


Where the Siren's Heart Lies

by Bluelinklover, katheyroyals



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Femboy Character, High School AU, M/M, Mermaid/siren AU, Original siren biology, Pregnant Trans Character, Siren Hanzo, Siren Shimadas, Trans Jesse McCree, Trans Male Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 90,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluelinklover/pseuds/Bluelinklover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/katheyroyals/pseuds/katheyroyals
Summary: Jesse McCree, born a gender he didn't want, finds himself hating everything about his body.Hanzo Shimada, a siren from the deep now living in America with his family.Neither would expect to change each others lives, and yet, they managed to do just that.I'm bad at summeries XD





	1. The Shimadas

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a roleplay I started with Blue a while back and now it's gotten really good, I feel it would be a fun thing for others to read.
> 
> A few things before you read!
> 
> We use italics for when a character is speaking another language.
> 
> For the spirit dragons (or in this case spirit sea serpents) we use bold letters. Not everyone can hear them.
> 
> To avoid confusion, we named Hanzo's two Ramen and Udon. Genji's is Soba. And if he ever appears, Sojiro's is Zorro.
> 
> Enjoy!

" _Genji hurry or we'll be late!_ " Hanzo called from downstairs in Japanese, he was already ready to go, dressed in a pair of jeans, sneakers, as well as a tight tank and a loose dress shirt on. His mid back length, black hair tied into a neat half bun.

Growing impatient, he walks into the kitchen, smiling. " _Morning mother, morning father._ " He greets with a polite bow.

" _Good morning, Phoenix._ " His father, Sojiro, replies, taking a sip of his tea and looking up from his paper.

" _Good morning my shining Phoenix,_ " His mother, Jun, greeted, she tapped her cheek for a kiss from her son. " _I made eggs for breakfast_." she said.

" _Stop being so pushy, Hanzo!_ " Genji yelled from upstairs.

Hanzo smiles and kisses Jun's cheek, then goes over for tea. " _Thank you mother. It looks and smells great_!" He says with a light bounce.

Sojiro clears his throat and points to the counter with his chopsticks. " _Do make sure you do not forget your bento this time_." He says sternly. Hanzo was notorious for forgetting his lunch and then mooching from Genji or his friends.

" _Do not worry father, I won't forget. This time._ " He laughs.

Genji hurries down the stairs and into the kitchen. " _Good morning Father. Mother_." he greets quickly. Bowing to Sojiro and kissing Jun's cheek.

" _Make sure your brother has his lunch before you two leave. Its a big day today._ " Jun whispers to Genji with a giggle and Genji laughs as well.

" _Good morning my little Sparrow._ " Sojiro replies.

Hanzo stuffs his face with the last of his eggs, downs the rest of his tea then runs into the living room to grab his bag. He quickly makes his way to the front door and slips his shoes on, making sure he has his keys and wallet before he steps out. " _Hurry Genji, or we'll miss the bus again_!" He shouts.

" _Anija, your lunch!_ " Genji reminds him. He plops eggs onto some toast for a sandwich and he heads into the living room for his own bag.

Hanzo rushes back in, grabs his bento and runs back out, down the driveway, to the sidewalk, and to the bus stop.

Genji follows after him. "Been so excited. Gonna make some new friends, do all sorts of new things. I can't wait!" Genji said in English. They'd have to get used to it at some point.

After all, today marks their first day of school in America. The start of the new school year and the brothers were very excited to attend.

Hanzo hums in response to his brother. "I know, it's so exciting! What kind of things do you think they will have?" He asks curiously. "I bet human school is so different from school in the pod."

"Mother brought home a course handbook. There's all kinds of cool things." Genji reached into his bag to pull out the book. "There's art classes, I might do those. There's a lot of mandatory credits we need before we're allowed to graduate. Math, science, english, social science," he listed off as he read through briefly.

"Art sounds fun! Oh it would make Udon so happy." He says giggling.

"Oh great..." Genji's smile fell as he groaned. "Something called Global Studies is mandatory. Wonder what that's gonna be about." He sighed. He hated history classes. They had to do them back in the ocean too.

"Ugh history is the worst, but at least I'm good at the rest. Well... Maybe not English. I'm still learning, you were always better at that than me." He jokes.

"I think the English they mean is like... writing and book reports and poetry. Dunno why they call it that. We'll have to see I guess. Might be fun." Genji said.

"Poetry?" He asks curiously. He's always loved poetry.

"Oooo they've got some fun physical education classes. Shoot, Mother and Father have to excuse us from the lessons in the pool."

"Physical education is what again?" Hanzo asks, he was still getting used to the whole human school thing, so he forgets things easily.

"Gym. Sports and running and working out, stuff like that," Genji explained.

"They have a pool? Is it like the pools back home, or is it one of those funny shaped rock ones?" Hanzo asks. Agreeing with Genji silently, indeed they'd have to be excused.

"A pool is like... almost like the tide pools but bigger and the water doesn't empty or fill and they can decide how big to make it." Genji tried to explain. He knew so much about humans, it was almost scary.

Hanzo hums. "You should try out for sports, you'd do very well I think. As for me.. I think I may stick to the less violent parts of school." He laughs. "Maybe I'll take art, do you think they have uh, what were they called.. 'clubs'? I um.. watched one if your DVD things.. I should have asked first, sorry.." he says, ducking his head.

"That's okay. I might join Volleyball if they have it. It looks fun. We'll have to ask about clubs." Genji smiles.

"I will watch all your games!" Hanzo says, jumping slightly onto Genji. He may have been the older, but sometimes Genji was the more mature.

Genji laughed. "Thanks, Anija." He said and hugged Hanzo.

Hanzo settles back down the rest of the walk. Soon they come to the bus stop, which a few other students were waiting at. He leans against the light post and fiddles with the thing called a 'phone' that Jun had gotten for them, which unfortunately he was still learning how to work.

Genji stood beside Hanzo, helping him figure it out just by playing with his own phone. He already knew how to make calls and text and even put games on his phone.

Hanzo copies Genjis actions, eventually getting the basic functions down. He even managed to get sudoku on his phone. " _Thanks Genji_."

" _Of course, Hanzo._ " Genji replied. He looked at the students that were sitting on their phones. There was one girl watching them. Or at least... Genji THOUGHT it was a girl. It was hard to tell. Pink hair, makeup, narrow hips, even long painted nails. She wore black jeggings, high top shoes, a pink shirt, and a black leather jacket. It was almost eighty degrees out, why was she in black clothing? The girl looked away when she was caught staring.

Hanzo follows Genjis gaze, smiling and shaking his head. " _I wonder who she is.. think we should introduce ourselves?_ " He asks, pocketing his phone. He tugged at his shirt a bit. He still wasn't used to _clothes_.

" _She's by herself away from the others. Maybe we should_." Genji agreed. " _Could be an outcast_."

Hanzo snorts. " _Weren't we outcasts in our pod?_ " He nudges Genji as he starts to walk over, smiling. He had pep in his step as he was excited.

Genji followed behind Hanzo. The girl looked up and grew tense. Looking now, she didn't exactly have breasts. Maybe trans?

Hanzo skips to a stop when they get to her, he waves slightly and smiles wide. "Hello! My name is Hanzo, this is my brother Genji. We just moved here. We noticed that you were all alone and wondered if you would like some company." He offers, hands adjusting his bag.

"Surprised you even bothered with me." The girl said. "Nobody likes the femboy." She, or rather HE held his hand out. "Hector."

Hanzo takes the offered hand, shaking it with a smile. "It is nice to meet you, Hector. Can we be friends?" He asks.

"Would be an improvement from last year. There's a bully that picks on anyone who isn't normal. Mainly anyone in the LGBT community." Hector said and shifted the waistband of his jeggings, wincing a bit.

Hanzo scrunches his face. "Yeah we had a bully in our p-uh... our last school." He rubs the back of his head, but pauses when he sees Hector wince. "Are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

"Oh uh... yeah. Nothing to worry about." Hector said. "Where are you guys from?"

Hanzo looks up at Genji, but doesn't say anything about it. "We are from Japan." He replies.

"You guys speak English pretty well, so I'd say hardly anyone will know." Hector said.

"Got that right," Genji chuckled and crossed his arms.

Hanzo snorts a laugh, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yes, we had a lot of practice." He leans against Genji slightly as he looks around.

"That's good at least." Hector said.

Hanzo nods, and struck up idle chatter while they waited. The way he talks, it was obvious he loved the ocean.

Soon the bus comes and students start flooding into it.

Hector sat by himself, staring out the window as the bus drove off.

After a few more stops, they arrived at the school. There were still some time before the bell rang. Hector went off to his locker.

Hanzo was running down the hall trying to find the office, but unfortunately he wasn't paying any attention to where he was going and smacked right into someone. He yelped as he fell, landing right on top of them as his books flew everywhere.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was shaggy brown hair and sun kissed cheeks. He blinked a couple times, gawking. He didn't realize that they'd just fallen into an awkward position. "Uh.. hi."


	2. The McCrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, Jesse had almost no screen time between when we introduced him and Hanzo crashing into him at school. So a lot of this is off the top of my head, very little was in the actual roleplay.  
> -K

Jesse shifted on his bed as he started to wake up. He grabbed his phone and looked at the time, he had about twenty minutes before he had to be up and get ready for the first day of his high school sophomore year.

Instead of taking the twenty minutes to rest, Jesse opened up a group chat, taking note of everyone in it.

Lena was active, probably on her morning jog or at least almost home for a shower.

Amelie was active about five minutes ago, probably checked messages right as she woke up like Jesse was right now.

Hector hadn't been active since last night when they all talked before bed.

Becca was active, no doubt eating breakfast with her parents while scrolling through her phone. They usually had an early breakfast since Becca's father was a businessman and her mother worked in the flower shop section at the local general store.

Jesse exhales and shoots a message to the group.

Jesse: Morning, y'all. Good luck surviving the first day. Lena, Amelie, we still on for after lunch?

Lena responded immediately.

Lena: Of course, luv. Got my pen in my bag, gummy flavored. Who's missing what that hour?

Jesse: I'm ditching history

Amelie: Chemistry

Lena: English. Cool nothing major. See you guys later!

Jesse glanced at the time before hoisting himself to sit up and throw the blanket off. He got out of bed and grabbed his clothes for the day, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

He pulled off his shorts and tank top and stood in his boxers and a sports bra, staring at his body in the mirror.

His body... god he hated it. His plush belly, stretch marks on his legs, the rolls over his love handles, not to mention his breasts and "lady bits."

Jesse found he wasn't what his given name and gender was who he was. He wanted the top surgery and the testosterone injects so badly, but he wasn't old enough. Of course there was restrictions, his doctor was old fashioned. "It's just a phase, she'll grow out of it," he had said.

Jesse's mom walked them out right after. Izzy McCree was a huge supporter of Jesse's choice as soon as he revealed his preference.

Jesse stripped and got into the shower. He washed up rather quickly before getting out and pulled on a clean pair of boxers and khakis. He picked up his binder and strapped it on, making sure he was able to breathe easily.

He exhaled as he examined himself in the mirror, scoffing at his reflection. Ugly, disgusting. 

"Jess! Let's go you're gonna be late!" Izzy called from downstairs. Right... new day, new school year, he reminded himself. Great...

"Coming!" Jesse called, making a face at his voice. High pitched and feminine. Ew... He pulled his t-shirt on and his shoes.

Jesse brushed and tied his wet hair up in a short ponytail. He quickly brushed his teeth and after one more glance at himself in the mirror, he heads into his room.

After grabbing his backpack, Jesse rushes downstairs and into the kitchen. Izzy set a glass and a paper towel on the kitchen table. Jesse's usual smoothie and two pieces of cinnamon raisin toast with butter on them.

"Morning, honey," Izzy greeted. Jesse grabbed his toast and bit into one of the slices.

"Mornin'," Jesse mumbled around his full mouth before swallowing and sipping his smoothie. Izzy poured coffee into her travel mug and prepared it how she liked it.

"What's this semester look like this year?" Izzy asked. Jesse set his backpack on the chair and pulled out his schedule.

"Math, chemistry, drawing, gym, lunch, history, study hall, woodshop, child development, and english in that order," Jesse read off. "Mr. Reyes should be sending out an email this week updating us on when Fantasy Club starts up again." He added. Izzy nodded and checked the time on the microwave.

"Get going, don't want to be late on your first day of the year." Jesse nodded, zipped up his bag, and chugged his smoothie. Bag on his back, toast in hand, Jesse made his way to the front door. He grabbed his skateboard and checked that he had his phone and keys before heading out. "Have a good day, honey!" Izzy calls and Jesse waves as he walks out.

As soon as the front door shut behind him, Jesse jogged to the street and set himself up to start skating. Board down and rolling before he put his foot on it and pushing himself forward. Once he had a decent amount of speed, he tore into his toast while riding along.

By the time he made it to school, there was about twenty minutes before the first class would start. Jesse balled up the paper towel from his breakfast and tossed it in a trash can as he passed it and made his way to his locker.

Walking through the halls, Jesse looked around as he passed groups of people. He was keeping watch to make sure none of his bullies were looking for him.

Jesse was a huge outcast, the only known trans student at Overwatch High. But there was more to the school than just a trans student.

Jesse unlocked his locker and set his board in, grabbing a book he left over the summer, knowing it would be a few days before he could check out any books in the library. Once he had everything, he shut his locker and started down the halls, head down and looking at the floor. It was one way to avoid his bullies.

Out of nowhere, Jesse collided with another student. Fair skin, black hair, and the glimpse of blue tattoo ink is the first thing he sees as he falls backwards, his book falling among other textbooks. Jesse stared up at hazel brown eyes as the other student spoke.

"Uh.. hi."


	3. First Day Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse's first few classes of the new school year.

Jesse huffed and moves to untangle himself from the awkward position they were in. "Howdy..." Jesse mumbled, gathering his books. Jesse had a southern drawl, but oh did he hate how high pitched it was. Once all the books, save for Jesse's were in a pile, he stood and helped the student to his feet. "You alright?" He asked.

Hanzo accepts the help, once he's on his feet again he bows politely and picks his books up. He ducks his head, laughing a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry I trampled you, I'm new here and was trying to find the office." He smiles. "I'm Hanzo, it's nice to meet you." He introduces.

"Jesse," he replies, adjusting his binder that was squeezing his ribs. "I got time, I'll show you the way." He offered with a fake smile. He was just waiting for a slip of the tongue from Hanzo.

Hanzo's eyes light up when Jesse agrees to help him. "Oh thank you so much!" He hugs his books, smiling wide. As they walk, Hanzo looks around, amazed. "So this is what hu-uh American schools are like.. it's so different from back home." He says. Turning to look Jesse over. He was so confused. This human looked like a boy, but smelled of female hormones. "Jesse is a nice name, by the way. People back home have strange names." He says, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Its something. Not exactly a place I like being. They're anti-bullying here yet there's bullies everywhere and all about the damn 'boys will be boys' bullcrap." Jesse said. He shook his head. "I'm one of many that get the brute of it. LGBT students get the worst of it." Might as well get it out of the way now. Jesse was doing it more to get a read on this student's behavior and thoughts about LGBT kids. He wouldn't help him again if he was anti-lgbt.

Hanzo's face scrunches up as Jesse speaks about it. He wondered if human bullying was tamer then siren bullying. He shakes the thoughts away for another time. "People like that should be ran out of the territory. I never had that problem because of who sired me." He starts, looking at Jesse with a small smile. "I have never met a trans hum- person. You are very handsome." He says softly, his voice light and calm.

Jesse blushed, looking away. "Th-thanks." Jesse realized how he spoke and raised an eyebrow. "Sired? Nobody says that around here. Little out of your league here, aren't you?" He jokes.

Hanzo tenses, quickly thinking something up. "Ah yes well! That is my bad, I'm not used to uh 'american slang' yet." He laughs a little nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. Clicking to himself scoldingly to be more careful.

Jesse holds an arm out and stops him. They were in an empty hallway. "Select few of us are aware of non-humans here. I'm in one of the clubs, friends with non-humans. What are you? Vampire? Werewolf?" Jesse questioned.

Hanzo tenses again, how did Jesse know? Was it his clicking? Oh what an idiot, he knew he shouldn't have done that! He shifts, even more nervous now. "Um.. I-we.." he sighs. "My brother and I, we are indeed from Japan.. well, Japanese waters.. we are Sirens." He replies, voice hushed.

"That's new," Jesse said, smiling. Maybe Hanzo wasn't so bad. There had never been sirens in the school before. "The club meets on Tuesdays. Our teacher that runs it is a wraith. There's a werewolf, twins that are dragons, and even a hellhound." Jesse explained.

Hanzo raises his brow, now very interested. He nods and smiles back. "I will definitely check it out, maybe I can even talk Genji into coming." He grips his books a little tighter when he feels his water serpants roll under his skin. **This human is cute..** rumbles a female voice in his head. Hanzo clicks at her, shaking his head. " _Dammit Raman, we just met him!_ " He whispers harshly.

"Something wrong?" Jesse asked. He glanced at the tattoo. The blue ink was intruiging, the image of two serpants of the sea coiling around Hanzo's arm and stopping at his wrist. The serpents were surrounded by storm clouds to cover more skin and add more detail.

Hanzo jumps, shaking his head and moving his arm behind his back. "Nope! Everything's fine! Hey this is the office right?" He asks, quickly changing the subject, seeing as they arrived at their destination.

"Uh... alright..." Jesse looks to the door in question. "Yeah." He opens to door and lets Hanzo walk in. Genji had yet to arrive, he went off with Hector shortly after they arrived at school.

Hanzo bows once more before darting into the office to pick up his schedule and whatnot. He was surprised to see that Genji wasn't there yet.

"Hey Jesse," a voice greeted. Jesse looked over his shoulder and smiled. Hector approached with another new face beside him. Considering how similar he looked to Hanzo, Jesse guessed he was Hanzo's brother.

"Howdy, Hector," Jesse replied. Genji walked into the office and Jesse and Hector walked off together. Genji claimed his schedule and looked through it.

" _So.. you get lost with Hector?_ " He teases, flipping through his own. " _I made a friend while looking for the office, Jesse. He told me they have a non human club. I'm gonna check it out and I was wondering if you'd come with me._ " He asks.

" _How'd he figure us out?_ " Genji asked, looking through his. Looked like he was going to be in a cooking class and some computer related classes. Genji had a facination with technology, why not?

Hanzo shifts. " _I um.. accidentally.. clicked. But I don't know if that's how he knew or not. Please don't tell Father he's going to be so angry.._ " Hanzo pleased. His own schedule also had cooking class, but also art. Which he was excited about.

" _I won't tell if you won't tell._ " Genji said and looked at Hanzo's schedule. " _Hey we have gym together._ "

" _Deal_." Hanzo replies, looking at what Genji was looking at. " _Oh yeah, neat! I guess this means we have to be gentle with the humans huh?_ "

" _Yeah I guess so._ " Genji agreed.

The bell rings, and the halls are flooded with students.

Hanzo looks towards the sound, face scrunching. "Guess we better be going." He says, patting Genji on the arm on his way by. "What do you have first? I have English." He asks.

"Algebra one. Renember English is writing, reading, and book reports, good luck." Genji graced and ran off.

In English, students socialized with their friends, a chart on the projector showing a seating chart. Hanzo was placed at a desk in the front row next to a girl and diagonal from a boy who sat behind the girl. They looked a lot alike. Black hair, fair skin and... purple eyes?

Hanzo looked about as he ran inside, apologizing to the student he almost ran into. He was beefed up, like a hunter in his pod. This must have been one of those 'jocks' Genji told him about a while back.

He makes his way to his seat, setting his bag under his desk. He turns to the girl next to him, smiling. "Hello."

"Hi," she greeted, very bubbly and happy. "I'm Sandra, that's my twin brother Sorren." She jabbed a thumb at her less than pleased twin. He had his arms crossed and he was slouching in his desk. While Sandra wore a bright colored blouse, leggings, and flats, Sorren was in a dark colored band tee, black skinny jeans, and black gym shoes.

"It is nice to meet you, Sandra. I am Hanzo, I'm new here." He turns to Sorren, nodding to him. "Nice to meet you as well."

Sorren only hums to acknowledge Hanzo. "Don't mind him, my brother isn't big on conversation." Sandra said. "So where are you from?"

Hanzo chuckles, shaking his head. "That's alright, my father is the same way. I'm from Japan. We moved here not to long ago."

"You hear about our Fantasy club yet?" Sandra asked. She handed a note to Hanzo. It looked like an ad once unfolded. It spoke about the fun things that they do and to talk to a Mr. Reyes about being permitted to join. Sandra looked around and wrote a note on a post it. She handed it to Hanzo. It was siren lettering.

'You're a siren.'

It wasn't a question.

Hanzo listens, intrigued. He takes the note, curious. But tenses at it's contents. "H-How.." he gulps. "Father is going to be so mad.. how do people keep finding out..!" He says quietly. He shoved the note into his pocket and sighed, looking back at his new friend. "I will be sure to speak to this Mr. Reyes." He says.

Something brushes against Hanzo's mind. _Jesse told you about the twins who are dragons_. Sandra's voice echoed in his head.

 _That would be us_. A male voice said in Hanzo's head.

 _We kind of cheat_. Sandra admitted.

Hanzo relaxes. " _I see.. well, this is.. new._ " He mumbles, right hand covering his left arm. He hoped he and Genji wouldn't get into trouble for the tattoos. In truth, his wasn't actually a tattoo. It was his markings. But even in human form some part of the Siren form always stayed on his body. He wasn't sure if other sirens were the same, but he knew that was how it was with him.

 _School doesn't care about tattoos Sorren and I have marks too that we play off as tattoos_. Sandra and Sorren both lifted the sleeves of their left arms and revealed their marks. Sandra had an orb of sorts with an S in the middle and Sorren had a sun with an S in the middle.

Hanzo hums. "Well, that's good I suppose. It was nice meeting you two." He smiles. As he waits for class to start he glances around at the room, watching the different types of students. There were some jocks, some cheerleaders, a couple kids who were reading in the back, and a mix of different types of students. All conversing was they waited for the teacher.

The teacher stands from her desk. "Alright settle down. Welcome to English." The teacher calls out.

English was an easy day, students introducing themselves and saying a little about themselves. A good way to start the first day of school.

Hanzo listened intently, memorizing everything. A perk to being a siren. Although... It never seemed to help him remember his lunch. He did the same thing back home too.

Class ended on a good note, five minutes to get to the next class. Genji texted Hanzo.

'I'm off to culinary basics, what do you have next?'

Hanzo fished his phone from his pocket, replying. 'Math. Should be fun, I've always been good with numbers, what do you have after that?'

He puts his English stuff in his locker and gets the stuff for math he needs, slamming it shut and making his way down the hall.

'Its called digital literacy. Teaches us how to use different computer programs. ' Genji replied.

In Math, Hector sat near the back of the classroom keeping to himself.

Hanzo was replying when he walked in, sending Genji a quick message. 'I have art next, see you at lunch I guess? I wanna check out the library at some point too.'

He pockets his phone and looks around, smiling when he sees Hector. He starts to weave through the students, making his way over.

Hector perks up when he sees Hanzo. "Hey! Hanzo, right?" Hector confirmed.

"Hey, yup! This seat taken?" He asks, pointing to the desk next to Hector.

"Nope." Hector said. He shifted in his seat a bit.

Hanzo nods, taking the seat and setting his bag under his desk. "So.. got any interests?" He asks, attempting idle chatter.

"Make up I guess. I do YouTube on the side." Hector said.

Hanzo perks up, he has a YouTube. Jun had showed him that one. He loved it. "That's cool! Whats your channel? I'd love to see it." He asked.

Hector pulled out his phone and handed it to Hanzo after messing with it for a moment. "Here." The channel name was Prince Heart.

Hanzo quickly searches it up on his own phone and hits the subscription button before handing it back. "I'll definitely check it out after school." He said, smiling and nodding.

"Thanks. Its just make up stuff." Hector said.

Soon the teacher comes in and class starts. as expected, Hanzo was good with numbers. But when letters were thrown into the mix, he was completely lost.

Hector noticed Hanzo's confusion. "Need some help?" He asked.

Hanzo snaps his attention to Hector, nodding. "Please. I don't understand anything... Why do they put letters in math?" He groans. "This is worse then the time mother made us count clams as punishment for leaving the den on our own.." he muttered to himself. He remembers that day so clearly.

Jun was not happy when she came back from hunting to find the den empty of hatchlings. They had been is so much trouble for it too. She made them gather and count clams. 3 different kinds. Then Sojiro made them catch tuna by themselves as his punishment for then. St the time it was difficult because they were barly the size of their fathers tail from waist to knee.

"Okay, so letters act like unknown numbers. But you don't exactly have to find the unknown number all the time. In this case we are. So look at number two..." Hector went on to explain the problem, writing out each step as he explained it on his paper.

"Ohh I get it now!" Hanzo says, smiling and nodding as he looks the paper over. "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem." Hector said and resumed his work.

Hanzo continues as well, working without a problem the rest of class.

Class ended and the third class of the day started. Art class for Hanzo, drawing to be exact. Sitting all alone at a table was Jesse, drawing in a sketch book.

When Hanzo walked in, he was very excited. Sirens were known for their creativity. So he couldn't wait to see how the teacher challenged him. When he spotted Jesse he smiled wider and made his way over, setting his own sketch book down next to him. "This seat taken?" He asks.

"Oh uh... no." Jesse said, blushing a bit. He flipped the page of his book and started a new drawing immediately.

Hanzo sits, grabbing his pencil and setting his bag under the table. He opens his own sketchbook up, flipping through it to find the one he was currently working on. His sketchbook consisted mostly of the ocean. Both above and below. No two the same. But the one he was currently working on was that of his water serpents. Which according to humans were myths. But as a siren from an ancient pod, he knew better.

"Alright everyone. I'm gonna start you all on your first project while I take attendance. I have a box of sketch books here. This will be your class book for any assignments i give you. Once you grab your book, start sketching your self portrait without a mirror. Try and do it based off what you remember." The teacher called out. She was a nice woman and clearly had a passion for her job.

Hanzo puts his own sketchbook away as he listens.

Students stood to grab books. Jesse stands and grabs two, handing one to Hanzo.

"Be sure to write your names in them! Feel free to decorate it as you see fit." The teacher reminded everyone and started on attendance. She went down the line until reaching a name. "Jessica McCree?" Jesse huffed and raised his hand.

Hanzo writes his name at the top of his sketchbook, looking up when he heard Jesse huff. 'Jessica.. that is a pretty name. I wonder why he wouldn't want to keep it.' he thinks to himself.

Udon rumbles under his skin. **That is because he does not feel like 'Jessica'. He feels like 'Jesse.'** the serpant explained. Hanzo furrows his brows, confused now. Raman huffs.

 **You are confusing the hatchling, brother. Hanzo, Koibito, he may be 'Jessica' on the outside. But on the inside he is 'Jesse'. It's the inside that counts, do not let anyone tell you otherwise.**  She purrs.

Once the teacher finished with attendance, Jesse stood and approached the teacher. "I prefer to go by Jesse." He requested.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Let me change that." She wrote a note on a post it and stuck it to her laptop. "There we go, sorry about that." Jesse nodded and returned to his chair. He started drawing himself, but as he started on some features of his face, he changed it a bit and added facial hair. It wasn't his current face, its what he wanted.

Hanzo started his own, deciding to do it with his hair down. He happens to glance over at Jesse's, his face heating up. "Is that the look your going for?" He asks, curious.

"It's what I want for myself. Doubt I'll ever afford it." Jesse sighed, adding a cowboy hat and a serepe to the drawing.

Hanzo catches himself staring. But quickly goes back to his own. Quickly getting absorbed into it.

Jesse didn't even notice, resuming his drawing.

Hanzo was done fairly quickly. It was just a rough sketch, but a glance at the clock told him he had plenty of time to touch it up. By the time he finished, the picture was much clearer. Showing the self portrait of Hanzo with his hair down, and the lightest little lines where his gills were shut tightly on his neck.

Jesse finishes and sighs, dropping his pencil and crossing his arms.

Hanzo glanced over from fiddling with his own pencil. "That's very good, and quite handsome." He says smiling.

Jesse blushed. "Thanks. It's all I want... this face, no boobs, just..." he sighed and leaned his head back. "Life is cruel."

Hanzos smile drops at Jesse's emotions about it. Under the table he rests a hand on his knee, squeezing gently. "It will all turn out alright. I always thought ocean life was hard. But it turns out that it is much more complicated than land life. All we have to worry about is surviving until we can reproduce, then the cycle starts all over again. Protecting our hatchlings until they can do the same. But land creatures, they have so many options for so many things that it is so hard to decide what to do."

"You'd be surprised at how similar that sounds for a lot of things." Jesse lowered his voice. "Careful how you say things, people like to eavesdrop." He warned.

Hanzos eyes went wide for a moment and he looked around to see if anyone was indeed listening. Then he turned back to Jesse and nodded. "Thanks for the warning." He replies in a hushed tone.

"Believe me, some people would do anything for blackmail." Jesse said.

Hanzo smiles softly at him. "I would never do that to such a kind person." He closes his sketchbook and waits for further instructions.

"Thanks." Jesse said, smiling.

"Alright everyone, once you finish sketching, go ahead and do rough sketches of your table mates." The teacher requested. Jesse looked to Hanzo and smirked.

"Don't make me look too ugly." He joked and turned in his chair to face Hanzo.

Hanzo snorts, also turning. He strikes a dramatic little pose. "Be sure to get my good side~" he teases in return, opening his sketchbook and grabbing his pencil to start sketching Jesse.

Jesse starts on the sketch. He hardly looked up at Hanzo as he drew. It was almost like he had the siren's face imprinted in his memory.

Hanzo had quick hands, years of practice helped with that. The entire time his eyes were glued to Jesse, taking in every little detail. Every crease of that beautiful focus face. The curve of his lips, his jawline, the slightly thick neck. The detail that really caught the Siren's eyes was Jesse's own. The way they moved, the color, and the way that shaggy brown hair fell perfectly in front of them.

Jesse brushed a strand of loose hair away from his face. It fell in his face again and he huffed in annoyance. He set the book and pencil on the table and pulled his hair free of the hair tie and fixed the shaggy locks back into the holder. He returned to drawing.

Hanzo had to bite his tongue hard to keep the purr in. He decided to ask his mother about this when he got home, he never acted this way with any other siren. Let alone a human.

Class ended and Jesse bid Hanzo farewell. He had to head to his locker to grab his gym uniform.

Hanzo grabs his things and heads out, following Jesse. "So uh, I have gym next, what about you?" He asks.

Jesse stopped suddenly. "Uh... yeah same." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess we can walk to the field house together."

The siren nods, coming up to his locker. "Sounds good, let me put my books away first, my locker is right up here." He requests.

"I'm over that way. They pretty much sort everyone by last name. Or they try to at least. It's never perfect." Jesse said, pointing down the hall.

Hanzo nods. "Let me walk you then." He offers, slamming his own locker shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that some characters have been introduced. Hector, Sandra, and Sorren are OCs of mine that I brought into the rp. Just a little more to add in.
> 
> Hector is actually a pink tiger fursona of mine, I just made him human here.
> 
> Sandra and Sorren are two characters from my original books The Dragoso Series. The books are on Wattpad if anyone is interested.
> 
> -K


	4. First Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sees exactly how vulnerable Jesse is at school and he's learning just how strong the new bond suddenly is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, few warnings: Trans slang, drug use, and mentions of self harm

Jesse led Hanzo to his locker, his head turning every which way, looking around cautiously.

Hanzo waited patiently, following his gaze. "Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"Bullies... they like to come after me when I go to my locker." Jesse said and huffed.

Hanzo frowned, understanding. He nods, and shifts to lean against the locker beside Jesse's. "Then why don't I stay, that way you have nothing to worry about." He replies with a smile.

"Thanks, but don't get involved if they come after me. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." Jesse requested.

Hanzo laughs, light and slightly dark. "Let them try~" he smirks.

Jesse shakes his head and opens his locker, putting everything into it. He glances around a bit out of habit before going to close his locker, only to have it slammed shut, a jock leaning against the wall of lockers. "What up tranny? Who's your boyfriend?" The jock taunted.

Hanzo frowns, eyes narrowing. He obeys Jesse's request, for now. But he wouldn't just sit by if it came to them putting hands on what was _his_ \- oh boy..

"Nobody, Raol. Don't you have some weed to smoke?" Jesse challenged. He didn't even look at the bully.

"Maybe I can just fuck you girly. Bet you'd ditch the binder and boy clothes after I'm through with you." Raol said.

"Go to hell." Jesse said and walked away, pulling Hanzo with him by his arm. "Jerk."

Hanzo was silent as he was pulled away, which he was glad Jesse did when he had. Because the serpents were coiling. Hanzo raced in front of Jesse, grabbing his arm this time and leading him from the hall, looking around and seeing it was clear, he pulled him into the bathroom, which was deserted. He locked the door and started pacing.

Jesse raised an eyebrow. "You alright?" He asked, watching Hanzo pace.

Hanzo shakes his head, fiddling with his hands. "They are _pissed_ and I cannot get them to calm.. I brought you with me because I knew you were the first place they'd go..." He says, being extremely vague.

"They who?" Jesse asked, crossing his arms.

Hanzo bit his lip, his speed picking up. "The ser-" he grabs his left arm as it starts glowing, groaning softly and coming to a halt. "T-They really didn't like how that boy talked to you.. so they want to.. erm.. 'fight for your honor'.. their way of protecting you.." he says, loops of energy rose from the siren's arm until two water serpents appear, flashing teeth and growling. Hanzo fell to his knees with a pained whimper. He hated when they broke free, it hurt like hell.

Jesse stumbles back and pressed against the bathroom door, staring at the serpents. He looked to Hanzo when he whimpered and dropped to his knees beside the siren.

Hanzo blindly reached back, successfully smacking the serpents who grrrrf'ed and twisted to look at their master. Hanzo pants, rolling onto his side with a soft groan. "So uh.. I guess I should introduce you.." he wheezes a laugh, gesturing to each serpent as he named them. "This is Raman, she is the lighter colored one, and the darker one is Udon, her brother." He says, sighing softly as he caught his breath. "Um.. I'm really sorry they did this.. it's never happened before.."

Jesse rests his hands on Hanzo. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Hanzo gulped and nodded, slowly moving to sit up. "I-I will be fine, it just.. takes a lot out of me when they break through my hold on them.." he mumbles, laying his head in Jesse's lap. "I just.. need to rest a moment.. stay with me..?" He asks hopefully, knowing they'll be late to their next class. Raman and Udon slither close to Jesse, sniffing him around his neck, face and chest.

"Some teachers know my situation. I'll just explain that you were helping me with a bully." Jesse said, holding Hanzo's head and ignoring the serpents.

Hanzo nods, taking deep breaths to help calm down. He closes his eyes and rumbles. The serpents get a little bolder in their investigation, Raman stuck her snout right into Jesse's chest as if trying to get the binder off. She must have known how difficult it could be for Jesse. Udon 'grrrf's and snaps his jaws at Raman, as if trying to tell her to leave Jesse alone.

Jesse waves them away from his chest and started to massage Hanzo's head gently.

Hanzo sighs softly at the massaging. Raman rumbles, seemingly pleased with Jesse's action. **This one does not fear us nor does he shy away. And he is not afraid to stand up to us it seems. I like him, keep him master.** She rumbles, and Hanzo chokes in response. " _You cannot just KEEP someone Raman!!_ " He snaps back.

Jesse didn't understand what was being said, but he recognized an aggravated tone when he heard one. "Hey, leave him alone, it's bad enough you just hurt him to get loose." Jesse snapped.

The serpents twisted to look at Jesse, Raman snorts. **Even more reason to keep him master!** She boasts with a rumble that echoed throughout the small bathroom. Hanzo muttered in Japanese before clicking rapidly at them, a deep blush on his face. Udon simply licked his cheek to further embarrass him.

Jesse shook his head. The bell for the next class rang and Jesse sighed.

Hanzo shifted to stand, taking a deep breath and nodding once he wasn't dizzy. He stood and helped Jesse up, then turned back to the serpents and held his left arm up. "C'mon you two, before you get us into more trouble." He says sternly, they whine and slither over, slipping back into the tattoo. Hanzo rolls his arm after and sighs when his shoulder pops. "Sorry I made us late.." he chuckles, rubbing the back of his head. "After school, come over to my place, please. We really need to have a talk about this with mother and father. They'll know why it happened." He requests.

"Okay." Jesse nodded. They hurried off to gym. After a short explanation with the coach, they were dismissed for being late and told where to sit in the line up that he had set up for everyone. Hector and Genji were in the class too. Sitting on the bleachers nearby was a girl with crutches sitting next to her. Instead of a cast though, she had high grade leg braces.

Hanzo sat sat next to Genji, sighing deeply. " _Just wanted you to know, in case I die, that I stole your iPod last week, it's on my dresser._ " He says.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Genji asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _Well_...." Hanzo starts, looking away and tugging at his collar. " _Some kid was picking on Jesse at his locker and.. well.. the serpents weren't happy, they were clawing at my control and I knew Jesse was the first place they'd go so I dragged him to the bathroom and locked the door. They appeared in front of him_.."

" _Okay...is he gonna tell anyone?_ " Genji asked. He looked over to the person in question who was playing with his shoe laces.

Hanzo looked as well, then looked back. " _I don't think so, but I asked him to come over. The serpents have never done that, and they've made it very clear that they want me to keep him.."_

 _"Well we are of breeding age now, maybe something is telling you that he's a suitable mate."_ Genji suggested.

Hanzo furrows his brows in though, huffing. " _I suppose that's true. But that's not something I would want to put him through.. human bodies aren't built to handle siren offspring. Are they?_ " He questions.

" _Not really, no. They don't even have babies until they're in their twenties. Everyone is in their teens right now. Fourteen through eighteen_." Genji explained. Sojiro had explained it to them before. Human bodies aren't built for siren eggs and teen moms weren't a good thing.

" _That's true. I wonder why they wait so long, humans are so weird_.." he mumbles.

" _Maybe because its costs money to take care of a human baby. They're not as well off as our family is_."

Hanzo's head tilts and he shrugs. " _Could be. I wonder though.. if Jesse would ever consider it if he was a siren like us._ " He says.

" _You only just met. I doubt he'd be for it right now. Maybe in time he'll be all for it_." Genji suggested.

Hanzo nods. " _You're right, I need to get it out of my head. And later tonight me and my serpents are having a long talk about it_." He replies, bumping Genji's arm with a smile.

" _Oh boy_." Genji chuckled.

Hanzo snorts a laugh and turns his attention back to what was going on around him. Though it didn't last long as his eyes were drawn back to Jesse, the serpents rumbled, pleased.

The coach finished attendance and after a few minutes, two bins with basketballs and volleyballs were rolled out and students started hurrying over. Genji stood to retrieve a volleyball. One of the other teachers passed him one and Genji returned to Hanzo. Jesse and Hector were sitting on either side of the girl with crutches, chatting with her.

Hanzo ran a hand over the volleyball, humming at the feel. "You like volleyball, could you teach me?" He asks Genji.

"Yeah, maybe Hector and Jesse will join us. I wonder who they're talking to." Genji said, looking over at the three on the bleachers.

Hanzo looks again. "Maybe we could go over and ask? Mother says it's good to have friends." He says, smiling.

"Let's go." Genji started over to them, making sure Hanzo followed.

Hanzo nods and follows. Once they get over to the three Hanzo sits behind them, gently tapping Genji's shoulder. "Hi." He says, smiling.

"Hey! Hanzo, Genji, this is Becca. She's a bit of a celebrity in the school." Jesse introduced. "Becca, these are the Shimada brothers."

"And not for the reasons you'd think." Becca laughed. "Hey, the transfers. I transferred over here in the middle of last year." She said and showed her arms to Genji and Hanzo. She had a lot of scars on them, not self harm scars though. They looked like surgery scars.

"Nice to meet you Becca, I'm Hanzo, and this is Genji, my little brother." He looks them over, frowning. "What happened?" He asks with concern in his tone.

"Oh it's the usual. I have level four brittle bone syndrome. My bones are as fragile as four centimeter thick glass rods are. Drop something on my body that is heavier than a pillow and something will break." Becca said. She didn't seem the least bit sad however. She had high spirits and smiled at the brothers.

Hanzo smiles back, looking up at Genji then back at her. "Do you, maybe want to be friends?" He asks. Her spirit was contagious, but that wasn't a bad thing. Even the serpents seemed happy as they curled under his skin.

"Oh of course. And hey, don't hesitate to ask about my condition. I'm happy to teach people about it. I shouldn't even be alive, I'm that much of a medical miracle." Becca said with a laugh.

Hanzo nodded. "Well it is nice to meet you. Perhaps we all could sit together at lunch?" He asks.

"If we all have it at the same time." Becca said. "I have it after gym, but I eat in the library off hand rooms. Too many people in the cafeteria make me nervous that I'm gonna break something." Becca said and she went into her bag, pulling out laminated passes. "Who else has lunch right after gym?"

"I think we do, don't we?" Hanzo questioned, turning to Genji. He left his bag in his locker so he wouldn't lose it but his schedule was in it.

Genji pulled out his phone. He had taken pictures of their schedules before they separated. He switched between the two pictures. "Looks like it."

"It's settled then! Meet in the library?" Hanzo asked, now very excited. "I've been dying to check it out."

Becca handed the brothers two sheets of the laminated paper. They were passes. _Becca Solis lunch attendee pass._ "I get a max of five of these. The dean doesn't like me by myself so I can have five friends join me for lunch. Hector and Jesse have their passes still. Now you two have them."

Hanzo looks the pass over, nodding. "We'll be there." He replies, pocketing the pass.

"I'll see you up there." Becca said with a smile.

Hanzo smiled and refocused his attention on the teacher and what was going on around them.

A lot of kids were playing with balls, the teachers talking amongst themselves, a few students sat in the bleachers.

Hanzo turns to Genji, smiling excitedly. "Come on, show me how to play? You said you would!" He laughs, already up and making his way down the bleachers.

"Hey we'll join you." Hector offered, standing. Jesse stands as well and follows them to the floor and to an open spot.

"Ok so, how do we start? I've never done.. 'sports" before. _Did I say that right_?" He says, asking Genji the last part in Japanese.

" _Yeah that's how it's said._ We'll start with a basic pass." Genji said. He put the ball between his knees and held his hands in front of himself. "Put your hands like this and you hit it with your fingertips." Genji took the ball and tossed it up towards Jesse who passed it back to Genji.

Hanzo listens closely and copies his actions, moving his arms up and down experimentally.

"Think you got it now?" Genji asked, holding the ball at the ready.

"I think so." Hanzo says, getting ready and bracing himself so he can hold back as much as physical possible for him.

Genji tosses the ball towards Hanzo in an arch.

Hanzo copies the action Genji showed him, hitting the ball a little to hard and causing it to fly at the ceiling. The siren flinches and throws his arms over his head, laughing nervously. "Oops.."

Everyone paying attention, which was Jesse, Genji, Hector, and Becca, busted out laughing. "Jesus, Hanzo!" Jesse laughed. Genji caught the ball when it came back down.

"Here, try this way instead, you hit the ball with your forearms." Genji put his hands and arms together to show Hanzo. " _Not as much power in this pass_." he mumbles.

Hanzo blushes and rubs the back of his neck, his eyes drawn up to Jesse's happy looking face. He smiles softly and nods, trying again and managing to do it like a human teenager of normal strength would.

Gym soon ended and everyone was off to lunch. Becca walked, or more hobbled, with Hanzo and Genji to get their lunches then head to the library. There was a table off to the side that looked like was placed there for Becca exactly, there was a nice comfortable chair next to it which Becca sat in right away. "They have Manga here too, no clue if you guys like it or not." Becca said as she started eating her lunch. Quite on the healthy side and even some supplements as well. Most likely calcium supplements because of her bones.

Hanzo stuck close to Jesse the entire time they got lunch, not wanting a repeat of what happened at the locker. Once they got their food and followed Becca to the library, he sat down and looked around, perking up when he heard there was manga. "Really? I love manga. I like reading Genji's all the time." He replies with a big smile. In truth it wasn't just Genji that was a weeb. It was there father too. Though he kept it better hidden.

"Help yourself." Becca gestured to the shelves holding the books she spoke of. Jesse sat at the table close to Becca. Genji already started looking through the shelves for a manga book.

Hanzo nods, popping some fries into his mouth before he too gets up and looks around at the books. There were so many! He knew of some human books, but he had no idea they had so many!

Genji found an interesting series. It wasn't manga, more like just a graphic novel that read left to right versus right to left. The cover had a guy with shaggy blond hair in a sports jersey and behind him was a dragon that was a very light grey, almost white. The book was called _Discovery in Hardship_.

Hanzo found a couple books he liked, though only one was manga. The other was an American culture type book. He sat down, opening the manga up to read and sets the other aside with his bag. It was a manga called _Hikuri No Go_.

Everyone ate and read until the bell rang for the next class. Jesse, however, ran off to the back of the school, clearly ditching class. Why he was ditching wasn't clear unless he was followed.

Hanzo watched as he flees, tilting his head. He looks back at the others who were already out the door before turning back and following silently. He was curious why Jesse was ditching. He didn't seem like the type, to him anyway.

Jesse made his way to where a few students leaned against the building smoking, approaching Lena and Amelie. "Hey Jess," Amelie greeted. She handed a vape pen to Jesse who took it and breathed from it slow and gently. When he pulled it away from his lips, he inhaled quickly before exhaling the smoke and coughing.

"Needed that _cough cough._ " Jesse leaned against the wall as he coughed, but finally it stopped and his body relaxed. "Phew... man that hits the spot."

"Somebody get you, luv?" Lena asked, her British accent held concern in it.

"Raol cornered me before gym. Luckily the cute transfer student from Japan saved me." Jesse said.

"Which one?" Amelie asked, her own French accent heavy, but she could be understood pretty well.

"Blue tattoo sleeve. Hanzo." Jesse explained.

Hanzo approached silently. Leaning flat against the wall so he wouldn't be seen. He heard of this 'smoking', their father does it. He felt himself blush, Jesse thought he was cute? He finds himself smiling as he continues to listen.

"He is kind of cute. So is his brother," Lena said with a smile.

"You think every transfer boy is cute, Lena," Jesse laughed and Lena laughed as well. It was like everything to them was funny.

"She does have a point though, those two are so awkward, school in Japan must be so different compared to here. Bet he had to wear a uniform." Lena said. Amelie took a hit from the vape pen again, only coughing slightly when she finished.

"God I could never wear a school uniform if it wasn't unisex. I despise skirts," Jesse said. "Did you have to wear one in France, Amelie?" Jesse asked.

"Ugh, it was horrible, you bend over and those skirts show too much ass for my liking. Thank god this school has the mid thigh rule for pants and skirts. Not seeing everyone's butts when they lean over."

Hanzo listens intently, not really understanding their words, but then again he didn't know much about fashion. The image of Jesse in a skirt though.. it was a pleasant sight, but he knew it wasn't Jesse's thing.

"Speaking of boys in uniform, do you like Hanzo? Like... like like?" Lena asked. Jesse blushed a bit.

"Honestly? He's not just cute, he is _Hawt_ I'd let him fuck my pussy."

"And you hate it so that's saying something," Amelie said.

"Amen to that." Jesse replied.

Hanzo furrows his brows when he hears them talking about him being cute, but when he hears Jesse say _that_ he chokes, covering his mouth and gulping, he wonders if he's been heard.

Lena leans a bit when she hears Hanzo coughing. "I think he heard you, Jesse." She said and Jesse whips around to look at Hanzo.

"Uh... hi?" Jesse said before holding in a laugh. "Sorry Han... I'm high, I have no filter," Jesse said, waving the siren over.

Hanzo pokes his head around the corner, he's blushing. He makes his way over when Jesse waves to him. He leans next to Jesse and rubs the back of his neck. "I.. don't understand what 'high' is." He says.

"Its what you feel when you take drugs. This is just weed, makes your brain go fuzzy and make you feel relaxed." Jesse said.

"It does bump your emotions up big time though. First time Jesse got high he cried for like an hour." Lena teased and the three of them laughed.

"Fuck I needed to get high that day. Was a really bad day, was almost ready to hurt myself." Jesse said. He took the vape. "You wanna try? Not straight from here, we'll get you contact high. Won't last long, and it's not safe here for your first time really high."

"No kidding. First time actually high should be in a safe place with people you trust to keep you safe." Lena said. "We got Jesse high in my room, that was fun."

Hanzo raises a brow, curious. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try." He replies with a nod.

Jesse puts the vape to his mouth and inhaled.

"He's gonna shotgun it to you." Lena explained. "When he blows the smoke out, open your mouth and inhale it." Jesse pulled the vape away and got close to Hanzo, their lips a mere two inches away.

Hanzo raises a brow again, but nods. He watches Jesse and when Jesse comes close he gets ready to inhale.

Jesse exhales and the smoke gets blown from his lungs and to Hanzo's mouth. He leans back when most is out, huffing the last bit from his lungs and smiling at Hanzo.

Hanzo inhales it, coughing a little as he leans away and brings a hand to his mouth. He wondered if that would affect a siren. Only time will tell. He smiles a little, rolling his shoulders. "That wasn't too bad." He says.

"Shotgunning it doesn't have as much effect as a direct hit. Want another go?" Jesse asked. He had a different motive to offer a second round of smoke. He was growing bold.

Hanzo snorts, but nods. "Sure. This is.. relaxing." He replies, shifting a little closer to Jesse.

Jesse took another hit, exhaling the smoke into Hanzo's mouth. Though after a few seconds, he leans in and kisses the siren. Lena squeals and Amelie laughs as the two kiss.

Hanzo tenses in surprise at the kiss, but then he happily kisses back. Instinct takes over for a split second and Hanzo _growls_ , pulling Jesse close and reclaiming his lips with a bruising kiss and a nip to the neck. But once he regains control he's slightly embarrassed, cheeks flushed. Though he doesn't regret his actions.

"I guess Hanzo is a horny stoner too." Lena teased and Jesse blushed.

"Lena..." Jesse whined and covered his face.

Hanzo dips his head down to sniff Jesse's neck. He visibly shudders, he can smell Jesse's arousal. "If we weren't in school and you weren't high, I'd fulfill your wish. But only if you tell me to with a clear head." Hanzo replies quietly so only Jesse could hear. His hands make their way to rest on Jesse's hips, squeezing slightly as if he was trying to keep himself under control.

Jesse shuddered at Hanzo's words and smirked, passing the vape to Lena who took a hit and shotgunned with Amelie, the two making out in the process. "Should stop now since the next class is gonna start in like twenty minutes." Jesse said.

Hanzo nods, humming softly. "Don't forget your coming home with us today, I can walk you to your house after." He says, sneaking a kiss as he pulls away.

Jesse hums into the kiss and nodded. "No problem. You'll have to remind me after school." Jesse said and leaned into Hanzo.

Hanzo chuckles, wrapping his arms around Jesse and walking backwards a bit. He stays clung to Jesse until the bell rings and decides to walk with him. He's not sure where his next class he anyway, but he's perfectly fine keeping Jesse company on the way.

"I've got study hall next and then wood shop, child development, and English. What class did you skip?" Jesse asked. He had skipped a history class to get high.

Hanzo hums. "I've skipped history as well. I probably would have failed anyway, I'm bad at history, I always repeat mistakes." He jokes with a laugh. "I have band next."

"Band huh? What do you play?" Jesse asked, linking their fingers together.

"Yes, I've never played before. I'm thinking I'd like to try the violin." He holds Jesse's hand up to his mouth and kisses it gently when their fingers are linked. "I will walk you to your class."

"I signed up to spend study hall in the library. Hate being down in the hall itself, too many people for my liking." Jesse blushed when Hanzo kissed his hand. "Thanks."

"I see." He says in reply, making their way to the library. Once there Hanzo swipes a kiss from Jesse's lips before waving and making his way to the band hall.

Jesse pauses for a moment, fingers to his lips before going into the library and doing what he needed. He sat at one of the tables and pulled out homework to do.

In the band room, Amelie sat off to the side tending to a violin. She held the instrument to her chin and played each string, listening to the notes before adjusting the dials to tune it.

Hanzo enters the band hall, greeting the instructor and exchanging information about him belonging in this class, since he was just a touch late, and how to get put on violin.

The instructor dismissed Hanzo's tardiness, they had yet to start for the day. He handed Hanzo a slip for his parents. It was information about getting a hold of the required instrument. In the meantime Hanzo would borrow a violin until his own showed up. It was a pricey instrument, but nothing his family couldn't cover in a single payment.

Hanzo takes the paper and bows before making his way to his borrowed equipment. He sees Amelie and smiles, greeting her. "You see Jesse's friend, correct?" He asks.

"Yes. How are you feeling after our... activities." Amelie asked with a wink and a light laugh.

Hanzo snorts, shaking his head. "I feel fine, it didn't do anything to me I don't think." He replies, testing the violin. He'd learned the basics online, but was excited to learn more. He hums.

"Have you ever played before?" Amelie asked. She coached Hanzo through a few basic things when he told her he hadn't. The instructor called attention and the rest of the band practiced pieces for an upcoming event. Hanzo would spend time learning his instrument until they started practicing for the next event.

Hanzo was surprisingly good at it, he had a natural talent for it. He was able to keep up with the rest of class, and he even got a couple compliments on it.

When the instructor called for everyone to pack up, he called Hanzo over for a talk. "You certainly have a natural talent for violin. Amelie is the only other gifted violinist I've met. If you continue showing this amount of talent and can get our pieces for the winter event down, I can consider you caught up on what you missed over the summer and you can play in the event. I am very impressed with your performance today. Keep up the good work."

Hanzo smiles bright, nodding and bowing. "Thank you sir, I will try my best." He replies, making his way back over to his borrowed instrument to pack up. He puts it back where he found it, since he'd have his by tomorrow no doubt. Their father was always in a hurry to get things his children need for school.

Hanzo was left to head to his next class by himself. Arriving in Chemistry, Sandra and Sorren were sitting at a table together. Sandra waved at Hanzo and pointed to the table behind her where nobody sat yet.

Hanzo waves back, nodding as he makes his way over to sit at it. "Afternoon. How has your day been?" He asks as he puts his bag under his chair.

"Been pretty good. We started making dragon heads out of clay in ceramics." Sandra said, turning sideways in her chair to talk to Hanzo.

"They're looking great so far." Sorren said quietly. He pulled out his phone and showed Hanzo what was the bases for two dragon heads. The nostrils were actual holes.

"We're gonna put a hole in the bottom of each one, turn them into incense burners." Sandra chimed in. Her mind brushed against Hanzo's, showing her vision of what they were going for. The finished product and smoke coming out of the holes.

Hanzo looked it over, smiling. "Looks good." When he saw the mental image he hums and nods. "That looks great, I want pictures when it's done." He requested with a big smile.

"You might end up seeing them when they're done. They display pieces all the time when they're done." Sandra informed him. They turned their attention to the teacher when she called attention to the class and started attendance.

Class went over smoothly, save for a couple students getting detention, seems he's classmates with a couple joker's. One named Jamison and the other named Mako. But when it ended he hurried to his locker to put his things away, slamming it shut and hurrying to his next class. He was excited for this class, his mother had talked him I it. When he got there he looked around, looking to see if he knew anyone here.

Jesse sat in the corner by himself, working away at his sketch book. It looked like he was adding shading to the drawing.

Hanzo smiles wide and rushes over, successfully stealing the seat before anyone else can. "Hey handsome, what are you working on?" He says with a purr, leaning over to rest his chin onto Jesse's shoulder.

Jesse attempts to cover it up but ultimately gives up and lets Hanzo see it. It was a drawing of Hanzo with a siren's tail. Not exactly the fin design Hanzo had, but beautiful just the same. Hanzo was resting on a rock overlooking the ocean. There were shells and pearls on a string of seaweed hanging in Hanzo's hair and he had a sweet smile on his face. There was an armband around Hanzo's upper arm with a shell and pearls on it. Jesse was beet red while Hanzo looked it over.

Hanzo's eyes go wide and wraps his arms around Jesse's waist as he takes in the details. "It's beautiful! I love the way you drew the tail." He hums, sneaking a peck to Jesse's cheek. "Perhaps one day we can go to the beach and I can show you my siren form." He offers.

"I'm uh... not really comfortable at the beach..." Jesse mumbled. He made a point by poking at his love handles.

Hanzo's smile softens and he nods. "Then how about my place, we have a pool, and it'd be private. We have high fences, and we won't be bothered if we request privacy." He offers, rubbing Jesse's side lovingly.

"Okay, but you're not allowed to laugh at me." Jesse said with a small smile.

"I would never. Your my future mate after all, the serpents have deemed it so." Hanzo replies, speaking hushed so only Jesse can hear.

"Really now?" Jesse asked and blushed. "That stuff really work?"

Hanzo chuckles. "I dunno, never tried it before. Did it?" He counters, blushing as well.

"I don't know. Being in a relationship is no guarantee..." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck nervously. The teacher called order to the class. She took attendance and announced partnerships for the semester. Jesse and Hanzo were paired up.

"It's completely fine, I'm not one to rush." Hanzo replies smiling. He was excited that he was paired with Jesse, it was the perfect opportunity to practice his courtship.

A worksheet was passed around. "Learn about your partners since you'll be working with them all semester. These are a few guideline questions, answer those on paper at least and feel free to deviate once the ones on paper are done." The teacher said.

The first question made Jesse choke a bit. _What are your requirements before saying "Yes" to a marriage proposal/asking your partner to marry you?_

Hanzo reads his own paper over, making a thinking face. "Well, they'd need to be able to be independent to take care of my hatchlings in my absence. Hunt, care, teach. To name a few." He replies, smiling softly. "They must be strong and kind." He gently rubs Jesse's leg with his own absentmindedly.

Jesse didn't expect much else from a siren. He wasn't any of those things, how could Hanzo's serpents say HE was bound to be his mate? They had high expectations and Jesse didn't meet any of that.

Hanzo continues, smiling lovingly as Jesse as he did. "But they must also be sweet, have a big heart, beautiful smile. Perfect personality. They must be perfect in every way to their potential mate." He finishes, looking Jesse in the eye. Affection towards Jesse rolled off him in waves, his soft eyes and loving smile told that this beautiful human met ever one of his standards.

Jesse blushed. "You think my smile is beautiful?" He couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face.

Hanzo nods, smiling so big he showed his fangs. "Yes, and if the teacher wasn't gawking I'd kiss you." He chuckles, his eyes hadn't left Jesse but he knew the teacher was staring, she probably heard his reply. Hanzo secretly wondered if she was a non-human.

"I uh... don't really have as high requirements as you... whoever I'm dating, date for two years and live together for one year. That way you see if we're able to live together for the rest of our lives." Jesse said and smiled wider.

Hanzo hums, filling out his own paper. "Reasonable standards." He chuckles, eyes brushing over that gorgeous smile. God he loved it when Jesse smiled. "So, next question." He asks, quickly changing the subject before he said something stupid to embarrass himself.

 _How many kids do you want_? Jesse couldn't keep the chuckle in. "Coming from me this will sound weird... I want at least two. I know, I'm trans, but I still want kids someday."

Hanzo can't stop the smirk that comes to his face. "I am happy with as many as my partner wants, but a clutch can sometimes be up to six eggs at one time. Though we can control how many we lay inside our mates." He replies.

"You'll have to explain in more detail about that after school." Jesse said and winked.

 _With your assigned partner for class, what do you think your babies would look like if you had any with them_ 'Oh god kill me now' Jesse thought. "Uh... this is embarrassing."

Hanzo raises a brow and clicks his tongue. "I shall." He practically purrs.

Hanzo chuckles at the question. "I would like them to have your hair, eyes and skin. As well as your attitude." Is his reply. But he adds. "Perhaps one can have my tail, I bet you'd look absolutely stunning with an orange tail. I'd like them to inherit that. Perhaps a couple could look like me, perhaps my skin and hair with your eyes and personality."

"That sounds perfect." Jesse swooned. He put a hand to his legs. "You think orange is my color?" He asked. There was such thing as manufactured siren tails. Jesse had interest in one for a while now. A means of exercise anyway to work his core more. He just wasn't sure what color to get.

Hanzo nods, resting a hand on Jesse's. "Yes. Perhaps sometime I could show you my courtship dance." He offers with a big smile. He seemed very excited about it.

"I'd like that." Jesse said. They continued with questions until the sheets were filled out and class was over. "I'll meet you by my locker after school."

Hanzo nods, once the bell rang he turned his paper in and headed to his last class for the day. He goes to his locker first to put anything up he didn't need, slams it shut, then makes his way to cooking class.

Hector was in Hanzo's cooking class and smiled when he saw Hanzo. "Nice to know I see you like four times at school." Hector joked.

Hanzo smiles back when he saw Hector, going over and sitting beside him. "Indeed. I hope your prepared because I haven't been allowed to touch a stop since I nearly burnt the kitchen down making toast." He jokes back, semi serious.

"Don't you worry, I have a lot of cooking experience. Though, not in the way you would think." Hector grimaces and fixes his hair a bit.

Hanzo hums, confused as to why he said it that way, but not saying anything about it. "Well at least one of us knows how." He laughs.

"We'll be okay," Hector assured him and smiled. Class started rather quickly, partners assigned, Hector and Hanzo put together since their names were next to each other on the attendance sheet. How there wasn't anybody between Shimada and Strife was puzzling, but either way. The teacher passed around a recipe for their first project, Taffy Apple salad.

Hanzo reads the recipe, groaning. "You know what's funny? I can follow instructions, but I cannot for the life of me figure out how to follow a recipe.." he snorts, handing it to Hector once he finished reading it. "So what do we do first?"

"Lucky for us we get to start making food today. So let's get to it and grab the ingredients." Hector stood and stepped over to where everything sat. He listed off the amounts they needed while Hanzo grabbed everything and put it in the mock kitchen that the room had. "Okay, so far so good. So first is cutting the apples, I assume you can do that? Cut them into chunks while I drain the pineapple and start the dressing." Hector said. He set the knife on the cutting board the apples sat on.

Hanzo nods, setting to work cutting the apples. He worked fast but well, getting it right the first time. He couldn't help but show off his blade skills.

"So far so good." Hector said as he mixed the dressing in a bowl. "Toss those chunks into here when you have them." Hector said, pouring the pineapple chunks into the mixture.

Hanzo nods, carefully pouring the apple chunks into Hector's mix. He sits back and watches as he waits for the next step.

"Cut up the candy bar and the peanuts and toss those in too, small as you can manage." Hector requested, nodding to the snickers and the bowl of peanuts.

Hanzo nods again, unwrapping the candy and and cutting up as small as he can, which was pretty small. He puts them into the bowl and repeats his actions with the peanuts.

With everything in, Hector finished mixing it all together and smiled at the finished product. The teacher gave them Styrofoam bowls to scoop their finished product into and eat. And oh did it taste like a taffy apple. "I'd say this was a huge success," Hector said with a smile, a little whip cream on his lip that he licked away.

Hanzo nodded his agreement, cheeks puffed as he had already stuffed them full. "Mm mhm! Var good." He replies, though it's barely understandable through his full mouth.

Hector laughed at Hanzo's attempt to speak.

Hanzo devoured the entire bowl and then a second bowl. Patting his belly when he was finished. "I'm definitely going to try and make this at home, I think mother would allow it since it doesn't involve the stove." He laughs, snorting in the process.

"There you go. Keep the recipe she gave us." Hector said, handing the sheet to Hanzo. The bell rang as the rest of the class was cleaning their areas, signaling the end of the day.

Hanzo smiled brightly, sticking the recipe into his bag carefully. "Thank you." He looks up when the bell rings and quickly helps Hector clean their station. After they're all done he hauls ass to Jesse's locker.


	5. And Thus, it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets protective and caring.
> 
> Then he smokes some weed and things get serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Tags: Bullying, drug use, underage sex, mentions of past self harm

Upon Hanzo's arrival to Jesse's locker, there's a group of students, mostly jocks and popular bitches, surrounding Jesse's locker. There on the ground with a bloody nose is Jesse, looking up at who was no doubt the leader of the bullies. No teachers or staff in sight.

Hanzo stops dead in his tracks, eyes wide. His whole body language changes and he _snarls_ , it sounds inhuman and _very_ angry. He drops his bag and stalks forward, pushing through the crowd to get to Jesse. He drops to a squat and checks him over, his eyes looked like they were.. glowing? And this close to the siren Jesse could easily see that his tattoo was glowing. He doesn't say anything as he finishes his inspection, then carefully brushes the hair from Jesse's face.

Hanzo is pulled away by one of the jocks. "Who's this, you're bodyguard?" He asks.

"Leave him alone!" Jesse lunges at the leader but is pushed back and his head hits the lockers behind him. Jesse puts his hand to his head and pulls it away to see blood. There's a chorus of "OOOOOH!" when everyone sees the blood.

When Hanzo sees the blood he freezes, eyes flicking from a humans to a serpent's as rage took over. He swung his arm to backhand the jock that grabbed him, he went flying backwards. One charged and he _lifted_ him and tossed him to the ground like he was nothing more then a sack of clams. Unfortunately for the poor jock, the claws had come out. Literally. He flexed them and watched to see who could make the next move, baring his teeth, _sharp_ teeth, and releasing a really fucked up sounding snarl.

"Freak!" Someone shouted and a few students ran off in fear of the siren. Jesse watched in awe as Hanzo defended him. He really hoped this wasn't a dream.

" **You _better_ run**!" The siren growls out, his voice a mix of male and female. A tell that Hanzo wasn't the entirely in control at the moment. He snaps his fangs at a few stragglers, serpent eyes darting at who was left. Hanzo started hissing like an angry snake.

Everyone actually ran off now, scared of Hanzo. Jesse remained sitting on the floor watching everyone run away. "Hanzo..."

Hanzo's head whipped around, looking at Jesse. He visibly calmed when he saw him, his anger turned to worry and he dropped down next to his human, checking him over. His eyes, voice and claws back to normal. "Are you alright? How badly are you hurt? Oh my God you're bleeding!" He rambles, shrugging his top shirt off to gently wipe the blood away.

Jesse flinched when Hanzo tended to his head, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. The flow from his nose had stopped, his head wasn't any better though. "Just get me out of here... please..." Jesse begged, squeezing his eyes closed.

Hanzo nods, shifting to lift Jesse. He wasn't taking any chances. Once he stood he carefully let him to his feet, holding him close as they made their way out. "I'm taking you to a friend, she's our doctor." He says, the doctor is question being one Dr. Angela Ziegler. A very nice women who took her job very seriously, she tended to both humans and non-humans alike.

Jesse only nodded as he leaned against Hanzo for support.

Hanzo kept his hold on Jesse until they got to a small clinic just a block away, he helps Jesse sit in one of the chairs in the waiting room while he goes to the receptionist. "Hanzo Shimada for Dr. Zeigler please." He says. The receptionist nods and pulls up his file. "Appointment or walk in."

"Walk in. It's urgent."

She nods again and hands him a clipboard. "Fill this out please."

Hanzo nods and takes it to Jesse. "Hey, can you think clearly enough to fill this out?" He asks softly.

Jesse takes the clipboard and fills out what he can before handing it back to Hanzo.

Hanzo looks it over and nods, gently kissing Jesse's forehead before taking the clipboard back to the receptionist, who puts it into the system and smiles at him. "The doctor will be with you shortly."

Hanzo nods and rushes back over to Jesse, holding him close while they waited. "How are you feel?" He asks worriedly.

"Head hurts..." Jesse said and closed his eyes.

"I know.. she might be with a patient, I'm sure she'll be available soon." Hanzo replies. They wait a couple more long minutes before the door opens and a werewolf and two humans walked out. One human spoke.

"Be sure he applies this twice a day, before he showers in the morning and before bed. It will clear those fleas right up." She instructed in a Swedish accent. The male human spoke up, taking the bag and smiling. "Oh thank you so much Dr. Zeigler! I'll make sure it gets done." He shakes her hand and the two make their way to the receptionist to schedule a follow-up.

"Let's see.. a 'Jesse McCree'? Did I say that right?" She calls, looking up. She spots Hanzo and puts her hands on her hips. "In my waiting room again? What did you break this time, I told you two to stop roughhousing." She scolds.

Hanzo puts a hand up in defense. "I'm here for a friend today, this is Jesse and you respect doctor-patient confidentiality." He says, she huffs but waves them in. "C'mon Koibito." He says softly to Jesse.

Jesse stands with some help and lets Hanzo lead him to where the good doctor leads them.

She lead them to an examination room, instructing Hanzo to sit him on the table. Hanzo does so and holds his hand while she pulls some medical gloves on and starts her examination. "Explain what happened, Jesse." She asks, Hanzo goes to explain but she cut him off. "I said Jesse, not Hanzo." She scolds lightly.

"Bullies at school shoved me into a locker, hit my head..." Jesse said. He didn't really think it needed any more explanation than exactly what caused the injury to his head.

"I see. Hold still." She replies, holding a hand over the wound for a moment before pulling away and grabbing a staff. "This may tickle, try to stay still." She instructed, flicking the staff on. A golden light surrounds Jesse and took his pain away, it was like... Magic.

Jesse felt the spot and was surprised that the pain was gone, as was the fuzziness in his head. "What was that? Magic?" Jesse asked.

Angela flicks the staff off and sets it aside, pulling her gloves off with a smile. "There, all done! I suppose you could call it that, I prefer the term 'modern medicine', but I suppose my updated ways of thinking was how I got my witches license and medical license at the same time." He chuckles, light and sweet. She then turns to Hanzo and smiles at him.

"Cash or credit?"

"Cash, I haven't told father yet.." Hanzo replies. She hums. "Alright well, if your not using your credit it will be extra to cover the insurance." Hanzo nods in return. Then turns to Jesse. "If you have any problems with your head let me know, stay awake for a full six hours to be safe, and if you'd like to use me as a doctor from now on take a packet from the receptionist and have your parents fill it out."

Jesse nodded to her and they started out to the reception desk. Once Hanzo paid and they walked out, Jesse stopped Hanzo. "Thank you... for covering that. Mom and I, we can't really afford health care. My sister sends money when she can, but we can barely get by now that my dad is gone." Jesse explained.

Hanzo smiles softly, gently squeezing Jesse's hand. "You are very welcome. I do not mind helping, if you need anything just ask and it's yours. Our family is quite wealthy, our fortune started all the way back to the pirate era. We have been collecting ever since." He explains. "Our father believes in teaching the value of a dollar however so we _do_ have budgets, but spending mine on you was the best decision I've ever made."

"I appreciate it, Hanzo. We should head to your place before your family starts wondering where you disappeared to." Jesse giggled, taking Hanzo's hand and waiting for him to lead the way.

Hanzo nods, bringing Jesse's hand up to kiss the back of it before he starts leading the way.

Unnoticed by them, Angela's was watching from the window, smiling and shaking her head. "Teenagers." She chuckles and returns to work.

The walk was fairly quiet, Hanzo enjoying Jesse's company as they went. When they reached the front door he reached for the handle, praying that Genji or Jun wasn't laying in wait for him.

Unfortunately, there was Genji and Jun sitting in the living room. Genji had his earbuds in, his stolen ipod in his hand looking through whatever music Hanzo had added.

" _Where have you been phoenix?_ " Jun asked, worry in her voice as she stood and held Hanzo's head. " _You have a phone for a reason, you should've called_!"

" _I told her you were probably with Jesse, Hanzo,_ " Genji said from the couch, not looking up.

" _Who is this_?" Jun asked, looking to Jesse.

Hanzo wiggles in Jun's grasp, laughing a little nervously. " _Sorry mother, we got held up. This is Jesse, he's a friend, well.. we were friends, but um.. the serpents went a little.. protective, when Jesse was getting bullied_.." he replies, looking away from her gaze. He squeezes Jesse's hand a little.

"Jesse, hm? Nice to meet you, call me Jun." She held a hand out to Jesse and they shook hands. "I'm glad my son has made a new friend today at least." Jesse nodded, opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his phone ringing.

"Excuse me," he requested and stepped back outside to answer his phone.

" _Jesse is trans,_ " Jun said, smiling.

Hanzo smiles, watching the interaction. When Jesse excuses himself Hanzo nods and let's go of his hand, watching him leave before he hears his mother speak. " _Moooom.. how do you know everything ugh! Yes, he is._ " He replies, huffing.

" _Hanzo, honey, I can smell it. I'm sure you can too. Male pronouns but female scent,_ " Jun said. " _We'll talk about the serpents and their claim on Jesse when he goes home, alright?_ "

Hanzo nods, hugging Jun. " _Thanks Mama_." He thanks her, then peeks out to check on Jesse.

Jesse stood with one hand in his pocket as he sighed. "...Yeah...no I understand, Ma. You gotta do what you gotta do...even if Uncle Joe is a bastard. I'll be okay by myself, you know me. I don't skip school, gets too quiet when the house is empty... Alright love you too... bye." Jesse hung up, pocketed his phone, and exhaled. He moved to sit on the step, elbows on his knees and head in his hands.

Hanzo's face turned sad when he saw Jesse upset. He slipped out and sat down next to him, laying a gentle hand onto Jesse's back. "Everything alright?" He asks softly.

"I have family in New Mexico, my mom has to go out there cause her mom is sick. None of them accept me being trans, I can't be around them. So I'm by myself until next week." Jesse said. "It's not the whole being home by myself that has me down, it's the fact Ma has to go out there and be with family that don't even accept her own kid. It's...hard."

"Oh.. I see. I-Is there any way I can help? Perhaps I can keep you company from time to time." He offers, smiling. He rubs Jesse's back gently, trying to help cheer him up. "Maybe we could even watch some of Genji's cheesy animes." He says loud enough for his brother to hear, smiling wide.

"You know what I need right now? To get high and watch anime." Jesse said and laughed.

Hanzo leans in and rests their foreheads together, rubbing their noses together before he stands. He pokes his head inside and calls to his mother. " _Hey Mom? Can I go to Jesse's house? His mom has to leave and he needs company._ " He requested.

" _Sure honey, let me know if you're coming home tonight_." Jun replied.

Hanzo nods, hugging her before slipping out the door. "Let's go, I'll join you." He says, offering his hand to Jesse.

Jesse smiled and took Hanzo's hand. "First time actually getting you high, cool. What anime are we watching?" He asked. "Do we want tame or bloody?"

Hanzo chuckles, letting Jesse lead the way. "Lets go tame, I don't want to freak my first time because of anime." He snorts.

"Dragon Ball sound good?" Jesse asked as they started for his house.

"Dragon Ball sounds perfect."

It took a while, but they reached it. Jesse unlocked the door and led Hanzo upstairs to his room, kicking his shoes off and dropping his backpack and skateboard. He goes into the back of his closet and fishes out a metal container with a lid on it. Jesse pulls out a vape pen and a vial to refill it. Once he does that, he replaces the container in its place and starts back downstairs and to the kitchen. "Want water or sprite?"

Hanzo watches Jesse work, smiling ever do softly. He follows him to the kitchen, looking around before leaning onto the counter. "Sprite please."

Jesse pours the requested drink. "Trust me, we'll be needing it. There's a bunch of snacks in the pantry, grab a bunch, we'll need them." Jesse said, pointing to the doors in question. He took a sip of his soda and waited for Hanzo to grab whatever he wanted before they started downstairs.

Despite money issues, the basement was actually really nice. Carpet on the floor, a decent sized TV, comfortable couches, and a few blankets and pillows for decoration. And possibly to sleep here as well since Hanzo could smell Jesse all over the basement, including a lingering scent of weed and arousal. Jesse fell onto the couch, placing their drinks onto the table in front of the couch and turning on the TV. He pulled up Dragon Ball from the hard drive and started it at a random episode for noise at the moment. He patted the cushion next to him and pulled out the vape pen.

"Okay, so it's gonna burn your lungs and you'll cough a lot, but if you cough harder, you'll get high faster. That's why we have the drinks. You're safe here so no need to worry about anything. And ignore me, as my friends say, I'm a horny stoner." Jesse chuckled and smiled. "So you push this button here and inhale slow and light. At the end, take a quick inhale and then you exhale. That's usually when the coughing starts." Jesse put the vape to his mouth and did as he explained, inhaling gently and slow. He pulled off after a few seconds and took a quick inhale before he exhaled and started coughing. "Yup, there's the burn _cough_ you ready?" He handed the vape to Hanzo.

Hanzo does as instructed, dumping the snacks onto the couch beside them before sitting and accepting the vape. He does it like Jesse showed him, inhaling slowly, then pulling off and inhaling quickly. His head pulled back and he made as face as he started coughing. "Holy- _cough_ shit-" he coughs again, laughing after. "That is more intense then I thought it was." He shakes his head, handing the vape back to Jesse and wrapping an arm over the back of the couch.

"Yeah it's intense but worth it in the end." Jesse said, taking another hit. He coughed a bit more and reached to sip his soda. "Mmmm there it goes, now it's starting to hit me. Wanna shotgun?" He asked, shaking the vape slightly.

Hanzo nods, plucking the vape from Jesse. He smirks. "Yes, allow me." He purrs, taking a hit and blowing it into Jesse's mouth.

Jesse inhaled the smoke before leaning in and kissing Hanzo, the scent of his arousal already starting to fill the air. Jesse groaned into the kiss. "Han..."

Hanzo growls softly at the smell of arousal, his arm on the back of the couch moving to wrap around Jesse's waist and pull him close. He could feel the weed start to work him, making his instincts run on high. He's suddenly struck with the overwhelming need to breed Jesse.

Jesse pulls away and pulls his shirt off, revealing his chubby body and the binder he wore, but he hardly seemed to care at the moment. Jesse moved to straddle Hanzo's lap, the heat between his legs right on Hanzo's groin.

Hanzo places his hands on Jesse's hips, making a deep noise that sounded like.. crooning. Some type of Siren noise. He made more of the noise, every now and then he'd rumble and click as his hands moved Jesse to grind against him, his mouth roaming his body, being tender around the binder.

Jesse moans, hands on Hanzo's shoulders as the siren loves on him. Jesse reaches to undo the clasps keeping his binder on and pulls it off, his breasts falling free and he exhales. They had scars all over them from a razor. It looked as though Jesse used to self harm and that was his target of choice. But the scars looked old, a couple years old. Jesse moved to rid Hanzo of his shirt and Jesse ran his hands along Hanzo's toned body.

Hanzo watches carefully, hands trailing up to gently rub across the scars. Once his shirt is gone he leans in and kisses each and every scar he could find, eyes flicking up to Jesse's face to watch his reactions. "Beautiful." He murmured as he swiped his tongue across a nipple.

Jesse blushed as Hanzo kissed the scars, he moaned when Hanzo ran his tongue over the sensitive skin. "D-don't tease... please I need you..." Jesse begged.

Hanzo pulls his mouth away from Jesse's chest, smirking and crooning deeply. It sent rumbles through them both. "Well, you must lose these first.." the siren replies, tugging the hem of Jesse's pants teasingly.

Jesse pushes himself to his feet and shoves his shorts down, as well as the briefs he wore. It wasn't that big of a shock, Jesse in male underwear. Jesse's hands went to Hanzo's pants to push them down.

Hanzo grunts as he lifts himself enough to help Jesse get his pants down, kicking them off afterwards. He was surprisingly average, but if one looked closer, there was a closed slit just under his balls. Hanzo looks Jesse's exposed body over, trailing his hands down between his thighs and brushing over his lower lips, humming softly as he used his thumbs to carefully spread them.

Jesse was trimmed, not much effort put into it though. He moved to straddle Hanzo as the siren spreads him. Jesse was soaked, even just spreading him made a wet noise and he shuddered as Hanzo touched him.

"Mmm.. so wet already, were you planning this?" He rumbles teasingly, slipping a couple fingers between the soaked folds. He felt his lips twitch in a low growl. Somewhere in the back of his fuzzy mind he knew he needed to show restraint, but he couldn't seem to remember how.

"No... just... really ngh~ really horny." Jesse replied, gripping Hanzo's shoulders and moaning softly.

Hanzo dips his fingers into Jesse's cunt, scissoring them as he feels around the silky walls. "I can see that." He chuckles, focusing on his task. Unbeknownst to them, Hanzo's body is getting ready to breed this human, and his slit starts to open.

Jesse can only focus on those fingers stretching him. He can't wait any longer. He moves to lay on the couch, pulling Hanzo to him and into a bruising kiss.

Hanzo doesn't give much fight when he's pulled, moaning into the kiss and slipping his tongue into that perfect mouth to taste Jesse. He pulls his fingers out and uses the juices to slick his cock up, when he does he feels his ovipositor brush against his hand. He gasps and pulls away suddenly, his hand trying to hide it.

"What?" Jesse's eyes land on the length in question. "Huh...that's what the slit was hiding. Don't lay eggs in me. Not ready for that." Jesse said and reached for Hanzo again. "Come back here and fuck me."

Hanzo swallows nervously, nodding as he reaches back to grip the ovipositor tightly until it retracts, a little trick he picked up from a female siren when he first hit puberty. Once it's gone he takes a deep breath and sets back to work, lining himself up with Jesse's pretty pink pussy. He rests his free hand onto Jesse's knee and rubs it with his thumb, slowly pushing in. He grunts as he fights to keep his self control, a little sigh escaping when he's fully sheathed.

Jesse moans as Hanzo slides into him. "Fuck that feels good." Jesse's head falls back. He had a few toys hidden in his closet that his sister gave him for his birthday, but this beat a dildo any day. Hanzo was his first real fuck ever. What better way to do it than high on weed? Jesse could only focus on how big and warm Hanzo felt.

Hanzo leans forward onto his hands, planting them right next to Jesse's head as he captures his lips in a gentle kiss before he starts moving, slowly at first, letting Jesse get used to the feeling.

Jesse holds Hanzo as he moves, moaning with each thrust. Not only was being high making it bearable, but so was the fact Jesse got himself off all the time with his toys, he was used to the stretch by now, but oh was this so much better! Jesse wrapped his legs around Hanzo's waist. "Where's the... the vape?" He asked. He wanted another hit before they really got into it. Everything just felt so much better when he was high. Jesse wanted more.

Hanzo groans softly, huffing and growling as he started to nip at Jesse's neck. He blindly reached for the vape and handed it to Jesse before pulling back almost all the way and thrusting back in roughly, his control was starting to slip a little.

Jesse moaned when Hanzo thrusted roughly. He took another hit from the vape, a big one, and coughed right after, turning his head away from Hanzo as he did. His head fell back once he stopped and moaned. He held it to Hanzo. "You want another hit? Everything just feels so good right now."

Hanzo smirks and nods, rolling his hips deep as he takes a puff. He coughs and blows it out, speeding his pace and setting a fast, rough pace now. He was already so close.

Jesse moans when Hanzo's pace changes, getting higher in pitch until he squeezes around Hanzo's cock as he comes. "Fuck yes, Han~!"

Hanzo dips his head down, running on pure instinct now as he bites Jesse's neck _hard_ with his fangs, marking him as _his_. Jesse's squeezing makes him groan into his new mate's neck, thrusting into him hard as he spills his seed deep inside Jesse and filling him to the brim.

Jesse lets out a small sound of pain when he's bitten and pants as he starts to recover from his orgasm. He plays with Hanzo's hair while they lay there. "Mmm was good for my first real time." Jesse giggles a bit.

Hanzo releases Jesse's neck, licking the wound clean. He hums and licks the blood from his lips before kissing Jesse tenderly. "I'm your first?" He questions, tilting his head. "I'm honored."

"Well I have toys so I'm not technically a virgin, but you are technically my first." Jesse said and could help but laugh a bit. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but we're high, no filter." He said and covered his face. "But yeah, you are my first."

Hanzo chuckled, nuzzling Jesse. "No, it's fine." He leans down and kisses him again, his cock _still_ pumping him full. "Mm.. my beautiful mate."

"Jesus how much do you have to give?" Jesse laughed. He wasn't bothered one bit however, smiling at Hanzo. "So I'm your mate now, hm? Just call us boyfriends, I guess." Jesse smiled and traced patterns across Hanzo's back. "So can you think straight enough to explain the egg thing to me?" He asked.

Hanzo chuckles, shifting to get more comfortable. "It's.. almost finished. About the eggs, well.. it's a.. difficult process. I put my ovipositor inside you and deposit my eggs into your womb, they're about chicken sized eggs, then I fertilize them and you incubate them for two months give or take, it's different for every broodmare. After you lay then it takes 14 weeks for them to hatch." He explains, smiling. "Honestly my mother could probably give you specifics, but that's just the general happening." He shrugs.

"Hm... so females are just incubators then. I read a lot so I already know the whole process with having a human baby and such. Wanna know it?" Jesse asked. He had no plans to move anytime soon. He just felt so full right now, it was a nice feeling.

Hanzo snorts. "No, not just incubators. The sires take very good care of their broodmare, or at least they should. Not just females either. Males can be broodmares as well, the laying process just takes longer because their bodies aren't equipped for it. So instead of eggs it's more like a live birth. I've only seen it once it.. wasn't pretty.." he shudders. He nods to Jesse's question. "Yes, I'd love to know."

"Well we already did the first step of it. Girls have eggs in their bodies already and one is released every month. I'm not worried right now, it's probably already broken down by now, I'm supposed to start my monthly in a couple days. Anyway, that happens, egg gets fertilized, baby grows for nine months before being born. There's a lot of in between milestones, finding out the gender, feeling it kick, it being able to hear the parents. Fun fact, they hear deeper voices easier so I guess bonding with dad is kinda cute. Lot of wacky side effects too. Weird food cravings, the baby kicking mom in the bladder so she has to pee all the time. Quite a bit of weight gain to support the baby not to mention the changes to the boobs. God I am not looking forward to that in the future. They get bigger and more sensitive cause the body has to make milk for the baby." Jesse rambled.

Hanzo listened intently, humming and nodding. "I see, it sounds difficult. Typically sirens bond with their young easier before they hatch."

"It is difficult, nine months of all that, not to mention the many hours of labor the body goes through to prepare for giving birth." Jesse said and exhaled. "It's hard to imagine myself in that situation honestly, but I want to do it in the future. Hell I'll wait on top surgery if I have to." He giggled at the remark.

Hanzo chuckles back, loving Jesse's laugh. He slowly and carefully pulls out of him, spreading him a little to watch his seed trickle out in thick globs. It makes him rumble proudly.

Jesse blushes as Hanzo watches. "God that feels so weird." When it manages to stop, Jesse moves to stand. "Okay, I need the bathroom. Clean up what you can of the mess. Don't need my mom seeing that." Jesse said and made his way upstairs and to the bathroom like he said. He really wasn't worried about getting pregnant. He knew his period was about to start, any day now it would. After using the bathroom and cleaning what he could of Hanzo's cum from his body, Jesse made his way back downstairs.

Hanzo nods, watching Jesse leave before cleaning the mess. When Jesse returned he was laying across the couch snacking on some chips. He smiles at him and pats his stomach, gesturing for him to lay on top of him.

Jesse smiles and does so, laying his head on Hanzo's belly and staring at the TV. Watching anime while high was turning out to be quite entertaining. Jesse eventually passed out while they laid there.

Hanzo absentmindedly played with Jesse's hair as they relaxed, he too falling asleep shortly after his mate, arms wrapped around him as best as he could.

The serpents coiled under his skin, rumbling. They were pleased with the turn of events. Their master finally had a mate.


	6. A Twist of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even sirens make mistakes. But Hanzo refuses to let anyone keep him from his mate.
> 
> Jesse is faced with something he never expected and struggles with the changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings: Underage Sex

Hanzo jolted awake when his phone started to ring, yawning and rubbing his eyes before grabbing his phone and looking at the screen. He grunted and answered, putting his phone to his ear. " _Yeah?_ " he answers sleepily in Japanese.

" _Where are you? Mother and Father have been calling you for hours_." Genji snapped on the other line. " _How you managed to answer when I called is beyond my understanding_." he mumbled. " _Are you still with Jesse?_ "

Hanzo snorts. " _Sorry, was a little.. high.. yeah, still with Jesse.._ " he replied, looking down at the person in question, smiling sleepily as he brushes some of Jesse's hair from his face.

His mate had his arms around Hanzo's torso, fast asleep. Jesse mumbled something in his sleep that sounded like "high noon." Considering his southern accent, Jesse probably watch a lot of western movies.

" _Oh my god you got high? What did you take?_ " Genji asked.

Hanzo laughs softly at his boyfriend before answering Genji. " _Yeah, weed. Fun fact, anime is hilarious after you smoke weed_." He grunts as he shifts, leaning down to kiss Jesse's head. " _What's up? What time is it anyway?_ "

" _Anija let me get high with you next time, that sounds like fun. It's almost ten by the way_." Genji replied.

Hanzo groaned in reply. " _Is it really? Ugh.. well, Jesse's home alone and currently asleep on top of me. I can't just leave him.. can you ask them if I can stay the night?_ " He requested.

" _Yeah, I'll bring your school stuff with me tomorrow and a change of clothes_." Genji said. " _Have fuuuuuun_." he teased.

" _Thanks little brother_." Hanzo replies, too tired to think of a comeback. He hangs up and sets his phone aside, looking back down at Jesse with a smile. He carefully shifted and lifted Jesse, making his way up to his mate's bedroom and gently setting him in bed. He covered him up and kissed him tenderly before making his way back downstairs to clean up their mess.

When Hanzo returns, Jesse is awake and waiting for him. "How you feeling after all that?" He asked with a chuckle.

Hanzo smiles when he sees Jesse waiting for him, walking over and setting a glass of water down onto the bedside table. "I feel good, what about you? I wasn't too rough was I?" He asks softly.

"Not at all. Felt amazing, and I think I want more before we go to sleep." Jesse said and pulled Hanzo down for a kiss. They both were sober now, Jesse really did want Hanzo when he had a clear head too.

Hanzo hums, growling playfully as he's pulled into a kiss. "I'm glad you liked it, I'm more then happy for round two~" he literally purrs, nipping Jesse's bottom lip gently with his fangs. He lightly pushed Jesse to lay down onto his back, settling between his legs. "I wish to try something different." The siren says softly.

"And what would that be?" Jesse asked with a grin.

Hanzo smirks in return, sliding down so that he was on his stomach on the bed. He lifts Jesse's legs over his shoulders, resting them there as he uses his thumbs to spread his mates lower lips, sticking his tongue out and licking his own lips with a smile and a look to tell him exactly what he was about to do.

Jesse watched him for a moment before his head fell back. "Oh fuck~" Jesse moaned. Hanzo hadn't even started yet and already Jesse was a mess.

Hanzo dips his head down and sets to work, laying his tongue flat and licking his way upwards, slipping the tip inside and sucking on his clit when he came near it.

Jesse's fingers slipped into Hanzo's hair, gripping it tight and pulling slightly. "Fuck yes, Han~" Jesse moaned, his hips twitching on their own as Hanzo licked and sucked.

Hanzo continues to eat him out, sucking and licking at his clit in particular. He moved one hand to slip a couple fingers into him, moving them around to find Jesse's sweet spot, when he found it he toyed with it and pressed against it.

Jesse let out a high pitched moan as he clenched down on Hanzo's fingers and came.

Hanzo didn't hesitate to seal his mouth around Jesse's pretty pussy and suck up everything he gave to him, making lewd slurping sounds as he went. He kept thrusting Jesse through his orgasm until he felt him slowly start to relax, then he eased up and focused on loving on him. Trailing kisses up his body, stopping at his neck before licking his lips and kissing him deeply, crooning happily as he carefully settled on top of his mate. "You like that, Koibito?" He asks softly when the kiss ends.

"You're like a saint with those fingers, Hanzo." Jesse said and moaned softly from the aftermath.

Hanzo chuckles, nuzzling noses with Jesse. "You sure you want round two after that? You'll be awfully sensitive." He says teasingly, ghosting his fingers over his wet cunt to prove a point, and hopefully rile him up.

"That's when its the best." Jesse said, moaning again when Hanzo teased him. "I recover pretty quickly anyway."

"Oh really? Well then.. we mustn't waste any time then, hm?" Hanzo replies in a playful tone, quickly shoving his pants down and not wasting any time shoving in. He groans softly at the heat surrounding him, leaning down to mouth at the sensitive mating mark.

Jesse moans when Hanzo thrusts into him again, tilting his head to give Hanzo better access to his neck, shuddering as it's touched.

Hanzo fucks him fast and hard as he nips and sucks hickeys onto Jesse's neck, huffing and growling 'mine' every now and then.

"Fuck yes~ Feels so good Hanzo!" Jesse moaned, his dull nails digging into Hanzo's back and scratching him too. There would be red marks left behind. Jesse wraps his legs around the siren.

The action only causes Hanzo to go that much harder, pounding his boyfriend into the bed with deep growls and short huffs. Teeth grazing across Jesse's skin as he marked him more with deep purple hickeys.

Jesse's moans get louder and higher in pitch the harder Hanzo gets until he's coming again, everything squeezing Hanzo. His arms, legs, and cunt as his head falls back against the pillow.

Hanzo's hips stutter and he shoves in as deep as he can before spilling his seed inside of Jesse again, groaning loudly at the tight feeling that surrounds him. "Fuck! Jesse.. so good for me, my beautiful mate." He whispers softly to him, kissing his cheek, neck and lips.

"God I love you," Jesse says without thinking. He couldnt help himself though. Hanzo had done so much for him and they hardly even knew each other. He nuzzles Hanzo and they lay there recovering from their orgasms.

Hanzo blushes, smiling. "I love you too. Always will. No matter how harsh the wind, how high the tide. You are mine and I am yours, until the end of time." He says, it sounded like a poem.

Jesse smiled and hugged Hanzo. "That was beautiful. What is that, a vow or something?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo nods, hugging him back. "Yes. A mating vow. Typically more is said but there isn't really any human words that the siren language can be translated to for the rest." He chuckles.

"That's okay, it's still beautiful." Jesse pulled Hanzo in for a kiss. They fell asleep beside each other, hands intertwined together as they slept.

~oOo~

A month went by, students falling into routine at school rather easily. As have Hanzo and Jesse with their interactions. It was common knowledge now that the two were dating, which led bullies to turn tail and leave when they spotted Hanzo. Jesse introduced Hanzo and Genji to Mr. Reyes, the Fantasy Club supervisor who looked scary but truly cared about the non-humans and Jesse equally. It seemed Reyes unofficially adopted Jesse, filling the father figure role that Jesse no longer had in his life.

Today was any ordinary Friday, except for the fact Jesse didn't show up in the morning to hang around in the halls with their group of friends which included Hector and Becca. Perhaps he was running late? Come drawing class it was clear Jesse was absent, he wasn't in his usual seat. Calls and texts went unanswered all day.

Hanzo paced, having slipped away between classes and hid in the bathroom. _"I don't understand, did I scare him off? Is he ill? I should go check on him."_

 **Master, please calm down. You didn't scare him off.** Udon replies.

 **Brother is right, but I feel as if we should check on him as well. It is unlike him to ignore your calls and texts.** Ramen chips in.

Hanzo clicks in frustration, not caring if there was anyone else in the bathroom to hear him. _"I'm going to check on him."_ He nods, rushing from the bathroom and hurrying down the halls. He skips out unnoticed and runs to Jesse's as fast as his legs could carry him, which was pretty fast.

When he gets there, he knocks on the door. "Jesse? Koibito are you here?" He calls.

Jesse's mom was at work, which Hanzo would know. Jesse's bedroom window was open, judging by the sound of his bedroom door opening and closing and Jesse clearing his throat. He was home, that's for sure.

Hanzo's text alert went off. Jesse just texted him.

'Sorry I haven't answered you. I'm sick. Been sleeping and throwing up all day X_X'

Hanzo frowns at the text, shoving his phone into his pocket before surveying the side of the house. He places his hands onto it and scales it with ease, grunting as he pulls himself into Jesse's window, simply sitting there. "Jesse, I was so worried, I just had to see if you were alright." He slides into the bedroom all the way, making his way over to Jesse in big strides before hugging him. "Do you want me to call Dr. Ziegler? She does house visits. It's a little extra but I don't mind paying it."

Jesse jumps when Hanzo appears. "Don't scare me like that!" He jokes. Jesse looked pale and exhausted but otherwise seemed okay. He didn't exactly smell pleasant, but there was something off about his scent. "There's no need for her, really. Its just a bug, happens to me every school year."

Hanzo's frown deepens and he squints at Jesse. "Just a bug, huh.." he mutters, but something told him that wasn't it. It didn't help that Jesse had this.. sweet scent to him. Maybe if he took a closer sniff, he could tell what it was.. The siren pulls Jesse close and sticks his nose into Jesse's neck, sniffing around it like a dog picking up a trail.

Jesse hums as Hanzo sniffs him. "Probably don't smell all that pleasant right now. Haven't showered yet, probably smell like puke and sweat." Jesse muttered, his face going red with embarrassment.

Hanzo pulls away, gently taking Jesse by the hands and leading him to the bathroom. "Come, I need to be able to scent you properly." He says simply, letting Jesse go once there. "I'll get you some clothes, alright?" He smiles.

Jesse lets Hanzo pull him to the bathroom. "Did you ditch today or something?" He asked.

"Yes, I couldn't focus. I needed to make sure you were alright." Hanzo says as he slips back into Jesse's room, digging through his drawers to find a pair of boxers, a pair of shorts and a tank top. He lays them out neatly onto Jesse's bed before making his way back over to the bathroom, peeking in. "Do you need any help? I've got your clothes laid out, they're on your bed." 

Jesse started the water for a shower while Hanzo dug through his clothes. "I'm alr-" Jesse started coughing. "Dammit..." He knelt down in front of the toilet as bile came up and out.

Hanzo rushed over, kneeling beside his mate and gently rubbing his back. "Jesse, be honest with me.. when was the last time you had your cycle?" He asks softly, brushing some hair from Jesse's face.

"You not seriously thinking...?" Jesse stared for a minute before groaning. "Fuck... no no this can't be happening!" He fell back to lean against the wall and put his head in his hands.

Hanzo moved with Jesse, gently lifting his head and wiping his cheeks before pulling him to his chest for a hug. "Hey, sh sh sh.. we'll figure it out, but we need to be sure first. Alright?" He says softly, kissing Jesse's forehead. "Come with me to the clinic?"

"There's a cheaper way to check..." Jesse said. "Can you just... grab my phone for me? Lena owes me a favor." Jesse requested.

Hanzo nods, rushing to get Jesse's phone. He comes back and hands it to him.

Jesse sends a text to Lena. She replies quickly and Jesse nods. "She'll be here after school with a pregnancy test for me."

Hanzo nods, puffing out his chest proudly, probably a siren dominance thing. "I don't understand why you wouldn't just let me pay for a doctor's visit. But I respect your wishes." He replies.

"I don't know what I want to do about this yet... I've dealt with doctors enough to know that I'm gonna get facts and statistics thrown in my face about what I should do and they always pressure my choices." Jesse shook his head and set his phone on the floor. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about this. Teen pregnancy isn't exactly a happy thing. There's so many risks to both me and...it." he laid his hands on his belly, swallowing nervously. His biggest fear was Hanzo leaving.

Hanzo's chest deflates and and he lays a gentle hand on Jesse's shoulder, pulling him into a hug again. "I understand, Angela isn't like most doctors though. She's very considerate of her patient's feelings. You just let me know when you want to schedule an appointment, because eventually we're going to have to, and I'll set it up. Alright?" He replies in a gentle tone, moving to stand, he pulls Jesse with him. Moving to help him finish undressing. "C'mon, a nice hot shower will help you to relax." 

"Okay." He doesn't fight Hanzo as he's undressed and he gets into the shower. "Don't say anything to anyone yet." Jesse requested.

Hanzo nods. "Of course, my love. Whatever you wish." He strips as well, deciding that he'd help his mate bathe. Plus the bonding experience would help to soothe him.

"Isn't your tail gonna appear if you get wet?" Jesse asked.

Hanzo presses their foreheads together and smiles. "It's a risk I'd be happy to take for my mate any day."

Jesse smiles and moves so Hanzo can get in.

Hanzo gets in, grabbing Jesse's shampoo and squirting some into his hands and begins to lather Jesse's hair. He uses his fingernails to make sure he scrubs good, and also give his love a massage as well.

Jesse hums as he's cared for. Never had he experienced something like this and he liked it.

"Jesse, let's fill the tub." Hanzo says suddenly, moving quickly to plug the tub and turn it to the faucet.

Jesse nods, turning to face Hanzo. He wasn't in the mood to comment on Hanzo's actions right now. And the fact he was terrified of saying something that pushes Hanzo away.

Hanzo sits Jesse in his lap, hugging him around the waist tightly. A little too tightly.. he buries his face into Jesse's shoulder and whimpers and tenses. Soon follow a series of cracking and snapping and he cries out in pain, his tail was beginning to appear, scales taking the place of skin and fins appearing down it and his back. He wails into Jesse's shoulder as the last of the changes occurred, panting.

Jesse watched as Hanzo's tail appeared. His heart broke for the siren, but it looked as though it was worth it in the end. Now he could see just how beautiful Hanzo was with his tail. "Oh my god..." he gasped and moved back a bit, straddling Hanzo's tail and running his hands along the scales.

Hanzo shudders, rumbling deeply. In his siren form his eyes glowed and we're slitted much like the serpents, his gills flared and his slightly webbed claws trailed over Jesse's skin. His tail thumped against the tub, pushing Jesse towards his chest and the fringes along his back flared for a moment before settling. A hand went to Jesse's belly and Hanzo leaned in close with those inhuman, sharp fangs. "Mate.." he croons.

Jesse shudders as Hanzo touches him, slightly unnerved by the possessive tone the siren had.

Hanzo started clicking and trilling, they were happy sounds. He thrusts his tail upwards, successfully smacking the detachable shower head from it's hook, thrusting Jesse upwards in the process. He grabs the shower head and waits until the tub finishes filling before switching it over to rinse his mate's hair.

Jesse squeaks with surprise when Hanzo moves his tail like that. Closing his eyes as his hair is rinsed, he lets the siren do what he wants.

Once he's finished, Hanzo turns the shower off and relaxes with Jesse on top of him. He lays flat, dunking under and smiling as his gills worked to move water through them.

Jesse relaxes a bit finally and just looks. Hanzo in his siren form was absolutely beautiful. He could do so much with this knowledge now when it comes to drawings. Jesse looks back to really take in Hanzo's tail fin.

Hanzo makes bubbles with his mouth, flicking his tail lightly as Jesse observes it. He starts clicking and trilling again, curious sounds this time as a hand traveled up to Jesse's belly again. He seems fascinated by it. The siren leans up out of the water and presses gentle kisses to the belly, clicking to it as if he was speaking to the baby.

Jesse squirms as Hanzo kisses and clicks at his belly. But it was kind of sweet watching Hanzo love on his chubby belly. There was a good chance Jesse was in fact pregnant. He thought his cycle was changing on him again when it was a week late. Then school and Hanzo took up so much time, it completely slipped his mind that it still had yet to start. What was he going to do? Hanzo would have to cover expenses, but would he stay by Jesse's side through the entire thing? Jesse had a frown on his face as his thoughts flowed through his head.

_"I'm going to spoil you and your Mama."_ Hanzo says to Jesse's belly in happy Japanese, pecking his belly once more before moving to sit up and wrap his arms around Jesse, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

Jesse hums when he's embraced. So many anxieties were going through his head right now. Would the baby even be human? Would it even survive to full term? Jesse knew the younger someone was the higher the chances of premature labor. God and even the thought of labor had his heart speeding up. He was so scared of this entire thing.

The siren sensed his mate's fast heart rate and croons worriedly at him, holding Jesse tight, nuzzling and kissing him to try and soothe him. "What is the matter my love?" He asks softly, touching their foreheads together.

"Nothing. Just... I don't know... scared." Jesse mumbles, laying his head on Hanzo's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the siren, his fingers playing with Hanzo's fins.

Hanzo rumbles deeply in response, shivering as his sensitive fins were played with. "Why are you scared, I would never leave you. Especially when you are with child. You are my mate." He replies with a smile. "My beautiful coral in a field of seaweed." He pecks Jesse's neck. "My shining pearl in the dirty sand of the deep." Another peck. "My treasure in a graveyard of ships." More kisses and a chuckle. "My pretty shell shining in the evening sun." This time he turns to capture Jesse's lips.

"I love you, Jesse McCree. And _nothing_ will _ever_ change that. Nothing and no one."

Jesse couldn't help but giggle and sigh as he's kissed. "Even when I'm fat and moody?" He joked. His phone went off with a text alert but he ignored it.

Hanzo chuckles. "Especially when you're fat and moody." He replies, smiling lovingly. His tail flicks again, splashing some water from the tub, looking towards Jesse's phone. "It might be important." He says idly.

Jesse sighed and moved to grab a towel and dry his hands before leaning to grab his phone from the floor, his ass sticking out as he reads the text. "It's just Lena. School let out early, power went out and they don't want students there while they fix stuff. She's gonna be here in a few minutes." Jesse said and exhaled. His nerves kicking in again.

Hanzo playfully smacks Jesse's ass when it sticks out, nodding at his words. "Alright. Come back over and snuggle with me, it'll be alright." He purrs, sounding awfully confident.

"She's gonna end up seeing your tail, do you care? You aren't the only one who knows how to get into my bedroom window." Jesse said. He laid his head on Hanzo's chest and sighs.

"She is a trusted friend, correct? Then it is fine." Hanzo replies with a smile, holding Jesse close and nuzzling him.

"'Kay..." Jesse mumbled, yawning and snuggling into Hanzo a bit. He shut his eyes and relaxed in Hanzo's arms.

Hanzo crooned and clicked as Jesse relaxed, nosing his hair every now and then. He felt his serpents coil underneath his skin, they were happy as well. He trills every now and then, clicking to fill the silence as they waited.

"Jesse, luv, where you at?" Lena's voice called through the door. A shopping bag rustled as she moved towards the bathroom. She was looking in the bag when she appeared. "Got you some chocolate too, are yoooo... Hanzo?" Lena just stared at the blue siren tail. "Huh... so you aren't human. That explains a few things, anyway is Jesse alright?" Lena set a box on the counter.

Hanzo let out a quick hiss when she appears, she must have caught him off guard. "I think he is asleep. And yes, I am a deep sea siren." He replies.

Lena leans against the door frame of the bathroom. "Is Genji a siren too?" She asked. "Should wake him up so he can do this." She grabbed the box and looked at the back of it. The front had a picture of the test on it.

"Yes, he is. Our entire family is." Hanzo nods, shifting to wake Jesse.

Lena looked up at Hanzo. "Did you knock him up?"

At Lena's second question, he puffs his chest out and nods again. "Yes I did. Accidentally, but I still love him either way." He uses a webbed hand to gently brush his claws across Jesse's cheek, rumbling deeply. "Jesse, my love. Lena is here, wake up my pearl." He says softly.

"Long as you stay by his side, that's all I care about. He's had too many people turn on him." Lena said. Jesse roused from his nap and yawned. He looks to Hanzo then Lena.

"Oh... right." Jesse mumbled and sighed. He moved to get out of the tub and wrap a towel around himself. "I'll do it downstairs, don't need you two watching me piss." Jesse took the box and his phone and disappeared into his room. He emerged in the clothes Hanzo had laid out and started downstairs.

After doing what the instructions said and washing his hands, Jesse let the test do its thing while he sat on the floor, timer running on his phone. God what was his mom going to say? Would he have to get an abortion? He was only 15, Izzy was still his legal guardian and ultimately made the choices for him. The timer going off made Jesse jump and he shut it off. He exhaled and stood, looking at the test. 2 lines.

He was pregnant.

Jesse found himself in front of the toilet dry heaving again before covering his face. "Fuck..."

Hanzo huffs, nodding. He watches Jesse leave before pulling the stopper out of the tub and pulling himself out, curling his tail round himself on the bath mat. He clicks and trills as he grabs an extra towel and starts to dry himself to help the process go faster.

"I would never leave him, by the way. He is my mate and a Siren who leaves his mate, pregnant or not, is a fool unworthy of them."

"Good. Jesse is probably terrified right now. You should watch some shows with him about teen moms. You'll understand his fears after you do." Lena said, watching Hanzo. She looked over her shoulder when they hear Jesse coughing from downstairs.

Hanzo tilts his head and furrows his brows, not understanding what she was referring too. But he nods, making a mental note of it for later. When he hears Jesse coughing his heads snaps up and he starts clicking and trilling rapidly, as if to try and call out and soothe Jesse. He knows he won't be able to move until his tail fully dries and he gets his legs back.

"I'll go check on him." Lena offered and hurried downstairs.

"Thank you." Hanzo replies and watches Lena leave. He feels his tail start to itch.

Lena knocked on the bathroom door. "You alright in there, luv?" she called out.

"N-not really no..." Jesse shakes as he closes his eyes, tears falling down his face.

"Can you come out at least?" Lena requested. Jesse hiccuped as his breathing picked up. Lena didn't wait, she opened the door as Jesse moved to sit against the wall, the onslaught of a panic attack wracking his body. "Jesse, what's wrong?" She asked. Jesse could only point to the test on the counter and she looked. Lena squealed and pulled Jesse into a hug. "You're okay, Jesse. Come on, Hanzo is worried about you." Jesse gets to his feet, still shaking from his panic attack as they head upstairs.

By the time they reach the stairs, they can hear Hanzo wailing in pain as he sheds his tail.

Jesse heard Hanzo's cries of pain and hurried upstairs and to his side, his panic forgotten in favor of comforting the siren. "Why does it have to hurt you so much?" Jesse asked, gripping Hanzo's hand.

Hanzo pants, his grip on Jesse's hand weak for a couple minutes. "Its- _phew.._ it's because when I get my tail my legs bind together, that part's easy. But when I shed my tail my bones snap and pull to reform legs.." he replies, leaning against Jesse. He was careful not to put his whole weight onto him.

Jesse huffed, his face still had tears drying on it and his eyes were red. He didn't care though, Hanzo was in pain. He made it his mission to comfort his boyfriend.

Hanzo sighs softly as the pain slowly goes away and his breathing evens out. When he's sure he can, he stands, taking a couple stumbling steps before he manages to walk on his own. He doesn't seem the least bit embarrassed by being naked in front of the other two.

Lena looks away when Hanzo has his legs again. "Please put some pants on." Lena requested with a laugh. Jesse exhaled and held up the test he had grabbed.

"Guess you were right. I'm..." Jesse shook his head and leaned against the wall.

Hanzo grabs his pants and puts them back on, smiling at Jesse. He lifts him clean off his feet and hugs him tightly. "Mmm, my shining pearl I love you so!" He says happily.

Jesse squeaked as he's lifted and hugged. "Yeah well, dunno how I'm gonna break the news to my mom. God I'm terrified of that announcement." Jesse said. He wasn't excited like Hanzo, that's for sure.

Hanzo gently sets Jesse back down onto his feet, his smile turning gentle and understanding. "I will be by your side. I promise. After we break the news to her we must tell my parents, no doubt father will flip." He chuckles. "He is not as harsh as humans since it's natural for a siren to start breeding around this age. But I promise you now Jesse, I am by your side, forever and always. No matter how many times I need to say it." He leans in for a tender kiss.

Jesse nods, accepting the sweet kiss. When they pull apart, he looks to his phone. "My shows are about to start, come watch with me?" He asked, reaching a hand to Hanzo.

Hanzo hums and accepts the offered hand. "Yes, my love. Do you need anything before we start? Food, drinks? Maybe a blanket? Let me know if you feel the sudden need to build a nest." He says casually, not knowing if the baby would make Jesse to follow some siren instincts.

Jesse smirked and shook his head. "No, I'm okay." He pulled Hanzo downstairs, Lena following. She said she had to get going and gave Jesse a hug.

Once Jesse walked her out, he sat in the living room, pulling a handmade blanket from the back of the couch and curled up under it. He turned the TV on and flipped to the channel he was after. The intro to a show, 16 and Pregnant was playing.

Hanzo happily snuggled with his mate, wrapping a thin arm around him. Well, he may appear thin, but he had inhuman strength, when needed of course. He kisses the top of Jesse's head before focusing on to the tv.

The episode playing was standard, sixteen year old a few weeks away from giving birth. She was having a little boy she wanted to name Christopher. A lot of the slice of life drama episode was women in the teen's life talking about some of the new experiences she was encountering while pregnant. The movements, the aches and pains, the Braxton Hicks contractions. What they didn't show was the baby's father, not until later in the episode when she was at the hospital in labor. Jesse swallowed as the teen and her boyfriend got into an argument and he stormed out while the girl was left alone with her mom crying her eyes out.

Hanzo couldn't help but hold Jesse tightly when he saw the scene. He actually ended up growling. "Such a fool unworthy of his mate.." he mumbled.

Jesse glanced at Hanzo when he was held and when Hanzo growled. "They're just teenagers, Han. Its hard on both of them."

Hanzo huffs. "Humans are so fragile.." he mutters, leaning down to nose Jesse's hair. "Some are strong, however. Like you, my love." He says with a smile. He hoped his words didn't sound rude to his pregnant mate.

Hanzo was right that Jesse was fragile. To a siren, humans broke easily and Jesse alone had a fragile mind. He only hummed at Hanzo's words.

The sound of a car pulling up drew Jesse's attention for a moment before he went back to staring at the tv. Izzy walked in shortly after. "I'm home Jess." She called out, spotting the two in the living room. "Hi, Hanzo. Glad you could keep Jesse company." Izzy greeted, setting her work stuff down and heading upstairs. Jesse's solution to revealing he was pregnant was leaving the test in the bathroom, the one he shared with his mom.

"Probably gonna get middle named when she finds the test," Jesse mumbled.

Hanzo looks up when Izzy walked in, smiling. "Good evening Ms. McCree!" He calls happily, returning his attention to Jesse when he spoke. "What do you mea-" he stops short when Izzy yells.

"JESSICA DAVID MCCREE WHAT THE FUCK IS ON MY BATHROOM COUNTER?!" Izzy yelled. Jesse flinched.

"Knew it..."

"Oh.." Hanzo gulped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I literally made up the 16 and pregnant episode, I have no clue if that's an actual episode, I doubt it from the few I've seen so don't go searching for it.  
> -K


	7. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse's parents find out about their situation and some rather unhealthy coping mechanisms happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: Drug use, underage sex, threesome

Izzy comes stomping down the stairs, pregnancy test in hand, but she stops short in the living room. Jesse had turned towards Hanzo, mouth against the siren's shoulder and silent tears rolling down his face. "Jesse." Izzy's tone is soft now. "Is this real?" Jesse nodded. "Who's the father?" Jesse pointed at Hanzo. "And what do you kids plan to do about this?"

Hanzo held Jesse close, nosing and nuzzling him. When he hears Izzy speak he looks over, holding him protectively. He gently moves Jesse's shirt collar to reveal the mark he left there. "I refuse to leave him, he's my mate." He gently nuzzles the mark, trying to make Jesse feel better. "I vowed. A Siren does not break their vow. If they do, they shall be put to death by their mate's sire." He kisses Jesse's head. "I'm going to help as much as I can, seeing as it was my fault. I'm truly sorry Ms. McCree, we were.. uh.. high.. but I love Jesse." He smiles bright, eyes full of love.

"Was wondering about that. Jesse wouldn't tell me." Izzy crossed her arms. "Well, it'll be me beating your ass if you break that vow, Hanzo. You stay by Jesse's side until this kid is eighteen." Izzy said.

Hanzo chuckles, nodding. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Ms. McCree." He shifts so that Jesse could relax against him, he mutters softly to him and nuzzles him.

Izzy nodded and stood. "I'm gonna have set up an appointment to get you checked, Jesse."

"Hanzo has someone we can go to, Ma. I'd rather have her than some other doctor poking at me" Jesse said.

"Set up an appointment then." Izzy said and went to the kitchen. "You kids hungry?"

Hanzo croons softly in agreement to Jesse. He perks up and smiles wide at the thought of food. "Do you have any fish? Raw preferably." He says excitedly.

"Probably have some salmon in the freezer still." Izzy said, pulling out the fish in question and setting it in the sink to defrost. "Jesse, honey, you want anything?"

"Pbj for now." Jesse replied.

Hanzo nods, thanking her before refocusing on Jesse. "So how do humans show they love their mates?" He asks suddenly. "Do they bring them fish? Treasures?"

"Not fish, but gifts are an option. Candy, flowers, stuffed animals, stuff like that, depends on what they like. Me, I like candy, you can tell." Jesse chuckled, pinching his love handles. "There's other ways to show love, hugs and kisses, spending time together like this."

Hanzo tilts his head, then hums with a nod. "No fish, then." He chuckles. He sees Jesse pinch his love handles and places gentle hands on them. "Kisses you say? Well then~" he smirks deviously and surged forward, lavishing Jesse in kisses.

"Alright, let him breathe," Izzy laughed. She set a paper plate on the coffee table and a bowl. The plate had Jesse's sandwich and the bowl the fish.

Hanzo snorts a laugh but backs up, pecking Jesse's lips before grabbing both dishes and handing Jesse his. He plucks a piece of fish from the bowl and pops it into his mouth, groaning softly at the taste. "It's been forever since I've had freshwater fish. It is truly a delicacy." He says with a happy smile.

"Guess we'll have to keep fish around for Hanzo," Izzy joked. She sat down on the other side of Jesse. "Treat my son right and I just might let you move in to be close to them when the baby is born." Izzy said to Hanzo. "You seem like a good kid though."

Hanzo nods. "I would be honored to live here, I promise you I will treat him right. I love him." He smiles and looks at Jesse. "No matter high the tide or how harsh the wind."

"Good. Finally some good in your life, honey." Izzy said, playing with Jesse's hair. It was getting long. "Bought time for a haircut?" She asked and Jesse shrugged.

"Dunno, I like the shaggy look." He replied. "Least until it gets too long that is."

Hanzo leans down to scent Jesse, rumbling a little possessively. He smiles when they talk about hair cuts and Hanzo hums. "To be honest I should probably get mine trimmed. It's been a while." Hanzo currently had a messy bun, but he reached up and undid it, letting it fall around his back and shoulders. It was very long, to his waist. He turns to Jesse and plays with an end of his hair. "The shaggy look looks beautiful on you~" he croons.

They continue watching TV until Izzy stands to make dinner, fettuccine alfredo and chicken. "We've got Italian in our family tree, can't speak a lick of it, but we love our Italian dishes like pasta and homemade pizza." Jesse explained. "Oh... should set up that appointment with Dr. Z. I still have that packet they gave me for information."

When Hanzo smells Izzy cooking he smiles, sitting to watch from the couch. "That smells amazing mom- I uh.. I mean Ms. McCree.." his face flushed and he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed by the slip of his tongue.

"No need for formalities anymore. Considering the situation right now." Izzy said, shaking her head. Jesse leaned against Hanzo.

"Lena and Amelie call her mom too, don't worry about it." Jesse said. He rested his hands on his belly.

Hanzo nods. "As you wish Ms-... Mom." He ducks his head. Focusing on Jesse when he sees him touching his belly, he smiles and wraps gentle arms around his mate, nipping and kissing his neck lovingly.

Jesse tilts his head to give Hanzo access, humming softly and closing his eyes.

Hanzo perks up suddenly, looking into Jesse's eyes intently. Then he suddenly asks. "When is your birthday?"

"Day before Halloween, October 30th." Jesse said, his eyes still closed. Izzy laughed from the kitchen.

"I had this whole plan to include my bump in my Halloween costume that year and Jesse had to make his appearance two weeks early." She said. "To be fair, it was worth it cause my baby was a cat for Halloween."

Hanzo hums, pecking Jesse's cheek and nosing his hair. He chuckles at Izzy's comment. "I bet he looked adorable. My family celebrates All Hallows Eve, all the way back to before the age if pirates when mythical creatures didn't have to hide." He replies. "This is our first year to celebrate on land, I look forward to it."

"That'll be fun." Jesse said with a smile.

"Yes. I was wondering if.. perhaps.. you two can spend it with us?" Hanzo asks, a hopeful smile on his face.

"Ma has to work, but I'll celebrate with you." Jesse said. Izzy returned to the living room with plates in hand. She handed them to Jesse and Hanzo along with forks and went back to the kitchen to make her own plate.

"Oh I see, that's too bad.. perhaps next year then. We are going to throw a little party for us then go and do trick or treating. It sounded fun so father wanted us to try it." Hanzo replies. When Izzy hands them their plates he tilts his head curiously, taking a bite. His eyes go wide and he croons loud and deep. "This is amazing, thank you Mom!" He says happily, devouring the entire dish within minutes.

"Trick or treating is on Halloween night, should definitely go. I won't be huge yet so I can enjoy it at least." Jesse chuckled at Hanzo's excitement before looking down. It was hard to believe he was pregnant, it still had yet to sink in. Maybe when he starts showing it'll finally hit him. Or maybe just kick him in the bladder. That alone would be breath taking no doubt. Feeling movement from the life he and Hanzo created together. They were still kids, and now in nine months, they would have a kid of their own. At least he could hide it at school until he started showing.

Hanzo hums, an arm wrapping around Jesse's waist and pulling him close while the other sets his plate onto the coffee table. He pulls Jesse into his lap and nuzzles the back of his neck. Hands gently rubbing over his mate's belly. "You look beautiful, will always look beautiful, no matter how 'huge' you look." He says softly to him, kissing the side of Jesse's neck.

Jesse smiled. "Thanks, Hanzo." He graced and tilted his head to give Hanzo better access to his neck. "We should set up that appointment as soon as possible so I can get excused from gym. No doubt it'll be dangerous for me to do anything with a bun in my oven." Jesse said with a sad look on his face. He really loved gym unlike everyone else. Mondays they had a run day, and Wednesday was a core day, which meant everyone did a workout routine called out by the coaches and some light jogging as well. Jesse had noticed he was losing a little weight from the working out plus the sports they were playing in class on the other days.

"I will get it set up tonight. Believe it or not, as much as Dr. Ziegler preaches about proper rest and eating, I know for a fact she survives on coffee and 7 hours of sleep every two days." Hanzo chuckles, kissing Jesse's neck again. "Don't worry about missing out during gym, there are exercises that are made for pregnant people." He says with a soft smile. He'd learned a lot from his child development class, plus he'd done so much research because he was always left curious after they learned something new.

"Yeah, I know. I do a lot of reading on the side. Got a lot of time on my hands outside of school." Jesse said. He hums and relaxes against Hanzo, dinner forgotten.

Hanzo rumbles, happy to have his mate so close to him.

"How are we going to break the news to your parents?" Jesse asked, a little worried now. He met Sojiro and Jun a while ago, he could only imagine just how strict of an upbringing Hanzo and Genji had.

Hanzo sighs, rolling his shoulders. "I'm sure father will be furious. He specifically told us that teen pregnancy was a bad thing.. I'm not sure how mother will react. If you weren't human I don't think they'd be upset, we are of breeding age." He shrugs, nuzzling Jesse's neck lovingly. "In the end I think it will be fine. They will hold me to higher standards but I won't mind." He chuckles.

Jesse exhaled, moving to prop his legs on the couch and sit sideways, head on Hanzo's shoulder. He set a hand on his belly and rubbed it a bit. He nuzzles Hanzo's neck a bit. "I'm scared..."

Hanzo frowns when he smells Jesse's fear. "Hey, it'll be alright. I won't let anything happen to you." He says softly, trying to think of something that would make him feel better. Then he smiles. "Did you know, that if a sirens mate is bad mouthed, the siren will rip the tongue from the one who bad mouthed their mate?" He says while idly rubbing Jesse's sides, working his way to his stomach.

"Don't do that." Jesse chuckled. "I'm... more just scared of this." He looked down at their hands on his belly. "Can't really stop something from happening if its internal because of it." He mumbled. He sighed. "We should tell your parents today. Better to get it over with now than later."

Hanzo croons softly, he hated seeing his mate so frightened. "Why don't we head over and get it over with, hm?" He asks softly, nosing Jesse's hair to try and soothe him.

"Let's finish dinner first." Jesse said, reaching for his plate to finish the last few bites on it.

Once they had eaten and Jesse got dressed in some more appropriate clothes for a visit, ditching his binder in favor of a sports bra, and started on their way to Hanzo's house. Walking in, Genji was on the couch with his earbuds in and doing homework. He looked up when Hanzo and Jesse walked in.

"Hey, Jesse. How are you feeling?" Genji asked, pulling his earbuds out.

"Eh... Not as good as I seem." Jesse replied.

Hanzo stood behind Jesse, tall and protective as he nudged him towards the couch. Once Jesse was safely seated he whispered 'just relax' to him then made his way to find his parents.

Jun was doing laundry and Sojiro was in his study drinking wine and reading.

_"Mother, Father, come to the living room please. We need to talk.."_ Hanzo calls, voice sounding serious.

" _Is everything alright, my Phoenix?_ " Jun asked, finishing with a shirt and making her way downstairs. "Oh, hello Jesse," she greeted when she spotted him. Sojiro made his way down, eyebrow raised when he noticed Jesse.

" _What is this about, Hanzo?_ " Sojiro asked.

Hanzo steps over to Jesse, gently pulling him up and walking him over to his parents. He holds him close and noses his neck. "Well.. um.." Hanzo rubs his neck nervously. "J-Jesse's pregnant. I-I'm the-the sire.." he mumbles, instinctively trying to hide Jesse behind him.

" _You WHAT?!_ " Sojiro shouted. He grabbed Hanzo by the shoulder and dragged him to the backyard. Jun stopped Jesse from following and looked at the bite on his neck.

Outside, Sojiro shoved Hanzo to the center of the yard. " _How could you disobey my direct orders to NOT get any humans pregnant? Did you put eggs in him?_ " Sojiro questioned. His serpent eyes were present now, it always happened when he was beyond angry.

Hanzo yelped when he was grabbed, fear flashing across his eyes as he was drug out to the backyard. He didn't bother looking for help. He knew none was coming. He stumbles when he's shoved, but catches his footing easily. When he turns back to Sojiro and sees those eyes he gulps, ducking his head. He trembled slightly. " _I-I'm sorry father.. w-we weren't in our right minds.._ " he flinched at the interrogation. Shaking his head. " _No, I didn't put eggs in him._ " He replies. His voice was small, but it held no shame. He wasn't nor will he ever be ashamed of what he and Jesse created.

" _You better take responsibility for this. No son of mine is going to get a human pregnant and walk away as if he did nothing wrong. I hear you walk out on them, it won't just be his mother punishing you. Do you understand me, Hanzo?_ " Sojiro asked, jabbing a finger into Hanzo's chest. Having kids was an adult thing, Sojiro was treating Hanzo like an adult from here on out.

Hanzo stumbled backwards at the jab, nodding. _"Yes, Father. I understand, Father."_ He bows respectfully, not daring to look Sojiro in the eye. _"..I would never abandon my mate.."_ he mumbles.

" _Good. Dismissed,_ " Sojiro said, raising his head slightly to look down at Hanzo.

Hanzo nods, bowing once more before rushing back inside. He keeps his head down as he makes his way past Jun and going straight to Jesse. He hugs him tightly and buries his nose into his neck, scenting him. "I love you always. No matter how high the tide or how harsh the wind." He mumbles softly. He couldn't deny that his father scared him. But let's be real, any creature with any amount of common sense would be scared of the man when he was angry.

Jun and Jesse were sitting on the couch. Jesse with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He looked up when Hanzo appeared and exhaled as he's scented. Genji appeared from the kitchen with a glass of water, handing it to Jesse and sitting in his spot again.

" _Is your father cooling down outside?_ " Jun asked Hanzo.

Hanzo nodded into Jesse's neck. He shifted to sit onto his knees in front of Jesse, a hand rubbing his belly while he moved to lay his head onto his mate's chest.

Jesse sipped his water, his other hand holding Hanzo's head in place. Jun rested a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. " _Everything will be okay, Hanzo. Your father is just concerned about Jesse and about responsibility._ Jesse, dear, if you need anything, just let Hanzo or Genji know and we'll do whatever we can to help you. Alright?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Shimada," Jesse said.

Hanzo nods again but refused to meet her eyes. He nuzzles Jesse's chest and rumbles softly to his belly, ducking down to kiss it. He brushes his knuckles across it. He would do right by Jesse. He would provide for him and their baby, no matter what it took.

Jesse looks down when Hanzo kisses his belly. A small smile forms on his face and he tilts Hanzo's head up to look at him. "Think we can do this?" He asked.

Hanzo's lashes were a little wet when Jesse tilted his head up, no doubt from the ass chewing he'd just received. He nods with a smile. "Yes. As long as we support each other and aren't afraid to ask for help when we need it." He replies, glancing at Jun.

Jun rubs Hanzo's back. She smiled at him. "Then we got this." Jesse confirms and nods. He wasn't sure where the sudden confidence boost came from, but he would feed on it while he could. "We're gonna go to Dr. Z. Get me on the right track for vitamins and prenatal stuff. Go on a diet, exercise routine, keep going to school and stay healthy until I have this baby. We're gonna get through this."

Hanzo seems to perk up and bounce back, feeding off of Jesse's confidence as well. He smiles wide and pulls out his phone standing and kissing Jesse's forehead. "I'll call and get it set up. You just relax."

Jesse nods and watches Hanzo walk off before sitting back against the back of the couch and Genji scoots a little closer to Jesse.

"Do you know anything about the whole pregnancy thing?" Genji asked and Jesse shrugged.

"Kind of. I've read a lot about it." Jesse replied.

"Tell me about it?" Genji requested and Jesse nodded.

Hanzo's quick to call and set up the appointment with Angela's receptionist. When he's finished he shoves his phone back into his pocket and makes his way back to the living room. He smiles at the scene as he goes over and sits beside Jesse. "Appointment's tomorrow, she wants you in as soon as possible."

Jesse was talking about the shift from egg to a fetus when Hanzo walked in. "Okay." Jesse replied. He reaches for Hanzo's hand and held it as he continued explaining stuff to Genji. Jun smiled as she listened.

Hanzo happily let Jesse hold his hand, also listening. Eventually he'd chime in with stuff he'd learned about it, but mostly let Jesse explain since he was better at it. At one point he'd rested his chin onto Jesse's shoulder, closing his eyes and rumbling happily.

Sojiro eventually walked inside and went to his study without a glance at his family. Jun stood and followed after him. There was quiet Japanese before their voices raised and Genji exhaled.

"Can we go to your house, Jesse?" Genji requested.

"Yeah, we can watch anime in my basement." Jesse agreed.

Hanzo let out a soft whimper when they raised their voices, his face turning guilty and his scent turning sour. He nods his agreement and move to stand, carefully pulling Jesse with him. He honestly didn't know what to do or how to feel. He's always been the 'golden child'. He's never once disappointed his parents. Until now, he supposes.

From what could be heard, Jun was defending Hanzo for his actions before the three left and headed to Jesse's. "You guys wanna spend the night? Pretty sure my clothes will fit both of you if you don't mind basketball shorts and tank tops." Jesse offered as they walked.

Hanzo had his head hung the entire time, but he nods, mumbling 'That's fine..' as they walked. He could feel his serpents coil, wanting to make Hanzo feel better. They saw no harm in their masters actions. But they supposed that they could see Sojiro's reasoning for being so upset. Humans worked differently after all.

Genji noticed Hanzo's sour mood and stopped him. "We'll catch up in a moment, Jesse," Genji said. Jesse nodded and continued towards home. " _Hanzo. Don't worry about Father. You know as well as I do that he is old fashioned. He expects us to listen to him no matter what. We live in a completely different era of teenagers. This shit happens way more often than you think. What matters is that you take care of Jesse and your baby. Is Jesse mad at you? No. From what I can see he's just scared. You have each other and that's all that matters. Trust me, that's not the first fight they've had over you. You spend so much time with Jesse, you're not around for the other fights. Father doesn't want me playing volleyball, he doesn't agree with your drawing class, among a hundred other things he's been knit picking that Mother allowed us to do. Don't dwell on it, okay? Right now, Jesse needs you more than anything._ " Genji ranted.

Hanzo huffs when he's stopped. But as he listens to his brother rant he begins to cheer up, nodding. _"Thank you, brother."_ He replies with a smile. Then he makes a worried face. _"Do they really fight that often..?"_ He had no idea.

" _Mother wants us to have a new life and she wants us to be happy. Father is acting as if we still live in the ocean. It's been going on for a few weeks now..._ " Genji explained and exhaled. " _I only hope Father can understand that Mother wants us to be happy._ "

_"I feel like I'm to blame.."_ Hanzo mumbles. He knows he's not, well, except for getting Jesse pregnant. But he feels like he is. _"I hope he understands as well.."_ he turns and starts to catch up with Jesse.

Genji runs after Hanzo, hopefully he was in a better mood. They make it back to Jesse's house, his mom gone.

"She left me a text saying she was going out on a date." Jesse said as he started upstairs to grab clothes. "Grab some soda and snacks, I'll be down in a minute. Oh, and nobody eat my sour cream and onion chips or somebody is feeling my rage." He joked.

Hanzo felt a little better now, though he was upset to learn about their parents fighting a lot. When they entered he sighed kicking his shoes off. He nods at Jesse's words and chuckles as he makes his way to the kitchen. "Don't worry my love, no one will eat your chips." He waves for Genji to follow him, showing him around while they walk.

Genji follows. " _So its just Jesse and his mom huh? Any other family?_ " Genji asked.

Hanzo shrugs, grabbing some snacks from a cupboard. _"I dunno, as far as I know it's only the two of them. I get the feeling they don't like talking about it much."_

" _I assume its because Jesse is trans. Not everyone accepts it, we see it a lot at school. Wonder how it's gonna go down when we go back on Monday. Jesse can only hide his condition for so long. People are gonna know eventually._ " Genji rambled.

Hanzo hisses loud and deep, much like an angry snake. _"They will do nothing if they wish to keep their tongues and their limbs."_ He snaps in response, making his way to the counter and setting the snacks down to grab drinks.

" _Fair enough, but give them a warning before you do anything. They're entitled to one before you hurt them._ " Genji said with a smirk.

Hanzo huffs. _"Fine. But only because we do not abide by ocean laws anymore."_ He replies, handing Genji the drinks so he can gather the snacks again. Once they have everything he leads the way to the basement.

Jesse joined them a few minutes later, his chips in hand and he sits down between Hanzo and Genji, holding something to Genji. When Genji grabbed it, Hanzo could see it was Jesse's vape. "Push the button, inhale slowly, take a quick inhale when you pull off. You'll cough and it'll burn but you'll be okay." Jesse explained and turned on the TV and started up Avatar the Last Airbender.

"Huh..." Genji hummed, looking the vape over.

Hanzo smiled when he saw Jesse. But it quickly turned into a frown when he saw the vape. "Your not.. planning on smoking, are you Jesse?" He asks, voice full of worry.

"Weed doesn't do anything Hanzo. The kid will be fine." Jesse said. A quick sniff and Hanzo could smell the usual arousal Jesse had when high.

Genji took a hit from the vape and coughed harshly. "Damn that burns." He coughed, picking up his soda to sip it between coughs until he finally stopped and was high in the clouds.

Hanzo wasn't so sure. He grabbed the vape, fiddling with it before kissing Jesse. "I just don't want either of you to be in danger.." he replies, completely ignoring Genji's temporary suffering.

"I know, Hanny." Jesse said and kept his eyes on the TV screen, but his arousal started to grow to the point his boxers were getting wet. Jesse shifted a bit and let out a whine, one that had Genji lifting his head and looking at Jesse. Both sirens could smell it now.

Hanzo's head snapped towards Jesse as well when he heard the whine. He growled softly, eyes flicking to Genji. But it wasn't a threatening growl. He shifts to face them, gently pushing Jesse to lay against Genji.

Jesse whimpers and exposes his neck to Hanzo. Genji shifts to face Jesse and Hanzo, wrapping his arms around Jesse's shoulders. " _Can I feel him, Anija?_ " Genji asked.

Hanzo settles himself between Jesse's legs, rumbling deeply and leaning down to nip his neck possessively. He looks up when he hears Genji's question, contemplating it for a moment. _"Fine. But gently."_ He replies with a low warning sound.

Genji reached up to palm Jesse's breasts, earning a high pitched moan from the human. Jesse held onto Hanzo as his mate settles between his legs, panting.

Hanzo reacts instantly to the noise, trilling in return as if he was answering another's call. He practically rips the fabric to get it out of the way, not currently having the patience to deal with pesky clothing. He doesn't hesitate to shove his fingers in and work him open, his mouth going to Jesse's neck to attack it with licks, nips and kisses.

Jesse moans louder and reaches back to tangle his fingers in Genji's green hair, the younger Shimada had dyed it two weeks ago thanks to his new friend Lucio. Jesse turned his head and pulled Genji into a kiss, moaning in his mouth as Hanzo continued to stretch him.

Hanzo huffs when Jesse turns his head, causing him to have to pull away from his neck or get squished. He ducks his head down to kiss a trail down his mate's chest, stopping at his breasts and moving one of Genji's hands to take a nipple into his mouth and toy with it.

Genji moves to let Hanzo love on Jesse while he settles on just rubbing Jesse's sides. He watches Hanzo get Jesse worked up while Jesse lays against Genji with his head on the younger siren's shoulder, moaning and arching his breasts closer to Hanzo.

Hanzo continues to suckle Jesse's nipple for a while longer before pulling off with a wet pop and switching to the other, rumbling deeply as he moved his fingers to thrust downwards.

Jesse moaned and tangled his fingers in Hanzo's hair, gripping it to the point it almost hurt. "S-stop te-ah~ -sing... just fuck me already!"

Hanzo hissed softly, not needing to be told twice. He pulled his fingers out and quickly pulled his pants and boxers down and off, using Jesse's juices to slick himself up. He surges forward to attack his neck again, growling whenever he thought Genji got too close to it, and bucked forward. He set a fast and rough pace, leaving dark hickeys on and around his mating mark.

Jesse moaned, wrapping his arms around Hanzo's neck and pulling him into a kiss, sloppy and needy.

Hanzo growls into the kiss, tucking his arms under Jesse to lift him enough for Genji to prep his other hole.

Genji slicked up his fingers with saliva and pushed one into Jesse's other hole. Jesse moaned into the kiss, pulling away and panting. Seemed like Jesse has played with both holes before considering he wasn't in pain. Or maybe it was the weed. Genji continued to stretch Jesse before shoving his shorts and briefs down. Jesse pointed at the space between two couch cushions. Genji fished around and found a bottle of lube.

"Why do you...?" Genji started and Jesse shook his head.

"Don't ask, just fuck me..." Jesse begged. Genji smirked and squeezed some of the lube onto his hand, it smelled like strawberries.

"Flavored?" Genji asked. Jesse exposed his neck to Hanzo and nodded. Genji slicked up his cock, moved to kneel up on his knees and slid his cock into Jesse.

Hanzo paused only long enough for Genji to slip in, nipping and kissing Jesse's neck again before returning to his lips once more.

Jesse lets out a high pitched moan, digging his nails into Hanzo's back. Genji wrapped his arms around Jesse where his ribs were and placed kisses to Jesse's back and shoulders.

Hanzo started thrusting roughly again when he heard the high pitched noise. Once again answering it with a click and a trill.

Genji responded to it the same way. Hanzo's thrusts pushed Jesse onto Genji's cock, pleasuring both of them.

Hanzo continues to click and trill, doing all he can to pleasure his needy mate. When he became close his thrusts became sloppy and uncoordinated.

Out of nowhere, Jesse pulled Hanzo into a kiss, moaning as he clenched around both cocks inside of him like a vice, his body shaking from orgasm.

Hanzo kisses back eagerly, moaning at the vice around his cock. It causes his hips to stutter as he comes hard, painting Jesse's insides white.

Jesse pulls away from the kiss, his head falling back and he groans. "Fuck that feels so good." His neck was exposed yet again to Hanzo.

Hanzo lazily kisses Jesse's neck, getting tuckered out from pleasuring his mate. He makes a series of clicks and croons, almost as if he was trying to speak to Jesse but forgot how to English.

Jesse playfully puts his hand on Hanzo's face. "Can't understand you, baby. Not a siren," Jesse mumbled and smirked.

Hanzo panted and huffed. Clicking once more before gathering enough brain cells to speak. "I uh.. I said that I am sorry, we were responding to-to your mating call.." he says in a mumble, cheeks flushing.

"Whines and moans are a mating call?" Jesse asked and giggled. He looked back at Genji who was panting. "Did you even come?"

"No..." Genji mumbled, his face red.

Hanzo's cheeks became redder and he huffed again. "It wasn't so much the noises as it was the pitch.." he looks back at Genji when Jesse does, clicking at him and gently pressing Jesse back against him to tell him it was ok.

Jesse groans as he was pushed further onto Genji's cock and his head falls to Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo continues to click at Genji, telling him that he could finish inside of Jesse as long as his mate was alright with it. But that if he didn't want to it was fine.

Genji nods, gripping Jesse's hips and thrusting into the human quickly, moaning as he released into Jesse as well. "How does that not hurt at all?" Genji asked as he panted, having recovered enough to speak.

"You think I don't experiment with my body? I'm horny when I'm high. I own dildos!" Jesse exclaimed and laughed.

Hanzo snorts, leaning down to nuzzle Jesse's neck. He rumbles happily as he simply stayed there for a few moments before pulling out slowly.

Jesse groaned as he felt cum ooze out of him and down his thighs. "Forgot you sirens come buckets..." Jesse said and smirked.

Hanzo's face turns red again and he laughs softly. "I'll go get a rag." He kisses the top of Jesse's head before sliding off the couch and fixing his boxers and pants then makes his way to the nearest bathroom.

When Hanzo returns, Genji and Jesse are laughing at the scene on TV, one of the characters, Sokka, was pretty much in a dress and another character, Aang, walked passed the hut Sokka was in and commented on the dress Sokka was wearing. "Good god I love this show," Jesse laughed.

Hanzo smiles as he watches his mate and his brother. It was heart warming. He comes back over and hands one cloth to Jesse and the other to Genji, then sits back down in his spot next to Jesse.

Jesse huffs and cleans what he can. Genji does as well and they're both pulling clothes back on before they both take hits from the vape and continue watching the show.

Hanzo still isn't happy that Jesse is vaping while pregnant, but he'll drop it. For now. He wraps an arm around Jesse and watches with him, surprised that he actually quite enjoyed the show.

Eventually Jesse passed out, a hand on his belly and leaning against Hanzo. Whether intentional or not, he was doing it. They had a busy day tomorrow, what with their appointment with Dr. Z.

Hanzo watched Jesse as he slept, smiling. His own eyes were fluttering, but he didn't want to sleep just yet. He looked up at Genji to see if he was still awake.

Genji was hyper focused on the TV. Absorbing everything going on. He must've been really high right now to be that focused.

Hanzo snorts, taking the vape away and making sure to put it where Genji couldn't get it but also where it wouldn't get broke. Afterwards he yawns softly and settles in to fall asleep with Jesse, but not before moving them so that they were laying down. He didn't want his mate to be uncomfortable.

Jesse ended up laying on his side next to Hanzo, his hand remaining on his belly. Genji eventually fell asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode of Avatar the Last Airbender I referenced was Book 1 Episode 4. In my opinion it's quite an eye opener about stereotypes and tradition. Especially when the stereotype is thwarted about only men can be warriors. In the case of the episode, it's not true. The Kyoshi Warriors proved as much. -K


	8. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo pay a visit to Angela, Jun has a talk with Hanzo, and Jesse has a lot to adjust to with his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings this chapter. Enjoy!

What woke the three the next morning was the smell of eggs and bacon. Three plates were placed on the coffee table before them. Izzy had made them breakfast before she went to work.

Hanzo had held Jesse protectively as they slept. When he smells the food he let's out a dreamy sigh, eyes fluttering open to land on the plates. He smiles softly and looks over at Genji then at Jesse, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. A hand of his own moving down to feel his mates belly, being extra careful as if the slightest touch could hurt the unborn baby.

Jesse jerked awake with a gasp and panting before hurrying to get to his feet and run upstairs. He almost slid past his destination, the bathroom, as he fell to his knees before the toilet and pukes. He groans when it stops and rests his head against the seat.

Hanzo jumped up when Jesse did, following him. He kneels behind him and gently rubs his back in soothing circles, he makes soft clicking as he does, trying to help Jesse. "Are you alright my love?" He asks softly.

"Morning sickness no doubt..." Jesse mumbled, coughing. "Let's hope school leaves me alone about it when we go back on Monday." Jesse said and exhaled.

"I hope.." he says softly, pulling Jesse to his chest and nuzzling him. "If they try to start something then I will finish it." He says with a hiss.

"Don't cause problems at school. Don't need you getting expelled." Jesse said. He stood to take care of the mess and rinse his mouth. "What time is the appointment?" He asked.

Hanzo nods, standing with him. "She didn't specify a time, just 'as soon as possible'." He replies, leaning against the wall as he watches his mate.

"Better send Genji home, I need a shower and a smoothie before we leave." Jesse said, bracing his hands on the vanity.

Hanzo nods, leaning in to kiss Jesse's cheek before returning to the basement to wake Genji. "You should head home, Ms. McCree made breakfast so hurry and eat, me and Jesse need to leave soon." He says.

Genji hummed as he roused and looked to the food. "That was nice of her." Genji picked up a plate and started eating. "Let me know how it goes."

Hanzo nods, picking up his and Jesse's and bringing them to the kitchen. "Jesse, I brought your food to the table if you wish to eat!" He calls.

"Can't, smelling it made me puke before," he called from upstairs. Jesse grabbed his clothes for the day and heads into the bathroom to shower. Once he finishes, he heads downstairs and pulls out everything for a smoothie. He had his wet hair tied up in a ponytail. It was a rare thing to see, so Jesse looked quite different than usual.

Hanzo nods, scooping the food onto his own plate and sitting down at the table to eat as he watches Jesse go about making his smoothie.

Jesse huffs as he cuts up the fruit for his smoothie, tossing all of it into the blender along with orange juice and some cream. He blends it for a while before pouring it into a travel mug. "Want some?" He asked, holding up the pitcher. There was enough left for another glassful.

Hanzo watches intently, memorizing what was used so he could make it for his mate in the future. It only called for a blender, he was sure he could do that. "Sure, sounds lovely." He replies with a smile, finishing the last of the food and making his way to the sink to wash the dishes.

Jesse poured what remained into another mug and handed it to Hanzo. "Genji leave already?" He asked, sipping his smoothie.

"Thank you. And probably, I woke him up to eat his food and then came back up here." Hanzo replies, sipping his own smoothie and humming at the taste.

"Guess we better get going here then, huh?" Jesse suggested, heading to the front door to grab his shoes from the mat and sit on the stairs to put them on.

"Yes, let me get my shoes then we can head out." Hanzo replies with a smile, walking over to the door and slipping his own shoes on. He then holds his left arm out for Jesse to hold as they walk.

Jesse hooks his arm with Hanzo and they walk to the clinic. Jesse signs in at reception when they arrive and he sits next to Hanzo, laying his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Hanzo held Jesse close the entire way to the clinic, holding the door open to him when they got there. He stood with Jesse while he signed in and then sat beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and moving his head to rest on his chest. Hanzo starts playing with Jesse's hair as they wait, kissing him and telling him how much he loved him.

Jesse looks up at Hanzo and smiles. "You know, I started thinking of random baby names. Just for the hell of it." He said.

Hanzo perks up when he hears that Jesse started thinking of names. "Oh? Do tell." He says with a huge smile.

"So far I've thought of Riley at least, kind of a gender neutral name. Skyler was another one on my mind too." Jesse said. He started to play around with Hanzo's fingers idly.

Hanzo hums. "I like those names." He replies, holding his hand out closer to Jesse as he plays with his fingers. Every now and then he'd make a wiggling motion with them or pull Jesse's hand to his mouth for a loving kiss.

"It's something since I'm trans, names that can be altered for both genders are what I want for them. In case they want to change gender in the future." Jesse explained. "My mom didn't expect it with me, I got lucky with Jessica."

"It is perfect, my love. If you are happy, then I am happy." Hanzo replies with a smile. "I think Jessica is a beautiful name, but if you feel like a Jesse and not a Jessica then I will respect your decision always."

The door to the office opened and out stepped the good doctor, a smile on her face as she called out the next name on her list. "Jesse McCree?"

Jesse stood, holding Hanzo's hand and following Dr. Ziegler. "Morning, doc."

"Good morning Jesse." Angela replies, smiling. She leads them to an empty room and gestures for Jesse to sit on the cushioned table. "Alright, I'm going to start with some basic tests, blood, urine, vitals. Then I will start a full examination." She says as she starts to gather the things she'll need.

Hanzo stands next to the table, smiling softly and gently squeezing Jesse's hand.

It wasn't anything different. Jesse had been through basic tests like this before, and needles hardly bothered him. He sat on the table and nodded, doing as the doctor wanted without a word. He maneuvered as needed, not even flinching when she stuck the needle into his arm, and taking hardly any time getting the urine sample Angela wanted.

Once Angela had all she needed, she instructed him to lay back and lift his shirt so she could do an ultrasound. "This is going to be cold." She warns as she grabs the gel and shows it to them.

Jesse pulls his shirt up and lays an arm under his head, the other reaches for Hanzo's hand. He nods when Angela warned him it would be cold.

Hanzo takes Jesse's hand when it's offered, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it.

Angela puts a little gel onto the side of Jesse's belly and places the wand onto it, moving it around to see what she could see, her eyes glued to the screen as she watches closely.

Jesse stares at the ceiling, waiting for Angela to say something. It took a little searching, but eventually the small black spot appeared on the screen, just a ball of cells at four weeks pregnant but there it was.

Angela suddenly smiles wide and looks over at them. "Congratulations, it's a little bundle." She says in a slightly joking tone, outlining the little spot with a finger. "You're about four weeks, but I want to start you on vitamins as soon as possible. You're still very young so you're more at risk then any other expecting Papa." She says. "I'm also going to schedule future appointments, I want you in here twice a month to check the baby and your progress. Sound good?"

Jesse looks at the screen, awestruck by what he is seeing. "Oh wow... that's it?" He asked. It was sinking in now.

Jesse was pregnant. That little spot was his baby. He nods to Angela's words. "Snap a picture of this for my ma," Jesse requested, handing his phone to Hanzo.

Angela nods, chuckling at Jesse's request. "Why don't I just save a picture of the ultrasound?" She counters with a smile.

Hanzo was actually crying, his face looked kind of gross because it was red and tear stained but he was just- so happy!

"Guess that works too," Jesse blushed with embarrassment. He pulls Hanzo in for a hug and a kiss.

Angela laughs softly and prints a picture before she starts to out the equipment away, setting a box of tissues onto the side of the table for Jesse.

Hanzo hugs Jesse tightly, sobbing into his mate's neck and rambling about how much he loves him and their hatchling and how good he's going to treat them both. Eventually his English wavers and he rumbles in Japanese, which quickly gets forgotten and he's clicking, crooning and trilling in excitement.

Jesse cleans his belly off and laughs at Hanzo's change in languages. "Okay, okay, I love you too." He chuckles and hugs him back.

Hanzo sniffles and pulls away, taking a moment to regather himself. "I love you, I promise to be the best sire I can be." He says with a big happy smile.

Angela comes back with a little packet and hands it to Jesse. "This is something I put together a long time ago especially made for teen mom's, it's got all the information you need to know plus tips and tricks. Numbers for different people and stores if you're ever looking for something baby related, and this here is your ultrasound picture." She says with a smile, handing him a little envelope on top of the packet.

"Thanks, Dr. Ziegler. I appreciate it, can't find much info on teen pregnancy nowadays." Jesse said, holding the packet and envelope close. He waited for Angela's instructions for prenatal drugs and vitamins as well as the schedule for future appointments. Being in school, he would have to know when the appointments were so he could plan ahead the week they arrived.

Angela nods and writes down some things for Jesse, then starts explaining what it was. It was a list of vitamins and prenatal drugs for him, their costs and how they would help as well as how often to take them. She also scheduled future appointments. One at the beginning, middle and end of each month. Being as the child has a siren for a father, she wasn't taking any chances.

Hanzo was practically glued to Jesse as the good doctor talks, nuzzling and clicking happily with his arms around his mates waist with his hands rubbing his belly.

Jesse listened closely as Angela talked, taking in everything she said and nodded occasionally. Jesse made sure to mark the appointments in his phone so he could keep track of everything and plan ahead if he had any tests to make up for.

"Alright, I think that concludes everything. Call me if you have any questions or concerns, and if you have any problems." Angela says with a smile, then looks at Hanzo for a moment. "Oh, and to help with his clinginess perhaps give him an item of clothing soaked in your scent. Maybe a shirt or even a pair of underwear. I know it sounds pervy but you'd be surprised how well it works with sirens." She chuckles.

Hanzo huffs and pouts in response, nuzzling Jesse's neck.

"Thanks." Jesse said and smirked at Hanzo. Once they paid for the visit and everything was in hand, they started on their way back home.

Angela sees them out.

Jesse went up to his room right away and found a hoodie that would most likely fit Hanzo and he pulled it on after changing his t-shirt and tossing the one he was just wearing at Hanzo.

Hanzo had practically followed Jesse like a little puppy the entire way back and up to his bedroom, he caught the shirt that was tossed at him and smiles at his mate, bringing it up to his nose and sniffing it. He purrs and croons happily.

"Can take this hoodie home once its stinky enough." Jesse chuckled and sat on his bed, grabbing his laptop and starting it up.

Hanzo nods, sitting on the bed with Jesse. He leans close and rests his chin onto his shoulder, clicking and crooning softly. "I love you." He rumbles happily.

"I love you too." Jesse replied with a smile. He pulled up YouTube and clicked on his subscriptions, going to Hector's channel and pulling up his most recent video.

Hanzo relaxed with Jesse, spending the rest of the day with him and even falling asleep on his bed all cuddled up with him, clutching the shirt like a kid clutches a teddy bear.

Jesse fell asleep with Hanzo. Hanzo's phone went off a couple hours later, alerting its owner to a missed call and a text.

Hanzo grunts when his phone goes off, he reaches for it and brings it up to look at it.

Jun had called and texted him.

'I assume you're busy. I want you home tonight so we can talk about Jesse.' Jun had sent.

Hanzo frowns, sighing and sliding from Jesse's bed. He leans down to kiss his cheek tenderly and cover him up, tucking Jesse's shirt into his pocket and writing his mate a note to leave on his night stand before he left. He made sure to lock up when he did, quickly texting Jun back. 'Sorry mother, me and Jesse fell asleep after coming back from the doctor. I'm headed over right now.'

'Be safe. I'll be waiting for you.' Jun replied. When Hanzo made it home, the house was quiet, Jun sitting in the living room reading a book and drinking tea, the tea set sitting on the coffee table and by the smell of it, Hanzo's favorite flavor.

Hanzo immediately went tense when he entered and the smell drifted to his nose. Surely he must be in some kind of trouble.. it was quiet and he smelled his favorite tea. He shrugs his jacket off and hangs it onto the rack, then slips his shoes off and leaves them by the door neatly. " _Mom, I'm home._ " He says in a quiet voice, not wanting to be so loud since the house was so quiet.

" _Hello, Hanzo. How is Jesse?_ " Jun asked, looking up from her book with a smile.

Hanzo bows respectfully and sits across from her, nodding. _"He is fine, asleep when I left. Dr. Ziegler has been very helpful."_ He replies.

Jun poured him some tea and handed the cup to him. " _Good, I'm glad. You're not in trouble, my phoenix. I just want to know what you two plan on doing and how Jesse is handling everything. It can be quite a stressful situation when its your first child. I would know._ " Jun giggled and smiled at Hanzo.

Hanzo relaxes when he's told he not in trouble. He let's out a soft sigh and accepts the tea with a smile. _"Well, he seems to be taking it well. But I can tell he's anxious about some things. I um.. I too am anxious.. he has bullies at school, they go too far. Last time they shoved him into a locker and he hit his head. If- if that were to happen again and our hatchling was hurt or killed I.. mother I fear what I would do.."_ he replies, sounding scared. Something that Hanzo hasn't been since he was but a hatchling when he was chased by a shark, though it was only a little sand shark, it was still scary to the 8 year old siren.

" _And who wouldn't be anxious with their first child? As for the bullies, you do what you must to keep him safe. Just don't put anyone in the hospital. If you or Jesse have any issues about the pregnancy, you know I can answer questions, I know Dr. Ziegler can answer them and I'm sure Jesse's mother can answer questions too. Your father and I were concerned about you and Genji getting a teenager pregnant because of the risks._ " Jun said. " _Just promise me something, Hanzo?_ " she asked.

Hanzo nods at his mother's words, tilting his head. _"Yes mother?"_ He replies.

" _Jesse is going to need a lot of support in the coming months. Promise me you will give him that support._ " Jun requested.

Hanzo nods again, smiling. _"Of course mother. He is my mate, I would do anything for him."_

" _Good. Don't worry about your father. You are old enough to make choices for yourself, he was too focused on duties to really be involved when you and Genji were young, I don't know if you remember any of that._ " Jun said and smiled.

_"Yes mother, I um, don't remember much. But I remember uncle telling us many different reasons why he wasn't there."_ Hanzo replies, sipping his tea.

" _Duties kept him away. I was the one to push him to move us all here, live a normal life for you and Genji._ " Jun explained.

Hanzo listens, making a thinking face. _"Oh.. I didn't remember that. I can see why uncle was so insistent. I only remember one of the elders because I had run into him one day, he made me feel anxious."_ He smiles at Jun. _"I'm glad you pushed him to bring us here. I love it here as much as I love the ocean."_

" _And already you found a mate and have a child on the way. I'm actually very excited to go through this journey with you and Jesse. Having you and Genji were such exciting times for me, but now it's your turn to go through it._ " Jun giggled. " _Those first movements are always breath taking, eggs or live, it's still amazing._ "

Hanzo hums, sipping the rest of his tea. _"Thank you mother, for calling me to talk. You've um, helped settle many if my fears."_ He says smiling.

" _Don't take anything your father says to heart. He's old fashioned. You're old enough to make your own choices now. Just do what you think is right. And you know I'm always here to help you make choices as well._ " Jun said.

Hanzo nods, setting his now empty tea cup onto the tray. _"Yes mother, I will keep that in mind. Do you uh.. need anything to be done while I'm here?"_ He asks.

" _I got you a gift while you were with Jesse. It's in your room._ " Jun said with a smile.

Hanzo perks up, a gift? He smiles big and nods, walking calmly until he hit the stairs then he was off like a rocket, up the stairs and into his room.

In what used to be the empty corner of his room was now a fish tank with a stand. It was the perfect habitat for Hanzo's favorite salt water dwelling creature, which also happened to be swimming around the tank, a Japanese Dragon Eel.

Hanzo went wide eyed and gasped loudly, smiling wide. _"Oh wow! Hello there Mr. Eel."_ Hanzo says, walking over to the tank and running his fingers over the top.

The eel hurried to hide in a small cave when Hanzo approached, poking his head out to look at Hanzo. It was a new home, it would take a little time before he grew accustom to his new tank.

Hanzo smiled gently, placing his hand onto the glass. He makes a series of gentle clicking and trilling sounds to his new friend.

The eel seemed to relax at the clicks and trills. A friendly sea dweller was better than a random loud human.

" _D_ _on't worry Mr. Eel, your safe here. I promise. You won't have to worry about predators or catching your next meal. Though if you want I can get live fish for you to catch."_ Hanzo offers, sitting at his desk just beside the tank.

The eel slipped out of his hiding place and to the side of the tank closest to Hanzo, watching him.

Hanzo chuckles at the eels action, grabbing his personal sketchbook and flipping to a work in progress. _"I should probably give you a name.. how do you like 'Aki'? Since we are entering the cooler season, I think it's fitting."_ he says, working on his sketch. It was an image of Jesse resting against a bed of big pillows, wearing a traditional male kimono with designs of flame horses, his belly distended with a hand on it and a ring on his finger set with a pearl. He had white knee socks on, laying across his feet was one of his serpents, while the other was curled up behind him, it's head resting on top of his belly. It was still in the rough sketch stage, but some of the details were clear.

Aki swims in circles, he seemed happy with the name before returning to watching Hanzo.

Hanzo snorts and clicks at Aki, telling him he was a pretty boy, then returns to his drawing. He draws for the better part of the day and well into the night, not realizing what time it was. He stretches and groans, feeling stiff after sitting for so long. He looks at the clock and groans when he sees it's already 8pm. He should text Jesse to check on him.

Jesse sat in the living room watching his shows. He had also been chatting with the group chat while he relaxed. He had sent a picture of the ultrasound as an announcement that he was pregnant. To say that everyone was beyond excited was an understatement.

'Hello my love, how are you tonight?' Hanzo sent, standing from his desk and stretching again. He goes over to the tank and puts some flake food in. _"It tastes gross, but tomorrow I'll get you some proper food. How's that sound?"_ Hanzo says to Aki.

Aki doesn't hesitate to swim up and eat the flakes. It was a special blend for eels that they had been feeding him previously. He seemed to like them.

'Threw up again. Drinking some Gatorade right now, nothing wants to stay down.' Jesse replied.

Hanzo smiles at Aki and rubs the tank with a finger. He hears his phone ding and picks it up, flopping onto his bed and typing away.

'That's no good, but I suppose it's normal. Do you want me to come over early and walk you to the bus stop?'

'I'm not stopping my skating until my belly starts to get bigger and throws off my balance.' Jesse replied.

Hanzo huffs as he reads the text, looking over at Aki with a pout. _"Humans are very stubborn."_

'If that is what you wish my love. But allow me to walk you sometimes?'

Jesse smirked at Hanzo's text. 'Yeah, alright. I guess we can walk sometimes.' He replied.

Hanzo hums at the reply. 'im glad <3'

Jesse replied with a ')^3^(' face and resumed watching his show.

Hanzo laughs softly at the message and shuts his phone off, setting it aside. He stretches again and looks over at Aki. _"Perhaps next weekend I will search up some stuff for your tank, decorations and hiding places and such. I will let you pick."_ He says with a smile before sliding from the bed and getting undressed, he pads his way to the bathroom to wash his hair and towel dry so he wouldn't have to wait until he dried out before going to bed.

Jesse eventually got up to shower, standing in front of the mirror as the water warmed up, he stared at his naked body, feeling everything he had. The curves, his breasts, his belly... despite it sinking in now, it was still hard to believe he was pregnant. What would his teachers say when they found out? Well, hopefully nothing. Best case scenario they didn't say a word and just left him and Hanzo alone about all of it. Jesse showered quickly and dressed in shorts and a tank top before collapsing into bed. He wasn't looking forward to Monday, but then again, he never did.

~oOo~

Sunday came and went and soon Monday rolled around. Jesse dressed in his usual attire, t-shirt, jeans, the hoodie he had been wearing Saturday for Hanzo, his binder, and boxers. Medical passes in his bag, Jesse texted Hanzo to let him know he was skating to school today, he had a few things to do to get excused from gym and passes for emergency bathroom trips in the coming months.

Hanzo had gotten ready like any other school morning, wake up, fight with Genji over who gets the bathroom first, get dressed and feed Aki, then eat breakfast and head to the bus stop.

When he had gotten to school he had waited for Jesse at the office, knowing it was his first stop. He didn't know if he was needed to do anything, but Hanzo figured it wouldn't hurt to be there just in case.

Jesse arrived minutes after Hanzo. They were pulled into an office to talk with someone about Jesse's situation. Once a special pass was written out, Jesse was sent to the nurse's office to confirm everything and get him excused from gym. Obviously he still had to be present, but considering his condition, he had to just sit there for attendance and take any quizzes given in class. No big deal.

Hanzo had sat with him and took mental notes of everything. He'd write things down in a notebook when he got home. He turns to Jesse and smiles. "Do you want me to walk you to your first class?" He asks.

"That would be nice, thanks. Can say hi to your brother too." Jesse said.

Hanzo hums and nods, gently rubbing one of Jesse's hands. "Sounds good."

They head to Jesse's first class, enough time for Hanzo to say hi to Genji and head off to his first class of the day. Jesse handed his teacher one of many notes he is supposed to give his teachers this semester that the office wrote out for him.

Hanzo leaned in to peck Jesse's cheek after saying his hello go Genji, then he departs for his first class.

The day was pretty uneventful, no teacher said anything to Jesse about his condition, not even a congratulations. But it was for the best to be honest. Gym however, was going to be fun for the unit. Swimming was starting and no way was Jesse missing out. He handed his note to their teacher, but discussed how swimming was good exercise when pregnant. Jesse would be the only "female" swimming with a class full of boys, but considering how Jesse was being treated and how little the rest of the class cared about what his parts said, he was swimming with them. But he had the girl's locker room to himself for obvious reasons. For once, Jesse didn't care. He was of course, required to at least wear a sports bra if not a swimsuit top. It was only day one so not everyone had their swimming gear. And of course, Hanzo and Genji had to be excused, lest they be outed that they were sirens.

Hanzo sighed for the upteenth time since gym started, a pout on his face as he watched everyone else have fun swimming. _"Man this sucks! I wanna swim.."_ he huffs, resting his chin on his palm, his elbow rested on his knee.

"We have a pool at home, Hanzo," Genji said. "If it's that big of a deal, we can have a pool party before it gets too cold outside."

Hanzo looks over at Genji and smiles. "Really? But.. we can't really invite people because then  _we_ wouldn't be able to swim.. what if we invited Jesse and his friends? They are trustworthy." Plus it's boring swimming alone.. but he doesn't say that part.

"That's what I was talking about. Jesse, Lena, Amelie, Hector, maybe Jamison and Mako. Lucio would wanna come too. Dunno if Becca would even swim if we invited her." Genji said.

"Oh, I should have known that." Hanzo snorts, then hums and nods. "Sounds good, when should we have it? This weekend?"

"Depending on how Jesse is feeling that is. Father is in Japan for a while, so we only have to ask Mother." Genji said.

Hanzo hums again. "Alright. I shall ask her after school."

Jesse had been swimming strong and actively through the class, though after swimming a lap in the pool when free time came around, he held onto the side of the pool and his eyes were squeezed shut. "Uh oh..." Genji nudged Hanzo and pointed at Jesse.

Hanzo jerked his head up, frowning and making his way over. He kneels beside Jesse and gently places a hand onto his shoulder. "Jesse? Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"Light headed and nauseous..." Jesse mumbled. He panted slightly as he tried to compose himself.

Hanzo's frown deepens. "Do you need help?" He asks worriedly.

Jesse nods, holding a hand to Hanzo for help getting out of the water.

Hanzo grasps Jesse's hand gently and pulls him from the water as if he weighed nothing, holding him close as he lead him to the benches. "Do you need anything?" He asks softly.

Jesse sagged against Hanzo as his vision swam. It was enough that their teacher, Mr. Morrison, came over. "What's wrong?" He asked, grabbing Jesse's wrist and checking his pulse. It was weak but rapid. "That's not good."

Hanzo's frown deepens and he clicks, tucking his arms under Jesse and scooping him up as if he weighed little more then his backpack. "I'm taking him to the nurse."

"His pulse is weak and rapid, probably low blood pressure, make sure they know." Morrison said, grabbing Jesse's towel and handing it to Hanzo. Jesse wasn't responsive to anything now.

Hanzo nods, wrapping Jesse up in the towel and running as fast as he could to the nurse's office. He hated how slow he was on land, it felt like it took forever despite Sirens being faster then humans on land as well as water.

"Morrison called ahead, lay him over here." The nurse said, waving Hanzo into the small room with the bed. The nurse checked Jesse's vitals, coming to the same conclusion Morrison did. Jesse cooperated, but wasn't entirely sure what was going on. "I'm going to call his mom to take him to the ER, his blood pressure is low."

Hanzo nods at her, becoming extremely worried. He held Jesse's hand, kissing the back of it tenderly. "Jesse.. my love, please be ok.." he whispers to him, an instinctual sound rolls from him, one he can't control. But it's at a frequency that normal humans couldn't hear. It was a Sirens wail of worry and sadness.

Hanzo's phone goes off.

'Is Jesse okay?' Genji texted.

Hanzo texts back with his free hand. 'Low blood pressure, they're calling his mom to take him to the ER..'

'What even happened?' Genji asked.

'I don't know..'

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Hanzo asks the nurse.

"Low blood pressure could be from a number of things. But considering his current condition, that is most likely the issue here," the nurse explained. She was referring to Jesse being almost 5 weeks pregnant.

Hanzo's eyes go wide as the nurse speaks, it was because he was pregnant? He desperately hopes that his mate was okay..

The office door opened and a familiar voice spoke. "Heard Jesse McCree is in here. What happened?" Mr. Reyes asked.

Hanzo went wide eyed when he saw Mr. Reyes. He didn't know what to say.. "He.. well.. mm.." Hanzo shifted nervously, he was always nervous around the wraith.

Reyes slipped into the room and shut the door, giving them privacy. Looking at Jesse, who was still awake but hardly responsive, he saw the slight blue tint to his aura.

Being a wraith, Reyes could see auras. Sirens had blue, wraiths had black, humans were a dull grey. He had also told the Fantasy Club members about other non-human auras he has seen in his years of being a wraith. Most demons had red, some mixed with pink if they were demons of lust. Witches had purple, and dragons usually had a rainbow of colors due to how diverse the species was with their many kinds.

Seeing Jesse's aura mixed with a siren's when Reyes knew he was human, he could only come to one conclusion. 

"He's pregnant? Who did it, you or your brother?" Reyes asked, more concerned than anything.

Hanzo whines, ducking his head. "Me sir.." There were only two men in his life that ever made him act submissive. Well, three now since Jesse is his mate.

"Okay, not gonna chew your ass out, I'm sure your parents already did that. His aura is confusing right now." Reyes chuckled. "What happened to land him in here right now?"

Hanzo let's out a sigh of relief and nods, shifting. "Well, he was enjoying swimming class when Genji brought it to my attention that something was wrong. Jesse told me that he felt light headed and nauseous. Morrison and the nurse said they think it's low blood pressure due to him being pregnant."

"He's acting pretty lethargic too." Reyes said. He looked extremely worried about Jesse. "Hopefully its nothing major."

"I do too.. I cannot lose him, either of them.." Hanzo replies, pressing another gentle kiss to Jesse's knuckles.

"Hanzo, go get Jesse's stuff together before his mom comes to get him. I'll stay with Jesse. I don't have a class until after lunch." Reyes said.

Hanzo nods, giving Jesse one more loving kiss before to his forehead before rushing off.

When Hanzo returned, Jun was making her way to the nurse's office. " _Hanzo, honey, get your stuff, I had you excused as well. Izzy called me to take Jesse to the ER, she's stuck at work and cleared it up. You are the father of Jesse's baby after all, you'll be involved every step of the way._ " Jun said.

Hanzo nods at his mother's words, his arms full of Jesse's things. It was a little awkward being in the girls locker room.. _"Thank you mother."_ He replies with a little smile, going back into the nurse's office to see how Jesse was.

Jesse was resting now, Reyes keeping his eyes on the human. "He's hanging in there." Reyes assured Hanzo when he popped in to check on his mate.

Once Hanzo had his stuff, Jesse was led out to the car and Jun drove to the hospital. Jesse was admitted right away and Jun and Hanzo had to wait in the waiting room for anything on Jesse's condition. It was a while before a doctor came out to speak with them.

"For Jessica McCree?" The doctor called out, holding a clipboard with papers in it.

Hanzo had paced the entire time they waited, not able to sit still for even a second. It was hard fighting his instincts go comfort and protect, luckily Jun was there to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

When the doctor came out he rushed over. "It's Jesse, and yes. Is he ok?" Hanzo asks.

"My apologies. He was a little dehydrated and a lack of important vitamins, we gave him what he needed and he's resting now, blood pressure is stabilizing to a less serious level. It may drop again as his pregnancy progresses but as long as he stays healthy, he should be alright." The doctor explained.

Hanzo nods, shifting a little. "Can we see him?"

"Of course." The doctor led Hanzo and Jun into the ER and pulled the curtain back around one of the beds. Jesse was fast asleep with a heart monitor attached to his chest and an IV in his arm. No doubt the fluids he needed and most likely a combination of important vitamins to replenish what was missing. "Once the IV runs out we'll be sending him home."

Hanzo rushed to Jesse's side as soon as the curtain was pulled back, gently grasping his hand and holding it in his own. He nods at the doctor's words, but other the that stays focused on his mate.

Jesse inhales and his eyes open, landing on the siren. "Hanzo..." Jesse mumbles and pulls him into a hug.

Hanzo smiles brightly and hugs Jesse back. "My love.. I thought I was going to lose you, my beautiful mate!" He nuzzles Jesse's neck, clicking and crooning at him.

Jesse covers Hanzo's mouth when he starts clicking. "Gonna give yourself away," Jesse chuckled with a grin.

Hanzo huffs, nuzzling Jesse's neck in response. "Sorry.. I just.. was really worried.." he mumbles, giving his mate a little kiss.

"I know. I'll be okay. Guess because it's a siren's child I lost the important stuff faster. Should call Dr. Z to bump up my doses when everything is filled and ready for pick up." Jesse said.

Hanzo nods, nuzzling Jesse again. But he showed no signs of moving anytime soon, almost as if he was afraid that he'd lose Jesse if he let go of him.

Jesse's doctor returned to check the IV, pulling the curtain closed around the four of them and he spoke quietly. "So I've been made aware you're pregnant with a siren. I called Dr. Ziegler, she's having me send you home with a few IV bags with the vitamin infusions. Your oral vitamins and prenatal drugs won't be ready until next week. We're leaving the IV needle in so you can easily hook up. Go about your normal day as you would. Every three days, after school, sit with a bag hooked up until it's empty." The doctor said, showing Jesse the bags and tubes. Jesse nodded, listening as the process is explained to him on what to do to hook and unhook from the tube.

"Can you print the directions too?" Jesse requested and the doctor smiled, nodding to Jesse.

"Of course. Just hang out until this bag is done." The doctor walked off to get what Jesse requested. Jun sat on the edge of the bed and rested a hand on Jesse's leg.

Hanzo listened as the doctor spoke, a focused frown on his face as he took mental notes. He nodded once the doctor was done and sat on the edge of the bed.

Once the doctor walked off, Jesse exhaled. "We knew what we were getting ourselves into when we agreed to keep it. Should've expected this to happen." Jesse said and reached for Hanzo to cuddle with his boyfriend. At least it would be worth it in the end. Hopefully.

As soon as the fluids were in his body and the extra bags put into Jesse's backpack with the directions for the next bag to be administered, Jun took Jesse home and allowed Hanzo to stay with him until dinnertime. Jesse took the chance to take a nap with Hanzo until he had to go home.

Hanzo happily cuddled up with his mate, nuzzling and kissing him as he held him.

When they got home, Hanzo bid his mother goodbye for now and didn't hesitate to cuddle up with Jesse again for a much needed nap after all the 'excitement' from today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cruel to Jesse XD Lot of bad stuff gonna happen. But when I do that to characters, they come out of it stronger in the end. -K


	9. Happy Birthday Jesse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 30th, All Hallow's Eve and Jesse's birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of self harm, underage sex

The next few weeks were ordinary as they could be. Jesse's prenatal drugs were finally ready so he could take the needle out of his arm and focus on taking his vitamins and always have his water bottle nearby.

Six weeks passed, Jesse was at eleven weeks pregnant. Not only was All Hallow's eve upon them, but so was Jesse's birthday. And being the middle of the week, it would be quite a big deal at school with all his friends.

Hanzo was so excited, he couldn't wait for school to end. He'd have to head home as soon as the bell rang to finish setting up, but luckily his friends had his back so they'd be able to keep Jesse company so he wouldn't be lonely while they worked. The poor siren was antsy, not really able to focus as he was constantly looking at the clock.

Hector chuckled at Hanzo's antsiness in cooking class. They were making brownies today to work with plate presentation. "Excited for this afternoon?" He asked, mixing the brownie mix.

Hanzo snaps his attention back to Hector, huffing in reply before nodding. "Yes. I cannot wait, I'm so glad we have a big pool." He says with a big smile, resting his chin on his elbow while he watched Hector mixed the batter.

"So uh... is your brother dating anyone yet?" Hector asked, blushing slightly.

Hanzo thought for a moment, squinting at Hector with a smirk when he blushes. "Not that I know of, why don't you ask him to find out for sure?" He replies, smirk growing.

Hector blushes a deeper red and shoves the mix at Hanzo. "Don't look at me like that. M-mix the brownies, I'm gonna grab the pan and stuff to decorate." Hector said, hurrying over to the table.

Hanzo snorts a laugh, easily getting a hold of the bowl and continuing to mix. He watches as Hector runs off to grab things for the brownies. He thinks he'll take time home, maybe Jesse will like some.

The brownies went into the oven and now they had to wait. It was a quick bake recipe so minutes later, the brownies were out, cut, and put on the plate. "So bright colors are a good contrast to the dark of the brownies. I grabbed powdered sugar and some fruit in syrup to really stand out." Hector held the small bowls out to Hanzo for decorating.

Hanzo fiddles around and licks the bowl spotless while they wait, he _really_ loved chocolate. He nods at Hector and looks over everything he brought, humming in thought before he sets to work decorating. The few he did, he put the fruit first and then just a touch of powdered sugar. He even put a pinch of sea salt on one, which he claimed possessively that it was his with a small pouty hiss.

Hector laughed and they presented their one brownie for a grade while the others were claimed for eating. The bell rang and Hanzo and Hector walked away with an A on the project. An easy A to say the least. "Lena and Amelie are going to Jesse's after school to keep him busy while the rest of us get set up at your place. We'll see you there." Hector said as they hurried to lockers and home.

Hanzo had packed his brownie send a couple for Jesse before the rest were given away, he nods at Hector's words.

Jesse was standing in front of his locker adjusting his shirt for the hundredth time that day. He was a little self conscious of his body now and the fact his emotions were a roller coaster ride, he wasn't happy. Especially now that strange marks started to bloom on his belly. Marks that weren't stretch marks or blemishes, more like markings similar to what Hanzo had on his body. Siren markings.

Lena came out of nowhere and hugged Jesse. "Too bad everyone else is busy, huh?" She asked Jesse who shrugged.

"It's whatever. Middle of the week, everyone is usually busy." Jesse replied, fixing his shirt again. He'd be putting his hoodie on when he got home, his belly was really worrying him.

"You always have us, cher," Amelie chimed in and Jesse smiled at his friends.

"That I do. Let's go." Jesse closed his locker and walked home with the two.

Once Hanzo gotten what he needed and put back what he didn't from his locker he slammed it shut and hurried home.

As soon as he'd gotten there he threw his bag into his room, apologizing for scaring poor Aki, and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts before he got started on getting ready for Jesse's party.

As soon as he and his friends arrived at his house, Jesse led them upstairs too his room. He pulled his hoodie on and sat on his bed, Lena and Amelie joining him.

"So does it feel like anything yet?" Lena asked, poking at Jesse's belly gently.

"I mean... not really. I'm only eleven weeks but my fucking uterus is way bigger than it was and the bun is around the size of a fig." Jesse explained and Lena swooned.

"Awwww! It sounds so adorable!" Lena squealed. Jesse chuckled at her excitement.

"I guess, it's certainly making me really self conscious and I'm not even showing yet."

"You will get used to it, you have before," Amelie chimed in. Jesse rested a hand on his breast, over the scars he had from cutting them in middle school. It had been a rough time for him, luckily Lena transferred and she and Jesse hit it off really well. Something about having weird accents made them best friends. Whatever the reason, Jesse had a great best friend.

Amelie came into the mix around the time Jesse was just starting to recover from his bad coping mechanism of hurting himself. She actually showed him how to cover up the scars with make up and be proud of his body. Amelie was a beautiful girl, she took the time to bring Jesse up when he was down about his body. In the end, his friends really helped him stop his self harming.

While Jesse, Lena, and Amelie spent the time socializing, Hanzo, Genji, and Jun were working hard to get everything ready for Jesse's surprise party. It took them two hours, but when they were finally finished, Hanzo ran a hand over his forehead as he looked over their work. He smiles big and clicks his approval. "Are we all set?" He asks, turning to look at Genji.

"Decorations, food, pool's ready, yeah I think we're all set. Just need our friends and the guest of honor." Genji said, looking around.

Hanzo nods. "I'll call Amelie." He says, stepping inside and grabbing his phone.

Genji grabbed his own phone to call the others while Hanzo called Amelie.

"Bonjour, Hanzo." Amelie answered. Jesse was in the bathroom so she could take the chance to talk. "Is everything ready?"

"Greetings, yes it is. Just need you guys." Hanzo replies in a chipper tone. He does a double check of the foods he knows Jesse likes as they speak, making sure the brownies on are a separate plate just for him.

"Everyone else there already?" Amelie asked while Lena packed Jesse's bag.

"Genji is calling them now, they will be here shortly," Hanzo replied, looking outside to see Genji hanging up his phone and starting a new call.

"We'll be there soon then." Amelie said as Jesse came out of the bathroom. "We will see you soon, goodbye."

"Stupid bladder..." Jesse grumbled. Lena shoved Jesse's bag at him, distracting him from seeing Amelie talking on her phone.

"We're going out," Lena said and Jesse groaned.

"Fine."

Hanzo nods and hangs up, he takes one last look around and smiles big as he makes his way back out to the patio where the pool is. Genji was greeting Lucio and Hana, two of his own friends. Hanzo smiled as his brother laughed with his friends. It made him happy that Genji was happy.

Soon, Hector, Becca, Mako, and Jamison arrived. Hanzo made sure there was a lounge chair specifically for Becca in case she only wanted to enjoy some sun and not swim. Hanzo approached Jamison and Mako, the last two to arrive. Jamison was practically bouncing with excitement since walking through the gate.

"G'day, mate, can we get in the pool now?" Jamison asked. Mako shook his head.

"Can't you wait until Jesse gets here, Jamie?" Mako asked.

"I don't have a pool at home, Hog, can ya blame me? So can we?" Jamison questioned.

Hanzo rolls his eyes and smiles, nodding. "Sure, have at it." He chuckles.

"Aces, mate! C'mon Hog!" Jamison pulled Mako towards the house and up to Genji's room to change.

Jesse hardly paid attention as they walked, staring at his phone. It wasn't until they got close to Hanzo's and Lena covered Jesse's eyes.

"What the hell, Lena?" Jesse snapped.

Hanzo laughed as he watched Jamison rush off with Mako, shaking his head. "I'm going to go and wait for them." He says, then makes his way out front to sit on the porch. When he caught their scent he stood and smiled.

"Is this really necessary?" Jesse questioned, clearly annoyed. Amelie held a finger to her lips at Hanzo and signaled to him they were going to the backyard right away.

"Like you're getting away without a surprise!" Lena giggled and Jesse groaned.

Hanzo smiled as they approach, nodding and opening the gate to the backyard so they could go right in. He silently closes it behind them and leads them to the pool, running ahead and making the same motion Amelie did to him.

Jamison and Mako appeared, staying as quiet as possible, which was hard for Jamison so he covered his mouth with both hands and giggled into them. Once Lena had stopped Jesse in the right spot, she uncovered Jesse's eyes and everyone yelled "Surprise!"

"Oh my fucking god." Jesse laughed, his head falling back. "You guys! You did all of this for me?" Jesse asked, wiping at his eyes as the tears started to form. "Fucking hormones..." he laughed.

Hanzo was practically _bouncing_ when he saw Jesse so happy at all their hard work. He comes close and kisses his cheeks and gives him a hug. "Come, let's get you ready for fun. Oh! Also, j have a present for you. Well, several but the rest can wait." He chuckles, leading Jesse over to the snack table where a plate of covered brownies sat. There were only a few, but he took the lid off and held the plate to his mate, smiling bright. "I uh.. helped make these, well.. I did mixing, Hector actually put them in the oven.." he babbles with s nervous laugh and a blush.

Jesse took one right away and shoved it in his mouth. "Mmmm oh my god. Delicious. Been craving chocolate all day, that hits the spot." Jesse said and hugs Hanzo again. "You and Genji showing off your tails today?" Jesse asked, licking the powdered sugar from his fingers. Jesse tugged his shirt and hoodie down a bit as he stood with Hanzo.

Hanzo was glad Jesse liked them, he looks over at Hector and gives him a thumbs up before refocusing onto his mate. "Yes. Maybe we could even get mother or father to join us, well... Father's a bit.. stuck up so I'm so sure, but it doesn't hurt to try." He says with a soft laugh. The siren notices Jesse tugging his clothes and frowns, gently laying his hands on his sides after replacing the plate onto the table. "Are you alright love?" He asks softly, hands traveling to rub his belly with his thumbs.

"Hm? Oh, yeah it's nothing. Just a tic of mine when I'm feeling a little exposed. Lena and Amelie know about it." Jesse said. "I should go get changed, I'm sure they put a swimsuit in this bag." Jesse chuckled. It was a bit of a lie. He didn't know how to tell Hanzo about the strange markings on his belly. But he could always play the self conscious card.

Hanzo looked skeptical, but he didn't say anything. Instead he nodded and leaned down to kiss Jesse's cheek. "You can use my bedroom if you wish, you can also leave your bag in there. I uh.. want you to stay the night, if that's ok.." he says loud enough to where only Jesse could hear. He had a full day of fun planned for his mate, a pool party with his friends. Then come night time, perhaps some movies and cuddles. And maybe some worshiping for his handsome mate.

"Thanks, Han. I'll call my mom about spending the night." Jesse said. He heads inside and up to Hanzo's room. With how many times they've been to each other's houses, Hanzo knew Jesse's house and Jesse knew Hanzo's. Once the door was shut, Jesse stripped himself of his hoodie and shirt, looking at his reflection in the mirror. The markings on his belly were brighter than they were yesterday, the blue stood out on his sun kissed skin and he grimaced.

What could possibly be causing these markings? Did Hanzo's mark on Jesse's neck do this? The half siren growing in his belly maybe? The relationship itself? Jesse was so focused on his reflection, he was oblivious to everything else around him.

Hanzo had chatted a bit with Lena and Amelie for a bit, then decided to go up and get changed into his swim trunks.

He padded up the stairs silently, opening the door to his room and clicking a greeting at Aki before closing it and- his eyes land on Jesse, well, more Jesse's belly. Those markings.. the siren smiles big, bright and proud, making his way over to his mate and wrapping his arms around him, gently turning him to face him. "Beautiful." He says softly as he leans in to steal a kiss.

Jesse jumps when Hanzo wraps his arms around him. "Wha-? How could this be normal?" Jesse asked, gesturing to his belly. Though he paused and faced the mirror again. "Is this... normal?" He ran his hands over his belly, tracing the markings with a finger and raising an eyebrow. Hanzo's reaction was so casual, it really did surprise Jesse.

Hanzo laughs softly, leaning down to nuzzle the mating mark. "Yes, it is normal. It happens to broodmares as well, it shows others that you are taken and have been mated by a siren. The color of the markings match the ones of the hatchling's sire." He replies, smiling proudly. He turns Jesse back to face him and kneels down to nuzzle Jesse's belly, kissing it and clicking to it gently.

Jesse smiled down at Hanzo, giggling a bit as his belly is kissed. He brushes his fingers through Hanzo's hair. "That's a really sweet thing. Did you think this would happen to me?"

Hanzo continues clicking and trilling at the hatchling in Jesse's belly, leaning into the touch when his hair is touched. The action made him actually purr. "I didn't think it would happen since you are human, but I think it makes you even more beautiful. I love you so much, koibito." He says with a smile, rubbing his cheek against Jesse's belly.

"I love you too. Let me get changed so we can swim. I wanna see your tail again." Jesse said, moving to look in his bag, though he paused and rubbed his face. "I'm gonna kill Lena." Jesse pulled out a red two piece bikini and laid them out on Hanzo's bed, staring at it. There was a horse on one of the cups and the back of the bottoms had "Cowboy" printed on it. "I'm gonna kill her."

Hanzo stood and pecked Jesse's cheek before releasing him to change, he himself starts to get changed. "You really love my tail huh?" He teases, but stops and comes over to peek over Jesse's shoulder when he hears him day he's going to kill Lena. "What's the matter, my mate?" He asks, but stops with a snort when be sees the bikini. "Oh my.." he thinks for a moment, then smiles. "Well, other then the fact that it's, well, a bikini, I think it suits you. And it'll show off your perfect belly~" Hanzo says softly, leaning close to put his bare chest to Jesse's back and rub his belly with his warm hands. He traces the markings, nuzzling into his beautiful mate's neck and giving it a possessive little nip.

"I don't know how I feel about everyone seeing it..." Jesse mumbled, his arms covering his belly and he blushed with embarrassment. "It's not even the baby that's showing, it's all me." Jesse was still a little plush in the stomach, he always was self conscious about the little extra weight.

Hanzo frowns, nuzzling Jesse again. "It's alright my love, if you want, I can give you a pair of my shorts and a shirt, I won't force you to do anything you don't wish to." He replies with a small smile, pecking his mate's cheek. He moves his arms to cover Jesse's.

Jesse swallowed. "No...no I won't be able to hide it for much longer. May as well embrace it now." He said and stripped himself of the rest of his clothes and pulled the bikini on. He exhaled and looked at himself in the mirror. His breasts have started getting bigger now, if only slightly, so in the bikini top he had some cleavage starting. He...actually looked good in a bikini. His scars stood out, but they hardly bothered Jesse now. He trusted his friends not to say anything.

Hanzo turned away to get his own swim suit on, his tattoo and scars on full display now since he was shirtless. When he turned back to look at Jesse he had an instant reaction, blushing deeply and eyes wide as he looked him over. "O-Oh my.." he comes over, gently brushing his fingers over the straps of the suit. "You look beautiful in that. Especially with this showing.." he murmurs, trailing his hand down to touch Jesse's belly. "I can't wait to get into the pool with you." He smiles wide.

Jesse blushed. "Haaaaaan." He covered his face. "You're making me blush on purpose." He shoved Hanzo's shoulder and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his torso and exhaling.

Hanzo laughs softly in response and waits for Jesse to be ready. He offers his hand for his mate to hold while they walk.

Jesse held Hanzo's hand while the other kept his towel secure as they made their way down. Hector and Lucio had pulled their shirts off, already in their swimming shorts and jumped into the pool. Amelie, Lena, and Hana had changed as well and they were sitting with Becca who was in a tank top and shorts, enjoying the sun. Genji was in his swimming shorts waiting for Hanzo and Jesse. Once outside, Jesse pulled his towel away and whipped Lena with it playfully. "I hate you so much for pulling this out." The girls laughed with Jesse and he set his towel on a chair, his belly on display now.

"Whoa what's with the blue on your belly?" Lena asked. Jesse rubbed it.

"Siren magic. Happens to pregnant sirens too." Jesse said, looking back at Hanzo with a smirk.

Hanzo keep hold of Jesse's hand the entire time they walked, only letting go once they get to the patio. He snorted when Jesse whipped Lena with the towel.

He clicks and trills happily when Jesse rubs the marks and leans in to kiss him before making his way over to Genji. _"You made sure we have extra shorts around right? When we shift ours will be shredded."_ He says with a snort and a head shake.

" _Mother bought us some already. We really should get kimonos made with the same material as swimsuits so we can at least have something to cover ourselves until our tails appear._ " Genji said. He smiled at Jesse messing with Lena. " _He has your markings on his belly?_ " he asked.

Hanzo hums, then laughs at Genji's words. _"We really should."_ He looks over at Jesse as well, smiling lovingly. _"Yes, he looks beautiful with them."_ He replies with a click of approval. "Jesse, I'm going to get in if you wish to join!" Hanzo calls.

"Don't you get in without helping me first!" Jesse called, heading over to Hanzo and kissing his cheek. "I wanna float around for a bit before actually swimming."

Hanzo chuckles and nods, nuzzling Jesse. "We have stairs, but be careful, after the five foot mark it drops and gets really deep. We have all sorts of pool toys." He replies, gesturing to the small pool house. "I think we even have a floatie with a cup holder and a bottom so you can't fall through." He says before making his way over to get it.

"Perfect. I wanna sunbathe a bit before really getting into it." Jesse said, watching Hanzo.

Hanzo comes back with an inflated pool float, placing it in carefully for his mate and then standing on the last step to help him in. The water only went to his waist, so he'd be fine for now.

With Hanzo's help, Jesse got comfortable on the floatie and sighed happily. "Thanks." He placed his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles, eyes closed as he relaxed.

Hanzo nods. "You're welcome my love."

He makes his way towards the deeper water slowly, taking a deep breath before dunking himself. He simply stays there, his gills opening to do their task of breathing while he waited for the transformation to begin.

When it does he screeches from the pain, though it's muffled under the water. Once his tail is formed he flicks it and swims in circles a few times before popping up. He had scales all over his human body and his tattoo was gone, his back fringes fluttered slightly and his ear fins twitched. He smiled at Jesse, showing off a set of razor sharp teeth and runs a clawed, webbed hand over the markings, which were an exact match to the markings on his arms and sides.

Jesse opens his eyes when he's touched and smiles at Hanzo, cupping his face. "Beautiful." Jesse said. Genji trilled from the edge of the pool and he dove into the deep end. It was a moment before he surfaced, his green siren features present and his serpent sitting on his shoulders.

Hanzo trills and leans into the touch, making a rumble sound that was much like a purr. He looks over at Genji when he hears him and clicks back. He leans in to kiss Jesse's belly before disappearing back under the water. His tail broke the surface a little bit away and slapped the water, splashing everyone in it's wake. His own serpents slid about before flying from the water and lands gently onto his mate, curling up on top of his belly and lap.

Everyone yelped and laughed as they're splashed. Jesse squealed when he's hit with the water. He smiled and scratched one of the serpents under their chin when they land on him and returns to relaxing. Genji laughed at everyone getting splashed before diving down to join Hanzo. " _We should play a prank on Jesse. Birthday prank. Can dunk him off the floatie he's on._ " Genji suggested with a grin.

Hanzo clicked and trilled happily as he swam, when Genji came up to him he clicks a greeting, smirking at the idea _"Yes, I can also do something I've been wanting to. Let's do it."_ He replies.

Genji flicks his tail and swims up, he peeks over the water to check on Jesse before ducking under and waving for Hanzo to follow. They swim over to the floatie. " _Go on the other side. We'll flip it and him at the same time._ " Genji said and grinned. He waited for Hanzo to get into position before putting his hands on the underside of the floatie and with Hanzo's help, upturned the floatie and Jesse screamed as he was thrown off and into the water. Jesse kicked his legs to breach the surface, coughing and wiping the water from his eyes as Genji breached the surface as well, laughing.

"Oh yeah, very funny!" Jesse snapped, but he was smiling so he wasn't too mad.

Hanzo nods, and does as Genji instructs. He laughs when he hears Jesse, but doesn't come above water. Instead he waits a few moments before grabbing his mate by his waist and pulling him down to be eye level with him, he surges forward and kisses him deeply. When he pulls away Jesse is able to breath under the water. "It only lasts a couple of hours, but now you can swim with us without having to come up for air." He says with a big smile.

Jesse tests the ability he was given and covers his mouth in surprise. "Just full of surprises, huh?" Jesse choked a bit as he spoke, not used to it yet. He kept his eyes on Hanzo, smiling. Being underwater, the markings on Jesse's belly looked amazing, they almost sparkled. Jesse took the chance to really look at Hanzo now that he was full siren. He looked to Genji too as the green siren swam about with Hanzo.

Hanzo smiles and leans in to nuzzle Jesse before moving to swim about with Genji, he let go of Jesse but they were still in shallow water so he wasn't worried. He does a few spins in the water and clicks and trills at Genji few times before lazily floating over to Jesse again.

Jesse looked over to Hanzo, smiling at him. Genji swam over moments after. "You look amazing sporting my brother's markings." he complimented and smiled at Jesse who blushed.

Hanzo smiles at Genji's comment. He lazily swims through the water for a while before darting off into the deep end.

Jesse watched Hanzo, curious as to what possibly drew him to the deep end.

Hanzo clicks a few times, staying down there for a good ten minutes before coming back up. When he did he was covered in intricate patterns branching out from his markings and on his face in what looked to be some kind of glowing algae, as well as woven seaweed around different parts of his body. He starts doing twists and spins around Jesse, clicking and trilling as he circles him.

Jesse spins to face Hanzo, watching as he dances through the water, in complete awe of his boyfriend.

Hanzo continues, flitting through the water with ease he was in full display of everyone, but his attention was only on his mate.

Genji sat on the stairs next to Hector, they were watching Hanzo circle around Jesse. "What's going on?" Hector asked.

"It's a courtship dance. It's a little late now all things considering, but its a show of grace and beauty, both sires and broodmares do them. The flashier and more graceful, the greater the chances are of winning a mate and breeding occurs." Genji explained, crossing his arms and smiling at his brother. Genji was so proud of Hanzo, a mate, a baby on the way. How could he not be proud?

Hanzo draws closer to Jesse as he continues until he's brushing up against him, eventually he faces him while he circles him, leaning in to kiss him as he finishes the dance. The siren smiles, floating in front of him now. "Was that.. satisfactory?" He asks, blushing deeply.

Jesse holds onto Hanzo as they kiss. "That was beautiful." Jesse said and hugged Hanzo. Jesse pulled Hanzo to join the others for pool fun the rest of the afternoon.

Eventually they all got out and dried off to eat dinner, Hanzo and Genji stayed in the pool. Afterwards, Jesse sat to open presents close to the pool so the brothers didn't have to wait on drying off before joining them. A lot of Jesse's gifts were really for the baby. Onesies, plushies, cute pacifiers. Becca had gotten Jesse the best gift of all, a Christmas maternity sweater with a cartoon peanut on the belly with a hat on its head and snowflakes. Jesse laughed at how adorable it was. "I'm so wearing this for Christmas!" He laughed, showing it to everyone.

Hanzo smiles lovingly at Jesse, he eats dinner at the edge of the pool. He watches as Jesse opens his gifts, smiling at how excited he was. He clicks his approval at the sweater.

"That's adorable, mate!" Jamison chirps and cackles at it. Mako just smiles and ruffles Jamison's hair.

Eventually everyone went home, leaving Hanzo, Genji, and Jesse to clean up. "I had a great time today, thank you, Hanzo."

Hanzo dumped the last of the trash into the can, smiling at Jesse. "You're very welcome. Why don't you go up and have a relaxing shower, we even bubble bath if you wish to take a bath, then relax in my bedroom, I'll be up shortly." He replies. He leans in close and speaks where only Jesse can hear him. "Your birthday isn't finished yet, and I have a couple more presents for you."

Jesse smirked and nodded. He gathered up his gifts and went inside, heading up to Hanzo's room to set everything down and grab his pjs that Izzy brought over a while ago along with Jesse's school stuff for tomorrow. Jesse slipped into the bathroom and started the water for a shower first. He would soak for a bath after his hair was washed.

As promised, Hanzo was up about 20 minutes later. He popped in to wash his hair but then he was gone again, disappearing into his room for a little bit.

Once Jesse's hair was washed, he put the stopper in and let the tub fill, pouring some of the bubble bath in as well. Once the tub was full and the faucet turned off, Jesse sat in the warm water and relaxed. He sat in the bath tracing the markings on his belly lazily. As much as he was starting to love them, he couldn't parade around school with them. He thought back to a video he saw and remembered an old tank top he had at home, it was perfect.

Hanzo reappears into the bathroom, smiling down at Jesse. "Mind if I join you?" He asks, already stripping his shorts off.

Jesse hums and nods, sitting up so Hanzo could get in with him. Once Hanzo was settled, Jesse got comfortable and resumed his observation of the markings on his belly. They were going to stretch when his belly grew. Somehow...he was excited to see how that would look in the coming months. Jesse glanced at Hanzo's legs on either side of him, curious as to why Hanzo's tail wasn't appearing, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. He'd ask some other time.

Hanzo sat himself behind Jesse, wrapping his arms around his mate once he was resting against his chest. He rests his hands onto Jesse's belly, splaying his fingers over the small pudge. He leans his head down and kisses his neck tenderly, mouthing 'perfect' against the skin there.

Jesse took Hanzo's hand, pressing two of the siren's fingers just under his waistline. It took a little feeling around, but Hanzo's fingers hit something solid inside of his mate. "I think that's it..." Jesse mumbled.

Hanzo watches as Jesse moves his his hand, a soft gasp slipping from him when he feels the solid mass. A big smile broke out on the sirens face and he clicked and crooned happily. "Wow.. this is amazing.." he replies in a hushed tone.

"Not easy to feel it. Little bun is only about the size of a fig." Jesse said, illustrating the size with his hands. "And my uterus is more than double the size it was in August before all this happened." Jesse smiled and laid his head back against Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo hums, taking in the information. He continues to rub Jesse's belly, eyes focused on it. He's mesmerized by it. To think that they made this.. the siren can't wait to see what it will be. But he can't help but hope it takes after Jesse.

"Probably be easier to feel at week 20. I might start showing around then." Jesse said. They finished their bath and Jesse kept observing himself in the mirror after drying off, almost obsessively too. He stood in just his boxers.

"I cannot wait." Hanzo replies with a smile. When they got out he unplugged the tub and dried off, noticing Jesse staring at the mirror. He frowned and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his shoulder. "What is the matter my love?" He asks softly, watching Jesse in the mirror.

"Hm? Oh uh...nothing. I do this at home too. I just...hate my body." Jesse mumbled and rubbed his belly. Ever since getting pregnant, aside from the markings, a lot had changed that he wasn't happy about. Jesse's waist had changed, he was a little wider now to help support their child. Not to mention his breasts were getting uncomfortable from the hormones. He wasn't bothered too much before, but now he couldn't wear his binder anymore. They were bigger now and Jesse suspected any moment he might start lactating and leaking everywhere.

Hanzo's frown deepens at his mate's words. Jesse hated his body? But.. he was beautiful and perfect. Why would he say such a thing? Perhaps.. he just needed to be shown just how perfect he was..

After a moment of silence Hanzo clicks and scoops Jesse up without a word, earning a squeak from his mate. He carrying him over to his big enough for 2 bed, carefully laying Jesse out on it. He then crawls up to loom over his human, simply staring for a moment before leaning down to kiss his lips. "Beautiful." He murmured.

He moves to kiss his neck, right were his Adams apple would be. "Perfect." He murmurs again, moving down to kiss between his collar bones.

"Amazing."

He plants a kiss just under his breasts. "Gorgeous."

He plants one to the top of his pudgy belly. "Handsome."

He plants several in rapid succession to the middle of his belly. "My perfect, beautiful mate."

Every kiss and compliment made Jesse smile and blush. "Really laying it on thick, huh?" He chuckled and raked his fingers through Hanzo's hair as his belly was kissed. Jesse sighed happily and sat up. "Go grab my clothes from the bathroom. Not leaving my boobs hanging out." Jesse smirked. "Or did you have other plans?"

Hanzo smiles, chuckling and kissing his belly again. "Yes. I will not allow you to hate any part of yourself. You are beautiful, my handsome mate. And all mine~" he purrs, crawling up to hover over Jesse now. He leans down and captures his lips in a hungry kiss, nipping and nibbling his delicate lips. "Does that answer your question~?" He replies with a smirk.

Jesse catches up instantly, his lips desperate against Hanzo's and his arousal spiking. Jesse was already dripping wet and Hanzo could smell it. Jesse moaned softly and wrapped his arms around Hanzo's neck.

Hanzo growled softly as he inhaled Jesse arouse filled scent. Hands roughly groping and teasing all over his mate's body. He made a series of clicks and croons as he begins to lavish Jesse in affection.

"Should lock your door before we do more." Jesse panted. He scratches his nails down Hanzo's back and kisses his jaw.

Hanzo clicks again, then huffs and slides from the bed and to the door. He locks it, hurrying back to the bed and crawling on top of Jesse again. "Better?" He says with a little smirk, kissing him again.

"Yes." Jesse smirks and pushes Hanzo to his back, straddling the siren and smirking. "Always wanted to try this." Jesse leans down and kisses Hanzo.

Hanzo grunts as he's pushed to his back, wiggling a little to get into a comfortable position. He raises a brow at Jesse but happily kisses back, his hands moving to grip his mates hips.

They kiss for a moment before Jesse works to get his boxers off, kneeling there naked over his boyfriend, slick dripping down his thighs as he looks down at Hanzo.

Hanzo can only watch, licking his lips as he watches Jesse strip his boxers. He flicks his eyes back up to his, smirking. "I want to ravish you.." he murmurs, hands moving inward.

Jesse smirks and spreads his legs a bit to give Hanzo access. "Then do it, Shimada," Jesse challenged, a mischievous look in his eye.

Hanzo licks his lips again, purring loudly. "Challenging me, McCree?" He teases, making a deep rumble as he positions himself. The siren doesn't hesitate to pull Jesse onto his cock and fuck him roughly.

Jesse couldn't hold in the loud moan that escaped, covering his mouth with both hands and moaning into them, rolling his hips in sync with Hanzo's thrusts.

Hanzo set a steady pace, fucking Jesse fast and hard. One hand gripped his hip while the other traveled up his body and to his breasts, teasing the sensitive nubs of his nipples.

Jesse was super sensitive now, arching into Hanzo's touch and moaning loudly into his hands from all the stimulation. He didn't even realize how quickly his climax hit until he was shaking and clenching around Hanzo. "Fuck..." he moaned softly. He stared down at Hanzo as he recovered.

Hanzo licks his lips as he thinks of Jesse with a big belly, he can't help but wonder what his milk will taste like. The siren groans when he feels Jesse clench around him, causing him to buck his hips up roughly and fuck him through his climax. He makes a series of happy clicking and crooning, thrusting a few more times before he too came deep inside his beloved mate.

Once Hanzo comes, Jesse lays on top of the siren, sighing with content and listening to Hanzo's heart. "I love you."

Hanzo chuckles softly, wrapping his arms around Jesse and nuzzling him lovingly. "I love you too, koibito. Happy birthday."

Jesse closed his eyes and hummed. This was by far the best birthday he had ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the cooking class stuff was based off what I did in Culinary Basics in high school. Taffy Apple Salad was the first recipe we made. I ended up missing a lot of the recipes cause I was having orthodontic work done and once a month I'd miss the class cause appointments were in the morning, overlapping with my first 2 classes of the day, the first being Culinary. Brownies were specifically to teach us plate presentation which I was bad at in High School. Somehow I'm decent at it now XD. Hector is a make-up master so he knows color contrasting and design stuff. -K


	10. November Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby's gender is revealed, Jesse and Hanzo meet Izzy's new boyfriend, and Jesse and Izzy are in New Mexico for Thanksgiving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: phone sex, lactation

A month passed, Thanksgiving break was upon them now and Jesse was at 15 weeks. At this point his belly was on the solid side, that was as close to showing as he could be currently.

Today was the day they would find out the gender of their baby and just in time for Thanksgiving. Jesse was leaving for New Mexico after his appointment with Dr. Ziegler.

Hanzo was super excited, he couldn't wait to learn the gender of their baby. He stood next to Jesse while Dr. Ziegler did her thing, it was pretty empty today.

"Well?" He asks, unable to keep his excitement contained.

"Well," Dr. Ziegler starts, smiling. "It's a healthy baby girl." She replies. "Congratulations."

Hanzo's face split in a wide smile and he started clicking, trilling and crooning rapidly.

Jesse stared at the screen, hand over his mouth as tears welled up in his eyes. "Oh my god..." A little girl, he couldn't believe it. "We need prints for our parents." Jesse said, wiping his face of tears.

Hanzo clicks his agreement, surging forward to hug Jesse tightly.

Angela chuckles and nods, turning back to the machine and pressing a button to print it. "I will be back shortly." She says, standing and heading out of the room.

Jesse hugs Hanzo back, more tears flowing down his cheeks from sheer joy. "I can't believe it. A little girl..."

Hanzo croons softly as him, reaching a hand up to wipe his tears away. He had a big smile on his face. "Yes.. I love you so much Jesse, so much." He mumbles lovingly to him.

Angela comes back with a small envelope and a piece of paper, handing them to Jesse. "Here you are, and the paper is so you can refill your vitamins." She says with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler," Jesse graced, wiping his face again. With Hanzo's help, Jesse slides off the exam table and they head to the reception. Once payment was complete, they started on their way to Jesse's. During the walk, Jesse kept his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and idly rubbed his belly. A daughter, his little girl. Jesse was still having confidence issues with his body, but knowing what was inside him now, he could almost ignore the hate he usually feels.

Hanzo was silent most of the walk, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. But there was a proud smile on his face so it didn't seem to be bad thoughts.

Jesse glanced at Hanzo as they walked, noticing his silence and his smile. "What's with that smile?" Jesse said with a smirk, nudging Hanzo with his elbow as they walked.

Hanzo blinks a couple times, looking over at Jesse. He chuckles. "Sorry, just.. thinking." He replies, leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I cannot wait for our little one to arrive. I will spoil her rotten." He says with a big smile.

"I'm sure you will." Jesse giggled and linked his arm with Hanzo's. "Still hard to believe that we're doing this. We're still kids ourselves."

Hanzo's smile softens, he rubs Jesse's arm and huffs. "Yes, that's true. But.. I wouldn't change it, not for anything. I love you, and our little one." He replies.

Jesse stopped and pulled Hanzo into a hug. "We love you too, Hanzo." Jesse leaned up and kissed him sweetly.

Hanzo was surprised by the sudden hug, but smiled softly and kissed back just as sweetly. "You two are my world now. I would do anything for you two. I would kill for you two." He says in a hushed tone, he knows that humans look down upon that.

"Don't get caught if you do. Can't have my baby daddy in prison." Jesse chuckled and looked down at his belly, rubbing it. He smiled and looked up at Hanzo. "I'm gonna miss you this weekend. It's always been a tradition with my family for Thanksgiving." He linked arms with Hanzo again and continued walking.

Hanzo snorts, shaking his head. "With all that uh, how you say, 'street cred'? I wouldn't have to worry about you because there is no one who would dare touch you." He smirks deviously, rubbing Jesse's arm when he hooked it around his own. "But don't worry, I promise I won't get caught if it ever comes to that."

"My family has no clue about you. Only my mom knows you. I haven't even told my sister. God it's gonna be so weird seeing her again." Jesse said, shaking his head.

Hanzo chuckles, stopping at an ice cream truck and reaching for his wallet. "Well, you could always just not tell them, at least for now. I want to meet your family some day. Maybe then you could tell them if you're comfortable." He replies, ordering himself a mint chocolate chip. "What kind do you want?"

"I'm normally a cookie dough kind of guy but...well... _she_ wants cookies and cream." Jesse blushed with embarrassment. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pocket and rubbed his belly with his thumbs. "Hey, random question. Wanna learn how to speak Spanish?"

Hanzo chuckles, ordering a cookies and cream for Jesse. He pays and hands it to him, leaning down to kiss him lovingly. "I even got you one of those cones that have chocolate in the bottom." He says. "Spanish? Hmm, I don't know any except what I've picked up from Mr. Reyes, but yes. I'd love to learn." He replies with a big smile.

"You're good to me." Jesse chuckled, licking his treat. "Okay, let's start with a phrase I'll probably be saying a lot when she's born. Pequeño caballito de mar." Jesse said then said it in pieces so Hanzo could copy him.

Hanzo smiles at Jesse's happiness, then nods and tries to repeat what he said. "Pekuno caballto de Mar?" He replies, but it's.. not very good.

"Close. Pequeno and you missed a vowel in caballito. Pequeno is weird to say. It means little." Jesse said. He said the two words a few times while Hanzo attempted them again.

After about half their ice cream was gone and they were almost to Jesse's house, Hanzo  _finally_ got it. "Ok ok, I think I have it." He says, making his thinking face. "Pequeño caballito de mar." He says, smiling. "What does that mean anyway?" He asks curiously.

"Little seahorse." Jesse said, laying a hand on his belly. "I was thinking of nicknames for her last night. A lot of them I was coming up with were too basic, pepita, mani, corazon, amor, all that is pretty basic. But little seahorse, that is unique in its own way. She's part siren and Mom is a Texas native. What do you think?"

Hanzo's face turns surprised and he smiles gently, leaning down to kiss Jesse lovingly. "I love it, it is perfect for our little one." He replies then nuzzles his cheek.

"I thought so too." Jesse said, blushing. His house came into view and they could see Izzy packing up the car. "Huh, thought Mom's new boyfriend was helping us today." Jesse shrugged. "Guess they've been dating for a while, he knows I'm around and didn't wanna intrude on our life. Dunno how much he actually knows but I guess he offered to help us pack and he gets to meet me too."

Hanzo hums, looking over to see Izzy. He tilts his head at Jesse's words. "Oh? Hn.. I can't wait to meet him. We must interrogate him to make sure he's good for Mom." The siren declares with a huff and a puffed out chest.

"She's been happier so I guess he's been good to her so far." Jesse said and smiled. "Protective of your boyfriend's mom too?" He chuckled.

Hanzo chuckles. "Yes, very protective. A siren must always be protective of his pod." He replies with a smile.

They approached the house and Izzy turned to look at them. "Hey kids. So what's the news?" Izzy asked. Jesse pulled out the envelope holding the ultrasound picture. He pulled the print out and looked at it before smiling.

"Ma... meet your granddaughter!" Jesse announced and turned the print for Izzy to see. Izzy squealed and hugged both teens.

Hanzo's smile grows impossibly wider at Izzy's question, he laughs happily and hugs her back when they're hugged. "She shall know both our cultures, if it is alright with you." Hanzo asks her with a hopeful little smile.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Izzy said and smiled. "Why don't you kids head inside and relax. Jesse we still have a while before we have to leave."

"Okay, Mom," Jesse said and dragged Hanzo inside by his hand. Once inside he hands the print to the siren. "I'm gonna leave this with you so you can tell your parents and Genji the news." Jesse moves to the living room and turns on the TV, plopping down onto the couch. He beckons for Hanzo to join him.

Hanzo clicks his happiness and nods. Chuckling when he's dragged inside. "Love you Mom!" He calls before they disappear into the house.

He hums at Jesse's words and carefully slips the print back into it's envelope and sets it onto the coffee table before joining his mate on the couch. He wraps an arm around him and holds him close as they watch the television.

A few minutes later the front door opened again. Izzy was laughing as it opened. "Jesse, Gabe is here, come say hi!" Izzy announced.

"Her boyfriend is here." Jesse said. "Help me stand." He requested.

Hanzo nods, standing and helping Jesse up. Once he's up he hugs him close and nuzzles his neck with a deep crooning and a short burst of clicking.

Jesse hugs him back and chuckles before starting towards the front door. Lo and behold, standing there is Mr. Reyes. "Reyes?!" Jesse gaped, jaw dropped and he stared. Reyes laughed.

"Surprise!" Reyes exclaimed.

Hanzo follows Jesse over, his head tilting and curious clicking sounds from him. He certainly didn't expect this. "I guess we don't have to interrogate him after all." He huffs, crossing his arms and pouting. He really wanted to interrogate his Mom's new boyfriend.

"I wanted to surprise ya, kid. Soon as Izzy said she was your mom, I didn't want to make it awkward between us, but I finally said fuck it." Reyes shrugged. Jesse smiled at him.

Honestly, it wasn't all that bad. Reyes had looked out for Jesse since the wraith saved Jesse from some bullies in the halls his freshman year. They had spent a good hour in Reyes' classroom talking about Jesse being trans and hardly having his mom around because of work. Jesse had mentioned how his dad had passed away and Reyes took it upon himself to be a fatherly figure for Jesse.

"Don't have to interrogate me, Hanzo. Not my first relationship with a single mom." Reyes joked, wrapping his arm around Izzy's waist and hugging her a bit. "Where's the last of everything?"

"Just Jesse's bags left. Top of the stairs." Izzy said and Reyes started upstairs to grab them.

Hanzo huffs, puffing his chest out in a display that sirens do sometimes to look threatening before deflating again. He clicks and watches Reyes go for a moment before wrapping his arms around Jesse's waist and leans in to kiss him sweetly. "I'm going to miss you." He mumbles.

"It's all of four days, I'll be home Sunday." Jesse said, hugging Hanzo back. He watches Reyes come back down the stairs with his bags and head outside.

Hanzo huffs and grumbles again, being very pouty. "But.. it's _four days_ I don't get to see you.." he looks over at Reyes and nods a greeting to him as he passes.

"Genji will show you how to FaceTime so we can at least see each other and talk while I'm gone." Jesse said. "I do have something for you though." He pulled away and started upstairs. "It's in my room."

Hanzo nods, interested by this FaceTime thing. He perks up at Jesse's words about a gift and follows. "Really? What is it?" He says excitedly.

"You'll see." Jesse laughed. As soon as they reached Jesse's room, he looked to Hanzo. "Close your eyes, no peeking." Once Hanzo did so, Jesse slipped into his closet and pulled off his hoodie first. He hardly took it off the entire week so it smelled like him. He toed his shoes off and stripped himself of his jeans. Under them was a pair of boy shorts style panties. He pulled the panties off, stuffed them into the pocket of his hoodie, moved about to redress in briefs and pj pants, pulling on a baggier hoodie to hide his belly. He grabbed the hoodie he was going to give Hanzo and smirked before tossing it onto Hanzo's head. "I want that back on Monday." He said.

Hanzo follows Jesse eagerly, huffing but closing his eyes when told. He sniffs the air curiously to see what scents he could pick up, he was distracted and yelped in surprise when something fabric was tossed at him. But then he was surrounded in his mate's scent which immediately calmed him. He opened his eyes and looked the hoodie over, taking a testing sniff that makes him purr. The siren slips the hoodie on and sticks his hands into the pockets, feeling the panties and raising a brow as he pulled them out. He brings them to his nose and inhales deeply. It makes him purr even louder. "Right from the source..~" he mumbles and smirks at Jesse. "You will get them back, well.. maybe not the panties...." He replies, blushing a little.

"I want my hoodie at least. Keep the panties, I hate wearing those but they're closer to..." Jesse gestures to his nether area. " _That_ instead of my boxers. I figured the hoodie would help you out at least." The piece of clothing in Hanzo's hand was a basic black, nothing special aside from holding Jesse's scent that Hanzo was addicted to. "Let me know when my scent starts fading from those."

Hanzo clicks and chuckles, nodding. "I don't want you to be uncomfortable just for me.. I'm happy with a hoodie soaked in your scent." He replies. It's true, he doesn't want to make his mate uncomfortable. But he really does like his scent.. for him, it's very soothing so the closer to the source the better. He brings it to his nose and sniffs it again before stashing it into the hoodie pocket again. "I will. We should go back down before they think we are doing something dirty." He snorts and shakes his head, leaning in to kiss Jesse as he walks up to him.

Jesse chuckles and grabs his headphones before heading downstairs with Hanzo. "Jess! Let's go!" Izzy called from outside. Jesse looked to Hanzo.

"I'll FaceTime you when we get there. Love you, Hanzo." Jesse leaned up and kissed his siren deeply, arms wrapped around Hanzo's neck.

Hanzo follows Jesse, nodding and kissing him back just as deeply. He lifts him and practically carries him outside with a snorty laugh, setting him down beside the car. "Be safe, I love you. Tell me if there is someone who bad mouths you and I will cut their tongue out." He says, completely serious but with a smile.

Jesse laughed and hugged Hanzo tightly before getting into the back seat. Reyes locked doors and got into the driver's seat, he was driving them to the airport. Jesse watched Hanzo out the window as they drove off.

Once Hanzo returned home, Genji taught Hanzo how FaceTime worked, even FaceTiming each other from their bedrooms. Around 10pm, Hanzo's phone rang with a FaceTime request from Jesse.

Hanzo was in the midst of cleaning Aki's tank when his phone rang, he clicks and struggled to answer it but when he does he props it up on his desk and smiles wide. "Jesse! Hello, did you have a safe travel?" He asked.

Off to the side Aki sat in a big clear bucket full of salt water and his favorite toy while Hanzo cleaned his tank. He really needs to get him a sucker fish, then he wouldn't have to clean it that often.

"Finally got settled at my aunt's house. Flight was really smooth, I slept the whole time." Jesse laughed. He looked to the side when someone spoke.

"That your baby daddy?" A girl asked.

"Yeah." Jesse said.

"Hola, Hanzo!" The girl called from the other side of the room.

"My cousin Olivia, she's my best friend." Jesse explained. Out of nowhere Olivia appeared, pressing her face against Jesse's. Her hair was dyed purple and she had a nose and a lip piercing, giving the camera a peace sign, her nails were long and painted purple.

"Damn he's cute. Lucky you, chico!" Olivia teased Jesse.

Hanzo hums, continuing his scrubbing. But he refocused on to the screen when he heads another voice. "Oh! Hello." He replies with a little smile. "It is nice to meet you. I would introduce myself but it seems you already know me." He chuckles, turning to Aki and clicking at him. "Hold on for a moment, I need to refill Aki's tank." He says, then lifts the tank as if it weighed nothing and disappears off screen.

"We tell each other everything," Olivia said and disappeared. Jesse laid waiting for Hanzo to return, watching the eel swim about in the bucket. " _Night, Jess,_ " Olivia graced and left the bedroom.

" _Night,_ " Jesse replied.

Hanzo returns with a tank full of salt water and sets it back in its place, clicking rapidly to Aki as he approached. He smiles and pets him before carefully scooping him up and quickly putting him back in his tank, after he's settled Hanzo grabs his toy and puts it in with him. "There we are, a clean tank, a fully belly, and now time for a nice rest hm?" He says with a little laugh.

He grabs his phone after washing up and situates it onto his desk better. He digs around for his sketchbook and pulls it out with a big smile. "I made you something. I was gonna show you before you left but it wasn't finished yet." He open it up and reveals the sketch he'd been working on.

It was an image of Jesse resting against a bed of big pillows, wearing a traditional male kimono with designs of flame horses, his belly distended with a hand on it and a golden ring with a white pearl set in it on his finger. He had white knee socks on, laying across his feet was one of his serpents, while the other was curled up behind him, it's hear resting on the tip of his belly.

The flame horses were different shades of blue while the kimono was red, around the eyes was a touch of black, almost like eye liner. Not enough to make him look feminine, but enough to really draw attention to his beautiful eyes. The serpent on his feet had puffs coming from his nostrils to make it look like it was huffing while the other had the slightest blep of it's tongue.

Jesse's hair was slightly different, looking like it was tied up in the back with little stands escaping, but he has a little string of red beads with a flower at the top dangling from the side of his head. His lips were turned upwards in a smile, the smile that Hanzo absolutely adored. There wasn't really a background, but the color around the picture just sort of faded as it neared the edges.

"I um.. hope you like it.." Hanzo says, a shy little blush on his cheeks as he smiles a little nervously.

Jesse gasped when he saw the drawing. "Oh my god Hanzo it's beautiful." Jesse said, fanning his face to stop the tears from flowing. "Fucking hormones." He mumbled and huffed.

Hanzo smiles big and bright, letting out a burst of rapid clicks. Mate liked it! Success!! He carefully closes the sketchbook and sets it aside, laughing softly. "It is alright, I love you and your raging hormones." He says, blowing Jesse a kiss before picking up his phone standing and flopping onto his bed with a little sigh.

"Of course you do, especially when I fucking soak my boxers cause you're so hot." Jesse laughed, though his face grew red and shifted a bit, biting his lip. "Like right now..."

Hanzo perks up, clicking in interest. "Oh? Do tell me more." He requests, eyes raking up and down what he could see of his mate.

Jesse used a small pillow he had brought from home to help him sleep at night and propped his phone up, kneeling with his legs spread out, having been absent of his pj pants so he was in his boxers now. Hanzo could see a dark spot forming between Jesse's legs. Jesse pulled his hoodie off which left him in a tank top that hugged his curves and belly. "Well, anytime it happens and I'm alone, I think about your hands on me." Jesse runs his hands along his sides and belly.

Hanzo watches, curious but at the same time now very horny. He licks his lips when he sees the wet spot and purrs his approval. He feels a smirk tug at his lips at Jesse's words, then hums in thought. "Close your eyes, imagine that they are. My hands are rubbing along your sides, along that beautiful belly." He replies, shifting to remove his own pants. Then he has a thought, but he'll bring it up later. He would let Jesse enjoy himself for the moment.

"Hang on." Jesse disappears for a moment. Hanzo could hear a lock click and a zipper making noise before Jesse is back in view. He adjusted his phone so Hanzo had a great view of Jesse's belly and legs, his face hardly visible.

Hanzo waits patiently for Jesse to return, glancing at Aki to see if he was enjoying his clean tank and squeaky ball. He smiles at the eel and returns his attention to his phone when Jesse returns.

The sight presented to him makes him groan low in his throat. "You're going to be the death of me."

"You like it though." Jesse teased, pulling his tank top off. That left his entire upper body bare for Hanzo's viewing pleasure. Jesse's breasts have swelled a lot since getting pregnant and gotten oh so sensitive. Jesse smirked and decided to tease Hanzo a bit more, reaching up to palm at his breasts gently.

Hanzo bites his lip as he continues to watch, a hand traveling downwards to his own boxers. "Fuck.. I'm going to marry you. Mark my words~" he purrs.

"Once we're both eighteen, in a heartbeat I will." Jesse said, gasping softly as he touched himself. Jesse teased his nipples, trying to give Hanzo a little surprise. He was saving it for when they had a chance to be intimate again, but he could pull it off now. It took a little coaxing before pearly white liquid started dripping from his breasts and down his body.

Hanzo clicks in response, then falls silent as he watches Jesse play with himself. His attention was immediately brought to the milky liquid that started to slowly flow from his mate's nipples. "Mnnn Jesse why must you tease me so when I'm so far away.." he grumbles, wrapping a hand around his cock and stroking it slowly. He wants to savor this.

"Cause now you know how I feel." Jesse snickered and stripped himself bare. Though instead of returning to his kneeling right away, he was out of sight for a bit. Hanzo could hear the cap of a bottle open and close before Jesse reappeared, one of his toys in hand. Without giving Hanzo a chance to realize what was happening just yet, Jesse slipped it inside of himself with a groan and knelt before his phone again. "Mmmm, really wish this was you right now."

Hanzo snorts, licking his lips when he sees Jesse now completely naked. He's curious as to what his mate is doing. His eyes go wide and he smirks when he sees what Jesse has planned. "Fuck.. are you sure you can't read minds.." he mumbles. He was going suggest that Jesse ride one of his toys and pretend it was him.

Jesse huffs a laugh and starts thrusting himself on the dildo, leaning back and bracing his hands behind him so Hanzo had a good view of what was going on. "Fuck..." Jesse gasped softly.

Hanzo starts to stroke himself faster in time with Jesse's thrusts, moaning softly. "Mm.. you like that Jesse? Fucking a toy and pretending that it's me?" He teases with a smirk.

"Fuck yes, Han...feels so good." Jesse tilted his head back and moaned. Hanzo's dirty talk was spurring him on. How could something like this be so hot? Jesse couldn't really think at this point, more focused on Hanzo's voice and the feeling of his toy bringing him pleasure.

Hanzo lets out a deep burst of clicking, but the tone was seductive. He rumbles after, then remembered that he need still speak English. So he continues. "I wonder.. if you could take me balls deep while I'm teasing your sensitive little nipples~" he licks his lips at the thought.

Jesse gasped at the thought and covered his mouth as he moaned. "Not gonna...not gonna last much...longer~" Jesse's moans got a little higher in pitch as he squeezed around his toy and came. "Fuck..."

Hanzo throws his head back at the frequency of the noises Jesse makes and clicks rapidly and loudly as if answering a call, then comes hard into his fist with a deep, rumbling moan.

Jesse panted as he recovered, looking to see Hanzo blissed out as well, he didn't even notice Hanzo had been stroking himself until now. That made Jesse clench around his toy. "You know _huff_  kinda expected you to have your nose buried in the gift I gave you earlier today." Jesse said with a smirk.

Hanzo blinks lazily, looking back at Jesse with a smile. "I did not even think about that, I have it here but I suppose I was too distracted." He chuckles, setting his phone on his lap, which gave Jesse a close up of his dick, and used his now free hand to reach beside him and pull out the panties. He brings them to his nose and inhales them deeply. It makes him moan lewdly.

Jesse pants and stares at his phone while Hanzo moves about, focused on the view he has, of the thing that put a bun in his oven. His daughter... now they really needed to think of names for her. Something that could be changed into a nickname at least or into a more masculine name in case she decided she wasn't a she, like Jesse.

Jesse rubbed his belly idly, which Hanzo had a full view of. Jesse's bellybutton was just starting to turn into an outie, only slightly. No doubt by the time he was 8 months pregnant it would be fully popped out. Just another thing for Hanzo to love no doubt. Though since Jesse's baby bump was starting to show, somehow he was gaining a little more confidence in his body.

Hanzo smiles softly at the scene presented to him. "Beautiful." He murmured, grabbing his phone and sliding form the bed. He pads his way to the bathroom and sets his phone on the counter while he washed up. Once he's finished he stretches his arms upwards which reveals a scar just under his armpit kinda like he got stabbed with something, but it doesn't seem to hurt him. He smiles a Jesse and rests his arms onto the counter. "So, what are you up to tomorrow?" He asks curiously.

Jesse would ask about the scar eventually. "There's a tradition we always do. Big open barbecue with huge slabs of beef and ribs. My uncle Joe is the grill master, the one who hates the fact I'm trans. We indulge in food all evening, the adults drink tequila, there's a special flower tea we have too and a sweet tasting water. A lot of this is from Argentina culture but we love doing it. And we have flan and spicy chocolate cake for dessert." Jesse explained.

Both of Hanzo's brows shoot up and his mouth looks like an 'o' shape. "That sounds amazing. I don't know what we are going to do this year since it's our first Thanksgiving on land, but in the ocean we would go on a family hunt and whoever catches the biggest tuna gets first pick of the clams we harvest. It's special because they are kind of sweet and they only appear this time of year." He replies with a smile. Picking up his phone again and making his way to his bedroom. He stops by Aki's tank and clicks at him. "Have I introduced you to Aki yet? Mother got him for me. I try to make him comfortable but, well. It's no ocean." He chuckles.

Jesse shook his head. "I've seen him, just didn't know his name. He seems happy. From what everyone else does for Thanksgiving, they make a big feast and the main meat is turkey. Dad's side of the family is Hispanic, part of our family tree is from Argentina so we do that part. The sweet water and flan is mainly a Mexican thing, but we're flexible with traditions. Some things not so much. They're anti-LGBT, strictly religious so Sunday church and Mass and all that. If Uncle Joe had any say in my life, I'd be marrying someone of his choice and not be allowed to think like a guy." Jesse shook his head. "I got off topic there, sorry."

Hanzo hums, watching Aki as the eel watched him. He clicks once more before going back to his bed and flopping over onto it. "That sounds interesting. I'd love to experience it one day." He replies, though he frowns at Jesse's words about his uncle. "Your uncle is an-" he finishes with an angry click, probably a siren curse word that he would be beat for if his mother caught him saying. "He will learn the hard way if he badmouths you around me. Sirens have unspoken laws, and one is that a siren can rip someone's tongue out if they bad-mouth their mate." He says, puffing his chest for a moment before deflating.

Jesse's face grew red and he groaned. "Han... I have a slight problem."

Hanzo perks up when he hears Jesse groan. "What's the matter? Are you alright??" He asks, clicking worriedly.

"Hormones," Jesse chuckled. He still had the dildo in him and try as he might, he couldn't help but moan softly. "Stamina is higher now, hardly ever satisfied anymore. Gets pretty bad at night." Jesse squeezed his breasts a bit before one hand slid down his body and to his clit. Jesse bit his lip as he teased it.

Hanzo raises a brow and then smirks. "Well, when you get home I will come over and help you, then we can truly see how far a siren's stamina goes." He chuckles, teasing his mate a little. "I can't wait to see you again." He mumbles, watching him rub his clit. "Imagine my hands there, my slightly rough hands rubbing over your most sensitive places." He offers as visualization.

Jesse hummed, his eyes closed and his other hand moving along his body, gasping at some spots, Hanzo knew they were sensitive. Jesse had started thrusting himself on the dildo again, but froze suddenly, panting and staring at nothing in particular. "Dammit, I have to cut this round short. This baby better be worth feeling like my body has been hijacked," Jesse joked. He shifted to pull the dildo out. Hanzo could see just how wet it was and now the aftermath of Jesse's playing. "I'll text you when I'm back." Jesse promised. He blew a kiss to Hanzo. "Love you, Han."

Hanzo watches with a purr, but makes a worried click when Jesse freezes. "Are you alright?" He asks. But smiles and laughs softly at his mates words. "I wonder if she will be as active as I was. I love you as well, goodnight my love." He replies, returning the kiss.

Jesse ended the call, quickly texting Hanzo that his bladder ended their fun before getting redressed and going to do his business. Once he returned to his room, clean of his fun from earlier as well, Jesse laid with his hoodie up, exposing his belly and rubbing it as he texted Hanzo.

'Okay, I'm back, sorry about that.' 

Hanzo waited patiently, simply staring the wall and thinking while he waits. When his phone pings he smiles and reads it. 'That's alright, the doctor said it's normal. It's getting pretty late, you should rest.'

'Jetlag. Plus I'm not really sleeping all that well anymore. It's hard to get comfortable, should see about pregnancy pillows, might need one soon.' Jesse shifted to lay on his side, his small pillow between his legs to get comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he could. 'Haven't been gone long and I miss you already.'

Hanzo thinks for a moment then hums as he replies. 'I can talk with Dr. Ziegler and see if she knows where to get good ones if you'd like.' he replies, then smiles at the second message. 'I miss you too. I hate being away from you. A siren needs to constantly be able to protect his mate. It's instinct. So I get antsy when your away for to long.'

'Please, I'm gonna need it.' Jesse smiled at Hanzo's second message. 'You won't be happy around winter break then. As soon as final exams are done, Ma and I come back out here for the entire break. So that's Christmas and New Year's.'

Hanzo makes a loud click at the second message and his fingers angrily type away. 'Then I'm going with you!! I uh.. sorry, I didn't mean to outburst..' he replies, blushing. In the morning he'd call the doctor and see what her advice was about the pillow.

Jesse laughed. 'It's okay, at least then my family can meet you. And since they'll know by then what's going on, hopefully they'll leave me alone about it once they find out how protective you are of both of us.' Jesse rubbed his belly as he felt a gas bubble. It was hardly noticeable, so he didn't pay it much mind.

Hanzo hummed, glad that it was alright for him to go. He types up his reply. 'Well, even if they don't and keep pushing. They will soon enough learn. I will see you soon my love.'

'I'll see you Sunday, Hanzo. Sleep well. ^3^' Jesse smiled, set his phone aside, and fell asleep.


	11. Holiday Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving passes, Jesse and Hanzo have a run in with a supernatural, and they finally have a name for their little girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Some cringe worthy injuries are inflicted to Hector**
> 
> **Hector gets cut in a very sensitive area, you've been warned

Over the next few days, Jesse sent Hanzo pictures of his family and the events that occurred while he was with them. There was radio silence most of Sunday due to Jesse being forced to go to church. Luckily Olivia had a nice sweater that hid Jesse's belly so nobody could see the secret Jesse held. After church was over, Izzy and Jesse packed up and got ready to leave. Unfortunately, his sister Mary never made it, something about already having plans. Jesse figured she wanted nothing to do with their family. He didn't blame her. Olivia also gave Jesse a handmade bracelet to "bring good fortune" to him and the baby. She did it in secret since the pattern was familiar to Hispanic traditions. Jesse hid it 

Finally, late at night, Jesse and Izzy were home. Jesse didn't even bother unpacking. He did his bedtime routine, texted Hanzo to let him know he was home, and fell onto his bed with a yawn.

Hanzo and his family hadn't really done anything over the holiday, they did however have a big feast, promising that maybe next year they would figure out a new tradition.

He was happy any time he got a message, and showed Genji some of the pictures. Sunday was spent watching TV and playing games with his younger brother. But when he got a text from Jesse saying that he was home, the Siren couldn't be more excited. He packs a little over the shoulder bag, enough to fit his tooth brush, tooth paste and school clothes, along with his school bag and phone then climbed out the window and practically sprinted to Jesse's house. Once he got there he climbed up the side of the house and tapped on Jesse's window, smiling big with a happy click. Mate was home! Finally!

Jesse perked up and smiled, waving Hanzo to come in. At this point, Jesse kept his window unlocked so Hanzo could sneak in anytime. Of course, it was closed now since it was so cold outside. Jesse moved to sit criss cross and wait for Hanzo to shut the window. Jesse was in his hoodie and some sweatpants, his belly hidden.

Hanzo smiles, climbing in and shutting the window gently. He sets his bags off to the side as he makes his way to Jesse's bed. He kicks his shoes off and crawls in, nudging Jesse into a laying position and them laying down next to him with his arms wrapped tightly around him. "I missed you.." he murmured into his mate's neck softly, nuzzling and kissing it.

"Missed you too, Han. Hope you're happy just sleeping next to me surrounded by my scent, I'm exhausted." Jesse said, shifting to pull the blanket over them and settling in, a leg hooked up to Hanzo's hip, getting comfortable. It put Jesse's solid belly against Hanzo's toned abs and already he started to drift off.

Hanzo mumbles something close to a 'yes' followed by lazy sounding clicking. When Jesse ends up pressed against him, he takes the opportunity to completely surround him in his arms and drink in his scent. It was so soothing, he sighs happily and gives a little short burst of clicks before finally drifting off as well, nose buried in his mate's neck.

They both slept until Jesse's alarm went off for school. Jesse was out of bed in an instant and off to the bathroom. He did his business and brushed his teeth before returning to his room, pulling his hoodie and tank top off as he walked in, exposing his torso. He had a sports bra on and the markings on his belly were a lot more vibrant than they were a few weeks ago. Jesse stood in front of his mirror and ran his hands along his belly, smiling at his reflection. He looked good, really good. Jesse put his hands on his hips and swiveled himself a bit to look at himself. He hardly looked any different aside from the bigger breasts, thicker waist, and the markings, but he was starting to appreciate his body. Maybe because he was carrying Hanzo's baby. He expected to feel dysphoria, but not once had he felt it.

Hanzo had grumbled and hissed when Jesse's alarm went off, but he crawled out of bed, literally, just in time to see Jesse walk back in. He sighs and rubs his hands over his face to wake himself more. Once his vision focused he looks around to find his mate, smiling when he sees him looking in the mirror. Hanzo stands and shuffles his way over, wrapping his arms around Jesse's waist and running his hands along his belly while he kisses his neck lovingly. "Beautiful.." he mumbles sleepily.

"I guess," Jesse shrugged and moved about to get dressed. This gave Hanzo a chance to see the secrets to still wearing his clothes while his body has changed. Jesse pulled an old tank top, absent of the straps and pulled it on over his belly. His jeans were "buttoned" with a hair tie. Jesse pulled on a t-shirt and his hoodie and brushed his hair before tying it back and was ready for the day.

Hanzo huffs, moving about to grab his bag so he can put his own clothes on. He watches Jesse dress, intrigued by the process. Once he was finished, the siren went about dressing as well.

For some reason, Hanzo not reassuring Jesse made his blood boil. Just a huff? That's all the reassurance he was going to get? "Would you rather I just go back to hating my body and disagreeing with you entirely?" Jesse snapped. He tsked and stormed out of his room.

Hanzo jumps when Jesse snaps at him, then feels guilty. He ducks his head and whimpers as he follows behind Jesse at a respectable distance. He didn't mean to make mate angry...

Jesse heads to the kitchen where Izzy is enjoying coffee. She noticed the scowl on Jesse's face. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jesse snapped and poured himself orange juice. Izzy smirked and shook her head.

"Good morning Hanzo. Snuck in last night hm?" She asked. Izzy noticed Hanzo's face and smiled. "Don't take it personally. Jesse's just having a mood swing moment."

Hanzo nods at Izzy, sliding into the seat next to her with a pouty frown. But he nods at her words about Jesse having a mood swing and tries to brush it off. "Sorry I snuck in.." he apologizes to her with an embarrassed little click.

Instead of getting upset with Hanzo, Izzy slides something to him. A key. "Key to the house so you don't have to use the window. Just make sure its locked if you kids are going to be downstairs or it's late." Izzy said.

Hanzo perks up when he sees the key, eyes wide and blinking a few times before he looks at her with an unsure look. But he nods and carefully takes the key and puts it on his key ring. "Thank you. I uh.. will try to remember to use it, instead of the window.." he replies, chuckling.

"You're a good kid, Hanzo. You've proven it enough now. It's still early, but I can't see you leaving Jesse anytime soon." Izzy said and smiled. Jesse finished his juice and went up to his room to take his vitamins and grab his backpack and shoes.

Hanzo smiles, feeling better now. He bows respectfully to Izzy. "Thank you Mom, I really appreciate it." He glances at Jesse as he goes back upstairs then, he grabs his own bag and hugs Izzy before he waits by the front door for his mate.

Jesse was ready to go, a light jacket on as well as a hat and fingerless gloves. He descended down the stairs and to the front door. He glanced at Hanzo before heading outside.

"Have a good day you two!" Izzy called.

Hanzo nods, waving and clicking as he follows Jesse out. He walks beside him, smiling. "Are you feeling alright this morning?" Hanzo asks Jesse with a little click.

"'M fine," Jesse mumbled as they walked. He had his hands in his pockets, resting them on his belly and staring ahead. Jesse huffed, his pace slowing a bit.

Hanzo chooses not to reply, seeing as Jesse seems to still be in a mood. But when he slows Hanzo looks back at him worriedly. "Do you need to stop and rest?"he asks in a gentle tone, not wanting to upset his mate again.

"Just hard to catch my breath sometimes." Jesse said, stopping and tilting his head back to try and breathe easier. "Shouldn't even be walking to school anymore, feet are gonna start swelling soon."

Hanzo stops when Jesse stops, then offers an arm to him. "Then perhaps we could be taken to school, or even catch the bus." He suggested.

"Would rather not take the bus. Worst place to get cornered. I know you will protect me, but even the big bad siren can get outnumbered by a bunch of high school jocks." Jesse joked with a small smile. "I'm sorry for snapping earlier."

Hanzo huffs and puffs his chest out, but then deflates and nods. "I can ask mother if she can drive us from now on. I don't want you to strain yourself." He replies, gently rubbing Jesse's back and sides. "It's alright, Mom told me it was mood swings. At least they aren't violent like a broodmare's." He snorts. He remembers a friend he had back in the ocean, when her mother was gravid she would often claw and hiss at her sire.

"Animal instincts I'm guessing? Either way, I'm not exactly the violent type. Maybe if I was they'd leave me alone at school." Jesse shook his head. "Let's go before we're late."

Hanzo chuckles, leaning down to steal a kiss. "Your carrying _my_ offspring. I would be surprised if you didn't. Though it's less animal instincts then it is protectiveness. Well, I suppose that is still animal instincts." He shrugs. "Yes, we should continue." He offers his arm to Jesse with a smile.

Jesse linked his arm with Hanzo and leaned against him slightly as they walked.

After stopping at their lockers, they met up with their group of friends, noting Hector was missing.

Hanzo has an arm around Jesse's waist as they stood with their friends, looking around with a little frown. "Where is Hector?" He asks curiously.

"Haven't seen 'im, mate," Jamison said. The skinny boy leaned against Mako who had his big arm around Jamison.

"Wasn't at the bus stop," Genji stated.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen his bullies yet, they usually come around by now." Lena noted, looking around.

Hanzo gave a worried click. "Any ideas where he would have disappeared to? If him nor his bullies are around..." He starts, glancing at Genji. He could only come to the conclusion that Hector is in trouble.

Jesse pulled out his phone and called Hector. It went straight to voicemail. "That's not good."

Hanzo sniffs the air, then gives a deep hiss. "I'm going to go and look for him, take care of Jesse." He tells Mako since he's the biggest in the group and Hanzo knows that his mate will be safe with him. Then he takes off and follows Hector's scent.

"I'm coming with you," Genji said, following his brother.

Hector's scent was fresh by his locker. Leading to one of the lesser known bathrooms that students only ever used to do drugs or skip class. Jesse told Hanzo about it a while ago.

Hanzo nods, following Hector's scent to a bathroom. He silently steps in, peeking around the corner to see if he could see Hector in there.

"You're a fucking disgrace, fag." someone snapped in the handicap stall. There were three other people here with Hector, no doubt his bullies. The smell of fresh blood hit their noses. Hector whimpered behind a gag and hiccuped, he was crying.

Hanzo's nostrils flared and he looked back at Genji he clicks at him quietly. _You take them out I'll get Hector out of here, good?_

_Fat chance!_ Genji released Soba who slipped under the stall boundaries. The three bullies actually screamed and ran out of the bathroom. "Well...didn't think it would be THAT easy." Genji hurried over and slammed the door open.

Hanzo clicked but let Genji do it, Hector was more important right now. He watches with amusement as the bullies run out, one actually screamed for his 'mommy'.

He rushes over to the stall with Genji, eyes going wide he grits his teeth. He's _seething_. They've gone way to far this time.

Hector was on the floor, a belt tightened around his head as a gag, his jeggings open and down. What the brothers were presented with was horrific. Hector's thighs, dick, even his balls were cut up. The entire area was covered in blood and Hector had tears flowing from his eyes. Genji growled before kneeling down to free the belt from Hector's head.

"Genji..." Hector sniffled once the belt is gone and he hugs the younger siren.

"Shhhhhh, I got you." Genji hushed.

"Get him to the nurse." Hanzo says, but it's strained. Showing his struggle to keep his anger in. If that had happened to Jesse... he wouldn't be able to control the need to eliminate the threat to protect him.

"N-no, it's not as bad as it looks, just..." Hector wiped his face and swallowed. "Help me up." Genji helped Hector to his feet, the femboy leaning against the wall and breathing through the pain he no doubt felt.

Hanzo clicked. "No, your bleeding. If you don't want to go to the nurse then maybe Genji can take you elsewhere." _To someone who is discrete._ He finishes in a click at Genji. He was talking about Angela, but he knew how stubborn Hector could be. He stood in the doorway in the hopes of blocking the line of sight of anyone who might wander in.

Hector scoffed. "No, not the first time this has happened, won't be the last." Hector said. He pointed to his backpack and Genji retrieved it for him. Hector pulled a few things out, it looked like first aid supplies. "Little privacy please?" He requested.

Hanzo frowns, but nods and exits the stall. He takes to standing guard by the bathroom door, a thinking frown on his face. How could humans be so cruel, especially to their own kind...

Genji stands with Hanzo, shaking his head. " _Hector shouldn't have to go through this..._ " Genji said, sighing.

Hanzo nods in agreement. _"No, he shouldn't. Why do humans have to be so cruel, and to their own kind no less. It's despicable."_

" _They bully each other for a variety of reasons. Becca told me about it. They like to overpower those they can control. They don't understand that it's wrong. Acting out to gain attention from their parents. There's so many reasons it could be. They could easily just be homophobic. They eye Jamison all the time, but Mako is so big, they're smart enough to leave them alone._ " Genji said. He looked up when Hector stepped out of the stall. His jeggings were buttoned up again and he stepped to the sink to wash the blood from his hands.

Hanzo clicks angrily. The information Genji told him reminds him of Jesse's bullies. But he hopes that they aren't stupid enough to do something anymore. "You feeling alright?" He asks Hector.

"No, but it's just how I am." Hector mumbled, adjusting the waistband of his jeggings. Now he just smelled like disinfectant. "Thanks for rescuing me. Go back to Jesse, Hanzo."

Hanzo puffs his chest out in a way that he does when he's being protective, but he nods, deflates and makes his way back to his mate. "Be safe." He says before he slips out.

Hector nods. Hanzo leaving left Genji and Hector alone together. As Hanzo approached their group, he could see Jesse leaning against the lockers, looking a little pale and drinking Gatorade. This wasn't the first time he had seen Jesse like this, even so it still worried everyone when Jesse had fainting spells.

Hanzo clicks, mostly to himself. Coming up to the group he sees Jesse and quickly rushes over, clicking rapidly and checking him over. "Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" He asks rapidly, worried.

"I'm fine. Scared Mako though," Jesse joked and grinned at the larger boy.

"And it was fuckin' hilarious, mate!" Jamison laughed. "Shoulda seen it, Han. Jesse just kinda fell into Mako. Made him all red in the face." Mako hit Jamison upside the head.

"Shut it, Rat." Mako grumbled. His ears were still red with embarrassment.

Hanzo relaxes, nodding at Jesse with a little smile. He looks over at Mako and clicks. "Thank you, I don't know what I would do if he had gotten hurt." He wraps his arms around Jesse and nuzzles him lovingly, chuckling as he watches the scene in front of him.

"I know how important this kid is to you two." Mako said.

"Speaking of it, you never told us what happened at your last appointment. How is it doing?" Lena asked.

"Healthy as can be. And we know the gender." Jesse said, wrapping his arm around Hanzo. "You wanna tell them or me?" He asked Hanzo.

Hanzo nods, smiling wide. He clicks at Jesse then looks back at Lena. "It's a girl." He says happily, puffing his chest out proudly.

Lena squealed and hugged both of them. "Oh my god, congrats!" Jesse smirked at Lena's excitement.

"Whatcha name her, mate?" Jamison asked.

"Don't have a name yet. I want something gender neutral. Or at least can be turned into a male name like mine. Jessica is my legal name." Jesse said.

Hanzo hugs her back with a chuckle. He leans down and nuzzles Jesse lovingly. "What were the names you were thinking of again?" He asks, smiling.

"I had Riley and Skyler before. That's all I could think of. And that was before knowing what she was." Jesse rested a hand on his belly.

Hanzo hums, thinking for a moment. "I like Skyler. But we could always wait to set a name until she is born." He replies.

"We'll help ya come up with a list, mate," Jamison offered.

"Thank you." Jesse said and smiled. The bell rang and Jesse sighed, looking to Hanzo. "I'll see you in drawing." He leaned in and kissed Hanzo.

Hanzo hums, pleased that they're wanting to help.

He kisses Jesse back and nuzzles his neck. "See you then, be safe."

Jesse nods and heads to his first class.

The first few classes were pretty normal. Come drawing, Jesse was casually relaxing in his chair, waiting for Hanzo to arrive. He was rubbing his belly while he waited. Jesse perked up and smiled when he saw Hanzo. "Hey, I have something for ya." He said as the siren approached.

Hanzo was so glad when drawing class came around. He so desperately needed to see his mate.

He smiles wide when he walks in and spots Jesse at their table, making his way over, he flops down into the seat next to him. "Hello my love." He greets with a kiss and a nuzzle. But perks up at the knowledge of a gift from his mate. "Oh?"

Jesse takes Hanzo's hand and places it on a spot on his belly. "It's really faint, but I think-" at that moment Hanzo felt a little flutter against his hand and Jesse smiled. "She's moving around finally." He had tears welling up in his eyes now.

Hanzo perked up, chest puffing proudly and a big smile on his face as he leans in and gently rubs that spot. "Wow.." he murmurs in a soft tone, eyes sparkling. He was amazed. Their little girl was moving!

"I think I started feeling it when I was in New Mexico. Thought it was gas bubbles or something, but it's been periodically happening and a little stronger today." Jesse explained, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Getting so big."

Hanzo rests his head on Jesse's shoulder as he continues to rub his mate's belly. Indeed, she was getting big. And soon he would be able to hold her. Hanzo couldn't wait.

"Alright everyone, welcome back from thanksgiving break. We're going to start on a new project," their teacher spoke up. She introduced a rather quick project since they had a couple weeks before finals were upon them. They were using colored pencils and drawing a series of hands. Jesse already knew what he was going to do. The middle would be his and Hanzo's hands holding, on either side would be their hands alone. Jesse wearing a ring with a pearl on it, Hanzo's hand would have his tattoo on it. Jesse couldn't wait to start sketching it.

Hanzo lays one last kiss to Jesse's cheek before turning his attention to the teacher. Hanzo had to think carefully about what to draw. In the end he decided something simple. Jesse's hands holding a football sized egg, inside was a little baby siren, which he made with very faint lining as it wasn't the main focus.

Jesse sketched out his plans. Had Hanzo looked at Jesse's sketchbook, he would recognize the pearl ring on the hands meant to be Jesse's and the tattoo on what could be seen of Hanzo's hands.

Hanzo gets a good portion of his rough sketch before he glances over at Jesse's, a smile on his face when he recognizes the ring. He's gonna make him that ring some day. He already has it planned. He'll have have their friends come over and spend time with him while he heads deep enough into the ocean to find the perfect pearl.

Jesse smiles and holds his sketchbook up for Hanzo to get a better look. "You like it? I figured since we're pretty serious, it fits." He sets his book down and leans back in his chair, rubbing his belly.

Hanzo hums. "I love it." He replies, letting his eyes linger on Jesse's belly where his hand rubs before returning back to his own sketchbook.

~oOo~

The rest of the day went as smoothly as it could, aside from Raol getting bold and cornering Jesse after school by his locker.

"C'mon McCree, clearly you're an easy fuck." Raol said, hand braced on the lockers Jesse was pressed against trying to lean away from the jock. At least Raol was keeping his hands to himself, but clearly up to no good as usual.

"I just said I don't swing that way, Raol. Is the bite on my neck not enough indication I'm taken by a non-human?" Jesse snapped.

"You're into supernaturals, I know. I'm well aware." Raol said and smirked. Hanzo couldn't see what happened, but Jesse was visibly tense all of a sudden.

Hanzo was making his way down the hall when he first saw them. He knew Jesse could take care of himself, but he was always ready to step in when needed.

But it was when he shut his locker that he saw Jesse tense. Hanzo was at his side in a second, shoving Raol away. "Piss off." He hisses at him, stepping between them so that Jesse was hidden behind his bulky body.

What Hanzo was greeted with was red eyes and sharp teeth. Raol wasn't human. There was no telling what he was, only that Jesse was unnerved. Raol snorts.

"Seriously? The transfer?" Raol questioned. Jesse moved closer to Hanzo, hands on the siren's shoulders, though more to stay close to his boyfriend, not hold him back. Hanzo could feel Jesse shaking. "Don't wanna wrestle with something you can't beat fishy boy." Raol puffed his chest out. He was a good five inches taller than Hanzo, lean but muscular.

Hanzo tilts his head upwards, hissing deeper. "You think I am scared of you, Oni? I may not have the physical strength to take you, but I will die trying. And when that happens, you will have an entire pod of sirens hunting you down like a rabbit,  _Mutt_ " he spat back, emphasizing the last word.

Raol scoffs. "Not scared of a bunch of sirens. You're out of your league with demon knowledge. Be a shame to lose your baby if you did something to tick me off." Raol snaps his fingers and Jesse falls against Hanzo and cries out in pain.

Hanzo goes wide eyed and whips around to hold Jesse, checking him over. "Jesse? Jesse?! You son of a bitch, your DEAD!" Hanzo snarls.

He attacks.

_No one_ was going to hurt his mate. All rationality has flew out the window and Hanzo is running on pure instinct to protect.

Raol steps out of reach and next to where Jesse is sitting on the floor with his hands on his belly, Raol holding a hand towards the human. Jesse has tears rolling down his face. "Do you really want me to turn your bundle of joy into a preemie? Because I will if you don't _Back_. _Off_." Raol snarled. Jesse looks up at Hanzo, eyes pleading and shaking his head frantically. He's begging Hanzo to listen to the demon.

Hanzo stumbles but catches his balance before he could fall. His fangs clench so hard that he slices his bottom lip open. Bit he backs off. "Get away from him." He says, but it's more calm now. His eyes kept flicking between Jesse and Raol. He _can't_ let his baby nor his mate be hurt because of his stupid actions.

Raol lifts his hand and Jesse lets out a gasp of relief, panting now and relaxed. Raol got in Hanzo's face and growled.

"Threaten me again and I won't hesitate to do it next time. You stay out of my way and I'll leave your plaything alone. Capiche?" Raol said, waiting for a reply.

Hanzo stood tall, well, as tall as he could given that Raol was taller than him. It took everything in him not to sink his fangs into him and rip his throat out. "I understand. But if you come near Jesse _ever again_ , I won't hesitate. I don't care if it kills me, because Jesse won't be anywhere near us when it happens." He growls right back.

"Don't give me a reason then." Raol snapped back. He shoulder checked Hanzo as he walked away. Leaving the siren and his mate alone in the hallway. Jesse sniffled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Once Raol was a good ways away from them Hanzo rushed to Jesse's side, dropping down onto his knees hard in front of him and checking him over. "Are you alright? Can you move? I'm taking you home, c'mon." He says a little frantically, scooping Jesse up and practically carrying him. He hopes that Gabe and Izzy don't change their minds about him being a good mate for Jesse...

Jesse flinches when he's picked up. "Put me down, I'm fine," he demands. He struggles to get free from Hanzo's arms.

Hanzo clicks his protest but lets Jesse down, he keeps his hands on his arms though. "What happened? How badly did he hurt you?" The siren asks, but it's softer and quieter. A worried hint to it.

Jesse panted a bit, tilting his head back. He had one hand on his hip, the other on the underside of his belly. "He just did what I'm gonna have to go through in like five months. And I thought cramps were bad, holy shit..." Jesse huffed. He looked down at his belly. "Swear to god babygirl if you give me problems when it's time you're grounded until your thirty." He attempted to joke and leaned against the nearby lockers.

Hanzo moves his hands from Jesse's arms to his belly, rubbing gently. "He put you in labor? I'm gonna fucking kill him if he hurts either of you." He hisses. But then calms himself. He suddenly grabbed Jesse's arms again and pulls him to his chest, holding him close. "I was so worried.." Hanzo says in a near silent voice, it's trembling and his eyes are watering. "I don't know what I'd do if I failed to protect you two... I'm the worst sire ever..." he sniffles, trying to hold it back. But he just can't help it.

"Wouldn't call it labor, more just contractions. Painful ones at that." Jesse said. He buried his face in Hanzo's chest when he's hugged. "You're not the worst sire, Han. You were up against something you never faced before. I'm sure if it was another siren you would kick his ass without fail. But Raol is...I don't even know. I went to middle school with him. Not once did I know he was a..." Jesse shuddered and gripped Hanzo tightly. "Can Dr. Z do house calls? Should make sure the bun is okay, but I just wanna go home right now." Jesse asked.

Hanzo nods, hugging him a little tighter before letting go. "Yes, I will call her. Let's go." He replies.

Hanzo walks them home quickly, but making sure that Jesse doesn't strain himself. Once there, he called Dr. Ziegler and then spent the entire wait pressed as close to Jesse as he physically could, giving nips, licks, and kisses as well as nuzzles. He wanted to make sure that Jesse was smothered in his scent to keep away any other potential threats.

Angela came as fast as she could, which was really fast. Instead of taking her vehicle she took the Closet Express, much like an old witch show she'd shown Hanzo once. The first thing she had to do was pry the siren away, which... wasn't going very well. The poor guy was stuck to Jesse like glue.

They were sitting on the couch waiting for Angela. When she arrives, Jesse shifts a bit, keeping his hand firmly gripped in Hanzo's. After what happened, Jesse was beyond scared now. He didn't want to be far from Hanzo, but the good doctor needed to do her job. Jesse pulls his hoodie off and shoves it in Hanzo's face, hoping to smother him in his scent enough that the siren relaxes long enough for Angela to work. "Let her make sure our babygirl is okay." Jesse scolded. He was almost ready to throw his boxers across the room to tempt Hanzo away if the siren didn't relax.

Hanzo squirms and grumbles, yelping when the hoodie is shoved at him, but he calms. The siren buries his face into it, hand still held tightly onto Jesse's, and starts to relax.

Angela took the opportunity to do a basic check up. After that she began to do other tests to make sure the baby was ok.

Jesse exhales, his free hand going to his hair. "Is she going to be okay? Fucking felt like he was squeezing my uterus." Jesse asked. He was scared that just that alone could've triggered early labor. At 15 weeks? There was little to no chance of their little bun surviving.

Angela does a thorough check. Humming one she gets the results. "Everything looks to be fine, but I want you to stay home and rest for a couple days. All this stress isn't good for you, you know." She says, wagging a finger and gently scolding him.

"I suspect he was some type of demon from what you say, but of what type I wouldn't know. There are so many that are so closely related." She shakes her head, then moves to pat Hanzo's knee, causing the siren to click a couple times before peeking out from his 'safe place' in Jesse's hoodie.

Jesse nods. "Write a note for my mom. She'll have to call the school." He said and exhaled. "Thank you, Dr. Z. I appreciate you coming out here so quickly." Jesse graced.

Angela nods, already picking up her pad to do so. "You are most welcome my dear, be sure to call if you have any concerns or questions. And do be sure to rest, you look tired." She replies with a little smile, tearing the note from her pad and handing it to Jesse.

She pats his knee as well before standing and gathering her things. Then she was back through the closet and off with a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, which could be seen under the door.

Jesse was beyond tired at this point. He left the note on the coffee table and exhaled. He looked to Hanzo and nudged him. "I want my bed, carry me." Jesse demanded, but in a joking tone.

Hanzo looks over at Jesse when he's nudged, smiling at his mate's words. He doesn't hesitate to stand and scoop him up, carrying him up stairs and into his bedroom. Once there he lays Jesse down onto his bed and kisses his forehead before crawling in with him and snuggling him close.

Jesse hums when he's set on his bed and kissed. "I guess this brush with danger has inspired me to think of a name finally." Jesse said, holding Hanzo close and exposing his belly to rub it.

Hanzo brushes his hands on the underside of Jesse's belly, clicking lovingly. "Oh? What name have you decided on?" He asks curiously

Jesse closed his eyes and leaned his head against Hanzo's. "Blake. It's gender neutral enough to work for her if she decides she isn't a girl." Jesse rested his hands on his belly and smiled.

Hanzo hums, moving his hand to rest on top of Jesse's. "It's perfect."

"Blake Shimada-McCree," Jesse said softly. It really was perfect. Finally a name for their little girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am very mean to my OC, part of Hector's background outside of this was he got jumped in high school by his bullies and a guy he liked cut his thighs and junk cause he's a bisexual femboy. Canon wise he ran away after that and made a new identity for himself, he stays around in here cause he's got great friends to support him. -K


	12. New Mexico Winter Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Reyes go with Jesse and Izzy to New Mexico for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Lactation, breastfeeding, oral sex, little bit of gore

A few weeks passed, finals were done and winter break was upon them. Jesse was at 18 weeks now. Had he not worn his hoodie, his belly would give away his condition. The tiny gas bubbles he had been feeling were now little flutters they could feel a lot easier now and periodically. In the morning, around lunch time, after school, around dinner, and around the time Jesse settled into bed for the night. Sometimes it was just one little kick, other times it was quite a few kicks that he was always feeling around for when it happened.

First day of winter break, Jesse was packing for the holiday trip to New Mexico. Lucky for Hanzo, Jun allowed him to go with, Sojiro wasn't happy in the slightest, but no matter the argument, Jun wasn't budging. It turned out even Reyes was going with this time around as well. The wraith had no family left, so spending the holiday with Izzy was his plan this year instead of hanging out with other teachers for their staff Christmas party and spending new year's in a bar.

Jesse moved around his room packing up everything he would need for the two week long trip. It was around lunchtime so he was feeling Blake kicking about in his belly. He paused his packing to rest a hand on the spot he felt the flutters, smiling wide and looking down at his hand.

Hanzo was so excited, today was the day he'd finally get to meet the rest of Jesse's family. He was already all packed up and ready to go. Now he just needed scale to his mate's window and hopefully not spook him too badly this time.

Hanzo adjusts the duffel bag on his shoulder, then with a running start, scales the wall. He peeks in the window to see Jesse rubbing his belly, but he had a smile so the siren wasn't worried.

He carefully opens the window and leans in, resting on his elbow as he enjoys the sight. Then he whistles in appreciation. "I spy someone sexy." He practically purrs.

Jesse snorts and looks over his shoulder at Hanzo. "Hi." He greeted. Jesse was in sweatpants and a tank top. Hanzo could see Jesse had a sports bra under the tank top as well. He turned to face the siren and sit on the edge of his bed, hand still on his belly. "Good timing, she's kicking." Sitting how he was, Hanzo had a perfect view of Jesse.

Jesse's tank top hugged all his curves and his belly, breasts bigger despite how tight his sports bra was. Jesse had a big smile on his face and looked like he was glowing. He was actually comfortable in his own skin for once. Jesse was taking to pregnancy nicely now.

Hanzo crawled in the rest of the way, set his bag aside and silently made his way over to his mate. He kneeled in front of him between his legs and carefully placed his hands on either side of Jesse's belly, rubbing with his thumbs a few times before leaning in to plant a gentle kiss to his growing daughter's temporary home.

 _"I cannot wait to meet you my little one. Your going to be so beautiful, just like your Papa."_ He says softly, clicking and crooning and nuzzling the belly.

Hanzo was met with a kick against his lips which made Jesse smile. "I think she's starting to hear us now. Was talking to myself earlier and she started kicking before her usual active times." Jesse said, rubbing Hanzo's cheek with his thumb. "You ready to meet my family?"

Hanzo hums at the kick, pressing another kiss to Jesse's belly before looking up at his mate. "Really?" His eyes go big and he smiles wide, leaning into Jesse's touch. "Yes, I can't wait to meet them." He replies, tilting his head to kiss his mate's palm.

"Uncle Joe will no doubt be one of the few against all this." Jesse gestured between the two of them and his belly. "Nobody suspected a thing last month. But there's no hiding this now, my hoodie can hardly hide it." Jesse patted his belly gently.

Hanzo stood and gently pulled Jesse up to his feet. He pulls him close and starts swaying them gently. "I promise to be as nice as I can." He says, leaning down to steal a kiss.

Jesse smirked and hugged Hanzo. "Don't put anyone in the hospital, alright?" He requested. He pulled away after a moment and went over to the mirror, pulling his tank top up to expose his belly and the markings. At this point Jesse's skin on his belly was nothing but the siren markings, vibrant and beautiful.

Hanzo chuckles. "I shall try my best to behave." He promises, swooping down to steal a kiss.

When Jesse pulled away, Hanzo sat on the bed to watch. He loved the way Jesse looked, round with his child, the beautiful markings. He was just so perfect. And he loved him so much.

"To think I'm gonna get bigger." Jesse exhaled and smiled a bit, blushing and rubbing his belly. He pulled his hair into a ponytail and moves to sit in the middle of his bed against the mound of pillows he had now. Jesse adjusted his bra, a look of discomfort on his face. "Dammit..."

Hanzo just watches silently, waiting until Jesse was sitting before he scooted closer. He watches him closer now. He sees his mate's discomfort and gently rests his left hand just under Jesse's bra line, leaning in to kiss his neck. "Would you like me to ease some of your discomfort my love?" He asks softly.

"You just want a taste, don't you?" Jesse teased. "Close my door before you do anything." Jesse adjusted himself again, almost growling with annoyance.

Hanzo raises a brow, then smirks. "Maybe." He replies, getting up and closing the door. Then he makes his way back over and crawls into the bed again, settling with a knee in between Jesse's legs as he mouths kisses all over his neck and chest.

Jesse hums, tilting his head to give Hanzo access to his neck and closing his eyes to just feel the siren. "What are you waiting for?"

Hanzo chuckles, nuzzles Jesse's neck and plants a kiss to it while his hands work to carefully remove the top half of Jesse's clothes.

Jesse shifted to let Hanzo pull his tank top off and sports bra, freeing his breasts. Jesse's nipples were darker than before and rather enlarged. It almost looked as if it would take very little effort to get him to start leaking the pearly white liquid. Jesse leaned back against the pile of pillows and exhaled.

Hanzo licks his lips when he sees Jesse's puffy chest, he looks beautiful. With gentle hands he cups each one, brushing his thumbs against the puffy nipples and clicking in satisfaction at the noise he got in return. He plays with his mate's breasts for a moment before finally leaning down and taking a nipple into his mouth, tongue brushing across it gently as he starts to suckle.

Jesse gasped as Hanzo's hands touched him. When the siren's mouth finally landed on his sensitive breast, he let out a soft sigh as the milk started to flow and he was relieved of the uncomfortable pressure, raking his fingers through Hanzo's hair.

Hanzo took deep drinks of Jesse's delicious milk, making audible gulping sounds in the process. He purrs at the feeling of Jesse's hands in his hair.

Jesse's thighs tighten around Hanzo's knee between them and his head falls back, whimpering slightly at not only the relief he was getting, but the arousal that was starting as well.

Hanzo lets out a deeper purr when he feels Jesse's thighs around his knee, he scoots it up a little more so that his love has something to rub up against if need be. He starts to massage the other breast while he suckles the one he's currently working on, wanting as much as his mate could give him.

Jesse panted as he was given the small amount of friction and his sensitive breasts were given attention. "Fuck, Han..." Jesse moaned softly, gripping Hanzo's hair now. Jesse was so focused on Hanzo he didn't hear the familiar creak of that one stair on the staircase to signal Izzy coming up the stairs.

Hanzo tilted slightly, giving view of where his mouth was connected to Jesse's breast. A little trail of milk came from the corner of his mouth in the process. He makes lazy little clicking sounds as he tries to keep up with the flow of delicious milk.

Jesse's head snapped up as his doorknob turned and Izzy pushed his door open, looking at her phone. "Jesse, hon, don't forget to pack your boots in case you kids go riding while we're out there." Izzy said, looking up and seeing the scene before her.

Hanzo's doesn't seem to be aware of what's going on, too focused on his task and lust making him hazy. However, he pulls away when he senses the tension in the room, licking his lips and giving a little hiss as if he's trying to protect verbally.

Jesse swallows and nods to his mother. "I'll make sure to pack them," he replies and Izzy nods, stepping out and closing the door behind her. Jesse blushes bright red before letting his head fall back and he pants.

Hanzo blinks a few times, then suddenly gets very red when he realizes that Izzy just came into the room. Once she's gone he lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, then leans forward and buries his head into Jesse's neck. "Oops.." he chuckles, simply staying there for a couple moments before his hands starts to wander back to his mate's chest.

"Crisis averted, now take care of the other one," Jesse demanded with a huff.

Hanzo snorts and laughs, then switched breasts and started to suckle. He takes big gulps of the delicious milk.

Jesse makes a low sound in his throat and gasps. Finally getting relief from the uncomfortable pressure. He shouldn't have been so uncomfortable at this stage, maybe since he has a half siren growing in his belly, his body was producing as fast as a siren would, possibly. He'd have to ask Hanzo about siren eggs again.

Hanzo starts to purr again, happily relieving Jesse of the pressure. He keeps it up until it slows to a trickle, then pulls away and licks his lips. He pats his belly and sighs. "I think I am full." He says with a little smirk and a red blush.

Jesse pants and his hips twitch up a bit. "Hope not cause you woke a beast," he joked, but moaned softly at the friction he got from Hanzo's knee.

Hanzo raises a brow, then smirks wider. He slides down until he's settled between Jesse's legs, then pulls them to rest onto his shoulders. With fast hands he works the bottom half of Jesse's clothes off, licking his lips at the promise of a treat that smelled simply delectable.

Jesse moans softly and his eyes shut, head falling back. Every time Hanzo did this, he looked so primal and animalistic, Jesse couldn't help but be aroused by it.

As soon as Jesse's puffy lower lips were exposed, Hanzo latched on, sucking and licking like a bear with honey. He couldn't get enough, the smell of his mate's scent so strong it was making him dizzy and he loved it.

Jesse's hands went to Hanzo's hair, gripping it as Hanzo ate him out. "Fuck, Han..." he gasped.

Hanzo purrs deeply, shoving his tongue inside of Jesse and licking every inch he could reach in him.

Jesse brought a hand to his mouth and moaned into it as he clenched around Hanzo's tongue.

The tightness around Hanzo's tongue made him want to bury it in even further. He pushes it in as far as it would go, then curls it upwards to find that spot deep inside that he knows will make his mate squeal.

Jesse cries out with pleasure as he comes, gripping Hanzo's hair tightly as he rides it out.

Hanzo drinks up everything that Jesse has to give him, gently running his hands over his mate's outer thighs as well.

Jesse grows still and pants as he recovers, chest rising and falling with each breath. He slips his legs from Hanzo's shoulders and stares up at the ceiling.

Hanzo pulls away when Jesse moves his legs and licks his lips clean, giving a happy croon as he crawls back onto the bed and snuggles up to his mate.

Jesse fixes his sweatpants when Hanzo moves and retrieves his sports bra and tank top, pulling those on and fishing his hoodie from the floor where he tossed it before Hanzo had arrived. Once he was dressed and looking oh so comfortable, he returns to snuggling with Hanzo. Though with raging hormones, he can't help but hook a leg around Hanzo's hip and getting as close as possible which left Hanzo feeling Jesse's heat against his cock.

Hanzo is happy to just lay with his mate, lovingly nipping him or clicking at him. If only Jesse knew their language.. he would sing for his mate, woo him with poems of the ocean. Hanzo wants to show him his home one day, but he knows it's impossible. A human would never survive that depth. Not even with diving equipment.

He purrs when he feels Jesse's warmth against his cock, it's pleasant, but leaves him wanting more.

Jesse shifts to straddle Hanzo's legs, lips going to Hanzo's neck and Jesse's heat right on Hanzo's crotch. There was no satisfying a pregnant teenager for very long. Jesse moved back a bit, laying between Hanzo's legs comfortably and mouthing at Hanzo's concealed cock, looking up at him and almost begging to have a taste.

Hanzo lets out a surprised grunt when Jesse suddenly straddled him, but before he could say anything he was attacking his neck which made him moan. He was already starting to get hard from eating Jesse out, but now that his clothed cock was being mouthed at his pants were becoming tight and painful. He gives a nod and reaches his own hands down to start working the jeans open.

Jesse moves away and waits patiently for Hanzo to unbutton and unzip his jeans before he works to get them and Hanzo's briefs down enough to expose Hanzo's cock. Jesse wasted no time sinking his mouth over it and pressing his tongue to the underside, bobbing his head. Jesse wasn't in the mood to tease, he wanted a taste badly.

Hanzo groans out in pleasure as Jesse swallows him down, the sensation sent sparks flying up and down his spine. He carefully threaded a hand through his mate's hair, being careful not to push him down. He wanted Jesse to go at his own pace.

Jesse looked up at Hanzo, keeping eye contact with the siren while he swirled his tongue around the head, teasing the tip as well and humming.

Hanzo's breath hitches and he starts to pant, damn Jesse really knows what he's doing.. "F-fuck.. Koibito.. mm- I'm not going to last long it you keep this up.." he says, smirking a little.

Jesse pulls off to reply. "Good~" he purred before his mouth sunk over Hanzo again, swallowing him down and deep throating Hanzo.

Hanzo throws his head back and groans loudly, covering his mouth with a hand and bucking his hips upwards. He tries his damnedest not to come right then and there.

Jesse gags slightly when Hanzo bucks his hips, but he continues to move, trying his hardest to make Hanzo come.

Hanzo makes a pleased sound at Jesse's efforts and rewards him by bucking his hips upwards and coming down his mate's throat. "Ng fuck! Ah.. hnn.. you really know how to drive me crazy." The siren purrs as he pets Jesse's cheeks.

Jesse swallows down everything Hanzo has to give before pulling off, giving Hanzo's cock a kitten lick and smiling. "Glad I could make my siren feel good." Jesse said and helped Hanzo redress before kissing him.

Once Jesse had his fill of kisses, he got up and went over to his closet to grab riding boots. "Lot of the cousins will have their boots, you'll probably fit someone's if needed." He said.

God Hanzo loves this boy. He gently brushes his hands over Jesse's hair, glad for the help to redress. He happily kisses him back with a big grin. "I look forward to experiencing these new exciting things with you." He says in a soft tone.

Jesse smiles at Hanzo. "Lot of new stuff we both will be experiencing soon." He said, resting a hand on his belly. "There's still a lot we'll be seeing before and after Blake is born."

Hanzo wraps his arms around Jesse's waist with a loving smile. "Yes. And I cannot wait." He moves a hand to rest over Jesse's. The siren makes a deep crooning sound and nuzzles against his mate as he brushed his fingers across his belly.

Jesse blushes slightly as Hanzo feels his belly, light flutters hitting their hands. "Just under halfway there if I even carry to full term." He leaned against Hanzo and sighed with content.

"Jess! Hanzo! Put your clothes on, Gabe will be here soon!" Izzy called from downstairs. Jesse busted out laughing and shook his head.

"I have the best mom ever. She doesn't seem to care that we're still having sex." He leans up on his toes and kisses Hanzo's nose before checking his suitcase and backpack one last time. He shoved his riding boots into his backpack and grabbed his phone and headphones. "Gonna be a long drive. I'm bringing some of my handheld consoles to keep us entertained. My tablet is coming too. Lot of music and reading material." Jesse explained as he zipped up everything.

Hanzo hums, his other hand comes up to run through Jesse's hair. When they're called he leans down to kiss his mates cheek before be pulls away completely.

"She is a wonderful mother, I wouldn't be surprised if you get it from her." He replies, leaning down a little with a smirk. "So short~" he teases. "Genji taught me how to use handheld devices, I look forward to using them."

Jesse snorts at Hanzo's comment about his height and shakes his head. "Just you wait, soon as I can go on T, I'll grow quite a bit." He looks down at his belly and smiles. "Won't be for a while though." Jesse sets his backpack just outside his bedroom door and moves to place his suitcase out in the hall as well.

Hanzo hums. "Well, I'll tell you what, the day you outgrow me is the day I'll stop teasing you for your height." He says in a loving tone. He waits until Jesse finishes setting his bags outside the door, then he kneels in front of his mate. "Yes, and I cannot wait to meet you." He clicks and croons at Jesse's belly.

Jesse leans against the wall and lets Hanzo love on his belly, carding his fingers through the siren's hair. He smiles as he feels Blake kick and somersault about in her home. Hanzo could easily feel it too and Jesse rubs his belly.

Hanzo keeps loving on Jesse's belly, baby talking, clicking and crooning to little Blake. He smiles big and proud when he feels her moving. "I cannot wait to meet you, my precious little pearl." He whispers to her.

Jesse sniffled a bit and wiped his eyes as tears welled up. "Quit being so sweet, you're making me cry." Jesse laughed around the tears.

"Boys! Let's move! Daylight doesn't last forever!" Gabe called as he ascended up the stairs to grab Jesse's bags. He noticed how the two were and raised an eyebrow. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, just loving on her," Jesse said and pulled Hanzo up, heading downstairs once the siren grabbed his bag and they packed up the car.

Hanzo chuckles and kisses Jesse's belly before he's pulled away. He grabs his bag and follows them to the car.

~oOo~

The drive was long, Jesse sitting sideways the majority of the drive as he played on his handheld systems. He showed Hanzo all the reading apps and the few games Jesse had on his tablet. There was a lot of stopping at rest stops for Jesse no thanks to his bladder.

The last leg of the journey, Jesse had put his headphones on and fell asleep, feet resting on Hanzo's lap, pillow behind his back, and arms crossed and resting on his belly.

Throughout the ride Hanzo was either reading or playing games, but towards the end when Jesse fell asleep he'd taken to idly rubbing Jesse's feet while reading.

Before they knew it, they pulled up to a gate and Gabe honked the car horn, Jesse slept right through it and the gate opened. Gabe accelerated slowly up the driveway as dogs barked with excitement at the arrival of new visitors, even if Jesse and Izzy had been here just a month prior.

There was a sheet of snow on the ground, but it wasn't too bad, just under 40 degrees. Gabe shut the engine off and Izzy looked back at Jesse and Hanzo, smiling at her sleeping child.

"Don't let the dogs scare you, they don't bite. Just doing their job alerting the household that someone is here," Izzy explained and moved to get out of the car. "Hi babies! I know I missed you too!" She baby talked the dogs as they panted happily and wagged tails. Gabe stepped out as well and chuckled as he was sniffed.

"We'll see how they like a wraith." He noted. Jesse inhaled and opened his eyes, pulling his headphones off.

"We there?" He asked, looking out the window.

Hanzo looks up when Izzy speaks, he was into his reading that he hadn't noticed that they had arrived. He puts Jesse's tablet away and shoots Genji a text to stay they arrived safely before getting out of the car. He stretches his stiff limbs and looks around.

Right away Hanzo is bombarded by sniffing noses and wagging tails. Australian Shepards, a few border collies, and even two huskeys investigated now that they were done with Gabe and Izzy. Jesse got himself situated and stepped from the car as well, petting the Bernese mountain dog that approached him. "Hey, Tiger, how you holding up, old man?" Jesse asked, kneeling down to let the old dog lick his face. "Looks like everyone brought their dogs."

Hanzo is taken aback, he doesn't know how to handle suddenly being bombarded. So he hisses. But when one nudges his hand he has the urge to pet them, so he does.

"They usually do," Izzy remarked. She looked up when the door to the farmhouse slammed shut. "Incoming."

"JESSE!!!" A few younger kids shouted excitedly as they ran across the yard to the car and right to Jesse.

Hanzo slowly walks away and to the front, coming over to see Jesse with a dog. He smiles. He jumps when he hears the squeals and shouts of children, then he tilts his head as he watches them go to his mate. The siren has never been this far inland before.

Jesse hugs the three young kids as they run into his arms. The kids were around seven or eight years old. "Hey guys! I missed ya!"

"Jesse! Jesse! I lost a tooth!" One of the two boys pointed out, opening his mouth and pointing to the empty spot in his teeth.

"Look at that, growing so fast." Jesse chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair. "Can you guys say hi to Hanzo?" Jesse looked to his boyfriend as the three kids smiled up at the siren.

"Is he your boyfriend?" The girl asked and Jesse nodded.

"He is."

"Do you love him?" The second boy asked. Jesse smirked.

"You guys can keep a secret, right?" All three kids nodded at Jesse, eyes wide and curious. "Can't tell anyone at all, alright? Not yet anyway. You know how your parents tell you when you were gonna have a little sibling?"

"Yeah, they grow in Mama's belly before coming out." The girl said. She had to be the oldest, she was so smart.

"And a Mom and Dad love each other a whole lot in order to have a baby?" Jesse unzipped his jacket and lifted his hoodie to reveal his bump. The kids gaped at it before Jesse bundled up again and held a finger to his lips, shushing them gently. "It's a secret. Don't tell anyone yet." The kids giggled and nodded.

Hanzo just watches as the scene unfolds, smiling. His mate was so good with these children. Hanzo nods to the children. He comes up to Jesse to stand next to him, offering his hand to hold so they could walk inside.

Izzy leads them inside the house, Jesse worrying his lip as they walk up the stairs onto the porch and into the house. "Hola!" Izzy called out. Jesse leaned to Hanzo and whispered.

"Not everyone speaks English very well." Jesse informed Hanzo. The family was situated in the kitchen. The head of the table sat the oldest man, most likely Jesse's Uncle Joe. The fact he almost glared at Hanzo and Gabe gave as much away, judging the two males. Izzy held Gabe's hand as they stood there.

Hanzo held Jesse close to him as they entered, he knew his mate was uncomfortable around some family, but he wasn't sure who. Until he saw the old human glaring. Then he knew this must be one.

"Everyone, this is Gabriel." Izzy introduced the wraith.

" _Hello, I'm happy to be here and meet all of you._ " Gabe said with a smile. He got a few approving looks before everyone looked to Jesse holding Hanzo's hand. Jesse swallowed.

"Uh... this is Hanzo. He moved to America from Japan." Jesse introduced then exhaled before he pulled his jacket off and rolled up his sleeves, revealing the bracelet Olivia had given him last month. "And well..." Jesse felt nauseous as he turned to the side a bit and revealed his baby bump.

The room was silent as everyone looked at Jesse. Joe's nostrils flared with rage. Some of the women were shocked. The kids, Olivia, and a few other high school aged kids smiled big.

Joe jumped to his feet and Jesse recoiled, pushing his hoodie down and wrapping his arms protectively around his belly. " _Of all the stupid things to have said to my face, this is by far the worst!_ " Joe shouted.

Hanzo was silent while the others were talking, he understood Spanish thanks to Jesse and Gabriel, so he knew what was being said. And he wasn't happy about it.

His posture changed lightning fast and now Jesse was behind him and Hanzo was _hissing_ , much like an angry snake. _"You will not speak of him or to him like that. Watch your tongue!"_ He shouts back.

Despite the strength in Hanzo's tone, Joe didn't back down. "You watch your tone with me, boy." Joe threatened.

"I wouldn't do that, sir. Sirens are pretty protective of their mates." Gabe warned, though he had a smug look on his face and crossed his arms.

"Oh so you get knocked up by a _freak_?" Joe snapped.

"Joe! That is enough! David wouldn't want this!" One of the women spoke up.

"No, what he would not want is his daughter getting pregnant with a monster!" Gabe was surrounded in black smoke as he approached Joe.

Hanzo hissed again, then smirks when he saw Gabe approach. "Did you know, that in Siren culture. If one bad mouths a sirens mate, it doesn't matter what species it is, the Siren can rip out the offender's tongue? It's often offered to their mate on a clam shell to prove their undying loyalty." His voice is smooth and eerily calm.

Jesse stands a little taller and puffs his chest a bit, pushing Hanzo aside and standing before his uncle proudly. "I am not what my body says I am. I am not ashamed of my baby and I'm not ashamed of my boyfriend. You see this?" He pointed to Hanzo's bite on his neck, a scar now but it was hard to miss. "I am never leaving Hanzo and he is never leaving me." Joe shoves his finger into Jesse's chest.

"You are a disgrace to this family." Joe snapped. Jesse looked at Gabe over Joe's shoulder and nodded. Gabe grabbed Joe in a full nelson head lock.

"Then I guess as siren code goes, you'll face the consequences." Jesse said and went to usher the younger kids out the back door and they head to the barn. Olivia and a few other cousins followed.

Hanzo steps aside once Jesse shows dominance, another siren trait, with his head slightly bowed. He waits patiently, as he was taught from a young age, and when he hears those words, he smirks.

He steps forward slowly and stops right in front of him, grabbing his chin and tilting his head side to side as if to 'inspect' the goods. Then he reaches in to grab his tongue in a bruising grip.

He reaches behind his back and pulls out an old, home-made looking dagger. Without looking away from Joe he speaks. "If you truly care for Jesse, then you won't interfere."

A few women stood and left the room, Izzy included. Some of the men weren't sure what to do, but they didn't move.

Hanzo yanked on Joe's tongue to pull it out far enough, then with a straight face he spoke. "I don't understand why humans are so hard on their children. But he isn't your child, now is he? Therefore, you have no right to speak about him or what he does. Do you?"

He brings the dagger up and with a strong thrust, slices his tongue in one clean cut. The scream that followed could be heard from the barn, though a bit muffled. He pulls away from Joe and starts walking out the door, hand and dagger still covered in blood. Before he exits he stops and turns slightly, holding the tongue up. "I don't have a clam shell, but I'm sure he'd still like it. Don't you think?" His voice is sickeningly sweet as is his face. Sirens are.. scary.. when angered.

Gabe drags Joe away to deal with him as Hanzo heads outside. Joe would be gone by morning. The wraith had his own revenge to deliver to the bastard.

~oOo~

Outside in the barn, Jesse greeted his horse, stroking the gelding's head and smiling when Diablo lowered his head to sniff Jesse's belly. "Yeah, Daddy's got a baby in his belly. What do you think, Dio?" Jesse asked. Diablo nudged it gently before raising his head up and nodding it dramatically. Jesse smiled at his goofy gelding and moved to sit on a stool. Olivia approached and leaned against the wall, which was part of a stall, a quarter horse nosing her shoulder before returning to eating hay.

"Is he really gonna rip out Joe's tongue?" Olivia asked.

"Probably. Frankly I don't care. Joe has talked me down so much, I don't see him as family anyway." Jesse rubbed his belly. "Is Mary coming?" Olivia shrugged.

"She said she was. But who knows." She said.

"I haven't told her about... about Blake." Olivia smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be excited to be an aunt."

Jesse looked up as the younger kids giggled sweetly from one of the horse stalls. Though it was blocked off with hay bales and there were five week old puppies stumbling around in it. Aussie Shepard puppies to be exact. The mom was laying in the stall watching the young kids play with her babies. Jesse smiled at the sight and rubbed his belly. "Was best to get it out in the open when I got here. At least then almost everyone knew about the news and I wouldn't have to hide it anymore." Olivia nodded.

"Makes sense. You gonna be okay riding?"

"Oh yeah, Diablo doesn't spook at anything, remember?" Jesse said. The horse in question nickered and lowered his head to Jesse's level, which Jesse happily stroked.

Hanzo makes his way to the barn, once there he knocks on the door and calls out. "Jesse?" He hides the tongue and dagger behind his back so none of the children would see it.

Jesse looks up before pulling himself to his feet and heads to the barn door and out into the cold. "Enjoy yourself?" Jesse teased. "I hope you know I really don't wanna see his tongue. I know you did it though."

Hanzo puffs up when Jesse appears, nodding. But he deflates and pouts when he says he doesn't wanna see it. "But.. it's how sirens show their loyalty.." he mumbles. But he understands that humans don't really like body parts, so he doesn't push it.

"I know, I know. But the human way to show loyalty is to be faithful to your partner and stay by their side through thick and thin." Jesse said, leaning up to kiss Hanzo sweetly. "It'll dry and shrivel up anyway. If you really wanna insult Joe's image, feed it to the pig. Pigs eat literally anything." Jesse said.

Hanzo huffs, but nods. Smiling when Jesse leaned up to kiss him and kisses him back. "Show me this pig then, afterwards I should wash up." He replies, stealing another kiss.

"And then trail ride, Diablo needs to get out on the trails." Jesse added with a smirk. "You need to meet him too."

Hanzo chuckles. "Alright then, shall we?" He asks, sheathing his dagger and holding his arm out for Jesse to take.

Jesse leads Hanzo to another building next to the stable. It served as a barn for the other animals in winter. There was a cow, a few goats, a couple sheep with very plush wool, and a large pig grunting about in its pen. Jesse led Hanzo to the pig and the pink animal got to its feet.

"Hi Porkchop, you miss me?" Jesse asked as the pig approached. "Yes, we named him Porkchop. Kinda a joke but it stuck. He eats the food that goes bad in the house."

Hanzo smiles when he sees the pig, a brow raised at his name. "That's like naming a pet fish 'Sushi'." He chuckles and shakes his head. He holds his other hand to the pig, opening his fist time reveal the tongue. "I have a little snack for you." He says with a smile.

Jesse looks away when Hanzo brings out his bloody fist. Porkchop sniffs the flesh before taking it and eating it up without a fuss. Once it was eaten, he grunts at Hanzo happily, tail wagging back and forth. Jesse looks back at Porkchop and smiles, petting the large animal. "Pigs are pretty fun pets. They're clean animals, are really smart, and eat table scraps." He chuckled.

Hanzo pets the pig with the hand that wasn't bloody, smiling at how happy he seemed for a treat. "Pigs are clean? I was under the impression that they wallowed in mud." He replies, tilting his head curiously.

Jesse leans his arms on the fence. "Actually that's only when they use it as sunblock. They have a reason for mud then. A lot of animals use mud as sunblock in the wild. He has an awning in his outdoor pen and a plastic pool to cool off instead of mud." Jesse explained. "Let's get you cleaned up then you can meet Diablo and we can hit the trails."

He leads Hanzo outside to where a faucet is hooked up to the side of the house. Once Hanzo's hands were clean and dried, they went back to the stable and stepped inside the warmth. "I love the stable in winter. It's quiet, cozy, and napping in the hay loft is the best." A big dark brown horse whinnied and tossed his head as Jesse approached. "I wasn't gone _that_ long, Dio, chill." Jesse laughed and scratched the gelding's forehead. "Hanzo, this is Diablo."

Hanzo was glad to get cleaned up, the scent of blood was starting to get a little overwhelming. When he was lead into the barn the first thing he saw was the horse, he smiled at how excited he looked.

"This is Diablo? I must say, he is quite handsome." He says, reaching a hand up to let Diablo sniff him.

Diablo mouths at Hanzo's hand with his velvety lips, not even bothering to sniff him. Jesse smiles and adjusts Hanzo's hand to pet Diablo's head. "Super friendly horse. And super chill, nothing scares him." Diablo could clearly sense Hanzo wasn't human, the other horses eyed Hanzo cautiously and snorted when he got close. But Diablo? He was already comfortable with the siren.

Hanzo laughs softly when he feels Diablo mouth at his hand. "Such a silly horse." He says as Jesse moves his hand to pet him, which he does. "Indeed. He seems very calm."

Something crashed in the barn, a metal bucket had fallen. Some horses snorted and tossed their heads, a few kicked stall walls. Diablo, however, only flicked his ear and closed his eyes.

"See, only a deaf horse would act like nothing happened. But Dio isn't deaf." Jesse explained and chuckled, looking towards the young kids who looked to Jesse apologetically. One of them replaced the bucket that fell. "I love this horse." Jesse hugged Diablo's neck. "Let's grab boots and hit the trails."

Hanzo turned to look at what had crashed, then looked back at Diablo. He hummed at Jesse's words and pet him again. He chuckled at the kids and followed Jesse to get his boots.

Jesse fished his riding boots from the car, looking to see what footwear Hanzo had on right now.

Hanzo stood off to the side waiting, he had a pair of winter boots on.

"You should be okay riding one of the mares with those boots. There's a really sweet mare you'll be good riding. She knows the trails as well as Diablo." Jesse said. Once he had his boots, they went back to the stable and Jesse sat on a stool to change into his boots. What was so important was the heel of the boots. When Jesse brought Diablo's saddle, riding blanket, and bridle out, it all made sense. Jesse went into Diablo's stall and rested a hand on the gelding as he looked him over. "You can come in here with me, Han. Just don't go behind him unless you put a hand on him so he knows where you are. Don't wanna risk getting kicked." He started with the blanket and saddle, setting them on Diablo's back and the gelding tossed his head, nodding it excitedly. Jesse buckled the wool lined strap under Diablo's belly to keep the saddle and blanket on.

Hanzo nods, following Jesse almost like a puppy as he goes about getting Diablo ready to ride. He pet the horse as he waited, rubbing his jaws and his ears. He occasionally clicked, they were nonsense clicks. "Is it hard to ride a horse?" He asks.

Jesse hums as he tightens the belts on the saddle and blanket. "Depends on the riding. There's a few different riding styles for events. Jumping, dressage, barrel racing, cattle herding, to name a few. If we're talking normal riding for the trails and pleasure, hardly. Its the equipment that's hard to memorize sometimes. Course, do it enough and there's no problems. Trail rides are easy, horses are herd animals so they do the whole follow the leader thing." Jesse explained and grabbed another piece of equipment from the hook. A number of leather straps with two metal piece linked together and attached to four of the straps. "This is the complicated part, the bridle, reins, and bit. I've done it enough I don't have problems." Jesse slid it over Diablo's head and held the metal pieces in his mouth while Diablo chewed on it for a moment. He finally stilled his mouth and just licked the air a bit, getting used to the metal.

Hanzo listens carefully, humming in appreciation. He watches closely so he could memorize how to do this. "Can I try it?" He asks, smiling wide. He was excited to learn how to saddle his horse.

"Yeah I'll show you on April, the quarter horse right there," Jesse pointed to the white horse with brown patches in the stall next to Diablo's. "Go say hi so she gets used to you. Diablo seems like he's the only one who isn't nervous around you. Just let her sniff you while I get her stuff." Jesse said and patted Diablo's neck. He stepped out to grab April's tack from the tack room.

Hanzo nods, making his way to the stall next to Diablo's he closes the door behind him and carefully puts a hand out to her. "Hello there." He says in a gentle voice.

April eyes Hanzo cautiously but takes the chance to sniff his hand and snorts afterwards. Jesse approaches and hangs April's tack on the post just outside her stall. "She's a gentle horse, just takes her a little while to warm up to strangers. Ready to learn?" Jesse asked, holding up the saddle blanket.

Hanzo smiles when she sniffs him. "She is beautiful." He replies, nodding at Jesse. "Yes. I'm ready to learn."

Jesse walked Hanzo through every step of the saddling process with hardly any mistakes, which impressed Jesse as he watched Hanzo place everything on April and tighten belts. He smiled when Hanzo was done and checked April over before nodding.

"Perfect, lead her out into the walkway," Jesse said and slipped out to get Diablo out of his stall.

Hanzo was so excited. He lead April out of the stall and out to where Jesse and Diablo were. "Ready to go."

Jesse nodded and led Diablo to a platform outside. "Need to use a step stool or platform to get on them. Joe built a platform so a stool wouldn't go missing." Jesse gestured for Hanzo to go first. "Have her stand next to it then get on. I have to adjust the stirrups on that saddle. You're taller than Olivia."

Hanzo was a little nervous to get on the horse, and it took a free tries too. But he got up. "T-this isn't so bad.." he mumbles, nodding to himself.

Jesse adjusted the rings hanging from the saddle, having Hanzo stand up in them a few times and making sure he was in them securely. "There we go." He looked up at Hanzo. "How do you feel up there?" Jesse patted April's neck as she shifted her weight, visibly moving Hanzo a bit.

Hanzo takes in the view, smirking. "I think it's swell, I would kiss you but you're too short~!" He teases, making a kissy face.

Jesse laughs. "Alright, so basic stuff. You hold the reins, can hold the horn too but you need to hold the reins." Jesse shook the leather strap to point it out. "If she's being stubborn, you kick her sides with your heels, both heels. She's a big animal, heels to the flanks won't hurt." Jesse patted Hanzo's leg. "If she happens to spook and you need to get off, just fall to the side. The stirrups have a safety feature to release your foot if its needed." He pulled the loop that Hanzo's foot sat in, looking like he broke it, but replaced it and it looked fine. "She doesn't buck or rear so you have nothing to worry about. We'll take the trail slow so you can get used to it." Jesse led April forward so she wasn't next to the platform and he clicked to Diablo. The gelding approached without a fuss and Jesse climbed the stairs to get on the platform and mounted Diablo. "Good boy, Dio." Jesse praised, rubbing his neck and moving up next to Hanzo. "Ready?"

Hanzo takes hold of the reins like instructed. "I think I've got the hang of this." He says with a huge smile. "Ready."

Jesse smiled and nodded. He clicked his tongue twice and Diablo started forward. April followed without any coaxing and they went out across the flat land covered in snow. Diablo found the trail and snorted as Jesse shifted to sit sideways in the saddle. "When there's actual forest to ride through it's really pretty especially in winter." Jesse said. "Out here its kinda playing the waiting game for animals or letting the horses do a full on gallop, it's quite a rush." He smiled at Hanzo and rested a hand on his belly.

Hanzo was enjoying the scenery as well as spending time with Jesse. It really took his breath away. So did Jesse when he turned in his saddle, causing Hanzo to sputter worriedly. "You could fall Jesse."

"I'm safe, Hanzo, promise. I know my horse and I'm in sync with his steps." It was subtle, but Jesse was adjusting the weight of his butt to each cheek with each step Diablo took. "I've done the trails bareback with him before. He did it beautifully without any trouble."

Hanzo came up beside him and watching him for a moment. "I cannot wait to bring Blake up here someday. I want her to be a happy kid."

Jesse smiled at Hanzo taking initiative to bring April up next to Diablo to be closer. "We're bringing her up here for our summer trip, she'll be here by then. We spend a whole month up here then. I want her to know the traditions, play with the goats, ride Diablo with me. Ride on her own horse with us one day." Jesse pet Diablo's neck and the horse tossed his head happily and nickered. "Wanna let them full on gallop? It's really fun."

Hanzo's face softens and he nods, smiling. "That sounds wonderful. Yes, let's do it." He replies, then paused. "Uh.. how do I gallop..?" He asks a little nervously. "To think that I've dealt with creatures from blue whales to great white sharks.. and I'm scared of a creature this small.." he chuckles and shakes his head.

Jesse rights himself in the saddle. "She'll follow Diablo. Stand up and lean forward when she takes off, don't pull too hard on the reins. Ready, Dio?" The gelding whinnied excitedly and Jesse chuckled. "Alright then, let's go!" Diablo reared up, neighing and shooting forward. April followed right behind Diablo. Jesse stood up in his stirrups and leaned over Diablo's neck, holding the reins tight and laughing. "Woooo!" He cheered.

Hanzo nods, doing as told. He's laughing and having so much fun during this. "This is amazing!" He shouts.

April was a little ways behind Diablo, a few feet. Which was lucky considering Jesse and Diablo failed to see the patch of ice on the trail. Diablo's hoof hit the ice and he stumbled, pitching Jesse forward and off the saddle. "Shit!" Jesse's feet slipped from the stirrups and only manage to hold onto Diablo's neck before letting go and doing a tuck and roll. He covered his head with his arms and his knees drawn up around his belly. Jesse came to a stop in the snow and unfurled himself from his ball, laying flat on his back and exhaling.

When Jesse tumbles, Hanzo's heart skips a couple of beats. April never has time to fully stop before Hanzo is off the saddle and sprinting to Jesse. "Jesse! Are you ok? Are you hurt?! Shit! You scared me!" He says, frantic. His hands are moving a mile a minute checking to make sure Jesse is ok, the first place they went was Jesse's belly.

"I'm okay, just... dazed." Jesse exhales and rests a hand on his belly as well. Blake kicked at Hanzo's hand but pushed out against Jesse's. "How can she stretch at a time like this?" Jesse laughed. He sat up and was nudged by Diablo. "I'm okay, Dio, you didn't step on me." Jesse stroked Diablo's nose and smiled. "I've had worse falls, the snow softened that one. Help me up?"

Hanzo nods, pulling Jesse up. And right over to get back onto Diablo. Only he held the reins. "We're going back, you're getting checked." He declares. His voice sounded even and even a little cold, but his face told that he was beyond worried and terrified that something bad could have just happened.

Jesse explained how to give him a boost up onto Diablo and he exhaled. The look on Hanzo's face, however, had Jesse worried. He wasn't going to argue with Hanzo about getting checked. "Grab April, I'll stay at a walk." Jesse promised.

Hanzo nods, grabbing her reins and walking beside Jesse and Diablo. "You scared me, I'm sorry if I was an ass.." he says, voice gentle now.

Hanzo could _see_ the relief wash over Jesse at his voice and apology. "It's okay, I should've expected it. Over protective siren, you just want us to be safe and sound. I get it. Just do me a favor?"

Hanzo was glad Jesse seemed to relax a little. "Anything my love." He replied with a smile.

"Don't blame Diablo for the fall. Me falling is never his fault. It's his job to move, my job to stay on, and our job to work together." Jesse stroked Diablo's neck. "Diablo is... I don't know. He's such a special horse, I don't know if all horses do, but he shows empathy. You saw him, he was worried when I fell."

Hanzo lets the information soak in, nodding. "Alright, I won't. I was just.. I was worried. Losing a mate is a death sentence for some sirens. They're so stricken with grief that they can't leave their mate's nest. They either end up starving to death or getting eaten by a predator.." he replies, a slight whining click sounding from him.

Jesse lets the information sink in about sirens and grief. His attention is drawn to Diablo's head bobbing a bit with each step. "Uh oh, did you sprain something?" He asked the horse. "Is he limping, Han?"

Hanzo slows when Jesse asks, watching the horse closely. "A little it looks like."

"I'll take care of that when we get back." Jesse said and stroked Diablo's neck. "Take your time, Dio, don't stress it too much." Diablo sighed as he slowed just a bit. Jesse smirked. "Smart horse." He thought back to what Hanzo said.  "Hanzo, the only way people have died involving a horse, they got kicked so hard they had a punctured organ or in the head and made them brain dead. But I get it, they're big animals and can cause damage if we're not careful. Diablo and I have a great bond, he looks out for me and I look out for him. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. You've shown time and time again that you love me and Blake. Blake needs her daddy to teach her about the ocean." Jesse smiled.

Hanzo nods, he's silent the rest of the way back to the house. He's so glad Jesse's ok, and he's glad that Jesse still wants him around.

When they get back he helps Jesse unsaddle the horses and put them away. Hanzo stands nearby while Jesse checks Diablo's leg and treats it, then he leads Jesse to the house.

It was obvious something happened. Jesse's clothes were wet and he was a bit muddy.

"You alright, Jess?" Izzy asked, looking up from her tea with a few of Jesse's aunts.

"Diablo slipped, I fell off," Jesse explained, lowering himself onto the couch.

"Tuck and roll?"

"Yeah."

"Blake still moving around?"

"Yeah, but Hanzo wants me to get checked out, make sure we're okay." Jesse started unzipping his boots as Izzy came into the living room and rested a hand on Hanzo's shoulder.

"Good man. Dr. Ziegler can just pop in and out can't she? Give her a call."

Hanzo nods, finishing around for his phone. Once he finds it he calls her up. "Dr. Ziegler please. Uh huh. Alright." It's silent for a couple moments. "Dr. Ziegler! Yes, no everything's fine. I think. Jesse fell off his horse- yes, he can walk. Yes Blake moved. Wh-oh ok. O-Ok.." click. Hanzo looked a little scared. "Well. She's on her way." He says, sitting next to Jesse. "I think we're in trouble, she sounded angry."

Soon there's thunder coming from underneath the closet door, followed by it flying open. Angela's aura is calm, collected. But her face is terrifying. She walks over, sets her box of medical equipment down, and begins to check Jesse over. Once her initial exam is finished her face softens and she let's out a breath. "Everything appears to be fine. But you really need to be more careful. Because of your age, it's more likely that the baby could be injured." Her voice is soft as she speaks, yet professional.

"I was careful. You can't blame us for not seeing a patch of ice and my horse slipping." Jesse said, a little annoyed. But she was right, Jesse was so young to be having a baby, so many things could go wrong. Maybe keeping it to just hanging out with Diablo in his stall or the corral would be best. "He slowed down when I grabbed his neck, I didn't fall too hard." He added.

"I understand that, and I'm glad you have a smart horse. But do stay where you can get help immediately." Angela replies, smiling. "Alright! I think that should do it. Everything is fine, oh! And before it's forgotten.." she rummages into her bag and pulls out a little bottle. "It's a special blend. Siren offspring get their nutrition from the fish their mother eats and also the water that passes through their gills, so this should help with that. It's a lotion, so apply it to your belly before bed and in the morning and it should help. It also doubles as a way to keep the stretch marks away~" she says happily, handing him the bottle. "It's not so much needed for a human-siren offspring, but it will help. If you were carrying his eggs then it would very much be needed."

Jesse takes the bottle and looks it over. "Thanks, doc. And yeah, we'll stick closer to help from now on." He promised.

Angela hums, standing and gathering her things. She makes her way to the closet again. "Be sure to stop by when you get back, just a few health questions and a more thorough check up." She says before slipping in. There's thunder again and then she's gone.

Jesse nods to her request before hoisting himself up and looking at Hanzo before he can object. "I'm taking a shower and getting some clean clothes on, then you can be all protective and clingy, alright?" Jesse teased with a giggle.

Hanzo huffs, but nods with a smile. "Hurry back, I will be clingy for a while!" He declares with a laugh of his own.

Jesse shook his head and started upstairs. He grabbed some comfy pants and a tank top and clean hoodie and laid them out, grabbing briefs too before heading into the bathroom.

After almost half an hour, Jesse finally made his way downstairs, hair in a ponytail and looking very comfy.

Hanzo was on the couch, but only his legs could be seen from under the massive pile of dogs that was on top of him. Every time he clicked the dogs would stand at attention, looking around excitedly. Hanzo thought it was hilarious.

"Jesus, Hanzo. You're a dog whisperer," Jesse laughed.

There was an excited trill, then thrashing legs as he slid from the pile of dogs. He shakes his head and smiles bright at his mate. He nudges the dogs off the couch and they go off to do whatever, then Hanzo pats the spot next to him. "I'm glad your back, I was lonely." He giggles.

Jesse shook his head and sat beside Hanzo, getting comfortable and sighing. "Crazy day, huh?"

Olivia eventually joined them as did the other kids with phones or tablets. The younger kids started playing Roblox together while the teens scrolled through social media.

Hanzo hums. "Yes." He replies, watching the children for a bit. He frowns. "You know.. when I was but a hatchling we never had such things. We played with nest mates until they grew tired of us and kicked us out, then we were told to chase eels." He chuckles. "I have a burn on my tail because I made an eel mad one day." He shakes his head.

The younger kids abandoned their tablets and turned to listen to Hanzo. "Really?" The girl from earlier asked. "What's the ocean like?"

Hanzo smiles, shifting to sit more comfortably. "Well, the ocean is vast, deep and it's beautiful. There are many creatures, big and small." He replies, he seems to light up when he talks about his home. "Where I lived off the coast of Japan, we had cliffs. Our pod dug into them to make our dens. We had a whole system of tunnels and caves where we lived and stored supplies."

Everyone was listening now, even some of the adults had their attention on the kids sitting in front of the couch listening to Hanzo talk about his home.

Hanzo went on to talk about growing up in the ocean. "We learn to hunt as soon as we're able to leave the nest. But that takes weeks. We start small, sardines are the worst to hunt. They're small, slippery and they stink!" He laughs making a show of the story. "There was one time when me and my brother were younger, were maybe a couple years old. But we thought we were so good at hunting, so one day we went out and tried to hunt a seal by ourselves. We never caught the seal and on our way back home we were chased by.. a great white shark!" He says, making drama gestures with his hands to emphasize.

The kids gasped at the right moments and giggled at other times. Jesse rubbed his belly as Hanzo talked, noting how Blake moved about in his belly when Hanzo spoke. Maybe he'd have to tell Hanzo to tell Blake stories too.

Hanzo continues to tell them about his pod and when he came of age. "On my thirteenth birthday, we were still kids then, just starting our teenage years. It was time for us to search for a mate. The elders in our pod arranged for us to meet sirens from far and wide, they told me I was to be a broodmare, the seers had said it so, but they were wrong and mother knew. She told father, who wasn't happy about the arrangements to begin with. So we packed up and moved to American waters! But we always knew that as long as we were in the ocean we wouldn't be safe. So now we're here!" He looks over at Jesse, smiling lovingly. "And I found my mate." He leans in and kisses him sweetly.

The younger kids let out a chorus of "Eeeeeww!" And laughed. The teens let out "aawww"s and Jesse chuckled.

"Don't be like me and get yourselves pregnant. It's a nightmare, trust me," Jesse laughed. Blake pushed out against Jesse's belly and he glanced down at it, smiling. "She's kicking right now, who wants to feel?" The kids all got to their feet and crowded around Jesse. "One at a time, don't worry, y'all will get to feel her." The kids all took turns placing hands on Jesse's belly to feel Blake's little kicks.

Hanzo chuckles, stealing one more kiss before pulling away. His eyes light up when he hears that Blake's kicking. "You know.. I had a shark friend once. Well, half shark. He looked a lot like Mako. He was the decedent of a siren shark my great great great grandpa mated with one season." He whispers to Jesse, his hand feeling Jesse's belly as well.

"Really?" Jesse's eyes lit up and he smiled. "That's awesome." He leaned his head on Hanzo's shoulder and moved the siren's hand to where Blake was kicking, though not as energetic. Jesse chuckled at the low energy and rubbed his belly. "Probably her nap time again. That's normal. She'll move around and kick and use all her energy then she'll be still for a while and start up again."

Hanzo hums, rubbing more. "I wish to show you the ocean someday.. I want you to see the world I grew up in.." he rests his head on to Jesse's shoulder. He wonders if maybe Angela had a potion for that.

"Can't go too deep, but I do want to see it someday. After Blake is born though, we have to focus on keeping her healthy and strong so she makes it to full term. Not gonna risk having a preemie baby." Jesse said, shaking his head.

Hanzo chuckles, nodding. "Yes. I cannot wait. She is going to be as beautiful as her daddy." Hanzo leans down to kiss Jesse's belly, sweet talking to it.

Jesse felt Blake shift, but not entirely kick. Oh yeah, she was totally falling asleep but enjoying Hanzo's voice too. He couldn't stop his smile if he tried.

" _Dinner time!_ " Izzy called from the kitchen and the kids all stood and rushed to get plates. Jesse huffed, not really wanting to move. His fall was starting to affect him, he was achy. Of course, Izzy figured as much and approached holding a plate. "Quesadillas tonight," she said handing it to Jesse. She knew what he liked. "Hanzo there's a variety sitting on the table with sides as well, help yourself."

Hanzo perked up when he heard 'dinner', but he waited patiently for everyone else to get theirs before he got his. After they had, he grabbed a plate. But there was hardly anything on it. He seemed nervous as he went up to one of the adults. "Do um.. do you have any.. raw fish?" He asks, eyes having a slight sparkle to them.

"We might." Jesse's aunt Maria mused before going in search of the requested food.

Jesse ate without much issue, seeing as the dogs were let outside when dinner was ready. Begging was an issue with a few of the dogs.

Dinner passed without fuss, Hanzo got his raw fish, and dessert was had, flan. A sort of jello-pudding thing. It was rather tasty.

Hanzo happily scarfed the fish down, he learned that he didn't care for the flan, but it was nice to try it.

Jesse eventually called it a night and led Hanzo upstairs to the bedroom he typically claimed when staying at the farm. Instead of settling down entirely, Jesse laid on his back and dragged Hanzo onto the bed and between his legs, making the siren rest his chin just below his belly and exposed his belly. "Shhh, just watch," Jesse spoke softly.

It took a few minutes, but finally there was a small lump that pushed out against Jesse's skin and disappeared as quickly as it came.

When bedtime came he went without fuss, laying where Jesse maneuvers him to. He watches intently, eyes going wide and a small gasp escaping his lips as be sees the little movement. He trills happily in response to it. "Was that-?" He asks, trialing off with a giant smile.

"Yeah, I noticed I could see her moving when I was in the shower, I wanted to surprise you." Jesse explained, a smile on his face but tears in his eyes which he wiped away. Blake pushed out against Jesse's belly again and Jesse chuckled. "She plays too." Jesse pushed into his belly for a moment then pulled away. A second later, Blake kicked out at the spot Jesse had poked and he giggled.

If Hanzo's smile grew anymore it'd likely split his face. He was so happy, excited, proud even, to feel his little girl moving. He started to click and trill, loud and happy.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud you'll scare her." Jesse laughed softly. Of course, Blake had to prove him wrong, their little girl kicked out at Jesse's belly rapidly. "You just want to prove me wrong, huh?" He shook his head before looking to Hanzo. "Hey, tell her a story. About anything, she was pretty active when you were telling my cousins stories."

Hanzo laughs, nuzzling Jesse's belly. He perks up when Jesse asks for him to tell her a story. "Hmm.. oh! I have one." He says, then blushes. "It's uh.. a little embarrassing.."

He shifts to lay more comfortably, his head right next to Jesse's belly. He kisses it and rubs it before starting. "When I was young, really young, just a week after I hatched, I was outside the nest with father.. he was teaching me how to hunt hermit crabs and I ended up getting lost in a patch of seaweed that was only knee length. I was so terrified, but the funny thing is that father was even more scared then I was. He was terrified that mother was going to rip him apart for losing one of her hatchlings! When we got back he tried to make it seem like nothing happened, but she knew. She always knew. The only time I've ever seen him scared is when Mom is angry."

He looks up at Jesse, silently asking if that was a good story.

Jesse giggled at the story, Blake pushed out against Hanzo's hand, it obviously had to be a good one if Blake was pushing out.

The sound of a camera shutter caught Jesse's attention and he looked up to see Izzy standing in the doorway of the bedroom with her phone out.

"I had to, you two look so adorable right now," Izzy said and Jesse smiled.

"Send that to me." Jesse requested and Izzy nodded. She tapped a few things before Jesse's phone chimed. He grabbed it and pulled up the picture to look at it, smiling wide at the screen.

Hanzo snorts and nuzzles against the spot Blake was pushing at. He trills lovingly at his mate's belly. When he heard the click he perked up, looking over with a pouty, possessive little hiss. Almost like a child 'guarding' their teddy bear. But he smiles and buries his face into the side of Jesse's belly. Izzy was like a second mom to him so instead of the hisses he gave others, he gave her cute little hisses like he was back talking without the sass.

Izzy laughed at Hanzo's behavior. "I don't think my life was ever this interesting until you popped into it, Hanzo. You kids behave, I'm settling down for the night."

"Night, Ma," Jesse graced.

"Night kids." Izzy headed off down the hallway. Jesse looked back to Hanzo and smiled.

"I love ya, Han. I don't say it enough." Jesse said, running his fingers through Hanzo's hair. He smiled at his boyfriend before yawning. "Phew, I'm beat. After the drive here and the excitement with the horses, I'm ready to pass out." He chuckled.

Hanzo clicks happily in response, if he had his frills they'd be flaring and twitching to show how happy he was. "Good night Mom!" He replies, diving into the blankets to cuddle with Jesse once more. "I love you too. You're the best mate a siren could hope for." He replies, kissing his lips tenderly.

Jesse smiled and kissed him back before getting comfortable with a pillow between his knees and another under his belly before finally falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! This took a while to transfer over here. Might be the longest chapter so far. -K


	13. Christmas and a Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas is celebrated and Jesse plans a birthday for Hanzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, lactation, breastfeeding, underage sex

The next few days were pretty uneventful. Jesse and Hanzo learned that Joe had been causing a lot of rage throughout the entire family and Gabe had "dealt" with him. And by dealt, he meant he ate Joe's soul and left him in the middle of the desert for the wildlife to eat. He made it look like an accident by throwing the body from a cliff.

Jesse spent a lot of time in the stables sitting in Diablo's stall. The gelding loved to lay down next to Jesse and rest his head on his human's lap or mouth at Jesse's belly affectionately while Jesse talked to him, venting to the horse about fears about being pregnant, stuff he's stressed out about at school, stuff about his friends he's worried about. Diablo truly was his best friend, the horse never judged him and loved him unconditionally.

Christmas Eve came and it was tradition in Jesse's family to enjoy hot chocolate and everyone got to open one gift that night. The kids got toys, teens got clothes, some adults got homemade craft projects from the kids. Izzy was given a new pair of work shoes. Gabe and Hanzo were even given gifts as well. Gabe got a new coffee mug and Hanzo was gifted with a bracelet with seashells attached to the leather band. Jesse's aunt had gotten him a CD, a new album from Luke Bryan that released earlier that year.

Hanzo loved his seashell bracelet, he wore it all the time. When he wasn't with Jesse he was keeping the kids entertained or helping around the house. He wished there was a lake or something he could swim in, his skin was starting to itch from being out of the water for so long. Showers and bathes helped, but not much.

Christmas Day, Jesse was woken up to a smack in the face with a pillow and a familiar laugh. "Not only did you not tell me you got a boyfriend but got yourself knocked up too? The hell is wrong with you Jess?" a young woman questioned before dropping the pillow onto Jesse who groaned.

"Yeah nice to see you too, Mary," Jesse grumbled, pushing the pillow off his face and sitting up to look at his older sister. Mary was a petite woman, just like Izzy, almost the spitting image of their mother while Jesse looked a lot like their father. Mary's hair was pitch black, however, instead of the chocolate locks Jesse had.

"How far along are you?" Mary asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He slept peacefully, not waking when Mary came in. He doesn't wake until he feels the bed dip. He yawns, stretches and mumbles a 'good morning' in Japanese before sitting up only long enough to snuggle up to Jesse, resting his chin on his mate's shoulder.

"Uh...almost 19 weeks? Yeah sounds about right." Jesse smirked and grabbed Mary's hand, resting it on his belly where Blake was kicking. "You woke her up. Say hi to Blake."

"Ha! Another girl in the family. You know I'm gonna be the best aunt ever."

"You have some competition with my friends and Hanzo's brother." Jesse pointed a thumb at Hanzo who shifted to wrap his arms around Jesse's waist and lay his head on Jesse's chest.

There was a series of angry clicking and wiggling from inside Jesse's shirt when Hanzo laid his head onto it. Hanzo lifts his head up, frowning. He clicks back, seeming to be having an argument with this mini version of Hanzo's serpent that had poked her head out from her sleeping spot between Jesse's breasts.

A second serpent pops up from his hiding spot under Jesse's neck, his tongue sticking out in a cute little blep as he shifts and coils to curl up with his head resting onto his human's collar bone.

Mary gasped at the serpents and laughs. "Holy crap, just how special is he?" she asked.

"Deep sea siren. He, his brother, and his dad have ancient sea serpent spirits that protect them. And I guess me." Jesse explained. He introduced the serpents to Mary before grabbing Udon and setting him on his belly. "You know I don't like you guys around my neck," he scolded gently. "Damn heaters, make me way too warm." Mary laughed at Jesse and scratched Ramen under her chin. Jesse looks to Hanzo and nudges him. "Wake up its Christmas." he joked.

Hanzo grumbles and huffs at Ramen, who sticks her tongue out at him. Now that Hanzo's awake, he notices another person in the room. His first instinct is to sniff this person, she doesn't smell familiar to him. So it wasn't someone he's met during his time here.

He instinctively starts to hiss, clinging to Jesse. But his mate seems to know this woman, so he settles into a little pout until Jesse speaks, then his attention it brought to him.

He huffs and lays his chin onto Jesse's chest, crooning. "Can't we just cuddle today? Open presents in bed or something?" He asks. "Or is it wishful thinking?" He chuckles.

Jesse smirks at Hanzo's behavior. "Chill, Han. This is my sister, Mary. And no, can't open presents in bed. We have until the kids wake everyone up for breakfast. We have omelettes first, then presents, some more family members come over from around town, we used to do a church visit once the whole family is here, no telling if we will since Joe always enforced it. Typically after church would be dinner and then more presents. After that, dessert, kids get to play a bit after dessert." Jesse explained.

Hanzo huffs, smiling lovingly. "Your sister is pretty." He rumbles in reply. He clicks happily at the mention of breakfast. "With fish?" He asks hopefully.

"I'm sure my family has figured out you eat fish with almost everything," Jesse teased and runs his fingers through Hanzo's hair.

Hanzo snorts in response. He wasn't surprised that he was predictable when it came to food, but he couldn't help it. He really liked fish. He purrs when he feels Jesse running his fingers through his hair, it was so soothing to the siren.

"Aunt Maria is the only one awake right now, she let me in." Mary said and Jesse nodded.

"It's good to see you, sis. Been pretty rough lately..."

"School or baby?"

"Blake's fine, the changes are kinda hard to deal with but... heh, Ma says I'm taking to it really well and glowing. It's school. Raol's been pretty bad lately."

"Well, your baby daddy is a siren, he'll protect you." Mary smirked at Hanzo.

Hanzo trills when they start talking about Blake and school and he moves to love on his mate's belly, clicking and trilling and crooning. He can't wait to teach her things.

"I'm gonna go wake up Mom," Mary announced, getting to her feet.

"Watch out, her new boyfriend is a wraith."

"Why do neither of you tell me anything?" Mary questioned with a laugh and started out, closing the bedroom door behind her. Jesse shook his head and looked down at Hanzo.

"You seem excited for her arrival. Let's hope we're ready then, she's gonna be quite a handful."

"Yes, I'm very excited. I cannot wait to meet her." Hanzo replies with a giant smile.

Christmas was quite eventful. The family ate breakfast, Hanzo's had shrimp in it. Then everyone sat in the living room in sight of the tree and all the presents. Jesse stole a spot on the couch while gifts were passed around.

Jesse was given quite a few horse themed things. A few other country music albums, and probably his favorite gift, a mermaid tail blanket that Maria made from old blankets. Jesse was beyond in love with it. He was also given a rather strange item, like flippers but it was a single fin and both feet went into it. Jesse knew exactly what it was and only gave Hanzo a smirk with a glint in his eye. In time, he would tell Hanzo what it was.

Hanzo was given a few accessories with an ocean theme. And also given a thermal mug with dolphins on it. Izzy and Gabe pitched in together to get a very special gift for both Jesse and Hanzo. It came in an envelope.

The two were given a voucher each for when Blake was born for the two of them to go get tattoos. Jesse was super excited to get his first tattoo, he had one he wanted for a while, but he'd have to wait until Blake was born.

Through the day he stuck to Jesse's side like glue. He loved his breakfast as well as all his presents. He was confused about the flipper Jesse had gotten, as well as the look his mate gave him.

He tilts his head at the tattoo vouchers, he's never gotten a tattoo before.

It wasn't until the middle of the day that Jesse was hit with a realization.

He never asked Hanzo when his birthday was!

Jesse couldn't believe he had never bothered to ask Hanzo when his birthday was. It took a spur of the moment text to Genji asking when Hanzo's birthday was.

'He never told you? It's tomorrow. December 26, probably the best late Christmas present to our parents they ever received lol' Genji had texted.

Now what was Jesse supposed to do?! He had no time to get a gift for Hanzo or even prepare anything! Hanzo had gone all out for Jesse's birthday, it was unfair that Hanzo wouldn't get that! In a moment of desperation, he texted Olivia, even if they were across the room from each other.

'Hanzo's bday is tomorrow, HELP!!!!! DX' Olivia's eyes went wide at the text and she looked at Jesse before replying.

'You didn't plan anything?!'

'No! What do I do???'

'Emergency meeting in the hay loft after dinner.'

'Roger that.'

The rest of the day went as planned. Jesse managed to sneak out when Hanzo was in the shower, leaving him a text saying he was at a "Girl's Meeting" in the barn, no boys. It was a joke, but he knew Hanzo would respect the privacy.

Hanzo had been so excited about his first Christmas on land. It was so much fun! He'd seen humans on the Pier back in Hanamura giving gifts, it was snowing and beautiful. Actually spending Christmas with someone he loved made it so much better!

When he saw the text, he couldn't deny that he was upset about Jesse saying he couldn't come with him but when he was told 'girls meeting' he understood. So he waited in the living room with the kids, playing with them and keeping them entertained so the adults could relax a little.

Jesse sat in a pile of hay in the loft, Olivia sitting across from him on some bales petting a barn cat.

"You didn't think to ask when his birthday was?" Olivia asked.

"I've been a little preoccupied!" Jesse gestured to his belly with both hands. "I know we're still kids... but Blake means the world to us." Jesse rested a hand on his bump, getting a kick in return which he smiled at. "I wanna do right by her. Anyway... yeah, I never thought to ask."

Olivia shakes her head. "Of course. So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know..." Jesse fell back and rubbed his face. "Wait... I got it. There's that cliff a few miles from here with a perfect view of the deer herds this time of the year. Could take Diablo and April, have hot cocoa watch the deer and the sunset."

"Perfect and you two can come back home and fuck all night."

"OLIVIA!" Jesse snapped and threw a handful of hay at her. "What Hanzo and I do behind closed doors is none of your concern." The two laughed.

The sound of hissing filled the air as a serpentine form slithered across the floor. It was one of Hanzo's serpents, no doubt looking for something to hunt. Granted she was in her smaller form, so she was probably hunting mice.

Olivia looked down when she heard the hissing. "What is that?" She asked. Jesse looked and smirked.

"Hanzo's serpent, Ramen." Jesse replied. "Hey Ramen! Don't spook the horses, alright?"

Hanzo looks up, her tongue flicks and she hisses in response. But she seemed to be.. smiling. With that she slithered off, a couple minutes later there were frantic squeaks indicating she'd caught her sought out pray.

Back in the house Hanzo was showing the human hatchlings how to what sirens called a Neptune Braid, which was a really strong braid they used when making seaweed ropes in the deep.

Once the adults took the children back to give Hanzo a break, he noticed Udon was around, but not Ramen. "Hmmm.. where has that pesky serpent gone to now?" He mumbles, setting off to find her.

Olivia had moved over to sit beside Jesse to rub his belly. "What's it like, feeling her moving inside of you?" she asked.

"It's so weird feeling something moving inside of me and pushing on my organs. She's not big on kicking my bladder at least, she likes kicking my stomach though and pushing on my ribs." Jesse chuckled before coughing. "Like now _cough cough_ Blake honey, c'mon now, that's not nice." Blake pushed out against Olivia's hand and he smirked as his cousin's eyes lit up.

"Wow..."

Hanzo's search had brought him to the barn, which he silently slipped into. "Ramen?" He calls out gently, petting Diablo as he checks his stall.

Jesse and Olivia perk up when they hear Hanzo. "She's hunting mice," Jesse informed Hanzo from his spot.

Hanzo perks up when he hears Jesse's voice. He trots over to the ladder and hums. "I am sorry for disturbing your uh.. girl meeting.. but she disappeared on me. I hope she wasn't disturbing you." He sits on a haybale downstairs, clicking at Ramen who clicks back. She runs over to Jesse and Olivia and drops a giant mouse at their feet. **A gift for master's mate!** She croons, her voice was crystal clear to the humans around, since Olivia was close to Jesse and Jesse was Hanzo's mate. Then she scurried off to her master again.

Jesse laughed at the cat like behavior and Olivia snickered. "Somebody likes you," she teased and Jesse shrugged.

"Yeah. Hey, Han, the private stuff is over with, you can interrupt now," Jesse said.

"You should, anyway! Blake's moving again," Olivia encouraged.

There's a questioning click followed by scrambling and thumping and eventually Hanzo practically flying up the ladder and over to the two. He dropped to his knees and smushed his cheek against Jesse's belly as Ramen and Udon floated around lazily.

Olivia and Jesse bust out laughing at Hanzo's hastiness to get to Jesse and his belly. Blake pushed out against Hanzo's face and Jesse hummed.

Ramen and Udon clicked to each other as they watched, eventually they floated down to settle into Jesse and Olivia's shoulders.

Hanzo smiles wide and his eyes sparkle when he feels Blake pushing against his face. He clicks, trills and croons. Almost as if he's speaking to her.

Anytime Hanzo crooned, Blake pushed out against Jesse's belly. "Oh yeah, she totally hears us." Jesse concluded with a sweet giggle. Blake kicked out suddenly against Hanzo's face which made Jesse inhale quickly. "Jesus, that was pretty strong." He rubbed the side of his belly.

Hanzo clicks happily, he was such a proud Papa! He loved his baby and she wasn't even here yet! At the strong kick he makes a shushing sound and gives Jesse's belly a kiss. "Now now, it's not nice to hurt Daddy." He gently scolds the unborn baby.

Jesse smiled at Hanzo. "I'll just bruise, long as she doesn't kick my ribs." He said and rubbed his belly. "She's just excited cause Papa is here talking to her and giving her attention." Jesse giggled as Blake stretched, pushing out against Hanzo's lips. "See?"

Hanzo laughs softly, kissing Jesse's belly again. "She's such a Papa's girl, aren't you my little pearl?" He croons.

The serpents open their eyes to watch but then immediately resume their slumber.

"Papa's little girl." Jesse agreed as Blake stretched again and he felt her settle. "Hey, Hanzo? Don't make plans for tomorrow. You and I have some stuff to do."

Hanzo clicks in response. He looks up at Jesse when he calls his name. The siren smiles. "Oh? What are you planning my love?" He says with a purr.

"You'll see." Jesse teased and cupped Hanzo's cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

Hanzo tilts his head much like a curious cat, but nods. He wonders what his devious little mate was planning.

Everyone eventually retired for the night.

Come morning, Jesse woke up early, before Hanzo and started with making breakfast in bed mainly for Hanzo but he made himself a plate too. Fluffy pancakes with bacon and eggs. Jesse threw fish into the batter after he made his so Hanzo could have his fish filled pancakes. He made some tea for Hanzo and poured some orange juice for himself before carrying it upstairs to their room.

Hanzo was a heavy sleeper when he felt safe, so it's no surprise that he was snoring away when Jesse woke. As Jesse came back up the stairs a muffled, idle trill sounded from their bedroom. Hanzo had caught scent of the fish in the pancakes and stirred.

Jesse pushed the door open with his foot and smiled at the siren as he stirred. "Rise and shine Hanny," Jesse said softly.

Hanzo clicks happily, shifting in his spot a couple times before sitting up. His hair wiggles in the process, soon the tip of a tail in sticking out. But the Siren doesn't seem to notice. "Good morning." He replies in thickly accented English.

"I made you breakfast, birthday siren," Jesse said in a sing-song way and set the tray on Hanzo's lap. "Fish pancakes and some ginger tea, was all my aunt had."

Hanzo's eyes light up and he smiles wide. "How did you know it was my birthday?" He asks, trilling happily as he dug in. "Mmm this is delicious!" He croons.

Jesse sat beside Hanzo and kissed his cheek. "A little fishy told me." He giggled.

Hanzo tilts his head. "Fish speak to you? Do you speak fish??" Then it clicks. "Oh, it was a joke." He laughs softly and nuzzled against Jesse.

Jesse smirked. "Genji told me, I texted him and asked when it was. Cutting it really close Hanzo," he teased.

Hanzo hums, stuffing and impossibly big mouthful of pancake into his mouth. "I din't know t'was such a big deal on lan'." He replies, speaking funny due to his packed hamster cheeks.

Jesse drinks a bit of his juice and starts cutting up his own pancakes. "Depends on the person. Ma always made birthdays a big deal after Pa passed away, so I'm gonna do the same thing with you. We got quite a bit planned today soon as we finish breakfast. I wouldn't shower cause we have to ride the horses somewhere." Jesse took a bite. "We're only gonna walk, no galloping like last time. I don't need to fall again and have something actually happen to Blake. If I slip while we're at a walk, I won't fall off at least."

Hanzo seems to get a thinking look on his face when Jesse mentions his father. Hanzo really wished he could have met him and tell him how wonderful his son was.

He shakes his head and nods with a little smile. "Horse riding sounds wonderful, my love." He pokes at his food idly.

"When me and Genji were young we lost our grandfather to a shark attack, he was playing in the coral with us when it happened and the whole time he was only worried about us being safe. He acted like he was fine but he died late that night.. mother told us that our loved ones are reborn as the prettiest fish in the ocean, guiding the way for their school and using their scales to reflect sunlight to scare predators away." He says out of the blue, a sad look on his face. "You always seem sad when you talk about your father, but don't worry. I'm sure he's a beautiful fish guiding the way for his school." He says with a warm smile.

Jesse smiled at the story. "You know... Diablo and I, we have such a great bond cause I've known him since he was born. He was born a few days after my dad died. Sometimes I think my dad was reborn as Diablo. He's such a dark color. His mom was light brown and his dad was grey. Dad had really dark brown hair almost like Diablo's coat. So who knows." Jesse laid his head on Hanzo's shoulder. "I was eight when Diablo was born." Blake stretched out in his belly and he smiled down at it. "Either way, I know my dad is watching out for me and I'm sure he's not too happy about me being pregnant," Jesse laughed, wiping the tears that escaped from his eyes. "But at the same time, I think he's proud of me. I'm not what my body says I am and I think he can really accept that. He used to say I was special. Only now that I'm a teenager and understand that sort of thing, I really understand what he meant." Jesse smiled.

Hanzo hums. "I'm sure he is." He leans in to kiss him tenderly before returning to his food.

Jesse rubbed his belly and resumed eating.

Once they were done, they cleaned up, got dressed, and went out to the barn after Jesse prepared some hot chocolate for when they reached their destination. Or for the ride there, either way.

Jesse saddled up Diablo and helped Hanzo with April before they were ready to go.

Hanzo helped Jesse clean up after they were all finished and followed him to the stable after he was dressed.

After April was all saddled up he lead her from the barn and climbed up into the saddle. "All ready, you ready?" He asks.

Jesse swung onto Diablo and patted his neck. "Ready. Diablo knows the way, probably one of his favorite rides, he always gets excited when we start it."

Hanzo hums, then chuckles. "I'm excited to see what you have planned for me, my sneaky little Koi." He replies.

Jesse smirks and leads Hanzo to their destination. Eventually reaching the cliff that overlooked a field where already they could see deer walking across. There was plenty of time before the sun would set. They had a great view.

Jesse pulled the horse blankets from where he tied them to each saddle and covered them up before handing the thermos to Hanzo.

"We'll be here for a bit, use April to stay warm if you get too cold."

Hanzo follows, he's always enjoyed the sight up here. It wasn't like anything back in the ocean. When they came to a stop side by side the Siren smiles as he accepts the thermos. "It is beautiful out here."

Jesse leaned against Diablo and watched the deer cross the field. It wouldn't be too much longer until the sky was filled with oranges and purples.

Jesse rubbed his belly as the sky started to get dark, they had an amazing view of the sunset from where they stood.

Hanzo was enjoying the alone time with Jesse, watching the deer and the sky. When it starts to get dark he had a look of awe on his face. "Wow.. it's so beautiful.." he says, amazed. He's never taken the time to watch a sunset, he never realized how amazing it was.

"Never a dull moment on land." Jesse chuckled. "You know, I'm glad we ran into each other. I don't regret meeting you. And I don't regret getting high with you. If it wasn't for all that, Blake wouldn't be here. We're still kids, but we have such a huge support system... I wouldn't have it any other way." Jesse smiled and Blake pushed out against his hand. "I love ya Hanzo."

Hanzo smiles lovingly at Jesse. "You are right. I don't regret it either. I love you, so much. Both of you." He reaches a hand out to hold Jesse's as they watch the setting sun, his other hand gently pats April's neck.

"I still have one more surprise for you when we get back to the ranch. Let's go before we lose daylight." Jesse said. Before they could mount up, Jesse pulled Hanzo in for a deep kiss, it barely scratched the surface of just how much he loved Hanzo, but it would have to do for now.

"Oooh more surprises? You spoil me." Hanzo replies with a smirk. He happily kissed Jesse back before mounting up and following him back to the ranch. He could tell how much Jesse loved him, and he wished he could find a way to express his own love to him. Words and actions just couldn't compare.

They make it back to the ranch in time for dinner. Once they ate, Jesse urged Hanzo to take a shower. Once the water was running, Jesse went into their room and got Hanzo's surprise ready. Which was really Jesse in a bra and panties only, laying on his side with a pillow propping up his upper body and a pillow under his belly, hair down and he waited for Hanzo to finish his shower.

Hanzo happily devoured dinner, purring as he did. He didn't put up much fuss about being shoved to the shower after eating, though it gave Jesse a solid hour to get ready as Hanzo had to wash and dry as he waited for his tail to dry out.

But afterwards he wrapped his towel around him and entered the bedroom. That's when he saw it. His beautiful, pregnant mate. Looking so fine and sinful. He licks his lips, clicking something before muttering in Japanese. "You're going to be the death of me.." he says in English making his way over. He let's the towel drop as he crawls up onto the bed, eyes roaming Jesse's body. He has a hungry look in them, something predatory.. the siren let's loose a playful growl.

Jesse smirked and pulled Hanzo into a kiss. "You love it though. How about dessert, hm?" He shifted to lay on his back, moving pillows so Hanzo could get to him unobstructed.

Hanzo hisses deeply, it's a hungry sound as he devours Jesse's mouth. He moves between his legs and takes them into his arms, moving from his mates to kiss down his neck, to his collar bone, his chest, where he licks between his breasts with a purr, before he starts to kiss and nip at his belly.

Jesse hums as Hanzo kisses and nips his skin. Blake pushed out when Hanzo nipped Jesse's belly. "You gonna unwrap your gift?" he asked with a smirk.

Hanzo raises a brow, then smirks back. "It's still a little early for this gift." He chuckles and rubs the bump on reply. "But I will unwrap this one~" he purrs, going lower to tease the edge of the panties.

Jesse chuckled in his throat and laid his head back, wiggling his hips as he waited.

Hanzo licks his lips as he pulls the panties down, being slow and careful. He definitely wanted to keep these. His mouth waters at the sight of his mates pretty pussy, and he can't wait to dig in.

Jesse smirked as Hanzo worked his panties off. They weren't on long, but they were already soaked with arousal. He shifted to get comfortable, resting a leg on Hanzo's shoulder.

Hanzo licks his lips once more before he leans down and placed his open mouth onto Jesse's clit, licking between his folds as he sucks hard at the spot. All while maintaining eye contact with his mate.

Jesse watched, panting and moaning softly as Hanzo works him. Keeping eye contact just made him that more worked up. Jesse groaned and his head fell back, breaking eye contact as he squirms.

Hanzo smirks against the plump skin of Jesse's groin, darting his tongue out and shoving it inside of him. He uses a combination of sucking and tongue fucking to pleasure his mate.

Jesse slapped a hand over his mouth and he moaned loudly into it. "Fuck yes, Han!"

Hanzo rubbed his hands over Jesse's legs as he continues to eat him out. He purrs as he does, causing vibrations.

Jesse's free hand went to Hanzo's hair as he moaned again, gripping Hanzo's hair hard as he came.

Hanzo happily drank up everything his mate had to offer, he licked him through his orgasm. Once Jesse loosens his grip he pulls away, licking his lips. "Who knew you tasted so sweet~" he croons slowly making his way up to hover over Jesse.

Jesse panted as he recovered. "You want some milk with that dessert?" he asked in a teasing tone. Jesse still had his bra on, a proper one, not a sports bra.

Hanzo's eyes widen and he smirks. "Mmm yes, some warm milk sounds like just the thing I need~" he carefully undoes the bra and slips it off. The little wet spots inside the cups make him groan.

Jesse relaxed against the headboard, a smirk on his face. "Get to it, I'm gonna leak all over the place." He laughed softly as a drop managed to escape and start sliding down his ribs, standing out against his sun kissed skin.

Hanzo licks his lips. "Then I'll just have to lick it up, now won't I?" He replies, spotting the dribble. He doesn't hesitate to surge forward and lick it up, following the trail with his tongue before latching on and suckling.

Jesse giggles when Hanzo licked a sensitive spot and hummed when Hanzo latched on. "I leak so much now, its hard to keep up with it." He pet Hanzo's hair while he suckled.

Hanzo nips every so gently, humming at Jesse's words as he continues. He starts to massage the other breast firmly.

Jesse inhaled when Hanzo nipped. His other breast already started leaking and he huffed. He was so full of milk and really sensitive now, it was ridiculous.

Hanzo pulls away with a wet pop and switches to the other breast, licking the leaked milk up before suckling on the nipple. No way was he wasting any of this sweet, delicious milk.

Jesse's head falls back with a dull thud and he pants as Hanzo gets him worked up. But he would wait. Hanzo had too much to pleasure at once. Which gave Jesse an idea. He lifted his head and looked to see if Hanzo had his chest exposed at all and not laying flat on his belly.

Hanzo rumbles, deeply crooning as he shifted to get a little closer to Jesse. He wasn't flat on his belly as he didn't want to squish Blake. He used a hand to keep himself propped up while his other one massaged Jesse's other breast.

Jesse was proving to be a sub these many months, but he could also be a bit of a dom. Jesse reached a hand to rub Hanzo's chest, rubbing one of the siren's nipples.

Hanzo gasps, body jerking st the sudden touch. Then he purred, doubling his efforts to suckle Jesse. He saw the teasing as a challenge. Two could play that game.

Jesse panted as Hanzo picked up his efforts. "Feel good?" Jesse asked between breaths.

Hanzo purrs louder in response, squeezing Jesse's breast harder and being rougher with his teasing. He switched breasts again and does the same thing again.

Jesse kept rubbing Hanzo's chest, even pinching and rolling his nipple. Jesse had a different plan before, but now he could work with this once Hanzo is done with his suckling.

Hanzo eventually pulls away, no longer able to keep his focus on his task. He shudders and squirms as Jesse kept teasing him. "Mnn.. no fair.." he whines, making a cute pouty face.

Jesse smirks and shifts to pin Hanzo on his back, the heat from Jesse's cunt on the shaft of Hanzo's cock, pinning it as well. Jesse worked to rub both of Hanzo's pecs now that he had the advantage. "It's your birthday, you deserve to feel good."

Hanzo whines a little louder, hips bucking up on their own when he felt that sweet warmth teasing him. "Ah.. Jesse.. nnn, are you sure?" He asks, a little unsure.

Jesse smirked and leaned down to drag his tongue across one of Hanzo's nipples. "Just relax honeybun. If you don't like something, just tell me. For now, relax and enjoy yourself. You're always so good to me, bout time I return the favor."

Hanzo pants lightly as his chest is given more attention, the feeling was starting to make him dizzy. But in a good way? He nods and relaxes as Jesse continues.

Jesse smiles and nips Hanzo's neck before trailing kisses down to the siren's pecs. He pinched one nipple and rolled it between his fingers while he licked and sucked the other one, nipping it occasionally too.

Hanzo jerks and squirms at the feeling, a hand balling into a fist by his mouth as he tries, and fails, to stay quiet. He's not used to this. He's never had this done to him before. So he's much more shy then usual.

Jesse smirks and looks up at Hanzo's face. He can't wait any longer. Already he's leaking slick onto Hanzo's cock. So with skilled movement, he's sinking down over Hanzo's cock and moaning softly. Jesse sits up and braces his hands on Hanzo's chest, pushing his arms together to squeeze his breasts between them, making them look bigger and showing off for the siren under him.

Hanzo squirms, biting into his fist to keep quiet now. But when he's suddenly surrounded by intense heat he throws his head back and moans deeply. "Ahh.. Jesseeee.." he whines, though he couldn't deny that the sight made him purr. God he loved his mate. He showed off well, no doubt he'd thrive in the ocean. 70% of a siren's life is showing off to others. Both to survive and to find a mate.

Jesse smiled and started rocking his hips. All through this he put on a bit of a show for his mate. Gathering his hair up and exposing his neck, running his hands along his body, rubbing his own nipples and moaning softly at the feeling, making them leak by massaging them. All to show off for Hanzo.

Hanzo purrs deeply, trilling and clicking at the sight before him. He clicks something, but it can't be understood by humans. But the actions that came with it said that he very much liked the display. He couldn't help but let his hands roam.

Jesse smiles down at Hanzo, all through his rocking, he can feel Blake moving in his belly, which he reaches down to rub. "Mmmm I'm so lucky to have such a loving and caring boyfriend who makes me happy and keeps up with my raging hormones." Jesse giggled, but it was cut off by a moan as Hanzo's cock brushed against his sweet spot, his movements stopping entirely.

Hanzo licks his lips, something close to a predatory growl slips from him in response. When Jesse's movements stopped he took the opportunity to take over, hands on his hips and pulling him down as he thrusted up harshly, a deep, pleasured hiss escaping from his lips. Seeing his mate naked and full with his offspring.. it really did something to him. He thinks he likes it.

Jesse moaned, shifting to roll them so Hanzo was over him, giving him full advantage now. Jesse put his hands over his head to give Hanzo full access, turning his head to expose his neck to the siren, his mark on display now.

Hanzo croons happily when he's shifted to be on top again. He doesn't hesitate to continue his actions, but now his hands are roaming the big belly. Massaging it and feeling for that little foot that's known to kick out. He was so close already from all of Jesse's teasing.

Blake kicks out and Jesse smirked. His smile fell and he moaned as Hanzo hit his sweet spot. "Fuck... not gonna last long... ngh... more..."

Hanzo huffs, moaning as he speeds his thrusts. He doesn't last much longer and spills deep inside of Jesse, tensing and shuddering. He leans down to capture Jesse's lips in a tender kiss.

Jesse comes right with Hanzo, clenching around Hanzo and moaning as he did. He let out a soft moan when Hanzo kissed him and he panted when they separated. "Happy birthday, Han." Jesse rubbed his belly as Blake shifted around. "Love you. We both do."

Hanzo's breath slowly evens out after the kiss ends. He smiles down at his mate and nuzzles him when he rubs his belly. "I love you too. I will always protect you." He nips his neck lovingly, settling down to sleep after such a rigorous exercise. He truly loved Jesse.

He was so glad his mother pushed his father to move them here.


	14. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little summary of what happens on New Year's and Jesse and Hanzo have another run in with Raol, but not in the way they ever anticipated. And some more slice of life for the lovebirds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Panic/Anxiety Attack, mentions of abuse

New year's came around and Hanzo was offered wine to taste. Jesse obviously couldn't, else he risk causing fetal alcohol syndrome in Blake. No drop of alcohol would pass his lips while pregnant, he vowed that silently when he first felt the little gas bubbles that were Blake's tiny kicks.

The pulled poppers at midnight and Jesse pulled Hanzo into a kiss right after. Gabe and Izzy kissed as well. So did some of the other adults. Jesse explained later that it was an unspoken tradition in the human world. It was done worldwide and Jesse always thought it was sweet. He was glad to do it finally in his life.

Hanzo learned that he liked the wine, though he didn't take more then a sip. He didn't want to be impaired while his mate was around. He has to protect him after all. He also learned he didn't like the poppers. They made loud noises, which he hissed at. But it was made all better by a kiss from Jesse.

Jesse was coming up on 21 weeks when school started up again. And of course that first day back, after school was let out, Parent Teacher Conferences were held in the field house.

When they'd gotten back to school again it was much the same, though Hanzo wasn't afraid to love on Jesse's belly any chance he'd gotten. And sometimes he'd even pull Jesse into bathrooms for quick, stolen kisses between classes.

Jesse brought Izzy around to each of his teachers who only spoke business with Izzy, except Jesse's drawing teacher. She practically gushed over just how skilled Jesse was and recommended he enter a college level drawing contest with a chance at getting a scholarship for art school that could be cashed in at any time in the future. Izzy agreed with Jesse's teacher and took the information for it while Jesse blushed and rubbed his belly.

The drawing teacher also said the same to Hanzo's parents to enter the contest. Jun was thrilled to hear it, Sojiro, not so much. However the elder Shimada said nothing as Jun encouraged Hanzo to enter.

Hanzo mingled around during the parent teacher conference, though not before Jun and his art teacher spoke, which he was slightly embarrassed about seeing as any scrap of paper he could get his hands on had some kind if drawing of Jesse on it.

Eventually, Jesse went to the refreshments table to get himself a brownie and water while Izzy talked with Gabe. It was there that he was cornered, Jesse turned and froze as he saw Raol approaching, making Jesse back into the wall.

"What the fuck did you tell them?" Raol questioned.

"I didn't say a damn thing, Raol!" Jesse snapped.

"Really cause I have a disciplinary mark on my general record. Who the hell snitched?" Raol snarled at Jesse who swallowed.

"I sure as hell didn't say anything to anyone and I know Hanzo didn't either!" Jesse countered.

When Hanzo finally got away he talked with his brother and some other students. He hadn't noticed Raol at first, not he caught the potent wiff of fear, it drifted through the room and caused many of the supernatural students to perk their heads up. As well as Hanzo.

Gabe noticed Raol had Jesse cornered and stood from his chair. Sojiro happened to look around as well and noticed his son's mate in trouble and started to approach as well.

Hanzo couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from until he saw his father, he had that look.. that look he only gets when his family is threatened. So he makes a b line and finally gets through the crowd.

Out of nowhere, Raol's shoulder was grabbed and without a word, his father shoved him towards the doors to head outside. Jesse let out an exhale of relief and tilted his head back. He couldn't move... where was Hanzo?

Hanzo doesn't hesitate to rush over and check Jesse over, clicking and grilling gently to try and soothe him. "Did he hurt you? Are you and Blake ok?" He asks, frantic even though it was obvious he was trying and failing to keep his cool.

Jesse's hand shot out to grip Hanzo's shoulder tightly. Hanzo could feel Jesse starting to shake.

"Need out..." Jesse said through clenched teeth. Hanzo was all too familiar with the signs.

Jesse was on the verge of a panic attack.

Hanzo nods, gently grasping Jesse's shoulders and leading him out of the room and into the secluded bathroom, where he locks the door after making sure no one was in there.

"Jesse, mate, look at me. You're safe. It's ok. Just breathe my love." He instructs, gently rubbing the side of Jesse's arms. He let the serpents slip free so that they could help calm Jesse as well, though they were in their mini form which was kind of perfect. They could stay with Jesse after they leave the bathroom.

Once they were alone, Jesse fell against a wall, head in his hands as he hyperventilated and shook, tears starting to slide down his cheeks. It had been months since Jesse had a panic attack. They were always intense and left him drained and clingy after it passed. Even more so now that he was pregnant. The serpents and Hanzo's touch was helping to ground him at least, which made the panic pass a little faster. His breathing got a little better after a few minutes and he looked up at Hanzo, teary eyed, and hugged him around the torso. Usually Jesse hugged him around the neck. This kind of hug? He wanted the siren to use his strength to hug him tightly. Enough to make his back pop and make him feel safe.

Hanzo kneels in front of Jesse, gentle clicking sounding through the room as he wrapped his arms around his mate and squeezed tightly. Not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him feel safe and secure. _"I've got you my love. We've got you."_ He murmurs, looking at his serpents who are working themselves into Jesse's clothing to be right next to his heart and his belly.

Jesse let out another shaky breath to calm himself, sniffling and wiping his face of tears. Blake pushed out and Jesse huffed a laugh. "Always forget there's more than just you to cheer me up, Hanzo." He dropped a hand to his belly, rubbing it gently.

Hanzo smiles, glad his mate is calm now. Something, more like someone, nosed Jesse's hand through the shirt he wore. "This is true." Hanzo replies, leaning in to kiss Jesse's cheek lovingly.

Jesse lifted his shirt to see who was on his belly. His markings hidden by the modified tank top he wore all the time now just to cover his belly.

Udon chirped and chittered, sticking his tongue out as his whiskers fluttered. **Master's mate.**  He greets, purring.

Jesse smirked at the serpant and booped his nose before lowering his shirt and hoodie. "Let's go reassure our parents and Gabe that I'm okay before we have angry sirens and an angry wraith tracking down Raol."

Udon gave a cute little kitten sneeze when his nose was booped, once the shirt was back down he slithered around and rested at the top of Jesse's belly, wedging himself between it and his breasts in an almost nook.

Ramen hissed, not liking that her brother was slithering close to her territory/current resting place.

Hanzo snorts, shaking his head. "An angry wraith Is bad enough, but throwing two pissed off sirens into the mix? They won't get up to anything good. That's for sure." He replies, helping Jesse up.

Jesse looked down. "Behave you two," he commanded and gripped Hanzo's hand as they walked out.

Both serpents rumbles and chitter, but make no verbal promises of behavior. Hanzo just shakes his head and leads Jesse out.

They assured everyone that Jesse was okay and Jesse dragged Hanzo home with him to spend the night.

The next day, Jesse was feeling a lot better, Gabe drove them to school a little earlier than usual, which left Jesse and Hanzo sitting on a staircase that was rarely used. There was idle talk and loving on his bump when someone cleared their throat behind them. Jesse looked back to see Raol, a black eye and his hand behind his back.

"I uh... I'm sorry for scaring you last night..." he held out a baby's teddy bear, light yellow. "For the kid... sorry..." Jesse took it and watched Raol hurry back upstairs and out of sight.

Hanzo was happy to get extra time before school to spend with Jesse, so he wasn't complaining when they were driven to school earlier then usual.

Though when Raol came he instinctively pulled Jesse close and hissed.

Jesse looked down at the soft plush toy in his hand. "Huh... that was... weird." Jesse noted, looking back towards the stairs. "He's been beaten."

Hanzo clicks, looking back at Jesse. He had noticed the black eye. He doesn't want to believe Jesse.. but he does. "Even someone such an ass as him doesn't deserve that.." he mumbles.

The old Hanzo would have said he deserved it for everything he did. But he's shy to admit that his mate has rubbed off on him so much more then Jesse would ever know.

Jesse exhales. "Help me up, I'm gonna go talk to him." he requested, sticking the bear into his bag.

Hanzo tenses when Jesse says he wants to talk to him. He clicks his protest but helps him up and follows him. No way in hell was he letting Jesse around Raol on his own.

Jesse didn't object to Hanzo following, he actually wanted the siren with him anyway. They walked the halls for a bit, spotting Raol by his locker, looking in a little mirror on the door of the locker applying cover up to his discolored skin. Jesse approached with his arms crossed.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jesse questioned.

"None of your damn business," Raol snapped, refusing to look at them.

"Raol please, I can't just ignore a black eye on you. We have history, we used to be friends for fuck sake!"

"I was beaten alright?!" He spun to face Jesse and Hanzo.

"By who?"

"My dad..."

Hanzo hisses when Raol snaps, but otherwise stays out of it. He's saddened to know that he was beaten by his father. He doesn't know what he'd do if Sojiro ever did that to him or Genji.. he taught them so much.

"Raol..." Jesse started.

"I don't need your sympathy, Jesse. Just leave me the hell alone," Raol scoffed and turned to continue applying his cover up. Jesse huffed and dropped his bag, turning Raol to face him and pluck the cover up from his hand.

"You're doing it wrong," Jesse noted and started applying it for him.

Hanzo watches, clicking absentmindedly every now and then. _"What kind of monster beats their child.."_ he mumbles.

 **One who is unhappy with himself.** Udon replies with a hiss, though it's out loud for others to hear instead of just for Hanzo to hear.

Raol tsked. "More like demons who adopted an Incubus and he's a failure in their eyes." Jesse paused.

"How long have they been...?"

"Freshman year."

"That why you started bullying everyone?" Raol exhaled.

"I don't know... when did I start picking on you?"

"Freshman year. We were friends in middle school then...I guess I know now why you changed."

Hanzo growls. _"Demons are nothing but pests- uh.. no offense.."_ he mumbles and rubs his neck.

Both Udon and Ramen hiss in response. **Demons are unworthy of hatchlings. Master Jesse says they were friends. We should adopt him!** Ramen declares. It has Hanzo sputtering and choking on non-existent dust.

"Ramen! Stop adopting people!" Jesse scolded the dragon and rolled his eyes. He capped the makeup and nodded. "There we go."

Ramen huffs. **But we would make much better parents!** She says, tone verging on whining.

"You don't even wear makeup...how'd you get good at this?" Raol asked, looking in his mirror.

"I have scars on my tits. Do the math." Jesse said, handing the tube to Raol.

"Oh... did I...?"

"No, I hated them in middle school and used to cut them. I don't anymore, obviously." Jesse smirked and rubbed his belly.

Hanzo rolls his eyes at Ramen and steps closer to Jesse, wrapping his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder while he rubs his belly.

Jesse tilts his head to rub it against Hanzo's affectionately. "We'll be around if you wanna talk, try and fix the wrongs you did. I'll give you the chance as long as you actually try." Jesse said and looked down at his bag on the floor. Before Jesse could ask Hanzo to grab it, Raol bent over to pick it up, blushing slightly. "Thanks. C'mon, Han." Jesse swung his bag onto his shoulder and grabbed Hanzo's hand, walking off with his boyfriend in tow.

Hanzo clicked and trilled, glancing back at Raol curiously as they left. But once they were out of sight he pulls Hanzo into a kiss, then lets him lead him again. "That was very nice of you, considering what he's done."

Jesse shrugged. "Well, all things considering, he had a reason for lashing out. If I can befriend at least one bully, its better than nothing. One less bully to deal with."

Hanzo hums. "I suppose you're right. Wanna go pester Mr. Reyes?"

Jesse pulled out his phone and texted Gabe to see if he was busy with anything. As soon as he got a reply telling them to head to his classroom, Jesse nodded. "Let's go."

Hanzo nods, following Jesse to Gabe's classroom. When they get there he helps Jesse to a table by the teacher's desk. He then sits next to him and shifts to face between Gabe and Jesse, then he pulls out his personal sketchbook and starts sketching the scene in front of him.

Gabe and Jesse just talked for a while before some students for his first class started trickling in and sitting in their chairs. Jesse figured he should head to his first class too, make it easier on himself to get through the halls.

Hanzo was quick with his rough sketch. He just needed the basic shapes and he could flesh it out later. When students started coming in he helped Jesse out and to his first class, he decided he'd stay with him until the bell rang.

Jesse sat in his desk and relaxed, rubbing his belly. "Gotta love sticking out like a sore thumb in class with my big belly that'll only get bigger." Jesse joked.

Hanzo just smiles, big and loving. "It just makes it easier for me to find you, my love~" he leans in to kiss him sweetly.

Jesse kisses him back, humming. "Yeah, that's true." He giggled.

Hanzo thought for a moment, thinking about a way to spend some extra time with Jesse during the day. "When gym rolls around, meet me off to the side. I think we're just doing exercises today." He says, smirking. This is the perfect chance for him to really show off for his mate, though he knows he doesn't need to. But it's a common thing for sirens, just to be sure that their mates are still interested.

"I'll be sure to do that." Jesse looked up when the bell rang. "I'll see you later, sugar. Love ya." Jesse gave him a quick kiss.

Hanzo crooned. "Love you more." He pecks him back before rushing off to his first class of the day.

They got through their usual classes, their first project in drawing for the semester was a perspective drawing with a subject of some kind along with it all drawn with charcoal pencils. Jesse chose to do a forest and Diablo was the subject. Olivia sent him pictures of Diablo from behind to get the perfect angle.

Hanzo couldn't really focus during his classes up until art. He was too busy fantasizing about his future with Jesse. He'll borrow someone else's notes later to study up.

When art rolled around he decided to do the scene of his home back in Japan. Except he focused on Jun with her nest full of eggs and Sojiro standing 'guard' just inside. He made the perspective from the bottom so that the it would show more of the sun shining through the water.

Come gym, Jesse typically stood against the closed up bleachers while the coach took attendance. It was a bit of a free workout day, as long as students worked out, they could do whatever they chose. Once everyone was released, Jesse made his way over to where Hanzo, Genji, and Hector had gathered up.

Hanzo could barely keep his excitement contained. He made sure to tell Jesse to bring a book, as it'd be boring if he didn't. Well, to him anyway. Then when class started and he saw Jesse coming this way he smiles big and bright. "Hello my love." He says, stealing a kiss to the cheek.

Jesse had a the Hunger Games with him. He was late to the party with reading it, but he didn't care. "So what's this grand idea you had?" Jesse asked, smiling at the kiss.

"Grand plan?" Genji asked. " _What are you doing?_ "

Hanzo smirks. _"Showing off for my beautiful mate, what else~?"_ He replies, dropping into a push up position where he's laying on the floor on his stomach at first. He looks to Jesse and smirks. "Hop on, beautiful~." He purrs.

"Are you sure? I weigh more than you think. Blake's a good 12 ounces now, but I've gained like... 15 pounds since getting pregnant." Jesse said, but wastes no time sitting criss cross on Hanzo's back, book in hand.

"I've seen this! You read to a certain page number THEN he'll stop." Hector exclaimed and smirked, looking at Genji. "I'd get yelled at for just sitting on you." Genji blushed.

"Y-yeah... sorry." Lately the two had been flirting with each other, but hadn't officially moved past the flirting yet. It had been going on for a while.

Hanzo's smirk grows impossibly wider and he nods. Once Jesse is on he pushes up, it was like Jesse weighed almost nothing to him. He set a steady pace so he wouldn't tire himself out or jostle his mate to harshly.

"Holy shit..." Jesse gasped and smirked at Hanzo's strength. "Alright, I'll just get back to my place and keep you updated on what page I'm on." He opened his book and resumed reading.

Hanzo can just _feel_ the sexual tension coming from Genji and Hector. He chuckles and smirks again. Without looking up he speaks. "You two should just kiss already. _I'll let you have the pool tonight~_ " Hanzo add for extra tease at Genji.

" _Hanzo! I-it's not like that! Pr- I mean... Hector is trying out a new personality to feel more comfortable. He just...flirts a lot now and it's uh... a little embarrassing..._ " Genji said.

Hanzo keeps going, snorting at Genji. _"Uh huh. Is that why you almost called him Prince? You like hiiiim~!"_ He teases. _"You should tell him how you feel."_

" _No! He's trying a new name too. I'm just trying to... oh what's the use... Fine! I like him... but... Father and Mother don't know that I'm... you know..._ " Genji admitted then blushed. He moved to do push ups in front of Hanzo to avoid getting yelled at. Hector started doing a bunch of core workouts, starting with planking. " _It's one thing with you and Jesse, he's trans. And he's pregnant. Hector isn't trans at all, he's a straight up femboy. No reproduction of any kind could happen there. His body wouldn't even keep eggs in if I tried._ "

Hanzo tilts his head to glance at him. _"You don't know that. Mother was fine with Jesse before he'd gotten pregnant. Father came around as well, I don't see why you'd be in trouble for anything. We aren't in the ocean anymore. We don't live by the same rules and laws anymore. On land, once your 18 your an adult. Human parents also aren't allowed to discipline like Siren parents do. It's all so confusing. But I think if we're happy then they don't really care who we like or want to be with. Even if you can't lay eggs in him."_

Genji listens carefully as Hanzo talks. " _You think it'll be okay?_ " he questioned, looking to the floor. " _Guess I could try..._ "

Hanzo hums. _"I do. But I'd talk with mother and father before you get too serious, you can say it's for a friend. But just to gauge their reactions and see where they stand on it."_ He smiles. _"If you need distractions though don't be afraid to ask."_

" _No, I got it, I'll talk to them after school. Can you just go to Jesse's after so I can talk with them privately?_ " Genji requested.

Hanzo smiles softly, nodding. _"Sure thing. Little brother."_ He replies, refocusing on his workout. "Hey Jesse, what page are you on?" He asks.

"Arigato, Anija," Genji graced.

"67," Jesse replied, turning the page.

Hanzo hums, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon. His serpents coiled, seemingly pleased with the showing off. "Let's go to your place today, maybe have some fun in your basement~" he says to Jesse, purring.

Jesse smirked. "We'll see how I'm feeling later." He noted. Lately Jesse had been constantly exhausted and the nausea that was supposed to be gone was creeping up on him again.

Hanzo chuckles in reply. "We could just vape and Netflix, it doesn't hurt the baby you said, right?" He replies.

"No, but weed makes me nauseous too. I've only been doing flavored water vapor lately. I have mint in my pen right now, helps the nausea." Jesse said, pausing his reading to cover his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Hope I'm not actually getting sick..." His hand dropped to his belly, resting it there as Blake stretched, pressing against Jesse's hand.

Hanzo frowns. He doesn't like that Jesse's not feeling well.. there has to be something he could do to make him feel better. "We can just cuddle and watch Netflix or something. Don't worry about getting me sick, Sirens don't really get sick unless they're in contaminated waters." He learned that one the hard way. He had a really bad cold for almost two weeks!

Jesse smiled. "I'm not worried. You have a strong immune system. Mine isn't as good as it used to be." He said, rubbing his belly a bit before resuming his reading.

Hanzo hums, doing more push-ups. He does them for a while. "What page you on koibito?" He asks.

"75," Jesse replied, smiling a bit.

~oOo~

Soon, gym was over. While students left to change, Jesse hurried to the bathroom then met up with Hanzo to grab lunch. Standing in line for a salad, Jesse spotted Raol sitting by himself, idly messing with his food. Once Jesse had his food, he looked to Hanzo before approaching Raol. "Where're your buddies?"

"Ditched me cause they found out I hurt you." Raol grumbled. Jesse set his lunch across from Raol and sat down. He texted Becca saying he was staying in the lunch room and started eating. Raol stared for a moment before he started eating finally.

Hanzo had a quick rinse down in the shower and got dressed before following Jesse to the lunchroom. He raised s brow when Jesse looked at him but followed silently and sat next to Jesse.

Once they were seated a noodley serpent wiggled her way out from Jesse's shirt, her head poking out the top. She chitters as she looks around. **Master share** she says in her demanding voice. Hanzo rolls his eyes and holds a piece of meat up for her. The promise of meat lured a second serpent out, who dooked and was a little more pushy about getting his share of meat. "You two know you're not supposed to be free during school." Hanzo says in a whisper to them.

Raol watched the serpents for a moment before looking back at his food. Jesse exhaled deeply with annoyance. "Seriously, guys, you're gonna get us in trouble." Jesse shoved them down once they had their treats. "We don't need to make ourselves targets of more bullies and supernatural haters. Seriously."

Ramen huffs. **Let them try. They will know the wrath of ancient water serpents!** She replies, her voice was loud to Hanzo and Jesse. But to Raol her voice would sound like whispers blowing in the breeze. Udon dooks. **Sister he is right, let us nap until they leave this place.**

"You'll get me and Hanzo kicked out if you cause fights." Jesse scolded. Raol's head snapped up when he heard the whispers.

Ramen huffs. **Fine. We will behave. For now.** She replies, ducking her head back done to hide in her warm sleeping spot. Hanzo sighs. "Well that's comforting.." he mumbles. The whispers continued anytime Hanzo and Jesse seemed to be having a conversation with the serpents. Sometimes they would be clear enough to understand, other times not so much.

Raol raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I have to ask. Jesse can understand them? I know their host can, but..." Jesse looked up.

"Oh yeah, anyone with a deep bond with their master can hear them." Jesse explained. Raol hummed and resumed eating.

Hanzo perks up as well, making a thinking face before chuckling. "Or if they want someone to hear them. Since you don't have a deep connection to me." He shrugs. "Do you hear full words, or whispers in the wind?"

"Whispers." Raol replied. He rested his elbows on the table, looking between the two. "You would think being a demon I would know these things. My parents preferred to just yell at me. I'm not even a normal incubus, i don't know how to be..."

Hanzo hums. "They have taken a liking to you, they've stated that they want to adopt you. So it's no surprise that you can start to hear them." He starts picking at his food as he listens to Raol speak. He frowns, then smiles. "If you wish to learn more about them, then they don't you come over to my place today. My father could tell you much more then I can, but I'd be happy to teach you what I know." Hanzo offers.

"Uh... I can't... gonna get my ass beaten if I'm not home right after school. I don't know what my parents' deal is. Don't worry about it..." Raol stood and went to throw out his garbage and leave. Jesse hummed a bit and looked to Hanzo.

"This'll be hard, but what can we do?" He asked.

Hanzo scowls, but doesn't say anything about it. "I don't know.. I'll talk to father, maybe he'll know what to do. Perhaps you can talk to Mr. Reyes?" He replies.

Jesse nodded. "Yeah, we have to do something to help him. Even if it's using sirens and a wraith to scare a couple of demons." Jesse sighed and stared at his salad, he hardly ate any of it.

Hanzo nods in reply. "I'll talk to him when I get home then. He may be a jerk, but no one deserves to be abused." He nudges Jesse with his knee. "You should eat a little more, my love."

"Can't... whole lunch room is making me nauseous..." Jesse covered his mouth. "Think I'm gonna puke..." he got to his feet and hurried from the lunch room to head to the bathroom.

Hanzo grabs their things and follows him, tossing their trash on the way. Once in the bathroom he follows the sound of puking rather then smell, fearing that if he tried to pick up Jesse's scent that the horrid smells of the bathroom would make him nauseous as well. Once located, he knocks on the stall door. "Do you want me to rub your back or something?" He asks softly.

Jesse coughed before replying. "N-no...uh... there's a... bag of peppermints in my bag, grab me one?" Jesse requested, his voice making him sound sick. There's the sound of flushing and Jesse opened the stall door. "Ugh... do I feel warm?"

Hanzo quickly fishes out a peppermint, handing it to Jesse once he comes out. He carefully puts his hands to Jesse's cheeks, then his forehead. "You do feel a little warm.." he frowns. "C'mon, I'll take you to the nurse."

Jesse pops the candy in his mouth and nods, letting Hanzo lead him there. "Call your mom too, see if she knows anything that can help," Jesse suggested.

Hanzo nods, calling Jun and informing her of what was going on as well as asking advice. He stayed on the phone the entire way.

Jun suggested Jesse eat more fish, no doubt he was at the stage where he needed a siren's diet a little more to get the nutrients Blake needed.

Hanzo nodded at his mother's words, telling Jesse what she told him.

Once they reach the office, Jesse sits in the offhand room on the cot while the nurse checked him over. "You are a little warm, but not feverish. Not yet anyway considering the after break bug that's going around. I would see your regular doctor to make sure everything is okay with both of you. I'll have them send you home though." She explained before walking out and to her desk.

Hanzo listened carefully and made a mental note to call Angela when they were finished.

Hanzo, unfortunately, was sent back to class. Jesse was excused, but Hanzo wasn't. He had to be pried and pushed away and out the door, but once they were separated he huffed and shuffled back to class, stopping at the bathroom along the way to call Angela and make an appointment, just to be sure.

The first thing Jesse did after Izzy dropped him off at home was find some shrimp and cook it up. He was reluctant at first, but when he smelled the shrimp cooking, his mouth watered. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

Jesse didn't realize he ate quite a few shrimp. And he was feeling a lot better. He smirked down at his belly and rubbed it as he ate the last piece. He stuck his plate in the sink and made his way slowly downstairs with his full water bottle and settled down on the couch to watch Netflix. He fished his pen from between the cushions and took a hit of the minty water vapor. The taste and smell calmed his nausea at least.

In the middle of the day, Jesse had sent Hanzo a video, anime playing in the background. The video was of Jesse's belly and Jesse singing a country song while Blake pushed out against his belly, which Hanzo could easily see in the video. "Blake says hi, Papa. Hope this brightens your day, see you after school." Jesse said before ending the recording.

Hanzo was sulking and pouty the entire rest of the day, but when he received the video, he was so happy. Seeing his little girl moving around in his mate's belly made him croon and purr happily. Hanzo watched it any and every chance he'd gotten, smiling every time.

As soon as school let out Hanzo raced to Jesse's house. When he arrived at Jesse's, he could hear the tv in the basement. Upon descending the stairs, the siren could smell mint in the air and his mate fast asleep, curled up in a blanket and hugging a pillow. At the sight, he clicks and croons lovingly, chest puffing proudly as he quietly makes his way over and works his way behind Jesse to lay down with him.

Jesse roused slightly, enough to let Hanzo lay behind him and get comfortable. "Mmmm." Jesse mumbled, letting himself drift off again. Or he would, but Blake started kicking up a storm, waking him up. Jesse groaned softly and opened his eyes, resting a hand on his belly. "C'mon Blake, let Daddy sleep." He sighed, rubbing his bump.

Hanzo chuckles, leaning down to kiss the back of Jesse's neck softly. "Sorry I woke you, my love." He murmurs to him, a hand going down to rest under Jesse's bump and slowly rub his way upwards.

Jesse yawned and snuggled closer to Hanzo. "It's okay, she usually gets this energetic around this time anyway." He sighed happily and moved Hanzo's hand to where Blake was kicking. "Show Papa how strong you're getting, babygirl," Jesse said softly and Hanzo was met with a sharp kick to his hand that made Jesse inhale sharply. "Ow! That one hurt, Blake." He chuckled.

Hanzo chuckles again."Perhaps she hears high tide calling. It is the perfect time of day for sirens to sunbathe." He replies, letting his hand be moved. When he feels Blake kick hard he clicks proudly. "Such a strong hatchling you are! Not even born yet and already stronger than an eel." He continues to click and also croon.

Jesse pulls his shirt up a bit to look at his belly. "I'm gonna bruise now." Jesse rubbed the spot Blake had kicked. The blue markings were discolored where he rubbed. "Shit I think I already am bruised, look at that." Jesse shook his head with a smile. "Worth it though. So worth it. She's healthy, strong, and I love her. I'm not holding it against her for being a siren baby." Jesse rested his hand on the underside of his belly. "She's moving around to explore movement and strengthen her muscles. And it lets me know that she's okay in there." Jesse gets a softer kick against his belly, one that they can see and he smiles wider. "Daddy loves you too, Blake."

Hanzo peeks at the markings, a big smile coming to his face as he traces them, learning their pattern. He starts to kiss and nuzzle Jesse's neck lovingly as his mate rambles on.

Indeed it would be well worth it.


	15. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day of love. And a very special gift from Hanzo to Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Oral sex, underage sex

Valentine's Day came about, being Friday, it was quite an exciting thing. Jesse on the other hand had been very grumpy lately. Every year, Jesse was annoyed with seeing his classmates with ridiculous gifts. Even more so now since he was 26 weeks pregnant with constant back pain and struggling to sleep at night due to leg cramps. Blake's movement patterns had changed too. Angela had assured Jesse that Blake was hearing a whole lot more, so quiet moments were usually when the tiny baby would move around more. Jesse chalked it up to her being shy. He kept track of her activity levels to be sure everything was okay.

Currently, Jesse was at his locker, having arrived at school earlier than usual, Izzy having driven him. Jesse pulled his jacket off and hung it up. A hand landed on Jesse's open locker door and it was opened all the way, revealing Raol.

"Hey... uh... I wanted to uh... thank you." Raol said. A couple weeks ago, Gabe and Sojiro had gone to Raol's place and scared his adoptive parents something fierce. Raol seemed happier lately too. Jesse's face softened from its scowl and he smiled.

"Just doing the right thing, Raol."

"Yeah... no doubt there." Raol leaned a shoulder on the lockers, crossing his arms. "So um...what's it like with that?" Raol nodded to Jesse's rather large belly. Jesse looked down at it before rubbing it and smiling.

"Amazingly weird." Jesse started. "Just knowing she was in there and just a tiny little ball of cells, it was hard to wrap my head around. But when she started moving, her little kicks felt like gas bubbles or popcorn popping. That's what really sealed the reality that she's really in there. Now though? She likes kicking me in the ribs, I'm lucky she hasn't broken one yet, she's pretty strong now."

"And moving enough to be visible?"

"That's probably the weirdest feeling. Feeling it outside and inside is so bizarre. But I'm used to it at this point and it's her way of telling us she's okay in there, healthy, happy, and strong." As if to prove a point, Jesse's shirt shifted as Blake moved about. "Somersaults are the worst, she pushes on almost all my organs including my bladder." Jesse and Raol chuckled.

Hanzo was so stressed about this human gift giving day. He's seen other happy couples, wondered if he should get something like that for Jesse, but his mate seemed to be so grumpy. So he was a little terrified. His gift had to be so amazing that his mate would be at a loss for words, and perhaps even make him swoon.

Luckily, with the help of his mother, he came up with the perfect plan. He had already gotten his gift finished nearly an entire month early. But he thinks it'll be well worth it.

As he passes by Jesse's locker, he was surprised to see Raol there. But he was glad that they were mending their broken friendship. So he decided to stop and say hello. He comes up behind Jesse and gently wraps his arms around his waist, hands splayed onto his belly. "Good morning, my love." He croons, kissing Jesse's neck tenderly.

Jesse relaxed against Hanzo, smiling and rubbing Hanzo's hands. "Mornin' Han." Jesse greeted.

"Morning, Hanzo," Raol replied with a smile. "Jesse was just telling me how weird it is being pregnant. Bet you're proud though, yeah?"

"A siren like him? You can bet that he is." Jesse laughed.

Hanzo clicks and croons lovingly in response, nuzzling Jesse's neck. "Yes. I am very proud, I cannot wait to take her to the ocean for the first time." He chuckles. "Speaking of.. my family and I are going to a secluded beach after school today, your family and closest friends have been invited. We're gonna be swimming and diving so father got some human breather things. They're supposed to be good, but I can just kiss you if you want~" He nips teasingly.

Jesse chuckled at Hanzo's teasing. "I guess we'll see how I'm feeling if I'm actually gonna get in the water. Just let everyone know in our group chat." He said, turning his head to kiss Hanzo.

Hanzo nods, kissing him back. "I shall."

Off to the side was some scattered 'awww's from the photography club who were going around and snapping pictures of students they deemed to be perfect couples, and it seems that they thought Jesse and Hanzo were perfect.

The picture was very flattering, the side angle showed Jesse's belly with Hanzo's hands splayed across it and Jesse's hands on Hanzo's own with the siren's chin resting on top of Jesse's head, both boys with big smiles on their faces.

Jesse had looked over when the cameras flashed and he smirked, shaking his head and looking back to Raol.

School was normal for the most part. Jesse rolled his eyes at a lot of the ridiculous gifts guys were giving their girlfriends and the school organized carnation distribution. Jesse and Hanzo also found out Hector and Genji were FINALLY dating. Genji had asked Hector out. Turns out despite Hector's flamboyant personality, he was a total bottom which Jesse teased the femboy about a lot that day.

Hanzo could hardly sit still the rest of the day, he was just so excited. As soon as school ended he hauled ass back home, having already packed up. They were driving to the beach in the van so there would be plenty of room. There was one thing however that he couldn't risk being broken, so he put it into his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

School ended and Jesse decided to take a nap before their trip to the beach. He stared at his bed for a moment though. Something seemed... off. With that, he got to work fixing it before falling asleep.

After changing and checking everything one last time, he hurries down the stairs and clicks his goodbye to his family before making his way to Jesse's house.

When he got there he greeted Izzy with a smile, a hug and a bow then rushed up to Jesse's room. What he saw made him click, croon and trill happily. It was loud enough to draw the attention of anyone downstairs as well. "Awww he's in the nesting stage!" He says quietly, the serpents rumble in response.

Sure enough, Jesse was in a nest of blankets and a few extra pillows, hugging his pregnancy pillow as he slept. He looked peaceful while he rested. Hanzo could see Blake squirming about in Jesse's belly through the tank top his mate had changed into for a nap.

Hanzo quietly makes his way over, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle Jesse's belly as Blake squirmed. "Hello my little one." He whispers to her.

Hanzo is met with a kick to his face from Blake. But the real surprise was the sudden growl rumbling above him from Jesse. Jesse still had his eyes closed, but his teeth were bared and his body tensed defensively.

Hanzo blinks and sputters at the kick to his face, but before he can laugh about it he hears the growl from his mate. It makes him tense. If he had his tail it would be flicking and slapping in curiosity. But he didn't, so he ventured closer, clicking and trilling.

Jesse opened his eyes now, hissing quietly at first only to stop and blush. "Ha-Hanzo?" Jesse buried his face in his pregnancy pillow. "Sorry..."

Hanzo gives a long, pitchy trill that trails off into a series of clicking. His eyes were sparkling and he looked so proud. "It's alright my love, I think it's cute. You're acting like a proper broodmare." He chuckles, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

Jesse peeked out to look at Hanzo, giving him a small smile. "So much for scaring you off. I don't know what made me do that... was just an impulse or something." he sat up and rubbed his belly. "Ma said she was gonna drive some of our friends to the beach in her van. We'll have to split up between her van and your parents' van."

Hanzo laughs softly. "I guess so." He cuddles up to Jesse and rubs his belly as well. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care who's van we take." He replies with a happy trill.

Jesse and Genji worked together to split their friends between two vans. Izzy would be driving Jesse, Hanzo, Lena, Amelie, Mako, and Jamison. Sojiro and Jun would be driving Genji, Hector, Sandra, Sorren, and Becca.

The drives were easy enough, Jamison rambled in the very back seat, Mako was in the front passenger because of how big he was. Once the two vans pulled up to the beach and everyone grabbed bags to head into the nearby bathrooms to change. Jesse emerged from the stall with a towel wrapped around him, but Hanzo knew he was in the bikini he wore on his birthday.

Jun had gotten around to making skirts of sorts for Sojiro, Hanzo, and Genji that could easily be pulled off when their tails appeared. Jun had her own swimsuit top on and everyone worked to set up the beach gear before dispersing to have some beach fun. Jesse chose to relax on a lounge chair next to Becca under a beach umbrella.

Hanzo was so excited for this day! It had to be perfectly timed, he couldn't mess this up! After changing and helping get everything set up Hanzo went around making sure everyone was alright, making sure to give Jesse extra attention as he always did. Then he made his way into the water, letting his tail shift before tossing the skirt onto the bank and finding a nice rock to sunbathe on.

It honestly wasn't very hard since it was a nice, secluded beach. The water got deep very close to the bank and there were flat rocks perfect for sunbathing. He rested with his hands braced on the rock behind him and closed his eyes with a soft sigh and a click.

The honking of a car horn drew the attention of most of the group. Raol stepped out from the driver's side and held up a plastic bag. "I brought popsicles!" He announced. Raol went around to everyone holding the bag open so they could pick their color before he stuck the bag in the cooler between Jesse and Becca, stripped his shirt off, and started for the water since he was in his swim shorts already. Becca blushed when Raol stripped and Jesse grinned at her.

"You like him!" Jesse teased.

"Sh-shut up!" Becca denied. Jesse laughed and opened his popsicle. He caught sight of Hanzo watching him and decided to tease his boyfriend by pushing up a good amount of his frozen treat, licking it seductively before taking a decent amount into his mouth and down his throat, deep throating his treat while watching Hanzo.

Hanzo hummed when Raol arrived, but son started to watch Jesse as he ate his popsicle. His face started to become red as he wished he was that popsicle.

When Jesse started to deep throat it he made a distressed trill and dove into the water, one could swear that there was a trail of steam coming from the water cooling his heated cheeks.

Jesse and Becca laughed at Hanzo's distress. The light faded rather early, driving everyone to dress in their warmer clothes and Raol and Mako started a bonfire for the snacks they brought. S'mores and mini hot dogs. Jesse roasted a marshmallow for himself and nibbled on chocolate by itself while he did. The sirens were still in the water hunting for fish. Jesse hoped they would make it back in time to watch the sunset.

Out in the distance was a loud splash, followed by a high pitched sound and an aggravated click. What could be seen was a school of rather large tuna. But no Siren. Then out of nowhere Hanzo surged out of the water and tackled the biggest tuna, landing into the water again with a big splash. A couple seconds later he re-emerged again, this time big, sharp fangs sink into the spine of the tuna and an audible 'SNAP!' Of the fishes spine is heard just before they hit the water again.

A couple of minutes later the giant fish was tossed onto the beach and Hanzo re-emerged with a smaller tuna in hand, happy clicks and trills and cute little nom sounds sounding from him as he tore into the smaller tuna.

A lot of the humans were confused by Hanzo's successful hunt. Raol, the twins, Mako, Jamison, and Jesse just grinned.

"Nice catch, Han!" Jesse called. Genji, Jun, and Sojiro breached the surface of the water, looking to Hanzo's catch.

" _Well done, Phoenix,_ " Sojiro praised, resting a hand on Hanzo's shoulder. Genji and Jun pulled themselves from the water to the dry sand. Hector handed them both towels and their garments to allow them to dry off.

Hanzo clicks and chirps, practically preening under his father's praise. After he'd eaten his smaller catch he tosses the rest for the sea to reclaim and pulled himself to shore. Once he was far enough that the tide wouldn't wet him again he started to dig a hole in the sand, where he proceeded to stick his tail in and cover it back up. A little trick all sirens are taught when they had to shed their tail in a hurry, since sand sucked up the moisture.

The sirens shed their tails quickly. Jun, Sojiro, and Genji went to change into warmer clothes. Izzy and Jun worked to prepare the tuna Hanzo had caught. Half left raw while half was set aside to be cooked for anyone who wanted some as well as to serve as Jesse's dinner.

As soon as Hanzo's tail was gone he darted to get his surprise for Jesse ready. Once it was, he strolled back to his mate and stood in front of him with a smile, now wearing a pair of sweats and a thin, long sleeve shirt. "Jesse, can you follow me for a moment?" He asks, hands folded behind his back. His hands signaled to Genji behind him to start rolling the camera.

Genji started recording when Hanzo signaled.

Jesse popped his marshmallow into his mouth and with help, got to his feet. "What's up?"

Hanzo holds his arm out for Jesse to take, then started to lead him to the waters edge. It was close enough to not get wet but also be in ear shot of everyone else. "Jesse. You know how much I love you right? I made a promise to always stay by your side, no matter what." He starts, taking Jesse's hands in his own.

"Of course, Hanzo. You tell me every day," Jesse chuckled.

Hanzo looks out at the ocean before slowly sinking down onto one knee. "I know I'm technically not supposed to do this until we're 18, but.. it's Valentine's Day. And I.. well.." he shakes his head. "I wanted to do something special. So I made this, well mother and father helped. But I picked the Pearl, it's real!" He says, pulling a small box from his pocket and opening it to Jesse.

When Hanzo dropped to one knee, Jesse brought his hands to his mouth and gasped.

Hanzo stays silent for a moment before speaking again. "D-Did i do it right? I um, I'm not familiar with human customs.." he mumbles, blushing. "It's a promise ring. Or well, I suppose it would be our wedding ring, I couldn't find a better Pearl if I tried.. but.. it's my first Valentine's with you.. so I wanted to go all out." He rambles.

Jesse listened to Hanzo ramble before responding. "Hanzo... no matter how you did it, it's perfect." Jesse had tears rolling down his cheeks now and he took the box to look at the ring. "Just like your drawing." Jesse gave his boyfriend a watery smile before pulling him up and hugging him tightly. "I love you so much, Han. Thank you!" Blake kicked out against Hanzo's belly where Jesse's was pressed against him and Jesse giggled. "Blake loves you too, Hanzo." He wiped the tears from his face and smiled at his boyfriend. "I'm gonna put this on a chain and wear it as a necklace until we're both 18. Then it'll be my engagement ring."

Hanzo stands after Jesse accepts the ring, practically bouncing as he clicked and trilled rapidly. "Oh I'm so glad! I was so worried you wouldn't like it." He nuzzles him as he's hugged and takes the opportunity to also kiss him. "i love you so much. Both of you." He murmurs in reply, a hand brushing across Jesse's belly softly. He'd leave it to Genji to decide when it was a good time to stop recording.

Jesse pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto his left ring finger. Looking to it before cupped Hanzo's face with both hands and pulled him in for another kiss. His ring was in view of the camera which Genji zoomed in on before stopping the recording and sending it to Hanzo.

Hanzo happily kissed back, continuing to click and trill rapidly. He was so happy! He stayed by Jesse's side the rest of the time they were there.

~oOo~

They spent a few more hours at the beach before returning home. Jesse asked Hanzo to stay over for the weekend, especially since Izzy was spending the weekend at Gabe's. Jesse and Izzy exchanged teasing words before Izzy left.

"Don't burn the house down, Jesse."

"Don't give me any more siblings, Ma."

The two had laughed before Jesse pulled Hanzo to his room, falling onto his bed and pulling Hanzo with him into a heated kiss. "Killing me all evening with your tail and no shirt on. You know my hormones are on the fritz." Jesse scolded his boyfriend playfully.

Hanzo laughs softly at their antics. When Izzy leaves he lets Jesse lead him into his room, he doesn't hesitate to call into bed with and kiss him back with a playful hungry growl.

"Did I do that? My bad~" he replies teasingly, trailing kisses and nips down Jesse's neck.

Jesse moaned softly as Hanzo kissed his neck. "Yeah, you did. You gonna take care of it?" He challenged with a smirk.

Hanzo nips harshly at the top of Jesse's right breast in response. "Would I be a proper mate if I didn't?" He says with a growl, continuing kissing downward and removing clothes that got in his way.

Jesse squeaks when Hanzo bit him before shaking his head. "No, you wouldn't be if you left me hanging." Blake squirmed in his belly but he ignored it and chose to focus on Hanzo.

Hanzo chuckles in response, planting a kiss to Jesse's belly with a murmured 'I love you too sweetheart' before he ventured lower. "How about I treat you real good tonight. I am simply _famished_ and I have a craving for something sweet~" he purrs out, teasing the hem of Jesse's pants to emphasize.

Jesse huffs. "Hanzo, _mi corazon, mi amor_ I love you but please, don't tease me right now." He begged, pulling out the Spanish to hopefully sweet talk his siren.

Hanzo's face was almost comical, one could swear they could see hearts for pupils. He didn't need anymore coaxing, so he dug right in. Practically ripping the pants off along with the boxers to reveal a nice snack waiting for him, which he didn't hesitate to dig into.

Jesse moaned loudly when Hanzo's mouth finally hit his wet folds, he wanted to grip Hanzo's hair, but huffed in annoyance when he realized his belly was way too big to reach around even when laying down and getting eaten out by his boyfriend.

Whatever, Hanzo was giving him what he wanted, he wasn't gonna complain.

"Mmmm... Han? Han stop for a sec..." Jesse spoke up. When Hanzo pulled back, Jesse rolled to his side and up on his knees. He kept silent as he pushed Hanzo to lay flat on the bed amongst the extra blankets.

Hanzo made lewd and loud slurping sounds as he devoured his treat, but when he was told to stop. He stopped. He waited patiently for Jesse to do what he wanted, and followed Jesse's pushing until he was snuggled back into the soft blankets of his mate's nest. He lets loose a deep rumble as he waits.

Jesse blushes and moves to sit on Hanzo's chest with his knees on either side of Hanzo's head. "I uh... been wanting to try this for a while..." Jesse was hinting at actually riding Hanzo's face while the siren ate him out. He was a little embarrassed about it.

Hanzo raises a brow, then smirks. He could swear he heard his tail slapping happily in the otherwise silent room. "Oh really~?" He purrs in reply, licking his lips devilishly before digging back in and practically smothering himself in Jesse's sweet folds.

Jesse gasped as Hanzo started up again. With the advantage now, Jesse was able to rock against Hanzo's face, moaning and panting as his climax drew close very quickly. "Aw fuck that feels amazing!" he moaned.

Hanzo continues, speeding up his ministrations and even tongue fucking Jesse as he works him to climax. He loved the sounds his mate made.

Jesse's hands hit the wall and his head fell back as he let out a loud moan as he came, rocking his hips as he rode out his orgasm. Eventually he stilled and panted, moving to get off of Hanzo's chest and lay beside him on his side.

Gulping sounds eminent from Hanzo as he happily drank up everything his mate gave to him. As soon as Jesse was beside him, the siren didn't hesitate to cuddle up to him, clicking trilling and crooning as if he'd just caught the biggest tuna.

Jesse didn't let Hanzo cuddle for long, his hands went to Hanzo's pants to shove them down. "Can't be laying on my back anymore, but I want this in me so pick your poison. Side or on my knees?" Jesse wrapped his hand around Hanzo's cock and made a sound close to a croon. It wasn't perfect, but it slipped out, most likely instinctual.

Hanzo raised a brow, thinking. The sloppy croon sent shivers up his spine and he smirked. "Well.. I really want to see you.. so side." He replies, shifting and jerking his hips a little at the touching.

Jesse blushed a bit and pulled Hanzo into a kiss, releasing his cock and shifting his legs. One was flat on the bed, the other he braced his foot on the bed and waited for Hanzo to move into position.

Hanzo licks his lips, kneeling into the proper position. He carefully leans forward, but finds that the position isn't working for him. So he quickly but carefully lifts Jesse's leg and hooks it over his shoulder, leaning on one hand and positioning himself with the other.

Once he's lined up he slowly pushes in, moaning at the warmth his mate surrounded him with.

Jesse moaned with him, Hugging the pillow under his head and looking up at Hanzo with a half lidded gaze, watching him. His face was still flushed deep red and he panted, hiding his face and gripping the pillow. "Fuck Han..."

Hanzo grunts, letting Jesse get used to him before he starts to thrust. He starts a slow and gentle pace and works his way up to fast and rough, not too rough though. He doesn't want to hurt little Blake.

Jesse's moans got louder as Hanzo got faster. He gripped his pillow tight as he came again, a sound close to a croon escaping from his throat after the moan.

Hanzo trills in response to the sloppy croon, he was really starting to like the animalistic sounds Jesse was making. Every now and again he'd place kisses to his mate's knee and leg, and even bending slightly to place one onto the belly bulge. Watching Jesse's belly roll makes him smile. He can't wait to meet their little Blake. But right now his focus is on pleasing Jesse. He can't help but wonder if he'll get bratty near the end of his pregnancy.

Jesse pants as he looks to Hanzo again. "Testing... that siren... stamina with me?" He asked between breaths and a smile. Jesse's body was already ready to take on another orgasm and he gripped the sheets.

Hanzo smirks, letting loose a deep, Alpha like croon. He was ready for that challenge. He fixed his stance and grip on Jesse's leg and started an even faster pace.

Jesse moaned and buried his face in the pillow. Hanzo managed to last through two more of Jesse's orgasms before he finally released into his mate which made Jesse purr. Too exhausted to clean up, Hanzo collapsed beside Jesse and snuggled up with him.

"Mmmm, I love you koibito. Happy Valentine's Day," Hanzo hummed.

"Love you too sugar. Happy Valentine's Day," Jesse replied and yawned as he settled down beside Hanzo.

It had truly been the best Valentine's that Jesse ever had.


	16. A Not so April Fool's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April Fool's has come. And someone has the worst timing in the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Birth scene, not very descriptive, but I feel the warning should still be in place.

Seven weeks passed, April 1st was upon them. And that meant the pranks were in high gear.

Genji had warned Hanzo the night before about April Fools and the prank pulling that would ensue. "Jesse will probably pull the 'I'm in labor' prank card. He's still got what, just under two months left? He's not gonna go in labor today." Genji explained.

Jesse's belly was huge now, at 33 weeks with quite a pronounced waddle. Jesse huffed as he looked at his exposed belly. The markings were bright and covered his whole belly. Jesse sent a pic to the group chat and everyone replied with gasp faces or heart eyes emojis. Jesse really did look amazing. He was huge but he loved how it looked on him. He couldn't help the smiles he gave when he saw his reflection.

April Fool's, however, was a day Jesse hated. His friends knew it too, but considering his change in mood now, he suspected they expected pranks from him. Well, his friends would be disappointed when the day ends and he hasn't pulled a prank yet. He didn't plan to.

Jesse got ready for school, as he normally would, though slower than usual. His back was starting to hurt again on top of dealing with Braxton Hicks contractions. His center of gravity was shifting again no doubt. Jesse shook his head and stretched slowly to help his back. Angela and Izzy both showed him slow stretches to help pain that were safe to do.

Hanzo was very wary today. His brother warned him of April fool's. And he didn't want to fall victim. He thinks his biggest challenge would be perhaps Jesse and his brother, possibly Lena as well. She seemed the type to pull pranks. Anyone else and he had his guard down, strolling to the bus stop with a happy smile on his face. He couldn't wait to greet Jesse and rub his belly.

Hector greeted Genji with a kiss and Hanzo with a hug, smiling at the sirens. "Prank day today. Either of you planning on anything?" Hector asked. He had some glitter on his hands and a bit on his face so it looked as though he had something planned with glitter.

"I do with Raol. It's gonna be hilarious." Genji replied, wrapping an arm around Hector's slim waist.

Hanzo's phone went off. Jesse had sent him something privately. A video, the thumbnail being Jesse's belly. Lately Jesse had been sending Hanzo all sorts of videos of Blake moving in his belly.

"Greetings Hector." Hanzo says in reply. "I do not have anything planned, but it will be interesting to see what others have planned." He glances at his phone when it goes off, a warm smile coming to his face when he sees Jesse's belly.

Blake was pushing out a lot at the top of Jesse's belly. Hanzo could hear Jesse gasp for breath a few times, Blake was probably kicking him in the ribs again. "Blake says good morning, she's pretty active right now." Jesse said in the video and Blake pushed out again. Hanzo could see the outline of a tiny little foot which Jesse reached up to poke at. "See you soon, Papa." The video ended there.

Hanzo couldn't help the croon that escaped him as he watched the video. It really warmed his heart when Jesse sent him videos of Blake moving about. Seeing their daughter push out against Jesse's belly, making herself known and reminding them that she was there and loved them, it was such a beautiful and thrilling thing.

The bus arrived shortly after.

When the bus came he stuffed his phone into his pocket and got on, taking his seat with a little sigh.

The ride uneventful and they arrived at school with no trouble.

After getting to school and already having put his stuff away, when Hanzo rounded a corner, his ears were assaulted by a loud demonic roar. Standing there was a magenta skinned demon with fangs, red eyes, and almost a foot taller than Hanzo. He was also shirtless and Hanzo could see a glowing red pentagram on his belly.

Hanzo went pale, letting loose a loud siren's shriek that could have been heard by the sea herself. The poor Siren flails, stumbling backwards and falling onto his ass as he stared up with wide eyes, gulping and sweating. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened, but he could faintly hear his ears being assaulted by wheezing laughter that could only belong to his brother.

The demon smirked down at Hanzo and crossed his arms as Genji appeared. "Gotcha!" Genji exclaimed and laughed. "Oh MAN that was good. You really did a number on him, Raol." Raol squatted down to be level with Hanzo.

"Are you alright? I didn't scare you too badly did I?" Raol asked.

Hanzo blinks slowly a couple of times, trying to process what had just happened. Then it clicked and his eyes narrowed. He raised a shaking fist and let out s little hiss. _"Genji.."_ he says with warning as he opens his fist and a blue light appears. It was a signal that Hanzo was about to take chase and tear him a new one.

Genji saw the blue light and immediately ran off.

Hanzo shakes his head with a laugh when Genji takes off. At Raol's words he huffs, shaking his head. "You got me pretty good. Thank you for not doing it around Jesse, I uh.. don't want to look weak in front of him." He mumbles the last part, brows furrowing as he scratched at his chin with a finger.

Raol stood and held a hand to Hanzo to help him up. "I wouldn't do it around him anyway. Scaring him could hurt the kid, I don't wanna do that to them." Raol shrunk back to his human size, his fangs and horns disappearing and his skin turning back to normal. The only unchanging thing was the pentagram in his belly just over his left hip bone. "Just cause you got scared by a demon doesn't make you weak. You're allowed be be startled once in a while. Take it out on Genji, I just followed his lead." Raol reached for his shirt that he left on the floor.

Hanzo accepted the hand and brushed himself off once he was standing. "Thanks. I will definitely take it out on Genji later." He replies with a smile. "Though I have a feeling I'll have to sniff him out first."

"Don't you have gym with him?" Raol asked, pulling his shirt on and straightening himself out a bit. He looked past Hanzo and smirked. "Brace yourself."

Right after he said it, arms were wrapped around Hanzo's torso and a round belly pushed against his back. Hanzo was surrounded in Jesse's scent. "Boo." Jesse said, though not with much emotion, like he was tired.

Hanzo makes a thinking face, then nods. "Yes, i do in fact." He replies. At Raol's words to brace himself he tilts his head, though when he feels the familiar arms wrap around him, followed by the familiar scent followed by the familiar belly of a certain someone, he smirks. "Hello my love." He replies, clicking happily as he turns in his hold to face Jesse. His own arms wrap around him and he sways gently. "Are you alright, my love?" He asks softly, leaning down to nose Jesse's neck.

"Tired. And she's sitting on my bladder so I'm a little uncomfortable right now." Jesse replied, burying his face in Hanzo's chest and yawning. "Almost done..." he rubbed his belly and looked down at it with a tired smile. "Mom and Gabe are gonna work on getting her bassinet set up today after school if you wanna come over and help." Jesse looked up at Hanzo with his head tilted slightly, then inhaling sharply. "Can never get used to those hicks contractions." He massaged a spot on the side of his belly, exhaling slowly as it went for a few seconds then stopped.

Hanzo hums, leaning down to kiss Jesse's cheek. "Sure. I'd love to come over and help." He replies, nuzzling his mates neck as a hand travels down to rub and massage Jesse's big belly.

Jesse looked up at the ceiling when the bell rang for students to get the their first class. "I'll see you in drawing. Love you." Jesse pulled Hanzo down for a kiss before waddling off down the hall. Raol watched Jesse walk off and smirked.

"You two are so adorable together, really. You know, I regret hurting Jesse. Your baby is a half siren, she's special." Raol shrugged. "Thanks for helping me turn over a new leaf. You ready to be a dad?"

Hanzo hums, stealing one more kiss before releasing him. "Love you too, see you then."

Raol's words made him blush and cough. "It was no problem. I'm glad your not an asshole now." He chuckles. "I am ready."

Raol chuckles. "It'll happen before you know it." He had a glint in his eye, like he knew something. "Later, Shimada," Raol started off, a lazy wave to Hanzo as he left.

Hanzo cocked his head to the side, curious about how Raol was acting. But he let it go, waving back as he too made his way to his first class of the day. "See you."

Jesse made it through his first two classes, hardly paying attention to the contractions he was feeling. But waddling his way to drawing, he stopped short as he felt sharp pain in his belly, bracing his hand on the wall. "Shit what was that?" He asked out loud. He didn't expect an answer, obviously, as he waited for the pain to pass. Once it did, Jesse continued on his way to drawing, arriving about a minute after the bell.

Hanzo was already waiting for Jesse when the bell rang, he was a little concerned as to why he was so late. "Hey, you ok? You missed the bell." He asks once his mate is sat next to him.

"Hicks contractions is all. They're really killing my back," Jesse said. Part of it was a lie, he didn't want to worry Hanzo or make him think he was lying.

Hanzo nods, moving a hand to gently rub Jesse's belly as the teacher starts giving them their assignment.

Jesse smiled as Hanzo rubbed his belly, though Blake's lack of a reaction worried him a bit. She was probably sleeping... yeah that had to be it.

Hanzo seemed oblivious to Jesse's current worry as he started the assignment given to him. They were practicing shapes and shading today.

Jesse tried to focus as much as he could, but constantly shifted in his seat as the contractions came and went.

And getting stronger...

Lasting...longer...than...

Oh no.

Nonononono he can't be in labor now! He still had 7 weeks left!

Hanzo wouldn't believe him if he said anything!

" _Fuck all kinds of duck..._ " Jesse muttered and got to his feet, heading over to the teacher at her desk. "Restroom emergency," Jesse stated and she dismissed him. As Jesse walked past his chair, he grabbed his bag and waddled out of the classroom.

Hanzo looked up when he heard Jesse's mumble, he couldn't understand what he said but he became concerned when he suddenly waddled out the door. The teacher gave him a reassuring smile so he nodded and went back to his work.

Instead of the closest bathroom, Jesse started for a bathroom closer to Lena.

'Meet me in the bathroom by your class, I need to talk to you.'

'Be there shortly, luv. Everything okay?'

'No just hurry.'

Once Jesse made it, he went into the handicap stall and dropped his bag, gripping the assist bar in the wall and grit his teeth as another contraction ripped through him.

Lena was quick to get a hall pass and make her way to the bathroom Jesse had specified. Once inside she throws the door open and steps inside. "Jesse luv, you here?" He she calls, worry filled her eyes and she looked a little sweaty from how fast she ran.

Jesse groaned in response when he heard Lena. The stall door had been left unlocked, he was more focused on finding something to grip that he didn't bother closing it.

Lena pushed it open, her eyes widening when she saw Jesse struggling. "What's the matter? You look like your in pain!" She says, coming over and checking him over.

Jesse exhaled heavily. "Contractions..." he replied. "I...I don't know what to do, Hanzo won't believe me if I told him, Reyes is teaching classes, Mom is pulling a double shift at work and I don't need an ambulance coming here to take me to the hospital all because SHE decided to be early!" Jesse pointed at his belly. He was rambling at this point, scared and in pain. "I don't know what to do Lena!" Tears welled up in his eyes, Lena could see the fear.

Lena listens, biting her lip both in thought and as a nervous tick. "Well.. maybe! Well no.." she honestly didn't know what to do. "Oh! I know!" She says suddenly. "Let's call your doctor yeah? You said she wasn't like a normal doctor, so maybe she could get you out of here discreetly?" She says in reply, grasping Jesse's hands in hers and squeezing gently to try and soothe him.

Jesse nodded. "Y-yeah... right... Sh-should've thought of that before." He pulled out his phone and called the number he had set as Dr. Z. It rang once then his phone beeped. Jesse pulled it away to look at the screen only for it to shut off. "Oh you gotta be kidding! Fucking thing just died on me!" Jesse gripped his phone hard. "Need a new phone, can't afford a new phone, and right when I need it the most."

Lena nods as well, watching as Jesse pulled his phone out and dialed her up. At his outburst she spooks a little and jumps. "Uh oh not good!" He says, mostly to herself as she pulled her own phone out and starts to Google labor stuff. She 'hmmm's to herself as she skims through it, stopping to read what looked important. Afterwards she huffs a little and nods to herself. "Um, ok. So, has your water broke yet?" She asks a little awkwardly.

Jesse gripped the assist bar again and grit his teeth. "Fuck! Uh... n-no..." Jesse panted through the contraction.

Lena thinks hard. "Ok, we'll take you to the nurse then, she could let us use the phone right?" She says, standing and helping Jesse up and handing him his bag. She wraps one of his arms around her shoulders while her arm against him wraps around his waist to haul him up and keep him steady as they hobble from the bathroom and into the hallway.

They get about halfway to the nurse when Jesse stops Lena and braces an arm on the nearby wall as he's hit with the worst contraction so far. Jesse has to cover his mouth to keep himself semi quiet as he rides it out. He's too focused on the pain, he didn't even feel liquid soak his grey sweatpants.

Lena stops when Jesse does, standing semi in front of him to help support him better. When it was to the end she pulled away, her eyes traveling up and down to do a visual check on him. But she stops at his sweats. "Ohhh bugger all!" She curses. "C'mon, we need to get going and fast!" She says, trying to help him start walking again.

Jesse didn't budge, instead he looks down and pales. "Fuck..." he looks up when one of the classroom doors opens.

"Jesse? Why aren't you in class?" Gabe questioned. Though he spots Jesse's soaked pants and his eyes go wide. "Stay there." Gabe went back into his classroom. Jesse pants and looks over at Lena.

"Message Hanzo and tell him to get his ass to Gabe's classroom," Jesse almost commanded.

Lena nodded and pulled out her phone. 'Jesse's in labor, no joke in labor. His water broke, he's having contractions. We're by Reyes' classroom. Hurry up.'

As an after thought, Lena sent a video as well. Jesse had his forearms and his head against the wall, groaning as he works through another contraction. Jesse turned to look at Lena, tears on his face.

"The hell are you doing?" Jesse questioned.

"Video proof." Lena replied. Jesse looked at Lena's phone.

"Get your ass over here, Blake has the worst timing ever and- gah!" Jesse's head went back to the wall. "Get over here Hanzo." Hanzo could see how tense Jesse is in the video and the fear in his eyes? It can't be faked.

Hanzo fishes his phone out when he hears it go off. He tilts his head as he reads the text, not believing that it's not some kind of prank. But the video tells him it definitely _isn't_ a prank. Jesse's in labor.. holy _SHIT!_ Without warning Hanzo gets up and rushes from the classroom, not even bothering to pack his things up. They were just left at his station as he sprinted down the halls at top speed and quite literally skidded to a stop in front of Reyes' classroom.

"It's time? Truly?? But isn't it too early??? Are you ok????" Hanzo blurts out a mile a minute, somehow managing to forget English and Japanese for a second and instead clicking rapidly.

Jesse and Lena look up when they hear Hanzo run up. "For fuck sake Hanzo, speak English!" Jesse snapped before crying out in pain. Lena had been standing beside Jesse rubbing his back. Gabe came out of his classroom with his keys in hand.

"Okay, Hanzo's here, good. Lena, go back to class. Considering the situation, I've already texted the principal, she'll handle getting you two excused for leaving since this is an emergency. Let's get going." Gabe said. Lena nodded and started off, phone in hand messaging the group that Jesse was in labor.

Hanzo flails his arms, more clicking ensues. Once Lena let go of Jesse Hanzo took her place, keeping him upright and giving him something to lean into as they hobbled to Gabriel's vehicle.

Once there he helps Jesse into the back seat.

Gabe started the car and pulled out of the lot. "Jess, I called Izzy, she'll try to get out of work early, but she can't promise anything." Gabe said, glancing in the rear view mirror. Jesse had his head back against the headrest and kept wiping his face or tears and sweat. Gabe turned the AC on before he looked to Hanzo to see if the siren was calmer now. "Hanzo, hey, keep Jesse focused on breathing. Fast during a contraction then slow and deep when it settles, like I showed you kids before."

Hanzo looks up at Gabriel with a questioning click when he hears his name, he nods at his words and helps Jesse with his breathing. Though he didn't appear to be able to speak any sort of human language yet.

Hanzo was lucky that Gabe understood some siren language. And the wraith understood exactly why Hanzo wasn't speaking English or even Japanese. It was a highly stressful situation right now. Gabe couldn't blame the siren. " _Hang in there, mijo. You're doing great._ " Gabe praised and Jesse huffed a laugh, smiling a bit before his head comes up and he's scrambling for Hanzo's hand, gripping it tightly as he rides out another contraction.

Hanzo trills idly as they go, not really speaking. Just making idle sounds that sirens make in the water, but it was clear they sounded stressed.

When he feels Jesse grip his hand he clicks rapidly and then let's loose a deep croon, trying to soothe his mate. He hated seeing Jesse in so much pain.

"Breathe through it Jesse, breathe _cariño_." Gabe encouraged. He didn't notice the slip, but Jesse definitely did. Jesse's head snapped up to look at Gabe who had a worried look in his eyes. Jesse's other hand not in Hanzo's gripped the seat and he breathed through the pain, focusing on the center console in front of him and let out a shaky breath when it passed.

Hanzo continues his deep crooning and idle trilling, he shuffles closer to Jesse and rubs his arm and shoulders soothingly with his free hand.

"Fuck... are they supposed to be this bad?" Jesse asked as he relaxed, pulling his hand from Hanzo's hand only to cup the siren's face. To comfort Hanzo but also himself.

When Hanzo feels his mate cup his cheek he clicks happily and leans into it, purring loudly.

"After your water breaks? Yeah, they get pretty intense. That's normal. I'm gonna call Angela, make sure she knows what's going on." Gabe replied.

"You know Dr. Z?" Jesse asked.

"We're old friends." Gabe replied with a chuckle and hit a button on the wheel, commanding his car to call Angela.

The phone picked up after the second ring and the familiar sound of the good doctor rang through the speakers. "Gabriel? I am surprised your calling me, I assume it is an emergency since you never come visit me anymore." She says, half teasing. Her ears pick up on the trills and purring and he makes an interested sound.

"Sorry, Ang. Kinda been busy with teaching and personal life. Anyway, yeah, I'm driving to the hospital right now. Jesse's in labor, his water broke. Jess how far apart are your contractions?" Gabe asked.

"M-maybe ten minutes? I don't know... they were getting bad during 3rd period."

"So active labor started about twenty minutes ago." Gabe concluded.

Angela chuckles and makes a hum sound, shuffling follows as she grabs her clipboard and starts writing things down. "Hmm, sounds like you're pretty close. It'll be too late for an epidural, but if I recall correctly you didn't want one. Correct?" She says, silent for a moment again as the sound of a pen scratching on paper follows and fills the silence.

Jesse huffs. "Didn't want the epidural." He agreed.

Hanzo clicks rapidly, nuzzling against Jesse's hand as a way to try to calm himself enough to be useful.

Angela makes a 'tsk tsk' sound before speaking again. "You're going to need to restrain Hanzo before you let him out of the vehicle, I don't want to have to sedate a Siren." She informs Gabriel.

"I got Hanzo, don't worry," Gabe assured Angela.

Angela makes a hum sound and more scratching ensues. "Ok, well, just in case I'll pack a heavy tranquilizer. Can never be too careful. I'll meet you there, how far away are you?" She replies, gathering her things and her coat, the sound of a door opening is heard followed a crackle and static on the line before the sounds of the hospital is heard. It seems she took the closet express.

"Probably another ten minutes, traffic isn't too bad at least for a late morning weekday," Gabe replied with a chuckle. "Jess, were you having contractions this morning before school? Or last night?"

"Maybe this morning? I don't know they were in my belly mostly not... back to... to front... fuck..." Jesse laid his head back and grit his teeth, his hand falling from Hanzo's face to grip the siren's hand again.

"Jesse just breathe, we're almost there," Gabe encouraged Jesse.

Angela makes a sound that sounds like her clicking her tongue, to which Hanzo responds with a click of his own and a hiss.

"We'll be there soon, Ang," Gabe alerted her.

"Alright." Angela replied before hanging up the phone and hurrying towards a few nurses. "You there! I have privileges here, my name is Dr. Angela Ziegler, get me Dr. O'Deorain. Now!" She says in her scary doctor voice. The nurses 'EEP!' and scatter to get her and stay out of Angela's way.

Lucky for the nurse, Moira was by the nurse's station writing in a patient's charts. She looked up when she saw Angela.

"Well this is a surprise. What 'special patient' needs surgery now? Am I assisting you with a satyr today?" Moira teased and shut the binder to hand over to the nurse at the station, turning to face the witch.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Not entirely. I have a teenage patient coming in, he's in labor and he's carrying a siren's offspring. The sire himself will have to be restrained in order for us to work without problems, but Mr. Reyes will be dealing with him. I need a delivery room stat, they're less then ten minutes away." She replies.

Moira's teasing smile morphed into a serious face. Teen pregnancy... that hit close to home and the fact it was half siren? That made things complicated.

"We got one open right now, I'll reserve it for him." Moira started for that area of the hospital to pull a team together to help with everything. One nurse already started getting the tools together. "What's the progress on him so far? Time between contractions? Water broken?" Moira questioned.

Angela nods, following her. "Last I heard, contractions were ten minutes apart, active labor started over 20 minutes ago in his 3rd period class. His water broke shortly before Gabriel called me." She replies, handing Moira her clipboard with Jesse's file as well as her notes on both him and Hanzo.

One can never be too careful. And with supernaturals if something was up with the human, the answer can typically be found in the supernaturals file. "The siren has been a patient since he was young, but since last year is the first time he's come to the office rather then me doing ocean visits. The human has only been my patient since August." She says. Her notes are pretty extensive, but that's to be expected.

Moira looked everything over. "He's only at 33 weeks right now? That could complicate things. A month before full term is dangerous, I'll have an NICU unit on standby in case we need to move the newborn in there." Moira said. She looked up when movement was caught in the corner of her eye, a nurse wheeling a pregnant teenager towards them. "I assume that's him?"

Angela nods at Moira's words. "The baby has been strong and healthy up to this point, so I gave a very good feeling she'll just be a little shaken up and maybe need some fluids. Hopefully she doesn't turn and need a respirator. Or God forbid an incubator."

She looks up when Moira does, smiling softly when she sees Jesse.

Jesse had one hand on his belly, the other massaging his temple. "Hanzo and Gabe are in the parking lot arguing. He's not letting Hanzo in the building until he can stop clicking every two seconds." Jesse explained and huffed.

"It's for the best. If he can't speak human language before coming in he may succumb to instinct and that can get very messy and very dangerous, very fast. Sirens are known to attack and even kill when they feel their mates are in danger." Angela replies to him. "It doesn't have to he coherent English, but as long as he's speaking in human tongue."

Jesse nods and inhales sharply. Moira gestures for the nurse to wheel Jesse into the room and the door is closed behind the three of them once the nurse is gone. "Let's get you into a gown, we'll examine you to make sure everything is good and we'll let everything run its course until it's time to push." Moira said.

Jesse managed to change with a little difficulty and he laid on the bed, gripping the mattress under him as he rode out a contraction while he was examined, staring at the ceiling.

Moira checked to see how dilated Jesse was first. "Only about 2 centimeters, we have a long way to go still." Jesse huffed in reply.

Angela watched for a moment, then checked her watch. "I'm here to help, so tell me what you need and it's yours." She says, nodding to Moira as she worked.

Moira pulled her medical gloves off. "Ultrasound him, check the positioning of the baby and make sure her heart rate is strong and stable. I need a list of visitors you're allowing in here during all this"

Angela nods, scrubbing down and grabbing the ultrasound equipment. She squeezes a little onto the side of his belly and rubs the wand around in it to look for Jesse's little girl.

Jesse exhaled slowly. "Uh... Hanzo Shimada, Gabriel Reyes, and Isabelle McCree." Moira wrote the names down on a post it from her pocket and stepped out.

Blake showed up almost immediately, since she was so big now. She was positioned perfectly to be born, no need for a c-section at least.

Angela smiles when she sees little Blake. "There she is." She says.

Outside footsteps could be heard, followed by choppy English. "Where mate? Mate here??" Says the voice. It seems that Hanzo had calmed but his English was spotty at best.

Jesse looked up when he heard Hanzo.

"Hanzo, you need to wait. They have to examine him first and you can't be in the way," Gabe explained. "They'll be done shortly."

Jesse looked to Angela and shook his head. "He really needs to calm down, do you have anything that'll just make him calm down or something not entirely knock him out?" He asked.

Angela looks over at the door and making a thinking face at Jesse's question. "Well, the last resort is to sedate him. The usual scented clothes trick isn't going to fool his instincts this time.." she rubs her chin in thought.

Outside Hanzo could be heard clicking irritably, followed by huffs and broken English.

"Right now it's up to Gabriel to keep his attention, should he lose it, Hanzo has a high chance of going something we call 'feral'. It's common in werewolves and even werecats. But it's a lot more dangerous for sirens to go feral. Land creatures have a system and boundaries. But in the sea.. anything goes." She replies.

"He's still very very young for a siren. So he's not in full control yet." She adds.

Jesse glanced at the screen to see Blake one last time before she was in his arms. "I'll try and calm him down while we're waiting for Blake to make her appearance. Making Papa go crazy arriving early, babygirl," Jesse scolded his belly playfully. Blake pushed out enough for them to see a little bump appear under the hospital gown and it disappeared.

Angela smiles at the sight. Pregnancies were usually always such a happy time in her office. "Alright, let's get you and Blake hooked up to the monitors so we can keep track of your vitals, then I will go see if Hanzo is calm enough to be let in. Sound good?" She says in reply.

Jesse nods at Angela's words

Angela worked carefully but efficiently to get everything done and in it's proper place. Heart monitor, IV, fetal monitor, everything. With a last double check she nods to herself and makes her way over to the door, slipping out and immediately spotting the Siren and the wraith. "He's alright, we have him hooked up to track his vitals as well as the baby's. Come over here, Hanzo." She says to them, a gentle hand in the middle of Hanzo's back as she leads him to a separate area for a little more privacy.

Once everything was done, Jesse rolled to lay on his left side and looked up at the fetal monitor and watched the numbers change occasionally. It was still a safe number and he smiled. Jesse looked over at the door when someone knocked.

"Hey kiddo, how you feeling?" Gabe asked.

"Hanging in there for now," Jesse replied with a smirk. Gabe stepped over to stand in front of Jesse.

"Iz said she was gonna stop at home to change after work and pack you a go bag since you didn't have one yet." Gabe brushed a strand of hair behind Jesse's ear.

"Yeah I had a checklist written out, hopefully she finds it stuck to my laptop."

"She'll find it. She's your mom, she knows you." Gabe chuckled.

Hanzo followed Angela as he's led to the room, clicking his protests once they were alone. "Want to be with mate!" He whined.

Angela sits Hanzo in one of the chairs, then takes the one across from him. She crosses her legs and holds her hands out for him to take. "Hanzo, can you understand me right now?" She asks, voice soft, yet full of authority.

Hanzo nods quickly, shifting in the chair and looking back at the door. "Mate okay?"

Angela smiles, holding her hands out further to him. "Yes, he is fine. But he is in pain. Can you handle being around him?" She asks.

Hanzo looks back at Angela, a frown set in his features and he looks at her hands. He shut his eyes and exhaled slow and deep. "J-Jesse needs me... Blake needs me... I... I can do this." Hanzo opens his eyes and looks up at Angela's face, taking her hands. "I need to be there for my mate and my little girl."

Angela smiles at the response. "then let's go see them, shall we?" She says in reply. Standing and letting go of his hands to lead him back to Jesse's room. She pushes the door open and let's him run to his mate, then she goes to check everything again. "He seems fine, but keep an eye on him." She tells Gabriel. She was referring to both the teenagers.

Jesse perked up when the door was pushed open and he saw Hanzo. "Han..." he reached a hand out to the siren. Gabe nodded to Angela's words.

"I got them, don't worry." Gabe assured her.

Angela nods and goes back out to talk with Moira.

Moira was leaning against the nurse's station looking into the room when Angela came out. "How's everything looking so far?" she asked. Usually she didn't care as much, but Jesse... he reminded Moira of herself. It was hard not to relate when she herself had been a pregnant teen years ago. Her baby was taken away after she had him.

Angela huffs a sigh, then nods with a smile. "He is doing remarkably well. He will be a great papa to his little one. Hanzo doesn't show any signs of losing it either so I'd say everything is going extremely well for a teen pregnancy." She looks over at Moira and notices the look. She rests a gentle hand on hers and smiles softly. "it'll be ok. Thinking back?" She asks.

Moira looked to Angela and shrugged. "It is what it is. I'm just glad we can help these two." She smiles a bit at the witch.

Hanzo croons deeply, grasping Jesse's hand and bringing it to his face. He nuzzles him with a smile. "I love you. How are you holding up?" He asks, other hand on Jesse's belly.

Jesse smiles and rubs Hanzo's cheek. "I'm doing okay all things considering. I chose to go through the pain, Han. They could've given me painkillers that make me numb through the whole thing, but I didn't want that." Jesse's smile falls and he inhales sharply, gripping Hanzo's hand. "Mmmm... fuck... it's like a vice around my uterus." Jesse breathes through it, eyes shut tight and his grip hard on Hanzo's hand. Once it stops, he exhales deeply and talks again. "Feeling the full effects of it, see what it's like so I don't miss out if we have more kids in the future. Maybe I'll do the epidural next time this happens."

"You're a tough kid to be doing it without the epidural," Gabe said from his chair, smiling at the two.

Hanzo trills softly, trying to soothe his mate. He sits as close as he possibly can to Jesse, pressed up against him and nuzzling him. He showed his siren behavior but not that he was at risk of going feral anytime soon. He showed his mate how much he loved him through his actions of trying to soothe him.

Jesse purrs to calm Hanzo. He had that vocalization down since he was a kid purring at cats he met. "I'm okay, Han. In pain, but I'm okay, it's not pain to worry about." he assured the siren.

Hanzo responds to the purr with a low whine and a whimper, nuzzling against him more. He nods at his words and rests his head right beside Jesse's belly, nuzzling it as if he was trying to soothe Blake.

Jesse watched Hanzo love on his belly before shifting to sit up. "Ugh... I need to stand, my legs are cramping up." Once he was standing, he moved to place the pillow in front of him and brace his forearms on it, bending over as another contraction hit.

"Hanzo watch out for a sec." Gabe said, standing from the chair and going up behind Jesse.

Hanzo follows Jesse like a puppy when he starts moving around. He nods at Gabriel and moves out of the way, watching with worried clicks.

"Oh god don't look at my ass, I'm naked under this thing." Jesse managed to joke through the pain as Gabe put his hands on Jesse's hips and pushed inward. "Fuck that feels good." Jesse's head falls to the bed.

"It should, helps get some pressure off your hips. Ride out the wave, Jess, you're doing great." Gabe looked to Hanzo. "You wanna learn how to do this?" he asked the siren. If Hanzo could help lessen Jesse's pain, maybe he'd keep a cool head through all this and feel like he was helping.

When Gabriel asked him if he wanted to learn, Hanzo jumped at the chance. He went over and stood where Gabe did, placing his hands into Jesse's hips and then waited for further instructions.

Gabe showed Hanzo where to hold and just how much pressure to apply. "You have enough strength to break bones, so mind how much pressure you put. It's like following the wave. Start small, then put more pressure, and as it releases, less pressure." Gabe explained. Jesse sighed happily as the contraction stopped. "Next contraction I'll show you the motion. Feel better, Jess?"

"So much better... how do you know this stuff?" Jesse asked looking back at Gabe.

"I was human once upon a time ya know. Had a wife and a son. I learned from the doula how to help her through contractions. It helps to have essential oils, but we'll make do for now." Gabe explained.

Hanzo does as told, clicking every now and then as the contraction came to an end. "Better Jesse?" He asks, moving to wrap his arms around Jesse and kiss the back of his neck.

Jesse nodded and hummed as Hanzo kissed his neck. "Yeah. Thanks darlin'." Hanzo nods.

Jesse stayed standing for a few hours, eventually when Moira came to check in on them, he asked if he could go for a walk. The IV bag was put on a portable hook, monitors were pulled off, and with Hanzo's hand in one hand and the pole for the IV thing in the other, they walked the halls of the hospital. Jesse only stopped when a contraction hit, choosing to lean on Hanzo as they came and went.

"You feeling better and in control?" Jesse asked when a contraction ended.

When Jesse wants to walk around, Hanzo is happy to go with him. Hanzo clicks softly when the contractions come and go, nuzzling Jesse as they waited it out.

"Yes. I am confident I won't lose it." He replies with a smile.

Jesse smiles and pulls Hanzo down for a kiss. "Good, cause we both need you big time right now to stay in control, alright?"

"Yes my love." He replies with a smile.

They walk until just after midnight when Jesse's contractions started getting really bad and he couldn't even stand anymore. As soon as Jesse laid back down, Moira checked to see how dilated he was.

"Those contractions are gonna get intense here shortly, you're close to the transition stage." Moira announced. "I'm gonna have the team on standby, it'll be quick." Jesse nodded while panting and gripped Hanzo's hand.

"Quickest stage but the most intense pain..." he said.

Izzy had arrived during their walk and was on the other side of Jesse, stroking his hair. "You're doing great honey, she's almost here." Izzy encouraged as another intense contraction came that had Jesse close to screaming.

"I can't I can't it hurts too much!" Jesse was crying now and straining against the pain. Izzy hushed him quietly.

Hanzo gave a loud startled trill when Jesse practically screamed, shooting up from his chair and gently massaging his arm.

"Shhhh, yes you can, Jesse. Yes you can. You're doing amazing. Get on your hands and knees, honey, let Hanzo help you." Izzy encouraged

With some help, Jesse did as he was told. "Lot of pressure on his lower back, Han." Gabe instructed, showing him the motions before letting the siren take over.

Hanzo nods and does as shown, being careful not to hurt Jesse.

Jesse panted heavily and only whimpered with pain now. Hanzo had a lot of strength, it really did counter the pressure in his back and belly.

Hanzo never strays far from Jesse's side, he paid very close attention to everything that was going on. No way was he passing up the opportunity to learn how this works so he could do it in the future if they couldn't get to a hospital in time. If they had more kids that is.

After about an hour, Jesse's head shot up. "Whoa okay, that's weird." He panted, placing a hand on his belly.

"You feel her moving down don't you?" Izzy asked with a smile.

"Y-yeah." Jesse let out heavy breaths and shifted to lay on his back, inhaling sharply as pressure built. "Gah!" He pressed his head back against the pillow.

Moira sent Angela a message to alert her of Jesse's progress before the medical team was in the room and Moira pulling on gloves and her cover smock pulled on and tied.

Angela had rushed down to Jesse's room as soon as she got the message, she waited just inside the door, watching and waiting for her cue.

"She's right there, Jesse. You've been doing great." Moira said with a smile. She got herself situated at the end of the bed and checked Jesse's progress. "Oh yeah, I feel her head, you ready?"

Jesse panted and nodded, reaching for Hanzo's hand and his other reached for Gabe's. The wraith chuckled and gave Jesse his hand.

"Alright, next contraction, push." Moira instructed. Right as it started, Jesse bore down, gritting his teeth before the scream escaped. Moira counted to ten then told him to relax. "Great first push Jesse."

Hanzo hisses at the strength Jesse had as he squeezed his hand, but he used his free hand to try and soothe his mate by rubbing his arm and brushing his hair away from his face.

Moira spared Angela a glance when she arrived, focusing on Jesse and delivering Blake.

Jesse looked to Hanzo while he rested for the moment before going again.

After a few pushes, Jesse really gripped Hanzo and Gabe's hands hard. "Ring of fire, she's starting to crown, deep breaths, Jesse, deep breaths." Moira coached. "Don't push just breathe." Jesse huffed a laugh when he heard the words and he stared at the ceiling, taking deep breaths as the burn went away. He rubbed Hanzo's hand with his thumb, assuring the siren he was okay.

Hanzo gives a rapid series of clicks, he croons and holds Jesse's hand to his cheek, nuzzling it.

"You're doing great, Jess." Gabe praised and Jesse nodded.

"Push Jesse." Moira instructed and he did. Once Moira told him to stop, she grabbed a tool that looked like a turkey baster. "Head is born." She announced while Jesse panted and smiled. "Ang, scrub in, I trust you to check her vitals when she's here."

Angela nods, going about scrubbing in and pulling gloves and a face mask on.

Moira looked to Hanzo and smirked. "Alright, shoulders now. Soon as those are out, she'll slide right out." Jesse nodded, still panting. He bore down when another contraction started.

Hanzo mumbles softly to Jesse, soothing things about how wonderful she'll be, what kind of things the future has in store for them, that sort of stuff.

Despite how much he was pushing, Blake wasn't making any progress and Jesse was out of energy and hope, sweaty and exhausted.

And now he was scared. What would they have to do to get her out? Would they have to cut something? God he hoped not. His heart hammered in his chest.

"Jesse, honey relax, it's okay," Izzy assured him, standing next to Gabe and brushing Jesse's hair from his forehead.

"She's a little stuck, give me a minute." Moira worked to shift Blake around.

When Hanzo heard Blake had gotten stuck, he started to croon deeply, now desperate to calm his mate.

"Look at me Jesse. What are they going to do once she's born?" Izzy asked. Jesse panted and looked to his mother.

"Gonna... gonna put her on my chest..."

"Why?"

"K-keep her warm 'nd... start the bond."

"Push Jesse." Moira commanded. Jesse gripped Hanzo and Gabe's hands and bore down, screaming as he did.

He collapsed back as he felt relief and the room was filled with the wails of a newborn. Jesse didn't realize it until something warm and wiggly was placed on him. One of the nurses started rubbing Blake dry.

"Oh... oh my god...!" Jesse gasped, bringing his hands to his newborn. " _You're here, babygirl. You're here._ " Jesse rubbed her back gently and leaned to kiss the top of her head while she cried.

Hanzo smiles wide when he realized Blake was here, watching his little human hatchling. He starts to click at her, short rapid clicks, getting her used to his voice. His frills would be flaring with pride right now if he had them.

"Crying is good. She sounds very healthy." Moira said as she clamped the umbilical cord. "She's a good size for being early too." Moira smiled as Jesse and Hanzo marveled at their daughter.

Jesse looked up at Hanzo with a smile and tears of happiness welling up. "She's here Han... she's finally here." He said as the tears fell. He was so happy. All that pain, it was so worth it! Jesse sniffled and wiped his face.

Hanzo trills loudly, obviously very happy with the situation.

"Hanzo? Do you want to do the honors?" Moira asked, holding up the scissors. "Just have to cut her cord, Angela will check her vitals and clean her up, deliver the placenta, then she's all yours."

Hanzo nods, accepting the scissors and snipping the cord. _"Welcome home, my little Pearl."_

Angela stays on standby, waiting with a smile.

Jesse watched Hanzo cut the cord before looking back to Blake, moving her up his chest a little more to kiss the top of her head despite the mucus on her.

They had a couple more minutes with her before Moira reminded them Angela needed to check her vitals and make sure she was okay. Jesse nodded, not entirely happy that his baby girl had to be taken away, but there was a table set up nearby in their sights so they could watch at a safe distance out of the way but be sure Blake was okay.

Hanzo hisses in a pouty tone when Blake's taken to get checked out, but he can see her so he doesn't complain.

Angela was thorough during her examination of Blake, humming and dressing her in a little diaper once she's all cleaned up. "I'm going to have a little crib for her so I can keep an eye on both of you. But first we need to move you to an inpatient room. I want to keep you overnight and tomorrow we'll see if your well enough to go home." She tells them.

Jesse nods before reaching for his little girl. "Lemme have her," he demanded, already missing have her connected to him.

"Make sure you nurse her too so those blood vessels close up once the placenta is gone." Moira informed him. Jesse inhaled sharply.

"Yeah...I feel the contractions for it." he noted and whimpered slightly.

"Good, let's get it out then." Moira said. It took the end of the contraction and a weak push before it was gone. Moira checked it herself and nodded. "Everything looks good."

Hanzo makes a sound he hasn't made before, he chitters. But it's a happy sound. He croons to his little girl as she wiggles around on her daddy's chest.

Angela smiles at the chitter. It was a very good sign.

"We'll give you all a few minutes before we move you, Jesse." Moira said and gestured for Angela and the team to step out. Jesse marveled at Blake in his arms now with her little hat and wrapped up in a blanket.

"God she's so perfect, Han. Look how big she is for a preemie." Jesse gaped, rubbing Blake's cheek as she settled enough just to fuss. "Help me with this thing so she can nurse." Jesse requested, fighting with his gown with just one hand.

Hanzo hums, nodding. "Indeed.. she is absolutely perfect. Just like her daddy." He kisses Jesse's cheek. He chuckles when Jesse struggles, but moves to help him with it. Once it's down enough for Blake to nurse he sits beside Jesse on the bed, facing him as he watches.

Jesse adjusts Blake and she latches on almost immediately, suckling quietly. Jesse took the time to really look at her now.

Blake had Hanzo's black hair, but Jesse's curls, Hanzo's nose and eye shape, Jesse's full lips, and a bit of a mix between Jesse's sun kissed skin and Hanzo's pale complexion. Jesse smiled at his little girl and looked at her neck a bit to see if she had gills like Hanzo did. Not that he could see right now, but when she opened her eyes, they were bright blue serpent's eyes. Jesse gasped. "Han, look."

Hanzo looks, eyes wide and chest puffing proudly. "That's my girl.." he rumbles, exhaling a breath and closing his eyes. They open again to reveal the same eyes. "We should put her in the pool before she has her first bath. Her gills need to open while she's still new." He says with a big smile.

Gabe and Izzy kept off to the side, but watched with smiles on their faces. Izzy spoke up when Hanzo mentioned the pool. "Once her umbilical cord falls off, then she can get wet." Izzy moved to sit next to Jesse. "I'm so proud of you honey. You endured these past months and had her with no meds at all." Izzy looked to Hanzo. "And I'm proud of you Hanzo. You've proven to be a great father and support system for Jesse. And you held it together pretty well too. Jesse's father couldn't stop pacing when I had him."

Hanzo nods, he couldn't wait to teach her to swim. "I really couldn't have done it alone." He replies, nuzzling Jesse. "I bet he was so anxious."

"Oh god, Grandma Susan recorded that, didn't she?" Jesse laughed softly so as to not scare Blake.

"She did." Izzy said with a smile.

"I need to watch that when we're let out of here."

"Hanzo, you should watch the video with Jesse so you can see just how anxious he was." Izzy said. Jesse watched Blake as her eyes closed again and she cooed. He looked up at Hanzo.

"Hey, take a picture with your phone, I need to send an announcement to our friends. They'll see it in the morning since it's so late." Jesse said.

Once Hanzo took the picture, Jesse sent it and a message to their group chat.

_Blake Shimada-McCree. Born at 2:17am April 2nd. 16 inches and 7.6 pounds._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's here! Blake is finally here! We're gonna take a bit of a break now, work on some other roleplays. This does NOT mean Siren's Heart is over! There is still much more to come, a lot of Blake cuteness and best grandparents ever. Keep an eye out for whenever we get back to this. -K

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Bluelinklover here, to all my readers and to any new readers: this was a lot of fun to do, and it still is! But Kathey deserves the credit for putting it all together for posting. She did an amazing job 💙♥️


End file.
